Illusions of Serenity
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: Intercepting Konoha's Gaara rescue, Itachi casts a genjutsu on Naruto. However, Sakura intercepts & deflects it w/ her inner self. Due to opposing efforts,they are cast into an illusory realm where everything is a reflection of their inner haunts. Journeying through the abstract world, they look for escape, learn from one another, & overcome their own mentality. Collab w/ Lehrain.
1. Recognition

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Naruto, nor the Elder Scrolls (Shivering Isles), on which my illusory world is primarily inspired.

**A/N:** This is a collaboration fic, in which I approach the story from Itachi's POV and** Lehrain** tells it from Sakura's. Hers can be found under the title: "Vigil of Sorrows." In addition, **Slytherstein** has uploaded another part to the fic told from Sasuke's POV. Hers can be found under the title: "Emulation of Apathy". It tells the experience of the younger Uchiha during his years of training with Orochimaru. All three fics will eventually meet and to experience the full intended effect of each story, you will have to read all three ;)

* * *

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter I

"Recognition"

...

The pale hues of sunrise gradually faded to reveal the pleasant shade of morning azure, the sun rising steadily upon the eastern horizon. Countless birds filled the atmosphere with early song, their trills and chirps wafting with the wind as its cool caress danced though the blades of dewed grass. The sound of soft footsteps disturbed the dormant silence as two figures leisurely walked through the expanse of field, one wearing a fixated grin and the other passively gazing at the line of trees in the distance.

Neither spoke, as they merely continued forward, the task at hand as always entirely daunting. The extraction of a Jinchuuriki, after all, always proved to be a rather strenuous endeavor. They had received word from their leader only hours prior, who informed them to return to the proximity of their current hideout so as to aid in the removal of the Kazekage's tailed beast.

The smaller of the two men, the Sharingan wielder and Konoha missing-nin Uchiha Itachi, narrowed his eyes subtly as he contemplated the assignment. He had never personally met the leader of Suna, but he knew that he was quite young and that he, like all the Jinchuuriki, must have lived a difficult life. To surpass that and become one of the greatest and most prominent ninjas in the world was a marvelous feat and Itachi could not help but admire the boy for his accomplishments. Now however, he would be forced to aid in his gruesome destruction.

It was certainly not the first time in his life that he felt hesitant and questioned if he was really doing the right thing. Since joining Akatsuki he had been ordered to kill countless, and often innocent people. He constantly had to remind himself that it was the lesser of two evils and that he was aiding in the prevention of a potentially greater tragedy. However, it never made the murdering any easier and it always inflicted a lasting guilt, one that never diminished or became easier to carry.

He felt a familiar and acute pain within his chest, coursing through his veins like a lethal poison. His illness was growing worse and he knew that he only had a limited amount of time to confront his younger brother and suffer the consequences of his past actions. His eyesight was steadily declining as well, the darkness overtaking more and more of his vision every day. Through his eyes, the morning appeared blurred and the many colors mingled together, representing an almost abstract impersonation of the scenes before him.

He tried to recall what it had been like to see everything clearly and with perfect definition. However, the images his mind conjured had become hazed over time, the accuracy entirely inadequate to the reality he remembered. He accepted his punishment though, for the sin he had committed could never truly be reconciled by anything short of his own demise; a demise which Sasuke had every right to carry out.

Not a single day went by in which he did not contemplate what he had done and envision the faces of betrayal his kinsman had shown before being struck down by his hand. Dreams of crimson gore and darkness infiltrated his mind by night and the anguish and confusion his younger brother portrayed plagued his soul without reprieve. Even in all of that, however, he was still somehow able to tightly grasp at the reason for it all. He had prevented a catastrophe, had prevented the fall of an innumerable number of civilians.

Many children could now anticipate a bright future and their parents would be able to watch them grow without the strife war inflicted. He had aided in offering them that and this reality afforded him the slightest bit of happiness. Sasuke would be alright, once his revenge was complete. The hatred would die with him, and the past would remain forever a secret. He had been extremely concerned when word first reached him of his brother's defection from Konoha in order to join Orochimaru. He knew exactly why the snake-like villain sought Sasuke, the Sharingan always having been his greatest envy.

It would make his little brother stronger though and, as long as he did not commit any unforgiveable acts against his village then he would be able to return safely. He would just keep an eye on the situation and make sure Orochimaru did not attempt anything against him. There was still time he knew, until the man could transfer to another body, having already missed his first chance a little over two years ago.

With an inaudible sigh, he looked to the sky and at the blue and yellow distorting together. Shapes of white scattered across in indiscernible sweeps as the brightness of the day greatly dimmed within his vision. He wondered if he really would end up going completely blind before it was all over. Having his Sharingan activated helped him see even a little more precisely, but the aches it instilled within his head were a negative side effect of the technique's constant use.

"Itachi?"

The sudden sound of his partner's voice prompted his gaze to shift to the left in silent acknowledgment.

Kisame observed the younger man's face a moment before his smile slightly grew, "I asked if you wanted to stop and get something to eat. We're coming up on a small village."

When had he asked that? Itachi prided himself on the keenness of his four remaining senses. However, he also reasoned that it was entirely probable that Kisame had not asked at all. The man often found amusement in jesting with him.

"I don't know if that's a wise idea," Itachi closed his eyes with another sigh. "Won't Leader be expecting our arrival? He's not always the most patient person."

Kisame turned and looked ahead, grin still in place. "We're somewhat closer to our destination than some of the others. We can afford to spend a half hour or so at a café. Besides, it will be another three entire days until we are able to eat again."

Itachi opened his eyes and looked to Kisame before shrugging slightly, "I suppose I don't really care either way. We can stop if you want."

They walked for a few more minutes before arriving at the town, the small gate opened widely beside a little sign stating: _'All visitors warmly welcomed.'_

Kisame did not seem to notice it but Itachi smirked ever so slightly in response to the written greeting. He was entirely certain that the _all visitors _was entirely subjective and that they, should these people determine the identity of he hand his partner, would not be included in that welcome.

"What a pleasant place," Kisame remarked with underlying sarcasm.

Itachi said nothing, simply gazed about at the many civilians, who all glanced at them warily and with ill-concealed confusion. They looked like simple people, all busying about fulfilling various early tasks. He almost smiled as he observed them but refrained, not wanting to explain such a reaction to his partner.

Arriving at a quaint looking teashop, Kisame grinned as he took a table near the back, Itachi following and sliding into the seat across from him. The scent of various herbs and spices filled the air and only a few other occupants resided in the room. He assumed it was still a bit too early for most to venture out just yet.

Lifting the menu he squinted slightly and scanned the items, propping an elbow on the table and resting the side of his face against his hand. The cuisine was rather sparse and basic but he wasn't all that particular when it came to food.

Kisame, however, grimaced slightly. "Not very diverse here, are they?"

"Mhm. I suppose," Itachi replied without looking up.

They waited in silence a moment until one of the attendants walked over, a middle aged man of a rather positive countenance. He smiled warmly at the pair, "traveling are we? It's not often we have visitors in this humble place."

Kisame did not look up, merely grinned, while Itachi simply awarded the man a shift of his eyes. He seemed slightly startled at the scarlet color but apparently chose to keep any remark on the matter to himself.

He cleared his throat, "what can I get for you?"

Kisame continued to withhold his attention, though answered in his typical mirthful voice. "A bowl of rice and some black coffee."

The attendant quickly nodded before reluctantly returning his gaze to Itachi, who reverted his eyes to the menu. He did not realty enjoy the idea of scaring the man. "I will have some of the sweet rice dumplings and a cup of jasmine tea."

The man hastily made his way to the kitchen to prepare their requests while Kisame smirked in amusement. "Quite a character isn't he? I think you made him nervous."

Itachi set the menu down, head still resting against his palm and gaze lowered to the table. "Yes, probably so."

He could feel Kisame observing him and inwardly fought his scrutiny. The man was very perceptive, one of the many traits he had picked up on over the years they had traveled together. For the most part, he found he did not mind his partner's company, as having him along beside him had become routine and natural. He neither pried nor passed judgment on some of his more conservative actions, especially those that revealed his apparent inadvertence to needlessly kill. However, he still found that it made him somewhat uncomfortable to be the object of inspection.

"Not looking forward to this extraction either?"

Itachi finally lifted his eyes in response to Kisame then, though his features remained impassive. "Not particularly."

Kisame shrugged, "hardly surprising. Not sure if any of us would aid in the process if given a choice."

"True," Itachi replied offhandedly, though inwardly fortifying his defenses against the discernment of his thoughts.

Their attendant returned then before carefully setting the order in front of them, his eyes downcast and avoiding Itachi's gaze. He bowed politely before once again leaving, the relief practically radiating off him to be out of their presence.

Kisame lifted the coffee to his lips and took a long sip before delving into his rice. Itachi brought a hand around his cup of tea, the warmth soothing and seeping into his skin. He stared at the hot liquid as his reflection greeted him from within the expanse of fair emerald. It was not often that he paused to observe his own appearance and, upon doing so he noticed how much the past few years had worn upon his features. Rather than a young man of 21, he looked to be in his late twenties at best.

The lines inflicted by stress had deepened and become more prominent, affording his complexion an overall aura of weariness. His skin had slightly paled, though not considerably as he spent most of his time traveling in the sun, and his face had considerably narrowed. Tearing his attention away, he lifted the cup and took a sip of the smooth beverage, the taste both pleasant and agreeable.

He closed his eyes a moment as he savored the tea before setting it down and lifting a dumpling to his mouth, taking a small bite and allowing the sweet syrup to entice his senses. It was simple things like enjoying a satisfying meal that brought him even the faintest semblance of comfort. He suddenly noticed Kisame staring at him however, with a familiar expression of hilarity. Raising a single brow, he mutely questioned his partner as to the prompting of such a look.

"By all means, Itachi, take your time. Weren't you the one who was concerned about stopping in the first place?"

Itachi looked down and saw that Kisame had already finished both his rice and coffee, not a single bit of either one remaining. However, he withheld a remark on that account. "I believe I stated that I did not mind either way. I hardly think that qualifies as concern."

Kisame merely grinned in response, before pushing his bowl and cup aside. Itachi returned his attention to his own food and spent the next several minutes finishing it in welcomed silence. He was tempted to ask for another serving of tea but thought better of it. Pain would not appreciate waiting for them and, despite his partner's assurance that all would be well, he doubted their leader was foolish enough to believe that they had gone straight to their destination, especially considering he and Kisame's history with stopping at teashops.

"Ready then?" Kisame asked as he rose and placed a sum of money on the table.

Itachi looked to the currency before adding to the amount and rising from his seat.

"Kakuzu doesn't like when you leave tips like that. You know how closely he monitors our spending."

Sighing, Itachi subtly shrugged as he stepped out into the morning air, "I don't really care. Not leaving one implies a certain degree of the unbecoming."

"That's just your small town upbringing speaking now," Kisame smirked as he fell into step beside his partner.

Itachi closed his eyes, "why must we have this conversation every single time?"

"Because you're very insistent on this sort of thing," Kisame replied. "I don't understand it."

The Uchiha smirked slightly, "no, I suppose you wouldn't. Customs are very different for each country."

"That they are," Kisame agreed.

The pair walked on in silence as they continued to journey across the field and finally into the expanse of forestry ahead. The shade provided from the foliage above aided the comfort of their progression as the afternoon sun rose higher in the sky. The leaves crackled beneath their feet and the wisps of wind swept through the branches surrounding them.

Itachi predicted they would reach their destination within the hour, as they had already crossed Suna's border. All they had to do was arrive close enough to provide their hologram technique enough power to extract the Jinchuuriki in a reasonable amount of time. At one point he heard Kisame briefly remark that he was considerably bored and that his sword, Samehada, was eager for some excitement. As usual, the Uchiha merely nodded in response to the statement, withholding any words of affirmation.

Quite honestly, there were hardly times in which he actually felt any form of boredom or, for that matter, any particular longing for excitement. For all it was worth, the endeavors in which his partner found entertainment were ones in which he would prefer not to take any part in. He personally wanted to forego the abstraction of the Kazekage's demon for as long as he could manage.

The dread of the action at hand was suppressed yet potent, as was the case with each demon they had sealed thus far. During the process, every victim would appear to be in immense agony, a suffering that would last for the entirety of 72 hours. This latest one would be the youngest of them all and Itachi felt an aversion to this session even more than the others. _He's about the same age as Sasuke…_

As he thought on his little brother, he felt the return of the pang of anxiety. What if the darkness had corrupted him too deeply? He was not exactly in preferable company and his influential nature would be susceptible to embrace the views of Orochimaru. Would it be too late to save him from that? Itachi lowered his gaze and reasoned that there really wasn't anything to be done about it. He had to remain patient and try his hardest to end things properly with his brother.

It would not be much longer until that fateful day…

"This looks good to me, how about you Itachi?"

The Uchiha lifted his eyes to see Kisame pointing to a small area visible through a clearing of trees. It was an overhang of rock, the precipice only a few miles from the hideout. The higher altitude of the location would serve their purpose nicely. He nodded in response to his partner before following him out of the forest and stepping onto the stone as he observed the expanse of river and foliage below.

The breeze was invigoratingly cool and intense and he closed his eyes as it danced through the dark strands of his hair and within the long robe of his Akatsuki uniform. He mentally began to prepare himself for the upcoming task and carefully steeled his resolve against the horrific scene awaiting him.

"You ready to report in?" Kisame asked from behind him.

Itachi turned slowly before nodding and making his way over to a spot at his left. "Yes, let's get started."

They both sat then and folded their hands together before closing their eyes and focusing their chakra into splitting a part of themselves into hologram form. Itachi pictured the destination and released all other thoughts before casting that portion of himself into the envisioned location. He experienced a slight jolt as a part of his mind was transported, its awareness stabilized and immediately relaying images of a dark cave.

Looking about the room, Itachi noticed with faint amusement that Deidara and Sasori had not arrived yet, though everyone else was already present and looking considerably impatient. Nodding to Pain, who promptly returned the gesture, the Uchiha resigned himself to simply await the duo in silence. He felt Kisame's presence enter a moment later and heard him chuckle deeply as he seemed to arrive at the same realization he had.

"How was your journey?" Pain asked the pair out of courtesy, obviously opting not to allow for silence.

Kisame grinned, "It involved the usual pleasantries, of course."

Itachi glanced at their Leader to gauge a reaction but found none. Perhaps he really _had_ grown used to he and Kisame's detours. After all, he must have suspected they had stopped, otherwise he would not have even endeavored such a question. Such formalities were not often found within these circumstances.

"No interferences?" Pain asked then, looking to Itachi.

"None whatsoever," The Uchiha answered promptly, his eyes catching the white and black Rinnegan of his leader.

Pain seemed satisfied with the response as he looked to the dungeon entrance, a slight expression of annoyance overtaking his features. Itachi found it slightly surprising that Sasori had not yet arrived, considering his extreme aversion to making others wait. It was not until several minutes later that he felt the familiar chakra signatures of him and his partner and heard their approach from beyond the walls of the cave. The sealed door was opened and sunlight streamed through the darkness. Water lapped from outside at the disturbance and the silhouettes of the duo as well as a giant bird became visible.

The clay bird flew in and was followed by both Sasori and Deidara. Pain stood with his back to them in silence before turning and narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You're late. Prepare yourselves, now."

"The Jinchuuriki was stronger than I thought," Deidara defended himself immediately.

It was then that Itachi noticed the Kazekage wrapped securely in the clutches of the bird's tail. He looked very young, as he had imagined. His faint chakra emissions felt warm and vibrant, implicit of a soul at peace and stability. He closed his eyes as he breathed in slowly, before reminding himself over and over that he was doing all of this for the best.

The cave entrance closed with a loud bang and all light was abruptly extinguished. The Uchiha returned his gaze to the gathering below as they set the boy down and the bird disappeared. The Kage looked as if he had put up a hell of a fight, the defense of his village mist likely being of the upmost importance. He had never seen a leader so young and reasoned that the boy was considerably strong to have achieved such a title so early.

Pain walked forward before beginning to execute several hand seals over the comatose body. He then knelt and slammed his palm onto the earth below; a loud rumbling following that shook the entire room before a large statue rose from the ground, its form grotesque and formidable.

"Assemble," Pain ordered and Itachi and the others immediately teleported onto their spots upon the outstretched fingers of the sculpture. Deidara and Sasori leapt and joined them, eager expressions on their faces.

"Now, let's begin," Pain stated as he gazed up at the gathered members of Akatsuki before advancing to his spot as well. He lifted his hands and the statue opened its mouth in compliance. "This is going to take us three days and three nights. Everyone be careful with the body. I also want Zetsu to keep watch on the area outside. Use your longest range."

"I know," the plant-shaped creature responded.

"Three days?" Itachi heard Kisame announce then. He remembered his partner having expressed his concerns with conducting the extraction in so little time. "Shouldn't we give it more time since Orochimaru is no longer here?"

"If that's how you feel," Pain replied before lifting his hand once more. "Then start working on it already."

Itachi lifted his hands and formed the necessary signal before closing his eyes. "That's right."

"Fair enough," Kisame responded then.

"Let's do it," Deidara stated.

Itachi then saw a brightness form from behind the lids of his eyes as everyone's seals began to activate. He also heard a haunting breath of air emitted from the mouth of the stone formation before he heard Pain announce the name of the forbidden technique. This was followed by the roars of several dragons as they descended to the boy below, their chakra hungry and lusting for the consumption of the Kage's. The Uchiha listened as they crashed to the ground, overtaking and beginning to feed on the Jinchuuriki.

Itachi focused his energy and began to empower the creature with his own chakra, gently guiding the process and patiently awaiting its completion. He dared not open his eyes to look upon the young face whose life was being slowly drained from him. He thought of Sasuke and he thought of Konoha, desperately clutching at these important entities he would give everything for.

He inwardly cringed however, when the boy released a gagged outcry as the parasitic chakra began to forcibly remove the tailed beast from his body. Focusing his concentration, he tried to deaf his ears to the sound, instead listening to the rushing wind and billowing of leaves in his actual, physical location. The process was strenuous and tiresome, his body already beginning to feel the effects of the taxing process.

The day passed slowly and continued through the night, all were silent during the long hours, already having experienced once what Pain would say if anyone dared to complain to him about the procedure. The morning arrived presently and the lethargy of all involved could be felt about the room. Itachi shifted his feet slightly and softly exhaled, careful not to allow himself to falter.

Several hours later though, he finally opened his eyes and looked to Zetsu as the man turned suddenly to gaze at the entrance, "there are enemies closing in on the base."

"Enemies?" Deidara asked, startled.

_So, _Itachi thought, _he and Sasori were tracked._

"And they seem to be fairly powerful," Zetsu continued. "One of them is called Maito Gai."

_Konoha…_Itachi thought then as his eyes subtly lowered to his hands. He felt the weight of the protector on his forehead and the sudden dread of Akatsuki having to face the intruders. He remembered Gai from when he had paid a visit to Konoha three years ago. The man was both eccentric and exceptionally tactical, as he had proven upon figuring out a suitable way to avoid his eyes.

"Who's that?" Pain asked then, eyes locked on Itachi.

Itachi lifted his gaze to meet his Leader's, "A skilled Konoha jounin who uses taijutsu. Don't take him lightly."

"That wild animal again, eh?" Kisame replied from beside him. "We'll use _that_ technique."

_Ah yes, _Itachi thought then. _The body replacement technique. _He was somewhat grateful to his partner for suggesting that they handle the situation. With that technique they would not be able to use their full powers, therefore offering the Konoha infiltrators a slim chance of survival.

"All right, then let me go," Hidan stated, looking to Pain. "I've had a hell of a time finding my Jinchuuriki and it's starting to piss me off."

Itachi looked to the crazed masochist, his eyes narrowing slightly. Anyone would be preferable to him, as even a Jounin level would be no match for the immortal.

"No, I'll go," Kisame countered firmly. "I've got a bit of a score to settle with him."

Itachi recalled his partner going up against Gai with a small smirk of satisfaction.

"That's fine," Pain replied. "The technique suits you better anyway, considering you have the greatest amount of chakra in Akatsuki, Kisame."

"Indeed," Kisame replied, sounding pleased with the offered praise.

"Even so," Pain continued. "I'll need about thirty percent of your chakra."

Hidan scoffed at not being chosen to go and Kisame grinned. "My, my, Looks like I can finally get even with him for kicking me."

Upon these words, Itachi felt a slight disruption in Kisame's chakra from beside him and again closed his eyes, resigned not to dwell on the ensuing fight between his partner and Konoha. He knew that the man had already transferred into one of the substitute bodies that Akatsuki used for its own purposes and then discarded without a second thought. These bodies would take on their likeness and abilities without detection of fraud, thus making them the perfect supplement to any members actually having to face off an enemy while in the process of extracting a Jinchuuriki.

"There are more coming," Zetsu exclaimed a moment later.

_How many are there_? Itachi wondered to himself, again anxious for his village shinobi. Who would Pain send this time?

"It's been a bit crazier this time around, Deidara," Pain stated condescendingly as he looked to the blonde.

"Well," Deidara cringed in reply. "This Jinchuuriki was stronger than the other two."

"I tried to tell you," Sasori stated in displeasure. "Your techniques aren't good for stealth missions."

_How very true, _Itachi thought in amusement as he looked to Sasori. He held a mild respect for the older man, as he was something of a legend. Despite his disturbing fascination with puppet collecting, he was not generally cruel natured or spiteful.

"Heh," Deidara countered to his partner. "Call me crazy, but I remember your traps being pretty excessive, too, Master, mhm."

"What did you say!?" Sasori replied, temper obviously rising.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Pain stated, seemingly unimpressed with either of them. "Just focus on the technique. Who else is going?"

"Can I go this time?" Hidan tried again.

"It's more Konoha shinobi," Zetsu clarified once more.

Itachi quickly turned his head to look at Pain, wondering what his Leader's decision would be. He caught his eyes and saw a slight narrowing in reply as the man seemed to contemplate his options.

"It's decided then," Pain replied to Itachi, undoubtedly observing the silent request conveyed by the Uchiha.

Itachi nodded subtly before a slight flickering resulted in his holographic image, as he undetectably replaced it with a clone. He could have simply used the replacement technique on one of the bodies as Kisame had done but he had a suspicion that Uzumaki Naruto was among the intruders. He found he wanted to witness the growth of the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki for himself, after seeing how much Sasuke meant to the boy. He had begun to develop a plan to involve Naruto in one of his strategies intended for the protection of Konoha following his departure.

Kisame was occupied and so did not notice that he was now sitting beside a mere copy of his partner, who swiftly ran from the area in pursuit of the Konoha intruders he was beginning to detect. With a slight smirk he realized that Uzumaki Naruto was indeed among the party ahead, as well as an old ANBU acquaintance, HItake Kakashi.

He stopped and stood in the path, directly cutting the intruders off from the area behind him. Another second ensued before he saw them, a group of four, running frantically toward him. They did not seem to notice his presence at first but, as Kakashi looked up and allowed his eyes to widen, he held out his arms, stopping and bringing everyone to an immediate halt behind him.

Itachi observed the gathered members curiously, finding the arrangement to be somewhat strange. Kakashi and Naruto stood at the front (he noticed in amusement that the boy still preferred to wear his infamous orange jump suit), to their right was a young girl with rose hued hair who appeared to have just come out of the academy, and to the left was an elderly woman who looked as if she would simply collapse at any moment, though her chakra signature was surprisingly strong.

He watched Naruto grimace at the sight of him, eyes filled with sudden determination. He knew what he had done to Sasuke, that much was certain. All were silent as the air filled with a suppressed and potent foreboding. No one dared make a move or motion to initiate an attack, which Itachi found rather endearing.

However, he then noticed that the young girl was gazing at him with an immense look of concern, her confusion evident. "Who's that?"

Kakashi did not answer her, merely narrowed his visible eye slowly. "Already, huh?"

The elderly woman did the same as her brows furrowed in agitation. "Those eyes…"

Naruto bared his teeth and crouched, body appearing to prepare itself for combat. "You…"

Everyone tensed as the wind swept past, agitating the dust and disturbing the fall of Itachi's robes as he eyed them each carefully, scarlet stare intense and intently analyzing.

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto finally stated.

Itachi's eyes subtly shifted to the girl as she audibly exhaled in response to the revelation of his identity. She appeared stunned at first, with eyes wide and mouth parted. However, that look was slowly replaced with one of recognition and detest, her brows furrowing and her teeth gritting resolutely.

_So, she knows of me too? I suppose it's not surprising. Perhaps she is another of Sasuke's friends? _

He prepared himself to face them all, already beginning to form a strategy that would allow for their survival while still upholding his obligation to Akatsuki. He would have to stall and weaken them enough to require rest before continuing past him, making it just a little too late for the rescue of the Kazekage. _I'm sorry, little Jinchuuriki, _he thought to himself as he pictured the young Kage. _I simply cannot allow them to reach you in time._


	2. Resistance

**A/N**: Thanks to all who have reviewed/subscribed so far. Be sure to read Lehrain's "_Vigil of Sorrows_" as well! :)

* * *

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter II

"Resistance"

...

The wind continued to caress the motionless group, though a few expressions conveyed contempt and agitation. Itachi merely continued to gaze upon them, his plan to both stall and keep them alive solidifying within his mind. He knew Kakashi's techniques, had a vague understanding of Naruto's, and a rather elusive, yet useful grasp of the elderly woman's abilities. The young girl he felt unconcerned with as her chakra level, though well controlled, was severely lacking in any form of notable strength.

He would focus on Kakashi first before directing his attention to Naruto. He was quite certain that the other two would only be able to provide minimal assistance. The pair at the forefront were by far the most powerful, and would serve his purpose for them quite well.

He adjusted his stance before taking a deep, subtle intake of breath, preparing his eyes and his mind for the battle at hand. His head began to throb almost automatically as it tensed in anticipation of the techniques he would impose over himself. The physical results of a Sharingan's genjutsu, especially for him, were always acutely painful and every nerve in his body seemed to cringe in dread of this inevitable outcome.

"Itachi," the old woman stated then in a low, almost ominous voice before stepping forward. "This is him? The kid who wiped out his entire clan?"

_Were they speaking of me on their way here? _Itachi faintly wondered before deciding not to dwell on the irrelevant musing. His name _had_ become rather infamous, after all. Though, the cause of which was an action he would forever lament…though never quite regret. Had he the choice to go back and do it all over again, he would undoubtedly walk the same path.

Despite himself however, he still felt a familiar ache in response to the woman's words.

He was quiet for several moments before his eyes shifted to greet the pair at the group's forefront. "It's been some time Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun."

They both continued to gaze at him with restrained expressions of contempt and in his peripheral he watched as the young girl's grimace intensified. He wondered what was on her mind as her eyes filled with a glimmering rage, implying that his presence was actually affecting her on a personal level. He decided then that she _had_ to be one of his little brother's friends after all.

In any case, he found that it was extremely interesting to see each of their impulsive reactions.

"Bastard!" Naruto suddenly shouted, drawing the Uchiha's attention back to him. "Not just me, but Gaara, too?!"

_Gaara? _Itachi thought in response to the name. _Is that the little Kazekage's name then? _Having a name to the innocent face certainly did not make matters any easier on him. Once again, he found himself inwardly apologizing to the suffering Jinchuuriki. _Not much longer now…and your anguish will finally come to an end._

He watched as Naruto extended an accusatory finger towards him, voice firm. "I'm gonna kick all your asses!"

Itachi remained silent before slowly lifting his own hand, resulting in Kakashi's eyes widening in alarm. "Everyone!" The Jounin warned, "Don't look directly into his eyes, or you're finished!"

It was a suitable enough tactic, though hardly effective. A fact he had yet to reveal, though withheld so as to encourage the success of his plan. He wanted to avoid harming a single one of them, if he could at all help it. He lowered his posture, bracing himself, with eyes attentive, vigilant and careful before lifting his thumb, index and middle finger in a simple, concentrated formation.

"Itachi's genjutsu are eye techniques," he heard Kakashi explain to his team. "In other words, they take effect through your vision. You're okay as long as your eyes don't meet his."

Naruto's brows furrowed briefly as he looked to his sensei. "I know that."

How ignorantly wrong they were…

"But then, how are we supposed to fight him?" Itachi heard the young girl ask, concern and confusion evident within the delicate tone of her voice.

He simply continued to wait in practiced patience, refusing to make the first move against them.

"Well, you…" Kakashi answered guardedly, almost gently. "You focus on his feet and body, and attack based on how he moves."

Itachi watched as their gazes all simultaneously lowered further, anxiety practically radiating through the air. He did not like conflict and detested battle. Therefore, he once again found himself entirely adverse to the obvious distress he naturally imposed over others. Unfortunately though, there was nothing to be done about it and so he forced such contemplations from his mind.

He watched then, in a brief swell of amusement, as the girl allowed her eyes to drift upward, hesitantly yet curiously. However, her inspection stopped at his hands as she seemed to strain against the will to withhold her complete observance. Danger was always such a tempting, alluring adversary.

Itachi released a breath before allowing his hands to part and lower, one fist clenching gently and the other momentarily suspended. He saw the struggle the girl continued to convey as her gaze wavered and her face contorted in determination. "That's easier said than done," she confirmed to seemingly no one in particular. He absently noted that the color of her eyes were a very striking, rare shade of green, one he had never before encountered. However, he also recognized the sheltered innocence within their depths, of such a nature that conveyed how very little she knew of the real world and the extent of evil therein.

"The Uchiha clan?" The elderly woman mused then. "Been a long time since I've fought a Sharingan user."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned, looking to her and voicing that which Itachi would not. The Uchiha found her information rather interesting as he wondered silently who she had fought in the past.

"They're nothing special though," the woman continued to the orange-clad teen.

_No, indeed we are not…_Itachi mused sadly.

"There are plenty of ways to fight eye techniques," she concluded.

It was then that a random memory of Itachi's aunt entered his mind. He nearly smiled in response to the recollection as he allowed himself to remember the crazy woman. He found several similarities between she and the old woman before him and, as unbearable as his father's sister often was, she was always extensively amusing. However, this happy image was quickly replaced with the one in which she had fallen dead at his feet, eyes blank and lifeless, blood freely flowing onto the paved street beneath her limp body.

He breathed in slowly, dispelling the haunting picture before returning his focus to the group before him. Vitality reigned uninhibited within their every expression and movement, intense and vibrant _life _carried upon every exhaled breath. He envied them that, envied their innocence and vigor.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked the woman beside him, somehow less confident than he was only a few moments ago.

"When it's one-on-one, run away," the woman replied with a straight, unconcerned face. "When it's two-on-one, get him from behind."

Naruto lifted a hand to his cheek, somewhat bewildered with her explanation. "What do you mean?"

"_When it's one-on-one, run away_ is obvious, right?" she replied. "In that situation, you can't win. But if it's two-on-one, if one person gets caught in a genjutsu, the other can attack the guy from behind. And if you attack the user, the genjutsu vanishes."

Itachi listened, slightly impressed by the woman's knowledge of eye techniques. She certainly seemed to know what she was talking about, a fact that only validated her claim to having faced a Sharingan user before. However, he was no ordinary genjutsu user and the same rules did not necessarily apply to him…

"Or if an attack isn't possible," she added. "You can dispel the genjutsu by hitting your ally. In other words, since there are several of us, one person will be the diversion, and the rest will attack the Sharingan's blind spot from behind."

"I see," the young girl replied, her grasp on the subject a great deal sharper than expected.

"I guess old people have their uses!" Naruto smirked to the old woman.

They all then tensed and readied their postures in unison, a plan seemingly formed and a new aura of confidence surrounding the party. Itachi continued to watch them, yet made no move to attack or retaliate in any form. Had he been anyone else, their open and verbal discussion of their strategy would result in a negative and swift end to them all.

"Okay, I'll attack him-" Naruto began before he was cut off by Kakashi as the Jounin stepped forward resolutely.

"Wait," he ordered.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde retorted. "What do you mean, _wait?_"

"Are you saying my tactics for fighting the Sharingan are wrong?" the elderly woman added.

"Well," Kakashi explained, announcing the very thoughts Itachi had entertained. "If we were talking about regular genjutsu, your strategy would be fine. But in this case, things are a bit more complicated."

"What?" the woman questioned, somewhat doubtful.

"He uses the Mangekyou Sharingan, an eye technique far more powerful than a normal Sharingan. You suffer the full effect of his genjutsu the instant you're caught. " Kakashi paused and the almost instant drop of morale pulsated around them, "In other words, while it only seems to be a second to everyone else, it can feel like hours, or days, for the one trapped in the illusion. I was lost in his phantom world for three days and ended up unconscious for a week." Itachi watched his eyes shift slightly, almost in resignation. "Dispelling the technique isn't possible."

The Uchiha watched the girl first as her brows furrowed and then Naruto as his eyes widened in response to this seemingly bleak piece of information. Itachi carefully sidestepped then, posture composed and almost graceful in its practiced and honed responses to the impending prospect of combat.

"He's a dangerous opponent," the elderly woman resigned, her voice grave and lacking in the nonchalance it previously possessed. "Just who is he?"

"Impressive as always, Kakashi-san," Itachi finally voiced, opting to break free from his voluntary silence. "You learned much from just one encounter with my Tsukuyomi."

"I'm not done yet," Kakashi boldly countered.

Itachi merely gazed at him then, now somewhat hesitant to find out what else the Jounin might have determined from their previous meeting. He had always been one of the most perceptive Shinobi of his acquaintance, something he continued to greatly admire.

"After using that technique," Kakashi's gaze narrowed slightly. "You were very fatigued and retreated immediately. Besides using a large amount of chakra, using that technique poses a huge risk to your eyes. Right, Itachi?"

It _was_ right, every bit of it. However, he was hardly surprised by the ex-ANBU member's professional perceptions.

"An impressive analysis, for having only seen it once," Itachi decided to openly acknowledge.

"Itachi," Kakashi closed his visible eye before lifting a hand to the mask that covered his face's right side. "How bad has your eyesight become?"

Itachi's breath hitched slightly and entirely imperceptivity as these final words reached him. The blurred world before his vision seemed to clutter mockingly and tease at the contrasts and clarifications he would never again behold. His eyes widened despite himself and he flinched in response to the revelation of his greatest vulnerability.

Kakashi lifted on his mask, revealing his closed eye, the deep scar still every bit as prominent and marring. He then opened the lid to reveal a magnificent crimson iris, three specks marking it as a true Sharingan.

Itachi lowered his eyes as his expression regained composure, the blades of grass continuing to dance within the surrounding wind. However, as visions of his past infiltrated and overtook his guarded thoughts, his eyes closed and his brows furrowed in an attempt to vanquish the agonizing scenes of bloodshed. Something about seeing another Sharingan gazing into his own had triggered the otherwise buried specters of his murdered clan.

They plagued and resented him, torturing his soul into ever suffocating depths of darkness. He breathed in and out determinedly before, after finding a semblance of stability, he again opened his eyes to look upon the man before him. "Kakashi-san, you couldn't have…" his brows furrowed as he tried to discern the impassive expression of the Jounin. There was simply no way he had acquired the Mangekyou as well…

They stood in a lingering and oppressive silence as time continued to tick away the seconds of the day, Itachi briefly pondering why no one had yet made a move against him. If this kept up he would perhaps find himself relieved of his responsibility to delay them. However… were they not in a great hurry to save the boy? Why were they simply standing motionless?

Kakashi then finally lifted a hand to his head and placed the other upon his hip in a leisurely fashion. "Well, I may have let my guard down last time, but I'm no slouch, you know."

At this, he lowered his arms and the two younger individuals beside him turned and gazed upon him almost contradictorily. "Things will be different this time," he continued.

Itachi then watched as a smile found its way across Naruto's face, a pleasant warm expression that reminded him a great deal of his friend, Shisui. "That goes for me, too! You're making a big mistake if you think I'm the same as last time!"

"Naruto, I'll take him," Kakashi firmly replied.

His statement prompted the girl beside him to suddenly gaze up in alarm and Naruto to replace his smile with a gaping of his mouth and an expression of overall astonishment.

"Don't tell me you mean '_not fighting is our teamwork'_ again?!" Naruto asked desperately.

Itachi subtly tilted his head at this statement. It seemed Kakashi had not changed at all since his ANBU days…

"No, this time I need you to back me up," the Jounin replied without a hint of hesitance.

…or perhaps he had.

Naruto looked to him with continued surprise as Kakashi continued. "Well, I'd like to act cool and say, _'you go on ahead,'_ but I won't be able to hold him off by myself."

The girl frowned then, Itachi absently noticed, before she and Naruto turned to again face him, concern and dread replacing any motivation they might have started with. However, the blonde seemed to recover quickly and smirked, forcibly but determinedly despite the daunting nature of the fight.

Itachi was, needless to say, impressed by Naruto's apparent efforts. He then figured it was about time to begin the battle, despite how very greatly he wished to do otherwise. Lifting a hand, he watched as everyone tensed in response to his small action, the result of even such a slight gesture potentially severe.

"It's time for you to come with me," he raised a single finger and directed it towards the boy, "Naruto-kun."

_It is time…_Itachi thought, beginning to focus his mind and directing his genjutsu from his line of sight to the tip of his finger, where he planned to execute the technique over Naruto. He did not plan on casting the boy into the same realm as he had sent Kakashi, but merely wanted to create an alternate, twisted reality in which to confuse him for a while.

However, as he felt the release of chakra from his finger and diligently followed its almost instantaneous path toward the teen boy, he watched the rose-haired girl suddenly step in front of her teammate, arms outstretched and gaze narrowed in concentration. Whether she had done it out of impulse or some sudden, impossible deduction of his intentions, he did not know, though he reasoned that it was probable that she had also somehow been able to trace the nearly invisible path between a genjutsu and the intended victim.

In any case, the instant she stepped in front of the technique, he felt a strange and foreign resistance to the genjutsu, almost as if something were effectively preventing it. He allowed his eyes to briefly widen before he began to feel his own mind being pulled into some unknown force, a force that felt very similar to a genjutsu, though with a strange, almost ethereal aura encompassing it. His awareness lingered upon the edge of unconsciousness as his perceived reality began to spin and collide together in indiscernible shapes and colors. He closed his eyes in an attempt to break free from the curious and unprecedented technique. However, finding the effort entirely useless, he opened his gaze and wondered if perhaps that girl possessed a genjutsu even more powerful than his.

But how was that possible? As far as he knew, it wasn't.

Blackness than seeped through and devoured the many shades and hues until he could no longer see anything at all. He felt his mind slip past the final dimension of coherent perception until he finally lost awareness and slipped into a slumber of confusion and reluctance. Was this how it felt to die? When had that happened?

_Sasuke…_he silently called before this last thought diminished as well, leaving him entirely immobile and unreceptive.


	3. Reaction

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter III

"Reaction"

…

Slowly, Itachi's mind returned to the embrace of consciousness, the darkness receding and allowing him to recall his last memory. He had felt a strange pull and everything had spun into indiscernible images, his genjutsu having failed and allowing for something akin to consume his entire awareness. His eyes remained closed, but he could now feel the touch of a sweet and delicate breeze upon his skin and through his hair, calming and assuring. He heard nothing but the rustling of what he discerned as leaves and branches, swaying and creating an aura of comforting enclosure.

One hand was lying against his own chest, while the other rested upon something both soft and warm, a curious yet somehow familiar feeling. The only scent that greeted him was that of a musky wood, similar to oak yet somehow different accompanied with the smell of rich earth. He inhaled slowly, his lips parting to partake of the gentle and unpolluted air, his lungs reveling in its natural touch.

Carefully and somewhat guardedly, he opened his eyes to the sight of countless branches overhead, the leaves swaying in the wind and falling at the force of its relentless breath. They sky behind was gray and cloud covered, the outlines of the scenery almost beautiful in its contrast. His vision remained hazy at first but then began to gradually clear, his brows furrowing slightly in response to the change. Had he actually died? Had he arrived in a heaven of sorts? That explanation did not seem possible as he was quite certain he was destined for the opposite realm. Eternal paradise had long since become a bygone dream. _'But my _eyes…_' _He thought in silent awe. _'How? How am I able to see all of this?_

He immediately closed his eyes and opened them again before allowing them to widen as they were greeted with the same result. Intensely confused, his fingers clenched in anticipation of relocation before they again felt a soft warmth. Itachi's gaze shifted and he turned his head to look down at where his hand rested, the presence of a smaller, much more delicate one beneath his hold.

His scrutiny lifted to see someone beside him, her face skyward and her eyes gently closed. He noted that she was alive and breathing, proving that he was still alive as well. He observed her a moment longer before recognition finally set in. _'Rosy hair…she was the one who intercepted my genjutsu…'_

Itachi returned his gaze to the scenery above before slowly sitting, disturbing the leaves beneath him and removing his hand from its place over the girl's. He continued to cast his attention about his surroundings as the wonder at once returned, prompting his gaze to uncharacteristically widen further and his mouth to remain parted.

He shifted before carefully standing, looking about the dense wooded area as his breaths quickened in response to the perfect, vivid definition. Slowly, he lifted a hand and brought it over his eyes to examine his external condition. However, as he felt that everything was physically in order, he withdrew his touch and gazed down at his limb in continued amazement. It was so astounding, every tone and pore of his skin remarkably visible.

The sudden sound of leaves shifting alerted him to movement and he slowly turned to see that the girl was standing, a somewhat guarded and anxious expression on her face. However, he disregarded her obvious distress as he again allowed his eyes to widen, his arm falling carelessly to his side. Hers was the first face he had seen in almost a decade, her features all wondrously profound and the contrasting colors strikingly remarkable. The sight was more breathtaking than anything he could remember and he found himself simply unable to remove his gaze. He was strangely determined to commit every aspect of this vibrant person to memory, one part of him fearing the loss of his newfound ery s t of his recovered vision while another found an inability to explain why such an endeavor was so vital to him in that moment.

However, he suddenly watched as she lowered her gaze, some sort of realization and harbored suspicion taking her expression. He blinked once and then lowered his own eyes to the forest floor beneath him as the countless leaves hurriedly swept past his feet. _Where exactly am I? Nothing about this location is familiar._ There was also an unnamable yet potent presence pulsating through the air, its very nature alluding to both mystery and indescribable intimacy.

He attempted to piece the known facts together as he revisited the moments leading up to his current situation. He had attempted to cast a genjutsu over Naruto but the girl before him had intervened and rushed forward to protect her friend, somehow preventing the effects of his technique and instilling a curious sensation through his own mind. It was then that he had begun to lose consciousness, all coherency disabled before he finally woke to find himself in this strange forest, vision restored.

Had a teleportation jutsu been used? It was as plausible an explanation as any considering the effects it could have over the body when unexpectedly executed. However, that did not explain his sight or the similar state of the girl who appeared to be wary of him. What then, could explain their surroundings?

Itachi's mind returned to its initial perception. Had the girl cast him into a genjutsu? Was everything he was seeing simply an illusion? _Still, if it was she who cast this over me than she would not be behaving so timidly…unless she _**wants **_me to visualize her this way. What could she possibly gain from that tactic though?_

He had never before experienced what a genjutsu was like when on the receiving end and he also knew very well that their natures were all entirely different. It was…possible he supposed, though the very miniscule flow of her chakra signature conveyed her absolute inability to cast something so powerful over him.

'_No, that cannot be it. There is simply no way…' _He returned his eyes to her face and saw that her attention remained lowered, though her features were set almost determinedly. This reaction of hers all at once proved his theory of a reverse genjutsu entirely wrong. She still believed him capable of casting his eye technique over her and the nervousness and guarded set of her posture was entirely genuine.

His attention shifted between the two paths on either side of where they stood, the explanation possibly lying within further inspection of the area. Perhaps he could find someone who would be able to tell him where he was. He thought of all the countless books he had read concerning rare ninja techniques and jutsus but found nothing which could explain this odd predicament.

_Maybe…._he once again allowed his eyes to rest on the rose-haired girl. _Is it possible she knows what's going on? She seems much more concerned with my presence than with her surroundings…_He reasoned that it was worth endeavoring to ask her what she might know, presumed enemy or not.

He composed his features into a familiar, unreadable mask, though he inwardly continued to marvel at the clarity of his vision. _Now…what to say? I don't intend to scare her but I also don't want to give her any reason to believe me harmless…_

"Though you are wisely avoiding my eyes," he began in a controlled voice, "I don't intend to harm you at this moment."

He silently awaited a response, or a reaction of any sort from the small girl before him. He doubted she would actually return her gaze to his but wondered what her response would be all the same. However, upon her actually and resolutely meeting his eyes he fought the urge to shake his head. _'Well, that is rather foolish of you considering you have no idea as to the truth of my intentions.'_

He let the matter pass though, as he instead focused on the much more pressing matter at hand. "I am going to ask you something and I would appreciate a truthful response. I will know if you are lying to me."

He watched as her features almost immediately contorted into a look of angry defiance before she openly scoffed and replied in a challenging voice, "Why do I have to answer at all?"

Itachi observed her wordlessly a moment, analyzing her sudden change from timid to rebellious. Did she have no sense of superiority or obvious danger? It was true that he did not enjoy asserting his power and position over others but he also found it quite imprudent of her to so aggressively oppose a more capable enemy, one she hardly knew anything about.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked then, narrowing his eyes slightly. He had to remind himself that she was still quite young, doubtless having seriously pursued her Shinobi career for long. She obviously knew nothing of properly analyzing her opponents before defying them.

"Yes, I do, you bastard!" she exclaimed a second later, resulting in he nearly widening his eyes in response to her exclamation.

"What is it that you know?" he asked then, hiding the small semblance of amusement her immediate response had inspired. However, a plan started to develop as he quickly determined a suitable method to extract the information he needed from her.

"You're a traitor to your clan and your village," she answered heatedly. "You are with the terrorist group Akatsuki, who are after my friend's Bijuu. You're also the one responsible for Sasuke-kun leaving Konoha because he wants to avenge the family you betrayed and slaughtered in cold blood."

_So, she _**is **_a friend of Sasuke's, _he inwardly confirmed as his eyes imperceptivity lowered for a moment. However, he refused to dwell on the past events her statement had conjured, though the pain associated with those recollections at once returned to plague him. "And my abilities? What do you know of them?"

He watched as she placed a hand rather matter-of-factly on her hip before responding confidently. "Everything. Your affinities are fire and water and you are very skilled at genjutsu. You have the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, which you mastered at a young age, and a more powerful level of it called Mangekyou Sharingan. However, the eyes pay a heavy toll on your sight, which is fading away."

"Correct, on all accounts," Itachi replied, before looking to her pointedly. "And how, should you choose not to respond to my question, do you plan to counter my techniques, most notably that of the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

_Now, give me the answer I need from you, _he thought as he calmly anticipated her response._ Tell me how you were able to deflect it earlier._

He watched her smirk then and became somewhat curious as to the sudden turn of her thoughts. He had momentarily unnerved her, of that he was certain, however, just like a moment ago she had immediately and inexplicably returned to her blatant defiance.

"Well, you're not the only one here with special abilities," the girl explained. "I have one in my head, but it's hard to explain."

Itachi tilted his head slightly and observed her in slight bewilderment. He had certainly not expected such a response from her and now that he had received it he was admittedly unsure as to how he should analyze it. _A special ability…in her head? Is it a bloodline limit of some sort?_

"What is the nature of this ability you have?" he asked, watching her closely. He was one step closer, he knew, to unraveling the strange situation in which he found himself.

She shrugged nonchalantly, as if the answer were unimportant. "Even I don't know the answer. All I know is that this is the second time it's been able to deflect a mind technique."

Itachi's eyes very briefly widened before he regained his composure and simply stared at her as he processed what he had just heard. _She…deflected it? Is that related to how we ended up here? In a normal circumstance my genjutsu would merely be dispelled. However…it wasn't. It's almost as if…it malfunctioned somehow. Are we still in some sort of external illusion then? I've never heard of anything like that before…._

"Do you know where you are right now?" he asked then, purposefully approaching the subject in a way that implied she was the only one unaware of their present location.

He was moderately adapt at interrogation, though admittedly not as proficient as he would like to be. Most of the time, one glance alone was enough to break an opponent and, if faced with a particularly challenging individual, the threat of the Mangekyou would suffice. Even in his ANBU days, his job had never been to question, only carry out the mission in a swift and efficient manner.

He watched as she frowned, before answering in a leveled voice. "No, but isn't that your intention?"

_So, she believes that I was the one who brought her here…I might be able to work with that somehow…Though it also eliminates her as the sole cause of this situation._

"Perhaps," he replied cryptically. He regarded her silently another moment, before allowing his eyes to drift to the area behind her where he saw nothing but clusters of branches and unfamiliar fauna. His gaze then drifted up toward the sky as he attempted to discern the time of day. The thing he found odd was that there did not seem to be a discernible sun, though the atmosphere remained a perpetually pale gray.

_What is this place? _He again looked to the girl before him and reasoned that she did not seem to know anythingabout the situation either. She was not going to be any help after all, though she had offered him some valuable insight into the nature of her abilities.

_Now…what to do?_ He wondered if it would be wise to leave her in the clearing, lost and incapable of effectively handling herself. She already considered herself his prisoner, though he hardly appreciated continuing such a charade. _What help can she offer me in the scenario of us travelling together? _Again_, _he simply decided to ask.

"What other abilities do you have?"

As expected, her response came both quickly and vehemently. "Why do you need to know?"

Itachi considered his next words carefully, before finally relenting. It did not really matter anyway, he figured he would discover her skillset in time. "Did I say I _needed _to know?"

"Arrogant bastard," he heard her mutter to herself irately as he felt a rare semblance of mirth.

He inclined his head slightly as he continued to observe her. "Arrogance is a rather subjective term, one that should not be used lightly. It is, as one often finds, the gravest of vices."

For some reason, her rage only seemed to become more prominent upon hearing his last statement. However, he merely lowered his eyes as he entertained a memory of he and his younger brother sitting on their porch one evening, discussing something similar. The boy had expressed his concerns over their father not preferring his abilities and failing to acknowledge him as an accomplished son. Itachi remembered only smiling sadly at his sibling upon hearing this before explaining that the path of a prodigy was difficult as well, the arrogance often corrupting. _Sasuke…do you recall all the things I told you? Have you grown up well, despite the hatred I forced over you?_

"I wasn't using the term lightly, _Uchiha_."

Itachi was roused from his contemplations as he lifted his gaze, the images of his past receding and returning to the hidden corners of his mind. He noted her smirk before composing his expression, careful not to reveal the reactions his memories instilled. "Did I say that you were?"

He watched her glare before replying, "It was implied, you bastard, and you know it. Why else would you have said it?"

"I might have been implying it," Itachi replied before his tone subtly became lighter. "Or perhaps I wasn't.

Something then occurred to him, perhaps as the only positive to the entire situation. He would now be spared from witnessing the end of the little Kazekage's life. _Gaara, right? _ He silently voiced a prayer for the soul of the boy, in hopes that he would find a serene rest he had undoubtedly never experienced in the mortal world. He offered this wordless imploration to whoever might still listen, as he had done for each and every other victim slain by his hand.

"Is it impossible for you to give me a straight answer?" the girl asked, once again dispelling his reflections.

"Impossible? Hardly," Itachi replied. "I merely word things in such a way as to allow the receiver to interpret them in any way they choose."

_In any case, _Itachi thought, looking to both paths once more. _I'm wasting too much time standing here. As reluctant as I am to return to my responsibility as a member of Akatsuki, the time is at hand to face Sasuke. I need to find an explanation for all of this soon._

"Well, _great prodigy_, this receiver thinks it's very irritating and it only makes me dislike you even more," the girl spoke in assured tones.

Itachi looked to her as she crossed her arms and faced away, a self-satisfied expression in place. He was silent for several moments, before shifting as he decided to venture down the left path. It was faced east and, if geography had any impact on this place he could expect not to be blinded by a setting sun on his journey. This seemed as reasonable a consensus as any.

"Hmm," he answered offhandedly, taking a step toward his new destination. "I will comply in continuing this conversation as we travel. You may follow if you wish, or stay if you prefer. Either way makes no difference to me."

Itachi walked past where she stood, his steps slow and deliberately executed. He cast her a sidelong glance before averting his eyes and resting them on the peculiar path before him. He briefly wondered what decision she would make before casting the thought from his mind. Whatever it was she chose would not affect him whatsoever. _The wise option however, is never to remain alone, whether that means accompanying an enemy or not. Especially in a strange place like this._

Itachi had learned of this wisdom during his time with Akatsuki. All the members were at odds with one another, being that they were from different nations and from separate circumstances in life. However, each and every one of them understood the value of travelling with a partner. The chances for survival were nearly tripled in that ideal situation, a statistic that few would ignore.

However, if she chose to stay he would not force her to accompany him. He was not overly concerned with venturing alone, despite the risk involved. He would neither seek her out nor return to see if she had even survived the night. Despite his empathy for other human beings, he still had something more pressing to fulfill, something that demanded his undivided devotion. He had to return, as quickly as possible. There was too much hanging in the balance to chance a mishap on his part. He had already come so far…

All he could really do was hope she would make the right decision. She was a Shinobi, after all. Surely she understood the most appropriate tactics for survival?

His eyes slightly widened, however and he slowly turned to see that she was quickly running in the opposite direction, hastily venturing along the westward path, determination permeating through the air. It would have surprised him if he had not previously entertained a conversation with the girl. However, upon the analysis of her heated responses and emotional outbursts, he reasoned that such an outcome was the only thing he should have expected from her.

The qualities in modern Shinobi were truly diminishing…

However, he absolutely could not go after her, for the loss of his carefully constructed alias of cruel, murderous criminal would be lost. He could not show the face beneath his apathetic mask to anyone. He could never reveal himself until the moment of his death. That was the moment he longed for, the moment he lived for. The moment in which all pretense and illusory façades would fade and recede, leaving nothing but unabashed truth to behold the dimming of a world he had sacrificed himself for.

He stared at her retreating figure but a moment longer before turning and resuming his path away from the sun. He resolved not to dwell on the girl any longer, for he doubted he would cross paths with her again. Doing so might only make him regret not saying more to convince her to follow him, a remorse he was determined not to add to the compilation of haunts that relentlessly accompanied his existence.

_Farewell then, irrational little Shinobi, I wish you all the luck in the world._


	4. Recollection

**A/N: **I would like to thank and acknowledge my brother, Requiem of The First (also a member of this site) for creating a great portion of the characters Itachi will encounter in this and future chapters.

* * *

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter IV

"Recollection"

...

Eyes focused solely on the path ahead, Itachi continued to keep his mind from dwelling on the runaway rose-haired Shinobi, though he had admittedly experienced a small semblance of amusement from their conversation, something he had not encountered in far too long. He sincerely hoped that she would be alright, though that wish was no more than a small flicker amongst his higher ambitions.

With a silent sigh, he contemplated his eye sight, the passing scenery providing continued wonderment. That was the most perplexing development within the entire situation, the one thing that refuted almost every possibility he could determine. Walking at a leisurely pace, he simply reaffirmed to himself the dire need for explanations. He needed to find a village or anyone at all who could at least tell him where he was.

He blinked suddenly as he realized the area was becoming brighter, the bland grey slowly being replaced with hues of color. Accompanying this occurrence was the fact that the atmosphere was growing warmer and the wind more subdued. He heard the faint sound of a bird's song, which was answered by the call of another. Looking behind him he saw only the array of tree branches and the imprint of his steps upon the path.

Returning his gaze to the direction he continued to venture, Itachi glanced to his left and saw a small, squirrel-like creature scurrying through the trees, its motions both frantic and boisterous. The subtle caress of the wind swept through his hair and billowed within his robes, providing a refreshing breath within the warmer weather.

Several moments later, he noticed the sun beginning to filter through the trees as well as, curiously enough, the colors of the sky beginning to shift from a tentative blue to shades of amber and violet. _Strange,_ he contemplated; _it shouldn't be possible that the sun is setting in this direction. Though, I suppose it might be earlier in the day then I had previously presumed. _

Deciding against the continuation of such reflections, he only slightly increased his pace. He wanted to see what resided beyond the forest; to witness what lay unhindered by the encirclement of trees and foliage. Finally, with the aid of his improved vision, Itachi was able to vaguely discern a vast opening several feet ahead. He approached it before slowly reaching out a hand and moving several branches aside. Then, stepping out onto the grass, his eyes widened in unconcealed astonishment as he altogether halted his movements.

It was…quite possibly the most spectacular sight he had ever beheld. The wind had grown stronger, fully embracing him as it swept viciously and unrelentingly. The sun glowered overhead and the golden blades of the field danced in unison with the breeze. Above, the sky was entirely bight and vibrant, the colors all so strikingly outstanding and vivid. The violet and amber were now complemented by blushing pinks and exuberant orange, the colors intermingling perfectly and almost seeming to glisten within the sky that held neither cloud nor hints of darkness. The most peculiar aspect of the expanse however, was that the sun was at its peak, denying the possibility that it was either dawn or dusk. How were such colors possible within the middle of the day? It appeared that the curious blend was the natural state of the current atmosphere.

A faint, yet prominent mass within the sky gave off the impression of being a planet, though Itachi disregarded the notion. That was not possible, though he found it difficult to unravel what else it might be. He cast his gaze across the field and noticed a lone tree in the distance, its leaves multi-hued and strangely shaped. Stepping forward slowly, he walked through the dancing grass, the tips brushing against his hands softly and the soft earth cushioning his steps.

There was an incline ahead, atop which he hoped to gain a better view of the unfamiliar and curious area. The beauty of the place however, nearly took his breath away and his mind instantly felt the faintest touch of a forgotten tranquility. He inhaled the sweet scent that permeated through the air, its fragrance reminding him of something he could not quite place.

His spirit almost felt as if it were literally lifting within the hold of the almost enchanting quality of the strangely intoxicating expanse of nature. All the apparitions of his past momentarily receded within the wake of the new feeling invading his senses. Allowing his eyes to close, he extended a palm at his side and allowed his fingers to greet the dancing blades of golden grass. He had not experienced such a feeling since his early childhood, before the academy and prior to even a single thought of pursuing a Shinobi's life.

Allowing reality to fade from his thoughts, the Uchiha felt the very slightest upturn at the corner of his mouth, the first prompted smile since leaving Konoha. He thought of his home and of his family, picturing their faces and remembering their uplifting voices. He opened his eyes and greeted the iridescent sky, the visions of a more pleasant time replaying throughout his memory.

He saw himself from long ago, running across the Uchiha village with a happy grin in place, the eagerness in his steps apparent and the excited flutter of his young heart resonating throughout his chest. He was going to meet his little brother for the first time, his mother having just been released from the hospital. All night he had worried for the safety of the pair, sleep evading him and the anxiety nearly unbearable.

He had thrust open the door of his family home, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of his new sibling. Upon spotting his mother's door ajar, he rushed forward and slightly composed himself before entering to behold the bundle held within the woman's arms. His eyes had widened and his mouth parted at seeing the small person whose eyes greeted his own brightly and curiously. Itachi had slowly knelt beside the pair, his gaze focused on the baby boy.

"Would you like to hold him?" his mother had said, her smile as always sweet and soothing.

Itachi had nodded slowly before holding out his arms, somewhat nervous. His mother gently placed Sasuke within his hold before gently reminding him to be careful. It had been one of the happiest moments of his life, the absolute feeling of joy he immediately felt. Sasuke had continued to stare up at him as an answering smile found its way to Itachi's face. The delicate and fragile life in his arms had been unlike anything he had previously experienced, the swell of the immediate need to protect and love almost overflowing through his veins.

He had made two silent promises that day. Promises that he would forever uphold, despite would always protect his little brother, no matter what, and he would also protect the very essence of life. He wanted to protect the life of his village, of the people within and of the peaceful values determined by his most honorable superiors. Shisui…the Third and Fourth Hokage's…his mother…even Danzo, despite his twisted way of showing it…

Itachi lowered his eyes from the sky as he reached the top of the hill, his gaze sweeping across the valley below. In the distance he could make out the glistening of a massive body of water, along which resided a small settlement. Deciding on that direction, he began to descend the incline, his surroundings still every bit as amazing as the field behind him. His darker haunts had yet to return to his mind, though he fully understood and prepared himself for their return. Presently however, he welcomed the small relief he had been unexpectedly offered as he continued to entertain several recollections.

Within his musings, his mind conjured the image of that irrational Shinobi, her vivid face firmly engraved within his mind. He realized he had not even acquired her name during their little discussion, a fact he rarely overlooked, despite how unimportant such an acquisition would be. He supposed though, that he needed to at least refer to her as something aside from her career title. He doubted he would ever come across her again but, it still slightly bothered him that he had no name for the face he would now always remember as the first he had seen in a decade.

Picturing her characteristics he decided that the most notable aspect about her was the unique rose shade of her hair, its color reminding him of the spring cherry blossoms he would always enjoy at home. There was one tree especially that used to grow in the yard beside their porch, its branches always covered by the most exquisite blooming flowers at the start of every year.

He and Sasuke would often take afternoon naps beneath that tree, while their mother would sit and perform various domestic tasks, such as preparing a meal or mending their frequently mangled apparel. He remembered always somehow waking with the pink petals in his dark hair while Sasuke would simply point and laugh, his own hair completely free of the blossoms. That was a mystery he had never been able to solve…

_Sakura_, he thought contemplatively. _I will simply refer to her as that. Seems as good a name as any. _

He reasoned that the 'Sakura' girl probably hadn't come across any harm, considering the nature of his own situation and the pleasantness therein. This thought instilled a somewhat comforting sensation and he found himself more readily able to forgive himself the fault of not more actively persuading her to follow him.

As he neared the walls of the settlement, the field and rich soil turned to sand and gravel as the lapping banks of the clear water rushed to greet his feet. Ahead, the gate stood open before him, though his progression remained calm and unhurried. The path progressed along the shore, the dock and port of the town seemingly absent of individuals. He found this somewhat curious as the day was well into its peak and most villages he had encountered were overrun with crowds at this time.

Looking out across the water, he saw a lone boat with no one within, its presence in the middle of the vast lake pertaining to a rather unfortunate owner. The expanse was surprisingly clear however, and free of all manner of pollution. Its beauty only further enhanced the magnificence of his entire experience thus far.

The wooden steps creaked as he ascended the dock, as entrance to the settlement required his progression across the aged crossing. It appeared to be a small town, the measurement of the surrounding wall an indication of this fact. All was silent for several moments until he came within a few yards of the gates, his brows furrowing slightly at the curious thwacking sound that slowly began to infiltrate his ears.

The strange pounding continued and slowly began to eradicate his more pleasant disposition as reality returned to his awareness. Casting his eyes about the area as his steps paused, Itachi spotted only one individual, apparently male with his back turned towards him. Observing the stranger, the Uchiha looked more closely to see that he was vigorously smacking something upon the planks of wood beneath him, its echo resonating throughout the space.

He supposed there really would not be any harm in approaching the man and attempting to ask him of their whereabouts. The smaller villages usually remained unaware of the Akatsuki and would not immediately suspect his presence unless they were somehow unused to travelers.

However, before he could speak, the man suddenly turned, revealing his strangely set features and the subject of torture within his grasp. Itachi looked to the lifeless and distorted fish, its form almost unrecognizable after the thrashings it had been dealt.

The man blinked once, twice, three times before turning and continuing his hammerings of the fish upon the dock. Itachi titled his head only slightly at the curious interaction before hesitating a moment as he pondered whether or not to pursue his purpose in approaching the perplexing individual. Deciding that it was rather foolish to forego the opportunity, the Uchiha slowly walked over to the man and stopped beside him.

Once again, the stranger looked to him before he could start the conversation.

"Afternoon, newcomer," he greeted in a lively voice as he continued to violently smack the fish again and again. "You look rather peculiar."

Itachi could not help the slightly incredulous expression that took his features in response to the statement. Peculiar…was a far cry from what he was currently being presented with. "Aa," he replied smoothly after he took a moment to compose himself. "I was hoping you would tell me what town this is."

The man however, seeming to ignore his words, abruptly stood and allowed the mangled creature to fall from his hand before offering the same appendage in greeting. "Well met, lost one. I am Bogford Wong, fish beater and official settlement navigator. I am the proud owner of twenty of this town's finest goats and collector of Yucca plants imported from the land of Kanashimi."

_Kanashimi, _Itachi thought with an inward feeling of confusion, _I have never heard of such a place. _He looked to the offered hand but withheld his own, fully repulsed by the mere idea of fulfilling the courteous gesture. Instead, he decided to voice his own thoughts. "Kanashimi, what can you tell me of that place?"

The man lowered his hand and knelt upon the dock, proceeding to pick up his fish and shaking his head as he resumed his incessant thwacking. "A dark place that, a land no one should venture. I bravely go, to get my plants. My plants are important to me. Evil creatures reside there, evil carnivorous creatures. No one should go there. Not now, not ever. You should not go. You should not ever go."

Itachi looked away and toward the town, now resolving to try another individual. The man before him seemed half-mad, a rather disruptive occurrence to the pleasant atmosphere he had moments ago enjoyed. He also appeared incapable of offering him the information he sought and desperately needed to acquire.

He slowly continued across the dock, not even bothering to look back to see if the man was watching. He heard the disturbing fish pounding recede as he passed through the gates, his brow lifting slightly at the realization that there wasn't even a single guard in place at the entrance. With a start however, he quickly stepped back as someone hastily approached with a raised dagger. The bone-thin individual released a yell as Itachi reached for his own kunai, prepared to counter the potential assault.

Strangely though, as the man reached him, he merely stared almost unseeingly into his face, his left lid twitching once before he lowered his arm and turned, resuming his stroll at an easy pace. Itachi watched as he relaxed his posture, entirely unsettled and wondering exactly how to process the extremely bewildering incident.

Two insane individuals in as many as five minutes? What other explanation could be offered for such behavior? Perhaps there was a reason he had never encountered such a place. However, he still had to question how exactly he had ended up here.

Analyzing the set of the town, he noticed that all the other occupants were gazing at him almost suspiciously, their features wary and guarded. There were not many but those few appeared almost delirious in their distrust. Lifting his scrutiny he spotted what appeared to be an inn, the faded sign indicating a place of rest.

If any information was to be gathered from these people, Itachi presumed the establishment before him would be a wise place to begin. Continuing forward, he withheld his gaze from the onlookers, his features entirely unreadable despite the confusion of his mind. Ascending the steps, he opened the heavy, wooden door and entered a dark, but quaint room, illuminated only by candlelight and the grand hearth in the center of the space. To his left resided a bar, where a single man stood to attend any guests; to his right sat a rather unbecoming woman, her expression grim and unwelcoming.

"Bastard," he heard her faintly mutter before he decided to approach the bartender instead.

Straight ahead sat an incline of stairs, above which he assumed the rooms resided. The entire place held the comforting scent of hickory and fermented wine, and as he moved to sit at one of the stools, he spied a row of various and unrecognizable herbs on the rack above.

"You…_you_ shouldn't be here," the gruff voice of the bartended suddenly addressed him. Itachi looked up to meet the man's glare before attempting to conjure an appropriate response.

"Is this not the settlement's inn?"

"It is," he replied, picking up a glass and grabbing a dirty towel to 'clean' the drinking instrument. "But _you_ shouldn't be here."

Itachi simply continued to stare at him, his features betraying nothing.

"May I offer you a drink?" the man's voice and demeanor suddenly changing to one of politeness.

The Uchiha fought the narrowing of his own gaze in response as he looked to the contaminated glass in the man's hands, "no, but I appreciate the offer."

"Very well," the bartender proclaimed before reclaiming his apathetic expression. "Then you should leave."

Itachi glanced back at the stairs, "how much for a room?" _It may not be wise to stay in this place but there is no harm in being prepared._

"A room?" The bartender pointed to the woman behind him. "You'll have to ask Miss Dalangia there. But you should leave."

With a mere nod, the Uchiha rose from his spot before slowly approaching the indicated woman. "I've been told that you are the one to ask if I am interested in renting a room."

"Bastard," she replied immediately, her mouth set in a deep frown. "A room is three gold pieces."

_Gold? _Itachi looked to her curiously. _Such manner of currency has not been used in decades… _

"You're the one who brought me here," she suddenly accused, resulting in the Uchiha's brows furrowing. "You are the one who seeks to kill me."

"I believe you might be mistaking me for someone else," Itachi replied, voice unwavering.

"No!" the woman stood to face him. "It is definitely you! You are the one. You are the only one. Bastard."

Itachi began to formulate a reply before being interrupted by the bartender as the man promptly shoved a large goblet into his hand.

"Your drink, sir." He stated firmly before hobbling off. "But you should leave."

Gazing down at the dark liquid, Itachi hesitated before moving to the table across from him to set it down. He turned back to address the angry woman only to find that she was hastily rushing out of the establishment, the bartender slowly shaking his head at her exit.

Itachi stood still and silently for several moments, somewhat unsure as to what his next course of action should be. He needed to find a way out of this strange land. He needed to find someone who was in complete control of their wits. Had he somehow stumbled upon an asylum of sorts?

The sweet sound of a harp then greeted his ears, which was followed by the answering serenade of a pan flute. Lifting his eyes he saw that two individuals were now playing these instruments beside the fire, their blank expressions irradiated by the flickering flames. The harp player then began to sing in a subdued, but almost eerie voice, his tones both haunting and inspiring vulnerability.

"Bards," a small voice spoke from behind him. Itachi glanced down to see a small child, a wide and almost alarming grin on her face. "Those are the bards, Sejin and Tatchin. Those are the bards. The bards play the music. The music creates the curse. The curse of bliss. A bliss of pain. A pain that no one forgets. Forget…forget…" she suddenly released a shrill laugh before running past him and disappearing behind the bartender's counter, where he greeted her with a shake of his head.

_Why could I not sense her presence? _Itachi then began to acquire an almost unnerving realization as he noted that he had not used his Sharingan even once since regaining his sight. Aside from this was the fact that none of these people seemed to possess even the slightest chakra signature, which regularly flowed through all individuals.

He had no idea how to react to so many strange and unsettling occurrences, this place being far removed from his area of comfort. Needing to confirm a suspicion that had started to creep over his mind, he slowly removed himself from the inn. He stepped out into the village, where the onlookers continued to gaze at him cautiously.

Walking past them, Itachi made his way across the small space and left the settlement, eyes set on the shore beside the water. He heard the return of the fish beater as the loud claps greeted his ears once more. However, the Uchiha did not stop as he descended from the dock and carried himself several feet away from the crouching individual.

He only halted his movements when he reached the lake's edge, the wind continuing to carry the water hastily towards him. Itachi inhaled deeply before slowly beginning to form the appropriate hand seals, eyes fixated on the waves before him.

He extended his hands over the water only to find his suspicion proved correct. He could not use Shinobi techniques within this place. For good measure, he attempted to activate his Sharingan, only to have that attempt fail as well.

Lowering his arms, he glanced back at the hunched over figure of the fish beater as the distressing sounds returned to him. All of his previous feelings of serenity faded instantly, leaving only a suppressed anxiety. _Where…am I?_


	5. Reprieve

**A/N: **Don't forget to read Lehrain's update as well! Also, make sure to check out the newest addition to this fanfic, Slytherstein's "Emulation of Apathy" (for more information on that, please refer to my revised author's note on chapter 1).

* * *

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter V

"Reprieve"

…

Itachi reasoned that it would be wise to gather supplies before continuing to another village, one in which there was at least one sane individual. Despite not completely trusting the products sold by the inhabitants, he nonetheless returned to the settlement and approached a wary looking vendor. He happened to have on his person a few coins plated with gold; a deception he hoped would fool the cast of nonsensical individuals surrounding him.

Casting his dark eyes about the various products, he decided on a simple looking fruit-like item, its shape and color appearing safe for consumption. He then requested a flask of water and draught of a sleeping aid. It had been many nights since he had actually enjoyed an easy slumber, the presence of a similar concoction within his system having long since become a necessity.

The man did not appear to be pleased with the fact that he was trading with an outsider, though Itachi merely satiated his reluctance with a couple of his most brilliantly shined coins. The gleam within the older man's eyes suggested his appreciation of the offering and ignorance to the actual value of the pieces.

Itachi took his purchased items and placed them in a small pack he had found lying carelessly outside the gate. A conquest he was more than fortunate to obtain. He had briefly faltered before picking it up, as he wondered whether or not it belonged to the fish-beater. However, his practicality ultimately won him over and he was now entirely grateful for this occurrence.

"Could you perhaps," Itachi addressed the vendor after only a moment's hesitation. "Direct me to the nearest town outside of this region?"

The man before him suddenly grinned, revealing a set of distorted and revolting teeth before speaking in a low, strained voice. "The stranger seeks escape. Escape is not to be found here; it is not to be found anywhere. You do not understand, you cannot understand."

Itachi immediately felt somewhat foolish for even attempting the conversation, his eyes narrowing only slightly. Had purchasing a medication really been a wise move? Should he have perhaps waited on that particular item? The dread of having his nightly haunts revisit his vulnerable, slumbering mind had coerced him into taking that risk but now, as he stood gazing at the deranged individual before him, he had to wonder if he had cause to be more vigilant with these people.

In any case, it was time to leave and he had several hours in which to ponder the potential hazards of his purchase. Thus turning, the Uchiha once again strode out and away from the village, his eyes set on the open expanse of shore. He assumed that there would be at least one more similar settlement along the body of water, as most preferred to remain within a reasonable proximity to hydration. Once away from the strange population behind him, Itachi found the faint semblance of tranquility returning, the embracing calm of the wind and glamorous view of the iridescent sky captivating his senses once more.

Despite the leisurely pace of his steps and composed demeanor, Itachi was also beginning to feel an inward and escalating desperation. How far had he been transported from his last known location? Why could not use any of his chakra-based techniques? How was such an atmosphere possible? Why could he see everything so clearly and without even a hint of deterioration?

Without any Shinobi abilities, how could he fulfill the task he had been adamantly preparing for? He was beginning to suspect that his place was somehow separate from the reality he knew, due to the impossibility of so many inexplicable and sudden occurrences.

However one question, above all others, remained most vital to him. Was time progressing normally? If this were a genjutsu the answer would be a resounding 'no', however, this place did not possess the same aspects illusory techniques exhibited. Therefore, he was left to determine the actual nature of this realm, whether it be some other plane or a mere trick of the mind.

Another development was the realization that his sickness seemed to have become nonexistent, with neither lingering effect nor implication of return. Along with his eyesight, this was another entirely unlikely event within reality. His lungs were now able to partake of the air without the weight of chronic pain and his mind was clear and able to more readily focus on more than the disease that had plagued him.

He noticed that the sky was beginning to grow darker, the array of colors becoming more saturated as the evening deepened. He tried not to dwell on the many questions that resounded through his mind, for there were far too many missing pieces to possibly reach a consensus. If time were indeed moving regularly then he still had six months at least to reach Sasuke before Orochimaru's attempt to overtake his body. It was a reasonable enough amount of time to unravel the perplexities of his situation.

The air began to grow cooler but not uncomfortably so as the climate always seemed to remain temperate. He could see the stars beginning to shine through the veil that was the atmosphere and he felt himself anticipating the view this place would exhibit upon nightfall. As spectacular as it was during the day he could only imagine the scene created through the natural and mysterious captivation darkness offered.

'_Nii-san,' _Sasuke's young voice rang through his mind. _'What is it you are always thinking about when you stare up at the sky like that?' _Itachi remembered only offering his sibling a vague response, in which he alluded to merely admiring the splendor the great expanse offered. However, what he had not been able to explain to the child at the time was how the sky always instilled within him a sensation of natural wonderment and unfailingly continued to remind him of the beauty within the world and within life.

That feeling had never changed and even now, after all he had done, when he looked up into the great realm above he was able to remember that his life, too, continued to hold meaning and that every breath was worthwhile. He was able to recognize that there was something grander, something that transcended his own existence to protect and honor. A rare thought slowly progressed into his thoughts then, one in which he was wary to entertain. He considered the fact that he would not be walking among the living for much longer and that his days were now dwindling towards the moment in which his eyes would close for the final time, the blackness finally finding fulfillment.

This contemplation did not scare him but he always had to overcome a small whisper that questioned if he really regretted not having experienced all that life had to offer. After what he had done, despite the justification of his actions, he knew that death at the hand of his brother was the only way he would ever find atonement. However, that small part of him, though muted would silently instill that dormant longing to even wonder if there was another way.

_No, _he told himself again, as he had always done. _There is nothing left for me here. My fate was determined the moment I made the decision to raise my sword against my kinsman. The only way I can make this right is to return to Sasuke some small semblance of what I took away from him._

Thus suppressing that tiny voice, he returned to his observance of the sky and, as the evening was overtaken by night he was not disappointed in the sight that greeted him. Deep violet and exquisite hues of dark cerulean were set as the background for thousands of clear and glittering lights, the stars shining so much more magnificently than any he had ever seen. The moon was full and glowing while the planet-like object was illuminated by the overall irradiation of the entire atmosphere. He looked out towards the water at his left and released a soft exhale at the vision of glimmering waves. Words could not describe what his clarified vision was now offering him and he knew that for the remainder of his short life he would not forget the scene.

He continued to walk for several miles, civilization seemingly nonexistent within the wide region of empty, silent wilderness. He decided to try and look for a place to rest before venturing further inland and away from the shore, as the field would offer more comfort in slumber. He spied a single tree several yards ahead and slowly made his way toward it as his thoughts returned to the draught in his bag.

Now was the time to come to make a decision regarding its consumption.

Reaching the tree, Itachi knelt on the ground before allowing his bag to fall from his shoulder. Removing the vial of azure-colored liquid, he examined its contents more closely, while weighing the possible consequences of consuming the substance against the risk of inflicting night terrors over his mind. Medications and alchemy were not areas he was confidently familiar with, despite his use of various prescribed relievers for the illness he had been suffering from only a short time ago.

He hesitated for several moments before finally replacing the bottle into his bag with a slight frown. Deciding to first attempt to sleep without the aid of the potentially hazardous substance, Itachi removed the water and fruit, propping both items against the tree before situating the bag into a makeshift pillow. He eased himself down onto the soft grass before removing his robe and draping it over himself, allowing it to act as a blanket of sorts.

He stared unseeingly at the stretch of land before him, his journey a seemingly endless one. His mind remained awake and alert for countless hours before he finally felt the approach of sleep, its touch both hesitant and delicate. He began to feel his defenses slipping and cringed in anticipation of that which always awaited him. He felt the vial beneath his hand but closed his eyes as he instead tried to focus on anything at all that could distract him from the visions that only deepened the torment of his perpetual anguish. He did not want to see them, did not want to see the broken faces of every victim he had slain.

He thought of Sasuke before quickly retreating from that strain of memories, his attention instead shifting to Akatsuki and the sometimes entertaining situations he had encountered over his years with them. However, the forms of all the lifeless Jinchuuriki hosts infiltrated his thoughts violently and he immediately stepped back from those recollections as well. _Is there not at least one thing I can focus on that remains unstained by my actions? _

A sudden voice entered his mind, one unfamiliar and unacquainted but unforgettable nonetheless. Her self-satisfied expression accompanied the assured and vehement tone of her words, inspiring a very subtle smile from him and inviting a reprieve from his blemished history. _That irrational little Sakura girl…_he thought with a small sensation of amusement. She was young and so full of life, her eyes bright and innocent and her disposition pleasantly naïve. He had never experienced such a thing within his own childhood and he found himself once again envying her that gift.

What was it she had said exactly? Oh yes…_' Well, great prodigy, this receiver thinks it's very irritating and it only makes me dislike you even more!'_

He remembered how intensely she had voiced that unreasonable statement and, though he had merely disregarded her reply at the time he could now look back on the exchange with a welcome and soothing feeling of mirth. It was strange how one conversation could offer him the amnesty he needed to escape the lingering haunts sleep invited. A conversation with a complete but vivid stranger, whose face would now remain permanently engraved within his mind. He could hardly even remember the faces of his past, which had at one time been so clear. Time had eroded their likeness and memory had faded their once flawless image. Hers was now the only one he could recall with any semblance of accuracy.

He allowed himself to wonder what her life had been like so far. Had she grown up ordinarily? Did she still have parents who loved and cared for her? A sibling or two perhaps? Had she surrounded herself with many friends during her days at the academy and enjoyed summers of freedom? Were her days absent of the trials anxiety and worry inspired? Had they had any of the same teachers? What was her goal as a Shinobi? He felt his eyes close once more as he slowly began to drift from consciousness, his ponderings becoming mere echoes within the mysterious void one entered during slumber.

...

However, It seemed as if no time at all had passed when his eyes reopened to greet the pale vibrancy of his surroundings, the sun just beginning to rise above the horizon. He lied still a few more moments before slowly rising, pulling on his cloak and reaching over to lift his bag. When he once again felt the shape of the vial within, he realized with a slight widening of his eyes that not even a single nightmare had invaded him that night, the last thoughts he could recall being of that little Konoha Shinobi.

He briefly pondered the occurrence with a slight feeling of astonishment before dismissing it altogether, looking instead to the flask of water and the food he had purchased. He stood and reached down to grab both before pulling out a kunai and slicing a thin layer off the fruit, observing it curiously a moment before taking a bite and delighting in the fact that it possessed a moderately sweet taste. He drank a small portion of the water before returning the items to the bag and pulling it over his shoulder as he turned to face the path ahead.

He began to walk at an easy pace, his gaze set on the direction ahead as he made his way down to the shore once more before continuing east. He knew there had to be more than one town in this place, as it was far too vast to not have attracted any other settlers.

It was not until sometime during the early afternoon that he found his suspicion confirmed. He stopped atop another incline to observe a village in the crux of the basin, though it was far less secure and considerably smaller than the one had previously encountered.

However, his one and only hope was that the people there would remain in possession of their sanity.

He descended towards the small homes and as he drew closer he noticed that they were all centered around a massive cherry blossom tree, or what appeared to be one. He smiled at the pleasant sight and subtly increased his pace toward the promising settlement.

However, as he was passing beneath the archway that signified the town's entrance, he quickly stepped to the side as someone fell from the banister, the person's neck hung within a noose before the force of his fall brought the entire wooden structure down around them. Itachi blinked away the dust that had clouded his eyes before observing the pile of rubble and the middle-aged gentleman lying in the center.

The individual stood, the rope still tied about his throat and his expression almost…disappointed. He then yanked the noose from his own neck and shook his head, "again, I fail! Too many times I fail." He began to walk away as Itachi's narrowed eyes followed his retreat.

"Better luck next time," he continued to mutter before his sentences became incoherent.

Itachi's hopes for sanity instantly faded as the stranger disappeared around a corner. He looked again to the tree with a soft sigh. _How unfortunately deceptive you are…_

Around him, the inhabitants began to emerge from their homes and shops, eyes all set suspiciously on his person. What were the chances of the exact same greeting in two places separated by a day's journey? He surmised that this land was simply wary of travelers, all the villagers most likely closely related and the blood ties running deeply. _I suppose that could explain a few things._

"You!" A voice called out from the small crowd before a sneering, snake skin-clad individual approached him, beady eyes glowering. "You cannot come here. We know all about you! Leave here at once!"

Itachi merely gazed back at the man before closing his eyes, "I will leave as soon as I've found the answers I seek."

"We will give you nothing! Unless…" the man then held out his hand, "unless you offer me tribute."

Itachi again met the glare before him. "A tribute of gold?"

"No," the man shook his head vehemently. "We have no use for gold here. I need something priceless. I need the sap from the Yucca plant only found within Kanashimi."

_Yucca plant? _Itachi pondered, thinking back to the fish-beater. He could not travel all the way back there to inquire about such a thing, however. "Are you this village's leader?"

"I am," The man nodded. "My name is Snake-Skin. I am the leader here."

_Fitting name, _Itachi thought, observing the clothing he opted to wear. "What can you tell me of Kanashimi?"

"I already said," the Snake-skin glared before suddenly gripping Itachi's arm threateningly. "I will not tell you anything." However, as the words left his mouth his arm began to shake violently, which was followed by a convulsive spasm from his entire body, his neck bending strangely in response to the occurrence.

Itachi observed the change with a sense of discomfort, before slowly prying away the hand that still held his arm. The man grimaced in response to the small action before abruptly turning and, upon removing the axe from his belt, threw it toward a nearby shrub, successfully impaling a rabbit-like creature that had happened across the path.

He strode towards it before removing his axe and, after lifting the lifeless animal to observe the damage, proceeded to toss it carelessly aside. Itachi's eyes widened slightly in response to the scene before noting that each other villager seemed to pay no heed to the sudden and uncalled for action.

Snake-skin turned to Itachi once more before pointing a figure towards him, "Your tribute! I demand it! I will give you three days to offer it. No more, no less." Thus saying, he pushed past the onlookers and ventured on to some obscene shack.

Waiting until he was out of sight, the Uchiha decided to try and find someone else to speak with, though the prospect of holding a normal conversation with any of these people appeared slight. He walked further into the village as many sets of eyes followed him, the cast of their gazes accusatory and almost spiteful. What exactly did they disapprove of so resolutely?

He wondered if he resembled some notorious villain of theirs. He supposed that the explanation was probable, though highly unlikely. Casting his eyes across the strange people, he saw many different ages, ranging from young to old, all wearing the same exact expressions of mistrust. Well, all besides the one man in the group who endlessly appeared to be chuckling to himself about something.

Perhaps he really was just wasting his time, after all.

"By the gods, sir!"

Itachi looked up as someone approached him, the wide-eyed individual stopping uncomfortably close to his person.

"You!" the man continued. "You are the embodiment of the fish god! You are a descendant of the ancient elves, by god I declare that you are!"

The Uchiha tilted his head only slightly in response. It appeared this eccentric individual did not harbor any disdain towards him, merely compromised that for outlandish proclamations. In any case, he already knew the man would offer no help and so he continued past him.

"My name is Robyn Tinderwood, sir! Remember it within the infinity of your reign!"

Itachi disregarded the voice calling out to him, as the same exclamatory sentence was repeated over and over. Did the man actually think he had been unable to hear him the first time? He spotted a stable then and ventured towards it, finding a man hunched over and shoveling hay.

As his approach was heard, the man turned, revealing a familiar face and red rash across his neck, where the rope had burned. This was the man who had attempted and failed at hanging himself only moments earlier.

"We meet again," the man nodded before smiling. "In pleasanter circumstances, I daresay." He then looked about cautiously, Itachi following his gaze to the now dispersing crowd.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" the man asked then as Itachi detected a guarded tone within his voice.

The Uchiha returned his attention to him before shaking his head, "no, and not at all acquainted with this land."

The man nodded, "very good. I could tell that you were an outsider. You do not have the curse of derangement."

"Curse of derangement?"

Hesitating only briefly, the man motioned for Itachi to follow as he turned and entered a small hovel to the right of the stables, in which there was only a small cot, quaint stove, and a small table. Itachi entered before the door was shut behind him. The man indicated for him to sit before lifting a kettle. "Would you care for some tea?"

Itachi pondered the offer carefully, not entirely trusting of any individual within this place. However, after inspecting the sincerity of the man's features closely, he allowed himself a nod of genuine appreciation. "Yes, tea would be great."

The man began to prepare the brew before turning back to him and extending a hand that indicated the wear and toil of his existence. "I am Gregor Youngling."

Itachi accepted the hand, "Itachi. I would prefer to withhold my surname."

"Aah, a wiser man than I," Gregor replied, smiling almost understandingly as he took the seat across the table.

Itachi did not reply, only looked to him expectantly.

"So," Gregor began, folding both hands beneath his chin. "How much do you actually know?"

"Nothing," Itachi replied honestly.

"Aah," the man replied, "ignorant of the extent of the world, eh? No matter, I suppose that is a good thing. Are you from Kanashimi then?"

"No, I am not." Itachi replied, "I am from another land entirely."

"Another land?" Gregor appeared confused. "I have not heard of any other land. What is your purpose in being here?"

"I am trying to return to the place I came from."

"What sort of place is that?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes only slightly. "You have not heard of any land beyond this one? Why is that?"

"Because our realm only extends from here, in Yokusei, adjacent to Kanashimi, and ends within the city of Churitsu. There is nothing beyond that," Gregor replied.

"Perhaps it lies outside of this world you know," Itachi replied, as he inwardly reasoned that perhaps this place _was_ some other realm or plane. The explanation seemed more likely than the possibility of some elaborate genjutsu.

"Hmm," Gregor sighed deeply as he seemed to consider this response. "That is something I cannot answer. I would suggest venturing to Churitsu then and to the Court of Tortured Souls. Our Leader would most likely be the only one who could shed some light on this matter. He typically dabbles in the inexplicable and supernatural."

"Your leader?" Itachi replied.

"Yes," Gregor nodded. "He is the one who holds supremacy over this entire land. I have never seen him myself but I have heard tales of his prowess and wisdom. His power is unmatched."

Itachi nodded before watching as the man rose to pour the now boiled water into two wooden mugs, steeping a satchel of tea in each before offering one to him.

The Uchiha received the cup before closing his eyes as he took a long, slow sip. The beverage was not sweetened as he preferred but he found the sensation of its soothing heat a welcome indulgence nonetheless.

As Gregor returned to his seat, Itachi looked to him with a slight tilt of his head. "You mentioned a curse. What sort of curse?"

"Ah, yes!" the man nodded, setting his mug down. "This land of Yokusei is filled with individuals who have lost their wits, a trait you have no doubt noticed."

"Aa," Itachi replied in the affirmative.

"Well, "they say that long ago, back to the earliest days of this land's existence, the god of madness and the god of death each inherited a portion of this world, casting their own 'curse' over the inhabitants of the divided places. Kanashimi and Yokusei have been separated by a barrier of incompatibility since the very origins of our heritage. Only in Churitsu, the middle ground, will you find individuals who are under the protection of our Leader."

"Kanashimi," Itachi replied after nodding and considering what he had just been told. "Is that place much different from here? Where does it stand?"

"It resides in the West," Gregor replied before shaking his head, "but it is very different from here. Death, darkness and coldness reside there. It is a desolate land haunted by the Jisatsu, carnivorous, fearful beasts who feed on the victims of the region's innumerable suicides."

_To the west? _Itachi thought absently. _That's the direction that Sakura girl headed. Is that where she is now? _He felt the subtle return of harbored guilt toward himself for not more actively persuading her to accompany him. However, there really was not anything he could do about it now, only hope that she somehow avoided the gruesome horrors the man before him was insinuating.

"That is where I am from," Gregor continued, his voice deepening with the implication of underlying sorrows "I…left that place after…after my own wife committed suicide, taking our unborn child with her. I begged the magistrate of our town to allow me to properly bury her but he refused, stating that the tradition of offering her to the Jisatsu must be upheld without exception."

He looked to his hands, "I fled from there the next day, with the decision to arrive here and take my own life once I was out of that realm's reach. I could not stand the thought of my body being consumed by those beasts and my greatest ambition is to rejoin my family in a place far better than here."

Itachi listened silently as the man shared this plague of his past, his hand clenching slightly as he felt the familiar and similar pain of loss coursing through his own heart. Though he considered suicide an unreasonable escape from suffering, he could in no way condemn the man for pursuing it. A sudden thought struck him then, a thought he had never before considered. _Is allowing Sasuke to take my life in atonement and penance for what I did the same thing as suicide? _

Though he was offering his life freely for the sake of his brother, he had never before considered it as the same thing. He was not seeking to end his suffering, merely to regain his honor and allow Sasuke to regain a life free of hate. Was such an action wrong? He hardly thought so. Besides, he was well past the point to waste time debating over the matter.

"So," Itachi finally spoke in a soft, even voice. "You came here and feigned insanity, in pursuit to end your life and avoid the desecration of your body?"

Gregor nodded solemnly, "I confess that is the case. I have no reason to remain here. Nothing left to look forward to. The past holds me and I cannot move on from that. My only worry is that, in Kanashimi, their belief is that those who are consumed by those beasts are doomed to an afterlife spent wandering aimlessly across the Hill of Suicides. I wonder if my wife and child will be there, despite having lived their lives well. I know that the only reason she killed herself was to spare our child the fate of being born into such a world."

"I see," Itachi replied, thinking this revelation over. The woman had done it for the sake of her child. Her sacrifice having been an attempt to protect the one she loved most from the suffering she had undoubtedly endured. He looked to Gregor, "why feign insanity though?"

A sad looking smile then appeared on the man's face, "Yokusei's inhabitants are not accepting of those who were not placed under their curse. The way they stare at you is no coincidence. You are different from them, and they can sense it. They will always remain suspicious of you. One cannot thrive for long in a place that does not accept them."

"Why are you trying to thrive here?" Itachi could not help but ask. "Isn't it your goal to end your life?"

Gregor shrugged, "every time I attempt it something goes wrong. I have tried numerous times. It's almost as if my wife is preventing me from doing so, her hold over me still every bit as strong from beyond the grave." He chuckled then as he shook his head. "She was a wonderful woman. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of her. She knew how to keep me smiling."

Itachi could not help but soften his expression slightly in response to his statement. "Sounds like you loved her dearly."

"I did. I will never love anyone as I did her," he replied fervently. "Which now leaves me facing a dilemma. If she wants me to continue living, and will not allow me to take my life, I must go on existing here and assuming the role of an insane individual. What sort of life is that? How long can I uphold such a lie?"

"Sometimes…" Itachi found himself answering both the man before him and himself. "Such a life is inescapable when offered for the sake of another person."

"Yes," Gregor agreed with a nod. "I will have to consider that."

They fell into silence then as Itachi directed his eyes toward the fire burning beneath the stove. Gregor Youngling was very open with his past and with his feelings, a trait he had never found within his own more reserved nature. However, many of the things he had said struck him as uncomfortably relatable.

He knew it would not do to dwell on such reflections though, as he needed to remain focused on the journey ahead of him. Upon finishing his tea, Itachi looked to Gregor and retrieved the vial of sleeping draught from his bag. "Are you able to tell me if this is a true sleeping aid?"

The man took the bottle and observed it closely before returning it to Itachi with a nod. "Aye, it is. However, that will surely knock you clean out. It's rather strong."

The Uchiha muttered his appreciation before returning the vial to his bag and standing. "I am grateful for the information you offered. I will now take my leave and wish you well in whatever path you decide to take."

Gregor nodded and stood, the smile at once returning. "And I wish you luck on your journey. I sincerely hope you're able to find some way to return to your homeland."

Itachi turned then as the man opened the door and stepped out behind him.

"Perhaps," Gregor began, prompting the Uchiha to glance back in question. "I could allow you to borrow one of my fine horses, they are swift and reliable. If you leave it with the stables in the city they will return it to me within the week."

"How far is Churitsu?" Itachi asked, considering.

"An afternoon's ride," he shrugged, "a full day on foot."

Itachi looked out over the land stretching beyond the town before shifting his gaze to the three horses that stood attentively beside their owner. He had never actually ridden anything like that before and, if he really wanted to make good time he could always run to the city. _I don't have any chakra hereto keep me going though, _he thought then as he continued to debate his options.

"I appreciate the offer," Itachi replied after another moment, "but I will walk."

"Suit yourself," Gregor shrugged before offering his hand once more. "Farewell then, Itachi. I cannot say for certain if we'll ever meet again, should you find yourself passing through here in the future."

Itachi shook the offered hand, "I don't foresee that happening."

"Farewell it is then," Gregor replied with a nod before withdrawing his hand and picking up his shovel to continue the task of shoveling hay. "Oh and, you want to keep heading East in order to reach the city."

The Uchiha nodded before leaving the sanctuary of the only sane individual residing in the land. He crossed the town once more under the watch of a dozen sets of cautious and accusatory eyes. He looked to his left and spotted a man sharpening his cleaver whilst displaying a sadistic grinned aimed in his direction. Itachi then saw a young woman who giggled at his attention before skipping off in some unknown direction. Finally, and the very last thing he saw before passing the threshold of the settlement was the man named Snake-skin, peering out at him from within his hut with three fingers extended to signify the number of days he was stilling offering for an accepted tribute.

Itachi ignored the threat as he instead focused on the path before him. He reasoned that he would reach the city before nightfall if he maintained a steady, accelerated pace. However, He could not quite figure out why exactly Gregor's explanation of the neighboring land seemed to so ominously haunt him, as though it were almost calling out to him in some strange sort of way.

Deciding against trying to unravel that train of thought, he instead focused on the mysterious Leader and found himself hoping that he truly was as wise and capable as he had been told. The place was becoming increasingly complicated the more he found out about it and he could not help the fear of possibly being trapped here without any means of escape. Was such a thing probable? All he could do was sincerely hope for the best outcome.

His mind wandered to that Sakura girl again as he pondered what state she was currently in, considering the direction she had taken. Had she found herself within that foreboding land of darkness? If so, was she even still alive? He shuddered against the implications but could not seem to dispel them. With that, too, he knew he could do nothing but accept what had happened and wish for her favorable well-being.

He continued forward, while remaining cautious as to his physical condition. It had been some time since he actually had to monitor how much pressure he was exerting over himself. He was amazed at how greatly chakra improved the body's capacity, the loss of which was strikingly noticeable. He now felt somewhat foolish for relying on its aid so heavily. It would have been easier during his younger days but he supposed his sickness could be contributed to the depletion of his prowess as a well-rounded Shinobi.

The sun slowly began to set and as the first shadows of night crossed the land and the colors began to glimmer once more with darkened brilliance, Itachi spotted the great walls of the massive city in the distance, its presence like a beacon he fought against placing too much expectation within. It would not do to become depressed by the possibility of negative results to his exhibition.

A forest acted as a divider of sorts and, as he looked up to the sky on the western horizon he saw an ethereal and looming shade of red, the twisted canopies of a mangled forest gracing its crimson expanse. He tore his gaze away before passing the remaining distance and slowing his pace as he reached the walkway leading to a set of wooden doors. He noticed that the colors of the atmosphere above had lost their strange hue, a cobalt, ordinary night sky replacing them.

He returned the nod of the single guard standing outside the gate, before walking past him and pushing open the door to reveal the throngs of people within the stronghold. All around him were aligned vendor stalls and traders, their voices ringing through the air and the mingled, answering out cry of their customers.

Was there some sort of festival going on? He had not expected to be confronted by so many inhabitants at such a late hour. However, he did find himself noting in no small amount of relief that they all appeared sensible in comparison to what he had recently experienced. It seemed Gregor had been right concerning that aspect at least and he found himself offering another silent notion of gratitude to the man. He had to wonder though why he had chosen to remain in Yokusei instead of venturing here. Was there perhaps something else underlying this place as well? He had to wonder but hardly hoped to find the answers he sought within this setting. He needed to locate the Leader's court.

With this final thought, however, he inadvertently answered his own query. Had Gregor not explained the curses and the disposition of this city? These inhabitants were under the protection of their Leader, who obviously deemed all outsiders inflicted with the god's curse a lost cause.

Casting his eyes upward, he saw the spiral-shaped dome that seemed to overlook the entire city and reasoned that the court probably resided within. Thus maneuvering through the crowd, he began his slow progression toward his destination, resigned to simply observe the town as he patiently ventured.

It appeared a rather simple sort of place, though grand in its sheer size and population density. The structures were made of stone and some were decorated with streams of lights. Many shops, taverns, and sleeping establishments lined the streets, displaying signs advertising one product or another.

Despite how lacking in glamour the place was, he still found the scene exceptionally enthralling. He could _see. _He could _see _everything and he briefly wondered if he would ever get past that sensation. No matter how many times he thought he had come to terms with his regained ability, he found something else to entice his vision once more. Not that he minded, for he found himself reveling within the vivacity of his fascination.

Several minutes later and after fully partaking of the city's sights, Itachi was met with a set of stairs leading up to the domed building. Was he allowed to simply enter without being announced? He hardly knew but decided to question a passerby to keep on the safe side of the situation. He hardly knew what sort of person this Leader was or of nature his power comprised.

However, as he voiced his question he received a nod of confirmation. The Leader allowed admittance to anyone and so long as he did not consider his valuable time wasted, he would allow you to leave with any complications. Itachi found this response rather cryptic but decided against inquiring further before turning and ascending the stairs.

He sincerely doubted his purpose would be considered a waste of time, at worst it would afford this Leader some small semblance of amusement.

He reached the door and hesitated only a moment before thrusting it open and entering the so called, 'Court of Tortured Souls.'

The interior was what he might have expected of someone living in lavish comfort. The floor was comprised of marble and velvet rugs, the dimly lit space illuminated only by intricately decorated candles. He searched the room but only discovered a few sparsely spaced individuals. There were tables aligned before him with what appeared to be the remnants of a banquet of sorts. Set on an incline resided a throne, in which he assumed the leader would sit during these apparent feasts of his.

He observed the individuals who lingered and attempted to determine which of them he should approach regarding an audience with the Leader. He was only halfway through his scrutiny when he heard the door open and close once more.

"So, this is the Court of Tortured Souls, eh? Hmm, interesting." The familiar voice reached his ears and he turned and glanced behind him before allowing his eyes to widen slightly at the girl who immediately ventured toward one of the candles without so much as a glance in his direction.

He allowed his expression to slightly soften as he realized in relief that she was unharmed. Was her purpose in being here perhaps the same as his own? He observed the interest of her demeanor as she continued to foolishly observe the inanimate object that so intensely seemed to captivate her.

He continued to watch as she lifted both hands to surround the flame, a satisfied smile taking form. _Ah, I see. She probably _was_ in Kanashimi. Gregor mentioned it was cold there. _It also appeared as if the Sakura girl had remained unaffected by whatever horrors she might have come across, if any.

After another moment, she withdrew her hands and began to look about the room. He watched as her eyes scanned the various individuals before finally allowing them to rest upon him. He had expected some sort of reaction after their last conversation but was somewhat surprised to find that her features did not change in the slightest.

He allowed his eyes to subtly widen as she calmly made her way over, before he heard her clear her throat loudly and tap him lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me;" she began, "do you know where I can find Leader? You see, it's very urgent that I speak to him."

He blinked as he withheld his response, wondering if she had perhaps forgotten who he was in the short time they had been apart. He continued to study her silently a moment before attempting a reasonable response. "I don't know anything more than you do."

She responded with a shake of her head and a rather swift, "Well, thanks for nothing. Can you point me in the direction of someone who actually _knows_ something?"

"I recall you referring to me as a '_great prodigy?' _Does that not imply that I should know something?" He could not help the return of his amusement in anticipation of her reaction.

As expected, she did not disappoint. "Are you kidding me? You bastard! What do you want now? What the h_ell_ are you doing here?!"

Itachi tilted his head slightly, "I assume that we are both here for the same reason."

The Sakura girl replied with an immediate glare, "Sure we are. What else would I expect from _the _Uchiha? He trapped me here and now he's lost himself. Oh, the things people would say."

_Trapped her here? _It took him a moment to recollect what she was referring to. _Oh right…she still believes that I am the one responsible for all of this._

"What other reason would I have for being here, if not looking for an escape myself?"

"I don't know," The girl replied. "Maybe you changed your mind and decided to kill me yourself. It's all about proving your _superiority_."

Itachi had to remember to keep up pretenses around this particular Shinobi, as she had known his brother and had ties to both Naruto and Konoha. Then again, with her minimal perception abilities he doubted he was in very much danger of being discovered.

"You believe that I would risk failing an important mission assigned to me by my superiors in order to pursue and kill _you_?" his response was even and collected, though the amusement did not fade.

"Yeah, a _mission_. You're the heartless bastard who killed his family without so much as blinking. You continue to torment Sasuke-kun _and_ Naruto by always pursuing whatever amuses you," The Sakura girl glared, "so, yeah."

The amusement faded then at her mention of his family and Sasuke, his practiced demeanor of indifference betraying the sorrow that instantly returned. His voice, likewise, revealed nothing. "You mentioned all of that already. Also…I have to wonder if you are still actually afraid of me as you have been staring into my eyes this entire time. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it already." He paused, "and there is very little that amuses me, the pursuit of which I consider to be unnecessary." He hesitated before deciding to briefly descend to her level. "So…yeah."

A smirk greeted him in response, "Hmm…if you're stuck here like I am, then you shouldn't be able to use any chakra. Or is your _all powerful_ Sharingan above that?"

Itachi had assumed that, like him, she had been deprived of her Shinobi abilities, a theory that she had just validated. However, he once again found himself astonished by the depths of her foolishness. She had revealed a weakness to him, an enemy. Despite the accuracy of her statement, the revelation had been characteristically irrational of her.

"I will assume from that statement that you are now in agreement with me that we both find ourselves within the same unfortunate situation?"

He watched her frown before replying, "Fine, whatever. Anything to end this stupid conversation."

"A conversation you started," he reminded her, before nodding and looking away. "But you are right. I too, believe that it would be wise to end it."

"Good for you," she replied as he glanced in her direction and caught the roll of her eyes. "Now, I have to find Leader." He then watched as she turned, obviously unaware as to the potential risks turning ones back to an enemy posed.

Itachi remained silent a moment before walking toward a promising looking individual some feet away. He did not know what exactly the Sakura girl's plan was but he assumed she would be forced to follow his lead at some point.

His eyes widened, however as he turned in time to see her hastily making her way past him and approaching the man he had been about to address. "Hello," he heard her say in a self-satisfied manner. "I was wondering if you could help me."

Itachi looked to her almost incredulously, hardly believing what he had just witnessed. Was she really so young as to still behave in such a way? Did she hold no respect for how she presented herself to others? He looked to the person she had greeted as the man in question regarded them both curiously.

"What is it…that you need help with?" The man asked after a moment.

"I hope _you_ know something," he heard the Sakura girl reply as she shot him a smug look. He merely blinked in response to the accusatory glance as she continued. "Because I'm trying to find the so-called Leader. You _do_ know where I can find him, right?"

The man looked between the two of them before slowly nodding. "Yes, I do." He then turned and called out to another individual. "Will you kindly let the Leader know that he has a pair of visitors?" He turned back to them, "his steward will fetch him for you. If you will follow me, I will take you to an appropriate place to wait for him."

The man turned then and began walking to the center of the room; Itachi glanced at the girl beside him briefly before following the guide. The man led them up a small set of stairs before motioning for them to sit in a small alcove beside the throne. "He will greet you here."

Itachi nodded to convey his appreciation before deciding to remain standing as he maintained an expressionless demeanor, his mind beginning to wonder what exactly he should expect from this realm's Leader. He watched as the helpful individual returned to his former position in the room before allowing his eyes to calmly peruse the immediate area around him.

There was a curious painting hanging behind the throne, one depicting a wide field with a single tree in its center. The strange thing about it though was the fact that the artist had opted to depict one side within a considerably darker shade, its colors claiming a low saturation while the other half remained bright and vibrant.

_I imagine that portrays this world, in a simplistic sort of way, _Itachi realized as he continued to scrutinize the beautiful work. He was silent another few moments before glancing behind him as he saw the Sakura girl sitting with her arms crossed and wearing an expression of immense contentment.

"Now _this_ is nice. Much better than standing forever," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Since you are disagreeing with my decision to stand," Itachi replied softly. "Would you perhaps prefer that I take that seat beside you?"

He watched as a frown took her features in response to his question. However, he saw her shrug a second later in an obvious attempt at indifference. "I don't care. Do whatever you want."

Itachi momentarily found himself tempted to take the seat and watch her reaction to the motion however, he reasoned that such a move would only imply naivety on his part. "Then I will remain standing. I appreciate your kind approval, however."

"Bastard," she instantly replied.

He subtly sighed at her response. She used that word far too much for his liking. It was rather…unbecoming of a girl her age.

"Do you have a name?" he asked next, deciding on at least getting that single formality out of the way.

He watched as she looked to him suspiciously and found himself almost able to predict the response she gave. "Why would _you _care?"

"I don't necessarily care," Itachi verified. "I would honestly just like to know."

"Oh," she replied. "Well…fine then." He heard her sigh before watching as she met his gaze directly. "My name…is…Haruno…Sakura."

He blinked in response. Her name was _actually _Sakura? What were the odds of that? "Pardon?" he found himself asking for clarification. The revelation was almost unlikely in its irony.

"Is something wrong with your ears as well as your eyes?" the girl openly scoffed.

Itachi observed her silently a moment before sighing and closing his eyes. "Yes, perhaps so." He honestly did not care anymore, as he found himself unwilling to keep up with her spirited remarks. In any case, at least he had acquired her name. He supposed that in itself was an accomplishment.

He opened his eyes then to see her grinning in reaction to his reply. He was amazed by how many changes in expression she could display within a matter of minutes.

"Welcome!" A loud voice suddenly resonated behind him, "To my Court of Tortured Souls."

Itachi turned to see an individual standing before him, an exquisitely decorated mask upon his face. He was adorned by an elegant cape of scarlet velvet, the hood lifted and hovering over the man's concealed features.

_So…this is the Leader…_Itachi thought as a curious sensation of an unnamable recognition coursed through him. What exactly was it that seemed so familiar about his particular individual?

He sent another swift glance in Sakura's direction before keeping his gaze focused on the curious man before him.


	6. Responses

**A/N:** Don't forget "Emulation of Apathy" and "Vigil of Sorrows"! Thanks so much for your continued support, your dedication is very appreciated :1

* * *

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter VI

"Responses"

…

The Leader individual was silent for several moments as he merely seemed to be inspecting both Itachi and the girl who remained sitting behind him. The Uchiha shifted slightly beneath his scrutiny as he began to formulate a way to begin the conversation. There were many things he wished to discuss though he knew he had to maintain composure and word his inquires in such a way so as to uphold the potential delicacy of the situation.

He suddenly heard a foot slam against the marble however, and turned to see Sakura standing with a considerably impatient expression on her face. "Look," she stated, "I don't care if you're this powerful leader or whatever, but it's rude to keep people waiting. Where the hell are we?"

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he contemplated the depths of her foolishness. It seemed she not only possessed a lack of respect for her enemies, but for royalty as well. Superiority apparently meant nothing to the girl.

"Sakura-san, I don't rec-"

He was cut off by the sudden chuckle that the Leader emitted, prompting the Uchiha to redirect his attention towards him. "Don't fret over it, Itachi. What else might one expect from our dear Sakura?"

Itachi's astonishment was masked by his careful demeanor. How did this man know their names? Why was he speaking so familiarly with them? What_ exactly_ was going on here?

"Who are you?" Sakura voiced his thoughts from behind him, "and how do you know my name?"

The Leader released another almost ominous chuckle before venturing to his throne and leisurely reclining upon it. "Would you two care for a drink? Some wine perhaps? I do find it much more appealing to discuss such important matters over a delightful beverage." He looked between them, "do you not agree?"

Itachi once again pondered the fact that there was something about this man that didn't feel quite right. Why did his presence instill such an instinctively guarded, tense sensation? "I might agree, in some circumstances. However, I respectfully decline the offer at this time."

Itachi then glanced to Sakura, "and I'm afraid it would be inappropriate for my companion to indulge the offer as well. If I am not mistaken, her current age does not allow for it."

"Oh?" The Leader shifted his attention to Sakura before continuing, "Well then, it seems I will be drinking alone tonight." He paused before standing, "if you'll excuse me just a moment, I am going to help myself to a goblet."

Thus saying, Itachi watched as the man leapt from his chair and hastily made his way toward the direction in which he had arrived, his form disappearing into the indiscernible darkness beyond. The Uchiha sighed inaudibly as the stifling air seemed to lift from the atmosphere, the oppressive aura momentarily subsiding. He gazed into the empty space a moment before looking to Sakura and catching her glare.

"Look at that, you bastard," she began in a whisper. "Now he might not tell us anything and it's your fault."

Itachi regarded her absently before titling his head slightly. "You believe he will withhold the information because I refused his offer? Were you planning to accept?"

"I-I thought it would be rude not to," Sakura began defensively, which was apparent by the slight catch at the start of her reply. "But you obviously don't care."

Itachi sighed slightly, "Perhaps I should not have spoken for you, though I admit that I was trying to word my reply in the most polite way I could manage. I feared you might say something to offend the situation. I did not consider the fact that you might accept the offer, not only because of your age but also due to the fact that we find ourselves in an unfamiliar situation catered by a person we do not know. It would be unwise to accept any beverage he offered, do you not agree?"

He listened to the gasp she emitted upon hearing his remark. Had she not even considered the possible hazards in consuming the wine? Her reply confirmed his speculations. "You mean like poison? I never considered that."

"No?" Itachi replied as respectfully as he could, a slight amusement returning upon seeing the enlightenment in her gaze. "Well, then I suppose it's fortunate you find yourself accompanying someone who considers these things."

"Well, I…I," Sakura replied, Itachi observing her calmly as he considered her speechlessness. Since their first conversation he had never witnessed her at a loss for a response. However, her mouth snapped shut and anger again replaced her bewilderment. "I never said I was accompanying you."

"I assumed it to be an unspoken agreement," Itachi replied.

He watched her scoff and cross her arms in reply as she turned her face away. "Well, you assumed wrong…again."

Itachi was silent as he fought the sudden and foreign urge to allow for a smile, though his years of repression overcame the inexplicable desire to do so. "I apologize for offending you then, Sakura-san."

"You and your apology can go to hell. That's where you both belong," Sakura countered as she turned to glare at him.

Itachi lowered his eyes briefly, already having come to terms with the fact that he was destined for such a place. Nothing less could allow for his atonement. He composed himself however, and merely nodded as he purposefully removed his gaze from her scrutiny. "I will remember to withhold my apologies in the future, then."

"And don't you forget it because I sure won't."

Itachi did not reply, merely contented to continue gazing at the space the Leader had disappeared into. However, the welcome silence only lasted a moment as Sakura again addressed him.

"What are you plotting now?"

He marveled at Sakura's paranoia of his disposition. It was true that he wanted to keep up his carefully guarded façade, but he also had no intention of giving her cause to fear him, especially in the likelihood of them having to remain in this place for an indefinite period of time. He certainly hoped the esteemed Leader would be providing some answers on that account.

"Nothing, I assure you. I already said that I would not harm you."

"Well," Sakura replied. "I'll believe you, for now, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

Itachi nodded, "Nor should you. I have not given you cause to trust me. However, for the time being, you can consider the truth of my intentions."

"Fine," she replied after a heavy sigh. "Whatever."

"Now then!" A loud voice resonated from their left, the opposite of where he had exited, the usual mask in place and a goblet of wine extended in his hand. "Shall we begin?"

Itachi watched as the man reclaimed his spot upon the throne before beginning to rotate the cup in slow semi-circles, the scarlet liquid contained but the potent scent of a strong wine wafting towards him.

"You both know about the land's division and the curses placed upon the inhabitants, correct?" The Leader began, looking between them.

Itachi glanced sideways at Sakura as her cheeks flushed in response to the assumption. "No," the girl replied softly. "I've heard about the two lands though."

"But not the curse?" The Leader asked of her.

Sakura shook her head, the obvious discomfort of her ignorance blatantly apparent. Itachi's features softened as he regarded her, before looking to the Leader, "I will explain it to her later if you would prefer."

"Of course you know!" Sakura retorted.

Itachi looked to her, "…Yes well, once again, I am a _great prodigy _after all."

"That doesn't mean you already knew about all this. Who's your informant?"

Itachi blinked, before tilting his head. "A man I came across in the neighboring village. How is it you have come here without knowing about this?"

The Leader chuckled then as the Uchiha looked to him once more. "It's no matter, Itachi, I will enlighten the girl." He looked to Sakura, "There are two curses. One, the curse of death which was inflicted over the land you came from, Kanashimi. The other is the curse of madness, cast upon the land Itachi ventured, Yokusei. I reside here, in the neutral area, protected by my divine will. You are the ones who will help lift this curse."

Itachi noted that Sakura seemed to be withholding a…laugh? What was it exactly that she found so amusing about his statement? He decided against endeavoring to unravel that particular mystery before looking to the Leader, "Have you been expecting us to arrive here and seek you out?"

After this statement he heard Sakura begin to laugh uncontrollably and again looked to her, "Sakura-san…are you listening to what he's saying?"

When she did not reply, he hesitated before tentatively lifting a hand and placing it on her shoulder. "Sakura-san."

As expected, his motion had effectively put an end to her hysterics and he withdrew his touch as she looked to him with widened eyes. However, her astonishment quickly transitioned into a glare, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Why were you laughing?" He asked then, admittedly somewhat curious.

He watched her grin, somewhat bewildered by yet another change of expression. "I asked you first," she replied matter-of-factly.

"You did not hear when I addressed you and so I resorted to a more direct means of acquiring your attention," Itachi explained, before allowing for the briefest expression of amusement. "Your turn."

He watched the alarm that overcame her features before she softly sighed, "Because you were in the land of madness."

"Ah," he replied then. "You found the fact that I was mingling with such company an amusing occurrence?"

He listened to her giggle in reply and decided that it was a rather…pleasant sort of sound. "Yep," she began, "it's funny. It's really funny."

What was with this girl? That she would find such immense amusement from such a thing? He attempted to consider her point of view on the matter but failed to reasonably acquire the empathy he sought. He regarded her another moment before deciding against asking her to explain further. He again looked to the Leader, who was merely regarding them in silence.

However upon his attention, the man straightened slightly, "to answer your question, Itachi, I was not necessarily expecting your arrival nor did I foresee you seeking me out. However, now that I am within your presence, I find everything delightfully playing into the hands of fate."

"Fate?" Itachi replied, "Can you explain how it is we both have arrived here? Surely you must know that we are from elsewhere."

"Oh," The Leader began, "and here we arrive at last to the climax of our discussion. I know all too well where you are from, and why you have entered my domain. I also possess the means by which you may return, though I am afraid I am unwilling to offer you this reward freely."

Itachi nodded, understanding the implications of the statement. Nothing came without a price and, despite the possibility of a negative outcome he knew he had to try everything he could to at least pursue an opportunity to return and finish things with his brother. He had risked many things for his greatest endeavor. What was one more request?

"What is it you would like me to do?" Itachi replied, trying to hide his desperation.

The Leader remained silent for another moment as he looked to Sakura before returning his attention to Itachi. "It requires you both. It cannot be accomplished while you continue to travel separately. Together, you must overcome two trials, one in each realm. The nature of these trials will present themselves to you and once you have conquered them you may return to me and I will send you back to your land. Simple and straightforward, though I will not offer you any further information than that. I want you to discern the rest for yourselves."

Itachi sighed to himself as he considered this task. It was certainly strange for the man to withhold information if he supposedly desired for a favorable outcome to the request. Was it part of the test perhaps? That they figure out the tasks for themselves? Why did it require them both? Though, he admittedly understood the wisdom in sending them as a team

"Are you kidding me?!" He heard Sakura chuckle darkly in reply. He looked to her as she continued irately, "First off, why do we have to do these trials for you anyway? And also, how can we trust a person who won't even show us his face?"

Itachi briefly found amusement in the fact that she was now speaking for the both of them, despite her previous aversion to claiming a camaraderie with him. The Leader however, looked to her with a changed demeanor. "I do not believe you are necessarily in a position to be so demanding, Miss Haruno."

Itachi heard Sakura mutter an almost silent, "okay," and wondered if she was in fact afraid of this person now.

Without waiting for her response, the Leader looked to Itachi. "I will tell you this however, the journey is every bit as important as the outcome. You will know what the trials are when you are faced with them. The people will know."

Itachi shook his head, "though I appreciate the advice, can you not offer us anything that would explain the nature of our predicament?"

"In time," The leader replied before standing, "you are not ready for that yet. You will complete these tasks or you will never return to your land. That is your only option. It does not matter which territory you choose to aid first, so long as you dedicate your services to both. Remember, only together will you accomplish my request," he looked pointedly to Sakura, "there is no other way."

Itachi glanced to Sakura briefly, before looking to the Leader and considering his position carefully. It was true, there was nothing to do but hope in the sincerity of the Leader's words. They were in no position to compromise or to demand explanations. They were in a foreign land and had to abide by the rules therein. He was accustomed to similar dealings and knew he had to accept the terms presented before him. Once again, all he could do was relent and wish for a favorable outcome.

After another moment, he slowly nodded, "I accept."

The Leader bowed his head, before looking to Sakura. Itachi followed his gaze as he glanced to the girl beside him as well. What would she decide to do? He could not necessarily force her to resign herself to the request.

"I do, too," Itachi heard Sakura say with a small semblance of relief. He then returned his attention to the Leader who reverted to his disposition of cheer.

"Excellent!" The man replied, clapping his hands together. "Then I will meet you back here when you are done. Farewell, and safe travels!"

Thus saying, he spun around, robe billowing in a magnificent sweep as he hastily made his way from the room, not even glancing back to them before disappearing once more into the enveloping blackness beyond the throne chamber.

Itachi watched him leave as silence returned to the room, his gaze almost fixated on the absence of the curious individual. He could not allow himself to dwell on the daunting nature of the situation, only conduct the tasks as swiftly as possible. Glancing down to Sakura then, he inclined his head toward the doors leading out to the city, "shall we go then?"

He watched her smile in response to his query before nodding, "Hell yeah!"

Itachi blinked before motioning for her to walk ahead of him. At the very least, he supposed the venture would prove to be amusing with her as a travelling companion. He noted that she seemed hesitant at first to accept his offer to allow her to walk ahead of him before seeming to decide against rejecting it. She strolled past him and promptly approached the door as he followed at a reasonable proximity.

He watched her nod before opening the door, the cool night air enveloping him as the music from the festival wafted through and greeted his ears with agreeable tones. He walked out beside her as the heavy entrance closed behind them. However, his steps halted as he saw that she had suddenly stopped.

"It's night already?" she questioned with a frown.

Itachi looked to her, "it was night when we arrived."

"Oh," she replied only before seeming to observe the sky and the area around her. Itachi patiently awaited an explanation for her hesitance, though opted to do so in silence as voicing his inquiry would undoubtedly offend her in some inadvertent way. He saw her smile and wondered at the thoughts entering her mind, so seemingly unbidden and yet so apparently natural for her.

"Well, it's dark and I can barely see my own hand," she finally began to explain. "I know it doesn't make much of a difference to _you_, but I need to see where I'm going."

Itachi waited for clarification but, when she failed to offer it he found himself unable to avoid questioning her proclamation. "Alright…Would you like to acquire some sort of torch?"

He heard her sigh in frustration and couldn't help but feel slightly confused by her reaction. He prided himself on being able to discern and understand most everyone he encountered. However, he found himself simply unable to determine the course and direction of her thoughts.

"No, you moron!"

Itachi blinked, "I have to say, that is certainly the first time I have ever been called that. I don't believe your vague statement has any reflection whatsoever on my intelligence."

"Well, if you keep acting like this then you'll be called that a lot more, I assure you."

Itachi openly sighed as he reasoned that they were simply wasting time standing here and engaging in such trivial conversation. "Sakura-san," he began, "What is it exactly that you are trying to say?"

He watched her raise a brow, "are you serious? Are you actually unable to process what I _just_ said? I can't believe what people consider prodigies these days."

Itachi tilted his head slightly, "I am perfectly serious. I am unable to process the statement you gave as it lacks any true revelation to your actual meaning. Also…" he again fought the urge to smile. "You do remember that _you_ were the one who referred to me as being a prodigy in the first place? Therefore, the obvious admonishment of your last declaration is directed solely to yourself."

"You're insufferable!" Sakura glared at him before angrily turning and descending the staircase.

Itachi followed silently behind her, careful not to anger her any further and again disrupt the advancement of their journey. He saw her face him with a deepening glare as she continued her descent, which he returned with a carefully stoic expression. However, as she reached the final step, he watched as she lifted her foot in expectation of the continuation of the staircase, resulting in she missing the proper placement altogether and stumbling forward. She caught herself on one knee, though he knew the pavement would nonetheless scrape her skin. He reached her a moment later and hesitated before politely offering a hand to help her up.

He honestly did not know whether she would accept the gesture or not, for he could completely envision her refusing and stubbornly resorting to relying solely on her own abilities. He watched her eyes widen slightly before a smug smile replaced her astonishment. Would he ever grow used to her sudden and inexplicable expression changes?

Another moment ensued before she finally lifted her hand and placed it within his, though her countenance conveyed how unhappy she was with doing so. He allowed for a pause before pulling her to her feet, upon which she promptly proceeded to shove his hand away and walk past him.

"You see what happened?" Sakura asked as he proceeded to follow her. "That's because I couldn't see."

Itachi considered remaining silent before softly replying, "I believe that it was actually because you were preoccupied with glaring at me and not paying attention to where you were walking."

He absently noted that she was exaggerating her limp, obviously trying to dramatize the situation. He decided not to comment on this however, as he wordlessly continued to scrutinize the strange individual before him.

He heard her scoff in reply to his response. "Either way, you still had something to do with it."

Itachi again sighed, "Yes, I suppose that might be true."

He listened to her laugh in a self-satisfied sort of way. "Well, now I _definitely _can't travel tonight. I think we need to stop somewhere until morning."

_So_…Itachi pondered, _that's what this elaborate charade has been about all along. _He cast his gaze about the city, one part of him hating the idea of delaying their journey any longer than need be and the other recognizing the potential benefit to gaining a good night's rest before their venture began.

Practicality again, won out.

"I suppose that's a wise tactic, Sakura-san," Itachi relented. "Let's stop at the one nearest the entrance."

"A wise tactic, huh?" she replied somewhat proudly. "Hmm, I like the sound of that."

Itachi withheld a response as he merely continued to follow her to the specified establishment. He wondered at the cost and hoped that he would be able to fool the people residing in this city as well, otherwise Sakura would have to concede to camping outside, injured knee and all.

He opened the door and stepped aside for her enter, looking over in time to see the smug expression on her face. "Hmm!" she shot him a smirk before proceeding passed him and into the warm interior of the inn. "You're still a bastard," she added as he followed her inside, closing the door securely behind him.

A large hearth resided in the middle of the lobby, its flames inviting and comforting. From behind a desk, a woman motioned them over. "Welcome travelers!"

Itachi slowly made his way over to her, "how much are a pair of rooms for the night?"

The woman smiled, "only 5 gold pieces. Best prices you'll find in this city."

The Uchiha removed the small leather-bound satchel from his pocket before noting that he still had 35 plated gold coins. He nodded before proceeding to remove five and returning the rest of the money to its secure placement. He handed the payment over and calmly waited as the woman inspected the currency.

"Very good," she replied after a moment before indicating that they should follow. "Second floor. The rooms are nice and cozy. A complimentary breakfast will be served in that small cafeteria to your right at approximately 7:00 a.m."

Itachi nodded before following the woman's ascent up the wooden set of stairs. "Sakura-san," he began, looking back at his pink-haired companion. "I will knock on your door 15 minutes before 7:00 so as to get everything prepared before we get something to eat."

Itachi tilted his head curiously as he heard the girl emit a groan of frustration. "Why do we have to wake up so early?"

The Uchiha gazed at her silently a moment before replying. "We need to set out as soon as possible. We don't have any time to waste."

"Fine, but you're not going to wake me up. I'll already be awake," Sakura stated. "In fact, I'm going to get up at 6:00. You're not the only who can get up early."

Itachi allowed for a small shrug, "Either way. I will be knocking on your door at 6:45. I never implied that you would not be awake. It might be foolish however, to forego those 45 minutes of sleep should you decide to wake up at 6:00."

"Are you calling me foolish, _Uchiha?" _Sakura replied. "That settles it. At 6:30, I'm going to knock on _your _door."

"Not necessarily, _Haruno," _Itachi replied, "Though yes, I would consider that potential decision to be so. Whether or not you indulge that choice is up to you. As for coming to my door at 6:30, I'm afraid I will not be awake at that time."

He watched her shrug, the amusement with the ridiculous argument surmounting. He honestly doubted he would really be able to sleep that well at all. "Do you think I care about your beauty sleep?" Sakura asked. "I'm going to knock on that door and you better wake up."

Itachi silently regarded her before titling his head, "Beauty sleep? Are you calling me beautiful? I'm flattered, Sakura-san. Once again, that is the first time anyone has said as much."

The girl smirked and answered in such a way that implied she was not entirely aware of what she was saying now. "Well, it certainly won't be the last. I will personally make sure of that."

"What?" Itachi asked, somewhat bewildered. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

He watched as she blushed in recognition of her own irrational statement. "Uh… I mean…" her unsure composure once again resulted in speechlessness. Itachi considered continuing his inquiries regarding the reason behind her sudden statement before deciding that she had most likely been unaware herself as to the meaning.

"No matter," he replied instead as she still seemed to be searching for an explanation.

"Well," the lady leading them said next as she stopped and turned to face them pair. "Here are your rooms, take whichever you would like." She then offered them each a key.

"Thank you," Itachi nodded as he received one of the keys.

The woman nodded before extending the other toward Sakura, "there you are, dear."

Itachi looked to Sakura as she smiled, though it seemed forced for some inexplicable reason. She took the other key and the woman cast one last glance between them before muttering a 'good night' and venturing away down the hall.

"Well then, Sakura-san," Itachi began as he returned his gaze to her. "Let's just agree to meet in the cafeteria tomorrow at 7:00."

"Sure. I don't feel like waking you up anyway," Sakura replied, her tone firm.

Itachi nodded before turning to unlock his door, "good night then."

"Wait," he heard the girl demand before she quickly strode over to him.

"Yes?" The Uchiha replied as he watched her eyes fall pointedly to the key in his hand before she returned them to his. He blinked in response, "is there something you needed, Sakura-san?"

"Well," she replied, "I see your moronic ways have not changed."

He was silent a moment before lowering his hand from the door handle, "pardon?"

"You heard me," Sakura replied. "Now step aside."

Itachi tilted his head slightly, "may I ask what has prompted this command?"

"No," she promptly replied. "Just do as I say."

The Uchiha hesitated before stepping back, his eyes fixated on the door as his confusion grew. What was she on about now?

He watched her nod before swiftly making her way over to her own door. "Just stay right there," she ordered before proceeding to unlock the room and disappearing inside. Itachi wondered at the point of this display and was torn between a feeling of curiosity and one of indifference. He waited several moments before she finally reappeared, a contemplative look on her face.

"Will you kindly explain what you're doing?" Itachi asked.

"Your obedience pleases me," Sakura stated upon seeing that he had not moved.

Itachi looked to her wordlessly before taking a single step forward. "On the contrary, for I really only wish to see how this little game of yours will play out."

"It's not a game," the girl replied as she stepped past him and approached his door.

"Do you need the key?" Itachi asked her.

"I thought you already unlocked it," Sakura replied as she grasped the knob.

"No," Itachi shook his head, "as someone requested I should step away from the endeavor."

He watched as she extended her hand toward him, "give it to me."

He tilted his head slightly at her authoritative and demanding tone. "I don't typically respond to orders conveyed in such an unbecoming manner." He then stepped forward and calmly motioned her aside, "I will however, unlock it for you." He did not want to appear obedient to her every request, despite his ability to remain patient in almost every circumstance. It would not do to allow her to believe she would always get her way.

"It's about time," she replied as she leaned against the frame, "I was losing my patience."

Itachi glanced to her before inserting the key in the lock and opening the door. He stepped back and then returned his attention to her, "There you are, Sakura-san."

"Thank you," she replied before crossing into the room. Itachi followed behind her and held the door open until she decided to conclude whatever reason she had for entering.

He watched as she immediately proceeded to sit upon the bed and bounce once, "This bed is much softer. You can have that other room, _Itachi_."

Itachi blinked once, "why did you not say in the first place that you were merely trying to determine which room you preferred?" He did not miss that this was the first case in which she had actually chosen to direct him by his first name. Without an honorific even. Did she already feel so familiar with him? He hardly thought so, as her manners suggested that such matters were trivial to her.

He watched as she crossed her arms and met his gaze, "because I didn't feel like it."

Itachi sighed, "Sakura-san, in the future I ask that you convey yourself clearly and communicate your actions thoroughly. As we are now travelling as a team, this is highly important."

"Okay fine," she replied with a soft laugh, "I'll be sure to communicate this _thoroughly_." She stood and approached him, coming to a stop in front of him. "_Please_…leave."

Itachi stared down at her silently before slightly bowing his head, "since you asked so kindly, I will oblige." He then turned before looking back at her, "good night, once again. Remember 7:00."

He looked away and strode from the room, closing the door gently behind him. He paused as he awaited the response he suspected she would give. "Take your own advice," he heard from within the confines of the room. "And remember it yourself because I'll be awake."

Itachi nodded to himself before proceeding toward the room beside and attempting to open the door. He sighed then before abruptly turning and venturing the way he came. He inhaled slightly before knocking on Sakura's door.

"What do you want?" he heard her say in response.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, "You have my key, Sakura-san." He could only begin to imagine how this ordeal would turn out.

"You forgot it," she laughed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Itachi replied. "Will you please return it to me?"

There was a slight pause before her abrupt reply. "No."

Itachi released another sigh then. He could not remember when he last felt so tired, the thought of finally laying down on his bed at the forefront of his mind. He realized then that he still had her key in his pocket, so entering and simply retrieving his from her would be simple. However, he also did not want to appear rude and cross the line of courtesy.

"Sakura-san," he tried again, his voice decidedly softer as he tried to explain the situation. "I still have your key, so if you will not offer me mine I will be have no choice but to enter and take it myself."

"You have my key?!" She replied. He wondered why she would be asking such a question as the truth of his statement was obvious.

"Aa," he replied, "you forgot it."

"Give it back!" she yelled impatiently.

"Open the door and I will," Itachi responded calmly.

"I'm not going to open the door…but I'll give you your key back if you give me mine." Sakura stated. Itachi shook his head then. Did she really believe him to fall for that? He had no doubt of her intentions to retrieve her own key and withhold his. He had conducted many negotiations in his time and so the ordeal was not new to him.

"Sakura-san…" he sighed again. "Either you pass me mine under the door or I open the door and take it anyway. The choice is yours."

There was a lengthy pause before Itachi heard her footsteps cross the room and caught the distinct sound of the window being open. "It's a nice breeze out tonight. I'm sure your key will enjoy it, but there's no reason to go there, is there?"

"If you're planning to drop it outside, I will easily find and retrieve it," Itachi explained, "though I believe this entire situation to be unnecessary. I still hold your key and if you would like it returned then I ask that you conduct yourself civilly."

"How will you find it if I do throw it out the window?" Sakura shot back. "It's dark and it's not like you can actually see anyway."

"The street is made of stone, so it will not be hidden in any way, and there are lamps to illuminate the walls surrounding the establishment. I can see the glint of metal, despite my impaired vision," Itachi explained.

He could hardly believe the situation he was currently in, every conversation they shared, no matter the importance, demanded for an argument of some sort. How did she go through life like this? She never seemed to even catch a breath.

He waited silently before he presently heard the soft click of the door as Sakura appeared from behind it, a defeated expression on her face. "Here's your stupid key, Uchiha."

"Thank you," Itachi replied levelly as he received it. He then removed her key from his pocket and extended it towards her, "and here is yours, Sakura-san."

He watched her snatch the offered instrument from his hand, before abruptly turning and slamming the door in his face as she retreated into the room. He stared at the vacant spot before turning himself, "and for the third time, good night."

He then unlocked his door and at last strode into his own room, the darkness of the empty space wafting over him before he turned on a single lamp and proceeded to the bed which the girl had deemed as somehow less sufficient then the one she currently enjoyed.

He tossed the key onto the nightstand beside before removing his cloak and shoes, laying them both carefully on the chair across the room. He then sat upon the bed and simply stared down at the wooden floor beneath him, his hands clutched gently together and his eyes half-closed. He did not believe he had spoken so much to a single person since leaving Konoha.

It was the first time he truly, genuinely appreciated having Kisame as a partner. The man was eccentric, yes, but never demanded his attention so thoroughly. He sighed then before shaking his head. It did not necessarily bother him however, that she conducted herself in such a way, as he often found her antics to be immensely amusing. She was young and he still envied her vivacity, despite the irrational nature that comprised her entire being. He could appreciate her for who she was and silently commend her for not even attempting to convey herself as something she was not. The blatant truth of her façade was somehow…revitalizing.

He pictured when Sakura had fallen from those steps as his eyes claimed a saddened hue. The scene had briefly reminded him of Sasuke, his mind recalling a time in which the child had fallen and scraped his knee after attempting to show off his acquired skills. Above all things and the one haunt that continued to grieve him most, was the fact that he sorely and intensely missed his little brother. He missed seeing him every day and missed witnessing his smiling face and excited expressions. He missed the boy trying to constantly emulate and model himself after him and he missed the way he would look up at him with eyes so full of unabashed love and admiration.

Itachi slowly leaned back and lowered himself onto the bed, his eyes cast upward to the ceiling as he held one hand over his chest and the other behind his head. What was Sasuke like now though? He knew that he had irreversibly stolen a happy childhood from the boy who had been far too young to completely comprehend the depths of the immense loss he had been so cruelly dealt.

The elder Uchiha felt a familiar stinging sensation at the corners of his eyes, before blinking away the tears prior to their fall. It would not do to indulge that urge now. He had to look to the future and the moment in which he could finally offer Sasuke a true smile, his own life offered in payment for the one he had taken. Extending a hand upward, he pointed his middle and index finger before gently thrusting them forward into the empty blackness. "Sasuke…will you ever be able to forgive me?"

He only hoped he could leave this strange realm in time to save his sibling. That was the one and only thing he truly wished for. Lowering his arm, he returned it to its spot over his torso before closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of the fresh sheets. He felt his muscles relax in response to the sensation before he once again looked to the bag he had allowed to slip to the floor upon entering.

Itachi wondered if he should risk another night without the sleeping aid, as the nightmares would surely torment him with a vengeance after having missed their most recent opportunity. Sighing, he shook his head, before rolling to his side and tearing his gaze away. No, Gregor had told him of the potion's effects. He could not allow himself to simply succumb to an incomprehensible and forcibly induced slumber.

Besides, he found the sudden will to slightly smile, he could now allow Sakura the satisfaction of waking and finding that he had not yet risen. He was confident that he would never live the ordeal down and that she would not allow the matter to pass.

_That ridiculous girl, _Itachi thought as he again closed his eyes. _I don't know if I'll ever manage to understand her._

* * *

The Uchiha was awakened by the first pale rays of the sun as they streamed through the partially open window and bathed warmly across his still form. Allowing his gaze to open and behold the sight, Itachi blinked as he realized that, once again, his mind had endured the night without torment.

He remained another moment within his current position before slowly sitting and placing his feet upon the floor beneath his bed. He brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed them slightly to clear his vision before standing and retrieving his cloak and shoes. He donned both before reaching down and picking up the small bag. He reasoned that it was only ten minutes until the designated meeting time, judging by the alignment of the sky. Looking to the key on the dresser, he shook his head in recollection of the past evening's events before lifting and placing the item into his pocket.

Scanning the room a final time, the Uchiha nodded before proceeding to the door and quietly opening it, the hall beyond just as silent and empty as he remembered it. Glancing briefly to Sakura's door, he entertained the impulse to knock and wake her anyway before deciding against the act and leisurely strolling into the opposite direction. He reached the staircase and descended before nodding to the same woman behind the counter and venturing past her into the dining area.

The room was sparse with only a few randomly positioned tables and only a handful of elderly individuals occupying them. There was no sign of Sakura and so Itachi made his way over to a seat beside the window, setting his bag on the ground beside him and resting his hands upon the table. He nodded to the waiter as he approached before politely denying the opportunity to order in that moment as he was still waiting for his partner's arrival.

"Very good sir, I will return in a few moments then," the man assured before turning and venturing through a door on the other side of the room.

Itachi looked to the archway as he patiently awaited Sakura, his face set passively but his mind already steeling itself against whatever onslaught she might throw at him upon entering. It was not long until he spotted her signature rose-hued hair as she ran into the room, her step halting as she fought to catch her breath. Had she really ran all the way down here? He supposed it was not surprising, considering her determination to wake before him.

He watched as she cast her eyes about the room, her expression unchanging. He assumed she had yet to notice his presence, an oversight that was becoming quite commonplace of her. She straightened promptly as she more confidently ventured into the area before her voice reached him. "Hah! Looks like I managed to beat him here after all."

Itachi allowed her to remain within that delusion another moment before addressing her in a calm voice. "Good morning, Sakura-san. I trust you slept well?"

Her head lowered instantly before she reluctantly turned and walked over to him. "How did you win?"

Itachi merely tilted his head as he regarded her, "I was not aware we were competing."

"You should try and be more aware from now on then," Sakura shot back before taking the seat before him.

Itachi nodded, "thank you, I will work on it."

There was pause before the waiter again approached, smiling to them both. "Ready now, sir?"

The Uchiha again nodded after casting a glance in Sakura's direction, "yes. I believe so."

The man looked to Sakura, "do you know what you would like, miss?"

"I don't know what you have here," the girl replied quickly.

Itachi blinked and the waiter's smile faltered only slightly before he continued. "Of course, how neglectful of me. We have many wonderful things. Anything you like, I'm sure we could make. Customer request, you know." He cast her a wink, "as far as beverages, we have tea, coffee, water or juice."

"Anything I want, huh?" she replied smugly. "Hmm, I like that. Okay then I'll have an order of _Shiratama Anmitsu."_

The man chuckled slightly, "of course, miss. That is an excellent choice. What would you like to drink?"

Itachi regarded Sakura silently as he considered her meal choice. So, she enjoyed sweet cuisine as well? At least they could agree on something.

"Coffee," he heard Sakura reply to the man. "Just bring it out with fixings separate. I always have to prepare it myself."

"Of course," the man bowed before looking to Itachi, "and for you, sir?"

The Uchiha considered his options briefly. He always strongly favored tea to coffee, as the latter was hardly ever agreeable to him. However, today he felt like he could use something just a bit stronger. "I will have coffee as well, same with the fixings on the side. As far as a meal, just a bowl of rice and some honey syrup will do."

"I will prepare those right away," the waiter replied, "and the coffee I will serve in a kettle for you to enjoy refills if you like."

"Very good," Itachi nodded, "thank you."

"Not at all," the man answered before swiftly turning and venturing to the kitchen.

After he left, Itachi looked to Sakura. The girl was smirking to herself, "I can enjoy as many refills as I want? And I don't even have to save enough to fill that stupid huge mug of hers."

"Whose mug is huge and stupid?" Itachi inquired.

"What?" Sakura asked as she met his gaze.

"What were you speaking of just now?"

He momentarily suspected that she might not answer. However, he was pleasantly surprised when she offered an honest response. "Oh, that was about my mom. She insists on drinking a lot of coffee, even though she obviously doesn't need it. I personally think she might be more pleasant if she didn't drink it at all."

"Your mother, huh?" Itachi asked, his mind suddenly recalling the image of his aunt. The two women sounded somewhat similar. "Do you live with both your parents then?"

She nodded in reply, "Yeah, but my mom can really be hard to live with sometimes. Actually, most of the time. She doesn't like my friends and nags me all the time. At least my dad is reasonable."

Itachi wondered why she suddenly felt compelled to reveal these things to him, though embraced the opportunity to speak of things that did not seem to anger her. He supposed that if he kept her talking of subjects she was fond of that they might actually enjoy an agreeable meal together. He also felt somewhat saddened at her reference to her parents and felt the return of memories concerning his own. He missed them too, he knew, every bit as much as Sasuke. He decided he envied the girl before him of that as well. Family was truly…irreplaceable.

He noticed that Sakura seemed to be thinking over something and he allowed her a moment to dwell over whatever might have entered her mind before responding. "It seems helpful to have at least one parent whom you can relate with, I'm sure it makes it easier to deal with your mother that way."

"Am I still annoying, Sasuke-kun?" he heard the girl suddenly voice, though more to herself than to him. Had Sasuke thought she was annoying? He could certainly see where one might think that, if not recognizing the potential amusement she exhibited on a daily basis. It did seem like something his brother would say. Perhaps he had reprimanded her for complaining of her family problems while he had been deprived of his own kin?

Still…everyone had their own difficulties to live through. "Sakura-san," he began, trying to rouse her from the listlessness she had fallen into. He wondered for the first time if his sibling's deflection had instilled a lasting heart ache within the girl before him. He _had_ been her friend after all. "I'm sure with your personality you are able to keep your mother in line, and your father is no doubt there to support you. Besides, its people like that who can offer you the unique opportunity to laugh at their foolishness, rather than concede to their desire to instill anger."

From the sound of things, the girl was exactly like her mother, though he withheld that particular observation. Best not to inspire the very thing he had just advised her to try and control.

Sakura looked momentarily astonished by his response before replying. "My father does support me. And I don't believe a word she says about my friends. She's especially cruel to Naruto."

_The life of a Jinchuuriki_, Itachi mused once again. It was not a favorable existence and he once again felt a wave of empathy towards those unfortunate enough to be dealt such a fate. "I see," he responded. "She probably just doesn't understand. Were you never indifferent towards him?"

"No, she doesn't understand and…" Sakura lowered her gaze suddenly. "I was really mean to Naruto before. It was actually because of what Sasuke-kun said to me that made me realize it."

Itachi nodded, "well, there really isn't any use in dwelling on the past. You've obviously set things right with him now. That's all that matters. All one can do is atone for their wrongdoings in whatever way they see fit."

It had been a long time in which he had actually been able to simply converse with someone like this, far too long in fact. He found that he was enjoying the conversation, its nature reminding him of the countless times in which he and Sasuke would sit and discuss everything and nothing on the porch behind their house.

He watched an actual smile form across Sakura's face, a smile she directed at him. "Thank you, Itachi."

Itachi did not really know how much damage he had just dealt in regards to the façade he was always careful to uphold. However, in light of their current situation he figured it was just as well considering their chances of escaping this ordeal would significantly increase should she allow herself to at least trust in him a little.

Besides, things would end very swiftly for him once he returned to face Sasuke.

"No need for that, Sakura-san," Itachi replied with a nod and a slight softening of his demeanor.

Silence ensued before the waiter returned with their coffee, "here we are, nice and hot." He then set two mugs down along with a bowl each of cream and sugar. "Your food will be ready soon." Thus saying, the man turned and again disappeared behind the door across the room.

Itachi leaned forward and placed a hand over the kettle, his hand coming into contact with the device as Sakura's did the same. He looked to her a moment before nodding and releasing his hold to allow her the first serving.

He watched as she nodded matter-of-factly, a self-satisfied expression in place. "Hmm, that's right," she stated as she proceeded to pour herself an over-indulgent cup. He watched as she continued to smirk in contentment before swiftly lifting the mug to take a sip. However, as she did so the liquid overflowed and spilled down her neck and onto the front of her shirt, the skin already turning red from the heat of the beverage.

Itachi blinked as he watched the entire occurrence take place before finding himself unable to withhold the small smile that formed in reaction to the scene. However, he reasoned that the spill must have hurt her even a little and so he leaned forward slightly, his smile faltering. "Are you alright?"

Sakura shook her head in response, her eyes noticeably watering. Itachi had to wonder then how hot the waiter had made the coffee. "Do I look alright?!" she asked.

Itachi sighed softly before reaching out to take the cup from her hand, "why don't you see if they might have some ice, you can ask the lady at the front."

"Fine," Sakura replied with a frown.

Hesitating a moment, Itachi then stood and motioned for her to return to her seat. "You know what, I'll do it. I'll be right back."

From the corner of his eye he saw the waiter approaching with their food, he looked to Sakura a moment before walking away and venturing to the front desk, where he proceeded to ask the woman for the ice.

"Sure thing, dear," she replied, "Wait just one moment and I'll go get some for you."

Itachi nodded before conceding to await her return. He did not have to do so for long as she quickly rushed back with several cubes contained within a container. "Fresh from the block, only the best."

The Uchiha found this to be a rather strange sort of statement, though he nodded and proceeded to thank her all the same before turning and walking back into the dining area. He saw the waiter setting the plates down in front of Sakura before nodding to the man as he looked his way and then reclaiming his seat across from the girl.

He set the cubes of ice in front of Sakura before motioning to one of the napkins beside her, "I would suggest wrapping them in that before applying. Otherwise the sensation will be all but pleasant."

The waiter set Itachi's food down in front of him before turning and leaving them alone once more.

"I _am_ a medical Shinobi, you know," Sakura proclaimed to him then with another one of her pleasant laughs before proceeding to do as he had instructed.

"Are you really?" Itachi asked, admittedly impressed as such professions were few and far between. "I suppose now would be an appropriate time to ask you of your other abilities. It aids in the formulation of a suitable strategy, should we encounter any hostile confrontations on our journey."

"But chakra doesn't work here. It wouldn't make much of a difference," Sakura replied, seemingly a little confused by his statement.

Itachi shrugged, "we can still implement Taijutsu techniques, those don't require chakra. I still have a handful of shurikens in my possession as well as a dagger."

The girl chuckled in response, "If you mentioned that before I would've accused you of trying to kill me."

"Oh?" Itachi replied, "I seem to recall you having done that anyway."

"I meant again," she rolled her eyes. "But whatever. My top skill has always been chakra control, but that's not going to help here. I stocked up on shurikens and kunai before leaving Konoha and I haven't used any of them."

"That's good," Itachi nodded. "It will certainly help. Are you not at all adapt at Taijutsu then?"

He watched her shake her head in reply. "Not really. I used it briefly during my Preliminary match of the Chuunin Exam, but it ended up being a draw."

Itachi tilted his head slightly in amusement. He had personally completely bypassed the Chuunin level altogether. However, he could hardly fault her for that. He did not necessarily fall into the norm when it came to skill. "That's fine," he responded, "just the basics then? I suppose we can work with that. Perhaps I can help you train sometime while we're here."

He took the brief opportunity to take a bite of his honey-coated rice, the sweet flavor agreeably enticing his senses before he reached forward and carefully poured a cup of coffee, which he proceeded to prepare with plenty of sugar and a tad of cream.

"Do you have some kind of sweet tooth?" Sakura asked him then as he looked up at her, unaware that she had been observing his actions.

He nodded, "yes, I suppose you could say that. I have a certain fondness toward sweet things in general."

She laughed again in response to his revelation, "that's ironic since Sasuke-kun doesn't like them at all."

Itachi observed that she seemed to enjoy bringing his brother up in conversation a great deal, a fact he did not mind but nonetheless found amusement in. "no…he never did. Not even when he was younger."

"What kid doesn't like sweets?" Sakura mused, "What did you do for his birthday? Make mud pies?"

Itachi fought a smile at her statement, "I always thought it was strange. As for his birthdays…our mother," he marveled at his ability to even be speaking of his past to her, though reasoned that there really wasn't any harm in it. "our mother would cook him something he liked and the rest of us would eat whatever dessert she decided to make. It really wasn't a conventional 'birthday', per say."

"What about your birthday?" she asked then, almost fondly.

Itachi sighed as he thought on that question, so simple for her to ask and yet so hard for him to answer. "Sort of the same. Most of the time we celebrated our birthdays together as they both fall within the same time."

'_Yay'! _Sasuke's voice rang through his mind suddenly. _'Nii-san, we get to celebrate our birthdays together this year!'_

He looked to Sakura as he recognized that she really did care for his brother and had been there for him during the years he couldn't have been. She had watched him grow more powerful as a Shinobi and had been a supportive friend to him. They shared that connection, he supposed and it was somewhat comforting to know that his sibling still had people who openly cared for him so much.

"Sakura-san," he began then, attempting to direct the conversation away from the current subject. "What are _your_ birthdays like?'

She looked to him and he saw the confusion within her expression before she responded. "Huh?"

Itachi shook his head, "never mind. I was just making conversation."

"Oh," Sakura replied. "How's your coffee?"

The Uchiha considered this question as far more suitable and he openly nodded, "its fine. I generally prefer tea but this coffee is rather good."

He proceeded to finish the last few bites of his rice before wrapping a hand around the mug of his hot beverage and simply reveling in its warmth.

"You prefer tea over _coffee?" _She asked.

Itachi nodded, "very much so. I think it's too strong. I prefer the smooth taste tea offers."

He watched her shrug, "I guess I'll accept that answer. Herbal teas?"

The Uchiha nodded, "mostly, though I do favor some spiced brews."

"I love spiced teas!" Sakura responded. "Which flavor is your absolute favorite?"

"Ah, that would have to be jasmine then," Itachi replied. "Definitely."

"Jasmine's good. It's a beautiful flower," Sakura nodded. "There is this hill near my house and they grow all over in the spring. It's like snow during springtime!"

Itachi allowed for another smile at that, "It is a beautiful flower. I do remember that about Konoha. We only had a single tree near my home, the one from which your name is derived…" he trailed off before looking to her then, "you want to hear something rather ironic?"

He watched her lean forward curiously. "What is it?"

Pausing only a moment, he replied. "Well, as you had not yet offered me your name upon our first greeting, I decided to simply refer to you as something. The color of your hair reminded me of those sakura flowers by my house and so I nicknamed you after them. So you see, when you revealed your name to me I was more than a little astonished by it."

He watched her softly blush in reaction to his declaration. "That is ironic. You nicknamed me after a tree."

Itachi shook his head, "not after a tree, necessarily, off the flowers that grow on the tree."

"That's why my parents named me Sakura," she replied. "I was born in March and had hair the color of Sakura blossoms. It was probably my dad's idea."

"It is a rather unique color," Itachi nodded in agreement. "Makes sense though, seems very fitting that they would name you that."

"Excuse us," a voice suddenly called over to them, resulting in Itachi looking to the woman who had been behind the lobby counter. "Breakfast is almost over and we will be closing the cafeteria soon."

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly and he looked out the window to observe the time. "Alright, thank you. I lost track of the hour." He glanced to Sakura, "are you ready to go?"

He watched her nod before she began to quickly heap her untouched food into her mouth and follow it up with a swig of coffee. He rose when she had finished before lifting his bag and waiting for her to join him. The woman approached him then and he proceeded to hand her his key before extending his hand toward Sakura in silent beckoning for her to hand him hers as well.

She pulled her key out, "I could still throw _mine_ out the window," she jested before lifting the object in front of his face.

Itachi shook his head before grabbing the item from her and handing it to the woman behind him, "thank you once again for the stay."

"No, no thanks. We enjoyed having you. Be sure to stop by again next time you're passing through!"

Itachi nodded before turning to Sakura and once again indicating that she should walk in front.

"Okay," she replied, "as long as we don't have to go down any stairs."

"Right," Itachi nodded as he followed her. "How's your knee, by the way?"

The girl patted her leg with a grin, "it's fine. I forgot to clean it last night so it hurt this morning, but I took care of it."

"How neglectful of you, _medic-nin_," Itachi stated good-naturedly.

He watched the forced frown that she imposed over her features, "that's only because _a certain someone_ felt the need to say good night three times."

Itachi shook his head before opening the door and stepping aside as the cool wind from outside embraced him. "I think it's best if we don't discuss last night."

"Agreed," Sakura replied before walking past him and onto the street outside of the inn. Itachi followed her and breathed in the morning air, once again marveling at the unsuppressed freedom of his healthy lungs.

Also, it would seem that they once again agreed on something.


	7. Representation

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter VII

"Representation"

…

The streets outside the inn were lined with individuals setting up their stalls for the morning crowd, several people beginning to emerge from their homes to devote their first hours to perusing the various featured products. Itachi scanned the vendors and, upon spotting one who offered various edible items, he looked down to his young partner.

"Sakura-san, I recommend we first stop to gather rations."

He was certainly against relying on any consumable substances offered in either Yokusei or Kanashimi, as he found he didn't put it beneath them to try and harm both he and the girl beside him. However, as soon as he had voiced his statement, his gaze slightly widened as she proceeded to run toward a nearby jewelry stall, seemingly unaware that he had just addressed her at all.

He paused mid-step before turning and slowly venturing to where she stood, her head turned away but her posture leaning over a display case. Stopping behind her, he looked over her shoulder to behold the draw of her sudden attention.

He sighed beneath his breath, "I see you have rather expensive taste, Sakura-san."

"Aa!" she immediately shouted, "who are yo-" However, recognition was expressed within her eyes as she turned to face him, gaze narrowing. "Oh. It's just you."

Itachi nodded, "Of course."

"I know that…now. What were you saying?"

"Just now?" Itachi inquired, "Or before you ran off?"

The girl appeared confused by his question. "Before I ran off? Did you say something?"

"Aa," Itachi replied with another nod.

"What did you say….both times?" She asked as he watched the frustration return to her features. _So easily frustrated, _he marveled as he stared down at her.

He tilted his head slightly, "the first time, I merely offered a suggestion that we gather supplies before starting off on our journey. The second time I was only voicing my observation concerning the expense of your preferences."

Itachi watched as the girl's eyes fell to the displayed piece of jewelry as a slight scowl crossed her face. "I didn't realize it was expensive. I just thought it was pretty."

"I see," The Uchiha replied as he again found himself fighting a smile.

"That's all you have to say?!" Sakura asked as she again looked to him, her demeanor shifting from forlorn to subtle fury.

"I didn't…" He began, before sighing. "Were you perhaps wanting an apology? I believe I already stated that I would not be offering you any more of those in the future." He then tilted his head again in amusement, "or were you perhaps expecting that I purchase it for you?"

He found himself having to constantly wonder what Sakura was thinking, as well as being compelled into attempting to figure out the justification for her erratically changing expressions. What had she honestly expected him to say? He had certainly not seen anything wrong with his purposefully simple response.

He watched her glare, "I wasn't expecting _anything_, Itachi. Don't jump to conclusions like you know me." She frowned before walking past him. He turned as she looked back at him with a sudden smirk, "And don't forget about that apology thing because_ I_ won't."

Itachi crossed the short distance and fell into step beside her, "I assure you, Sakura-san, I have not." He then glanced down at her, "for the sake of not arriving at a false conclusion then, might I ask what you _were_ expecting me to say a moment ago?"

Also, though she implied that he knew nothing about her, Itachi had to question the validity of that particular accusation. It was true that he had only known her a short time but, despite how difficult it sometimes was to discern her reactions, he reasoned that he had already observed quite a bit from the small facts he had both witnessed and heard in direct revelation from her.

Her eyes lowered, "I don't know Just…something."

So, there really had not been any justification to her outburst. Interesting.

He was silent a moment, before removing his eyes and staring straight ahead. "You were my brother's teammate, as well as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's. You live with both your parents and have no siblings. You are academically adapt, but have struggled with various ninja techniques. You have only seen very little of the world beyond Konoha's walls and therefore prefer a quieter lifestyle. Your favorite season is spring and contrary to one might initially think," he thought of the necklace, "your favorite color is blue."

He did not hear an immediate reply and he assumed she was once again dwelling on some unknown piece of information he had provided. However, as he had expected she finally asked, "How do you know that?"

Itachi cast her a sidelong glance but his expression revealed nothing. "It was just an analysis I conducted through observation. However, now you have completely confirmed my speculations."

"You came to that conclusion from _observing_?"

"Well," he responded, "more specifically from both observation _and_ from what you've already told me."

"Wow," Sakura replied, "I must say, I'm impressed, Itachi. Besides, people assume my favorite color is pink."

So, it was the color she had been dwelling on a moment ago.

"Aa, that was what I might have assumed if not for you running over to that stall and favoring that piece of sapphire jewelry."

He watched as she shrugged, "how did you know that I didn't just like the _necklace_?"

"There were several others, ones perhaps even more exquisite," he replied evenly, "the immediate draw of your eye was toward the color blue, as you spotted it from a moderate distance."

"Oh, I gave myself away there, huh?" Sakura asked.

Itachi shrugged, "I wouldn't say it like that." He looked to her, "you should not consider it as a negative development."

"Hmm…" she responded as a smirk took her features. "It's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"How so? Because you do not know what _my_ favorite color is?"

"Yep, among other things," Sakura replied. "So, Itachi, buddy, tell me. What is the _great prodigy's_ favorite color?"

Itachi felt the corner of his mouth upturn slightly in response, "Hmm, I wonder."

He subtly looked to his polished fingernails, before returning his gaze to her. He sincerely doubted she would accurately deduce what it might be.

"Is it…"she began, her eyes scanning his attire. "Red?" However, she immediately shook her head. "No. Maybe it's blue too. That would be funny. You, me and Sasuke-kun would all like the same color."

Itachi titled his head, "Oh? So you know Sasuke's favorite color is blue?"

Perhaps the only reason she favored that shade was due to previously knowing his brother's preference, which would imply that he perhaps meant more to her than simply a friend or member of her team.

"That's right," Sakura replied matter-of-factly, "but I never knew _why_. He refused to tell me."

Itachi was silent as he contemplated her response before smiling to himself as he recollected over the time when Sasuke had revealed to him the very reasoning he had withheld from Sakura. "It's because of what blue represents behind the Uchiha crest, as it is often set against that color for a reason."

Pausing, Itachi looked to Sakura and saw her impatient features, obviously conveying that she expected him to continue.

"What's the reason?" she asked as he was just about to respond.

Itachi felt another smile form in response, "firstly, the white signifies perfection and precision. The red represents sacrifice and power. Blue…" he sighed, "the blue offsets both and stands for composure as well as peace."

He glanced down at the ground as he considered his clan's emblem and of the unfortunate fact that the blue's symbolism was so often ignored. Its very existence signified that one should ultimately always consider stability over the pursuit of power through war or any other violent resort. He had been, needless to say, delighted to hear Sasuke proclaim his favor toward that affiliation, his words instilling the hope that he would always remain true to that calling.

Whether or not he had was something the older Uchiha had yet to discover.

"So that's the reason?" the girl replied, "Sasuke-kun likes blue because it actually means something to him. That's so sweet."

Itachi returned his attention to her and nodded, "yes, I suppose it is."

_Sweet_, for lack of a better word, was exactly what he had thought as well at the time.

"Anyway," Sakura began, "what _is_ your favorite color? I don't think it's blue anymore."

Itachi tilted his head, "nothing so profound as Sasuke's choice, I assure you."

He heard her laugh in response, "I didn't think it would be. Sasuke-kun has always been like that."

"Profound?" Itachi mused before thinking of all the times in which Sasuke had been anything but as a child However, he knew that many things had changed as far as his disposition and, quite honestly, the girl beside him actually knew him better than he did now.

He was silent another moment before continuing, "You seem to really admire him."

"Well yes," the girl responded a bit bashfully. "He was always so mysterious, but he wasn't really close to anyone. I always tried to talk to him when we were in the academy and that's why I was so excited when we ended up on the same team."

Itachi's eyes lowered again as he considered what she had said. Sasuke, it seemed, had decided against forming connections after the loss of his family. It was a fate he had neither wanted nor envisioned for his younger sibling, the news of which instilling a deeply rooted guilt.

Halting his steps, he turned to a stall and subtly motioned to Sakura, "let's stop here."

"Okay," she responded. "What do we need?"

Itachi approached the vendor before casting his eyes across the offered products, cataloguing each one and determining what they could get by with. The fact that they had no idea how much time they would spend in each place was a very unstable factor in accurately determining the quantity.

"We need four containers of water, six packages of the rice crackers, two bags of that dried fruit and a package of the loose-leaf tea." He considered asking for sugar as well but thought better of it. It was something he would have to forego for the sake of conserving gold pieces.

The man nodded as he began to prepare the items, "that will be 2 pieces of gold."

Itachi reached into his pocket before removing the necessary coins. He handed them to the vendor and, after the man had thoroughly scrutinized them he motioned to a line of leather pouches to his left. "Would you perhaps like to acquire a bag as well?"

"We have a couple here, already," Itachi shook his head, "but I appreciate the offer."

The man reluctantly nodded as he began handing Itachi the purchase. Removing his bag, the Uchiha looked within and tried to determine if he had enough space for all of it. Looking over, his eyes briefly widened as he saw Sakura standing directly behind his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" she proceeded to ask.

Itachi was silent a moment before shaking his head, "No, I just wasn't expecting to see you there." He then glanced down at bag she had slung over her shoulder, "do you have enough room to carry some of this?"

As the girl indicated for him to wait a moment, she removed her bag. "Let me see." Kneeling down then, he watched as she proceeded to upturn her satchel and allow the contents to fall upon the ground below. "I only have…my hairbrush, my make-up, my perfume, more make-up and…ooh, I almost forgot I had that."

She held up and observed a small bottle of some clear, serum looking liquid before continuing to sort through the assortment upon the cement with a shrug. "A few medical books. You know, for medical purposes. First aid kit. Oh, my rain cloak, can't forget that anywhere. You never know with the weather. And finally…" her sentence diverged into silence as she lifted a picture of she, his brother and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Behind them stood Kakashi, amusing expressions upon all of their faces.

Itachi assumed briefly that her weapons were contained in the pouch she wore below her back before returning his gaze to the girl and the picture she continued to hold. He tilted his head as he observed the slight amusement in his brother's gaze, inspiring him to feel a little less desolate when it concerned his sibling acquiring any friends.

Looking again to his own bag, he noted that it was considerably smaller in size as opposed to Sakura's and could not be relied upon to carry all of the items. He would need to distribute a fair amount to her despite the many items she had opted to bring along on her mission.

He proceeded to grab the items before kneeling on one knee beside the girl whose gaze remained fixated on the image before her. He carefully set the packaged objects down before setting his bag beside them. "Sakura-san," he called softly, not wanting to necessarily startle her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" She looked up at him

Motioning to the items on the ground he inquired, "Do you think you can carry most of this in your bag?"

"Of course I can," she replied immediately before beginning to stuff all her belongings back into their former place.

He had to wonder why she had even brought all of it out in the first place, though decided against voicing that particular question. She was currently being so agreeable it was almost frightening, and he was entirely against disturbing that disposition.

Nodding, he opened his bag and pushed everything within to one side, leaving a small space, "I will see what I can fit first."

He grasped one of the water pouches and the tea before placing both securely in the satchel. Deciding that he still had space for more, he also packed one package of fruit and two of the crackers. "Are you able to handle the rest?"

Grinning, the girl proceeded to lift the remaining items into her arms. "We won't know until I check." Her glance drifted down toward her bag before she lifted her eyes to meet his, pausing a moment before allowing them to return to her bag. "Will you hold that open for me?"

The Uchiha nodded before proceeding to do as she had instructed, he glanced within the satchel and almost shook his head at the contents before holding it beneath her arms. Sakura allowed everything to fall within before proceeding to shove it all until everything fit tightly.

Itachi blinked before looking to her, "Sakura-san, would you mind if I…" he looked to the contents once more, "help you out with this a moment?"

"Why? Look, it all fits nice and snug."

He sighed, "well, you might want to consider at least folding your cloak. There will be a great deal more room that way."

Snapping her fingers, the girl nodded, "Ah, good eye, Itachi." She paused, "oh, wait…sorry, that was a little insensitive of me. Anyway, good idea."

Itachi did not respond, merely relented to patiently wait for her to proceed with the suggestion. His eyes widened, however, as she again proceeded to spill everything out onto the ground, the contents clattering against the stone.

He blinked as she rummaged through and lifted the ivory cloak before smiling, "I found it."

Itachi merely nodded in response before softly replying, a small smile forming. "Good eye, Sakura-san."

"Excuse me?" she smirked, crossing her arms and allowing the cloak to fall. "You're acting like a child, Itachi."

"Oh?" he asked simply. "I thought I was merely announcing a clever jest."

"Clever? Please. You stole it from me."

Itachi tilted his head, "hmm. Which would perhaps imply that the original source is clever as well?"

"Exactly," Sakura replied then. "I suppose I could say you were clever enough to resort to theft, if that would make you happy."

"Happy that you acknowledge me as clever?" Itachi asked. "It is certainly an upgrade from _moronic_."

"I didn't _say_ you were a moron, I said you were _acting_ like one. See the difference? You should be clever enough to figure it out." Sakura replied with an air of self-assurance.

"Well," Itachi began, "Perhaps I was merely acting clever then."

The girl shook her head," then there's no hope for you."

Itachi nodded then, concealing the serious tone of his voice. "No, I suppose not."

However, refusing to dwell on the inspired direction of his thoughts, he looked to her cloak, "shall we resume the preparations?"

"Fine. You've obviously appointed yourself as the leader in our group," Sakura giggled before folding the white article of clothing and placing it with exaggerated delicacy into her bag. "How is that?"

Itachi looked to her, finding it amusing that she would point the leadership topic out. He had not really paused to consider such a thing before. The role usually just naturally fell to him given his history as a captain in the ANBU squad and as the leader in he and Kisame's team. His Akatsuki partner had never questioned him on it and so he had never really paid it much heed. Now, however, the girl before him had brought it to his attention for the first time.

"That's perfect, Sakura-san," he indicated the cloak before tilting his head, "and as far as being the leader, I honestly did not even consider that point until now. If you have any experience as one, I suppose you could take that role over if you would like. Although, I would prefer to think of us as a team with equal positions."

After a moment she replied, "Okay. Equals then?"

Itachi nodded, "Aa. Equals."

He glanced to the objects remaining on the ground a moment before returning his gaze to Sakura and wordlessly regarding her. The girl sighed in response to his silent suggestion before shoving everything back into her bag. Itachi closed his eyes before standing and lifting his own satchel.

"Is that better?" she asked, looking up at him.

Itachi offered her another nod, "there's more space, see?"

Standing, the girl slung her bag over her shoulder. "I guess."

The Uchiha then stepped to the side and motioned once more for her to proceed ahead of him.

However, the girl did not move and instead narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why do you want me to walk ahead of you all the time?"

Itachi blinked. It was another thing he had not been aware enough of to consider. Tilting his head, he regarded her silently, "I suppose it's simply what I was instructed to do when I was young. You could call it courtesy, or merely politeness."

Sakura looked as if she were fighting an outburst of laughter at his explanation. "It's hard to imagine _you_ as a child, Itachi."

Itachi marveled at the countless time in which she set herself up perfectly for an ideal counter remark. He again allowed for a small smile. "Is that so? Only a moment ago you _cleverly_ conveyed that you considered my behavior to be childlike."

The girl slightly frowned, "I know what I said, but that doesn't change anything. I doubt that was what you were like then. Am I wrong?"

Itachi shook his head, "no, not necessarily. I don't even consider myself as having behaved like that a moment ago. I do acknowledge, however, that there is a difference between the two statements. It leads to the question of why you would find that so difficult to imagine? I'm human, Sakura-san, and I grew up just like anyone else."

Well, not entirely like anyone else but in the vaguest sense of the statement, he certainly had in all ways been very much a child. Granted, a child who had never known what an ordinary _childhood_ was like and who had been granted extreme responsibilities at a young age.

The girl shrugged, uncertainty now conveyed on her features. "I don't know. Everyone grows up differently, depending on family and their influences. As well as their position in society. It just seems to me that being born into a clan like the Uchiha's as a skilled prodigy, wouldn't give you the opportunity to experience a normal childhood, or as normal as someone's could be."

Itachi glanced at her and the corner of his mouth lifted at her reasoning. She had actually been right in her observation, an occurrence he was admittedly impressed with. However, he also acknowledged that the conversation had the potential to take a turn into a more devastating topic, one he did not want to even entertain.

"Sakura-san," he looked to the path leading out of Churitsu's gates, "if you do not approve of walking ahead of me, then at least walk beside me and we can continue this discussion as we walk."

He thought back to when he first encountered her in the woods and considered the irony of revisiting the same declaration. She had run from him then but he understood that the circumstances were now irreversibly different.

Sakura confirmed this by proceeding to stand beside him without even a brief semblance of hesitance. "I never said I disapproved of it .However, I think I would prefer to walk beside you, if you don't mind."

Itachi nodded, "not at all." He then proceeded at a leisurely pace past the walls of the city and toward the lands beyond. He looked down at her, "by the way, which realm would you rather endeavor first?"

"Hmm…" She responded, "I promised to visit Kanashimi again, but we're going to go there anyway and I think it would be nice to see a change in the terrain. I like the people there, but the sky is creepy at night. Don't get me started on those beasts." He watched her shiver in response to her final statement.

_You certainly won't feel the same for the individuals of Yokusei, _he thought to himself before nodding. It was true, however, that he was in no particular hurry to experience Kanashimi either. He preferred to put the experience off as well. "Alright then, we will head to the east."

Sakura looked in the indicated direction before nodding, "I have a question first."

Itachi glanced down at her to convey that he was listening, "Yes?"

All he could was wonder what the girl would ask.

"Is…is Yokusei awful too? The Leader said both places were cursed and I was wondering how bad it really is. Especially compared to Kanashimi."

Itachi tilted is head thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose it depends, really. I would say it's a great deal more strange than awful. As far the landscape goes, well," he smiled, "it's actually quite spectacular."

"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed in obvious relief, "I was a little worried that something like _that_ would happen again."

"Something like what?" Itachi inquired curiously.

He absently noted as they advanced that the sky above was subtly beginning to transform once more into the pastel colors that had so completely captivated his attention before.

"Umm, you know," Sakura responded somewhat hesitantly. "A suicide victim. When I was walking through town, I heard a yell and saw a man falling. Then he was dead. The worst part was that everyone acted like it was an everyday thing. The two guards picked up the body and threw it on a cart with other bodies. They were going to feed them to the Jisatsu."

Itachi reasoned that the young girl beside him had not seen much of death, therefore not fully understanding what might happen if one were to encounter it on a regular basis. It was not necessarily that they did not care or feel anything concerning the victim but that they had simply found a way in which to cope with the regular occurrence. A person would, without a doubt, be driven mad if they were to consider and dwell on every single encounter.

"That does not sound like a pleasant experience," he decided to state simply, as it really was not a mindset he wished to be thrust upon her.

"No, it wasn't," Sakura shook her head. "But I think the family I stayed with made it bearable. They're really nice people and they accept that lifestyle, so I learned. I don't think I could handle living like that, though."

Itachi nodded, "I imagine it's not a favorable existence, by any means."

He had to wonder to himself how she had suddenly been able to overlook the things she knew of him having done, her tone and expression conveying that the thought had not even crossed her mind. He certainly did not mind however, as they had entered into some sort of delicate partnership, wherein they could entertain civil discussion. Were she to bring the matter up, he found that he really would not know how to respond.

Instead, he looked to ground before again lifting his gaze to see her face turned and her hand rubbing at her eyes. She had quickened her pace slightly and so he did the same, falling into step once again beside her. He wondered if he should say something to alleviate the sudden heaviness of the atmosphere instilled with the discussion of what she had seen. He fully understood how such a sight might affect someone too young to have really seen many of the world's horrors.

"It's purple," he stated suddenly, glancing to her.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, their teal hues shimmering with obvious tears. Had she been crying? "It is?" she asked with a sniff.

He nodded, "Aa, though I don't really have an explanation for it. I've just always favored that color for some reason."

He paused as he wondered whether or not to bring up the topic they had discussed before leaving the city, its content not entirely instilling comfort. However, he had sated that they could continue it as they walked and he was averse to not following through with that statement.

"Also," he began after hearing her chuckle and following the set of her eyes on his painted nails. "You were right before, about my childhood. It certainly was not the easiest and a lot was expected of me."

He met her eyes as they lifted and he watched as she smiled in response, though it hinted at possessing sadness. "Oh. I'm actually unhappy that I was right. Everyone deserves to have a happy childhood and for it to last as long as possible. There's no going back to those simple times. I miss it sometimes."

Itachi realized that she had a rather simplistic view of the world. Certainly jaded, but pure all the same. It was untarnished by the acknowledgement of evil and was not corrupted by the realization that not everyone actually deserved to live a life of complete happiness.

He nodded however, "yes, well despite it being difficult, I was not actually unhappy. I enjoyed it as well."

"Oh," Sakura replied. "As long as you were happy then I guess there's no reason to be upset about it, right?"

Itachi considered her silently before again nodding, "yes, that's right."

He had no reason at all to be upset by those times, for he had often wished to return and forever reside within those simpler days with Sasuke and his parents. There really was no other place he desired to be more.

Lifting his gaze to the sky above, he noted in satisfaction that the colors were becoming more prominent and that they would soon be entering into the realm of Yokusei. He inhaled as he prepared himself to face the inhabitants while also anticipated the pleasure of beholding the unsurpassable beauty the surroundings naturally possessed.

As he neared a collection of trees, he recognized that the land lay just beyond, the last stretch of the neutral ground about to fade behind them. He looked to Sakura and offered a gentle smile, "Are you ready to see something really fascinating?"

He watched as she returned the smile and proceeded to nod eagerly, "Hell yeah!"


	8. Reassurance

**A/N: **Be sure to read & review Slytherstein & Lehrain's new chapters as well :)

* * *

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter VIII

"Reassurance"

…

Itachi stepped through the throng of trees, the wind instantly rushing past and billowing through his robes. He allowed the easy smile on his face to remain as he lifted his dark eyes to the pastel sky above, its magnificence every bit as captivating as it had been before. Looking out across the expanse of field, he analyzed the way the blades of grass and sparsely mingled flowers responded to the caress of the atmosphere.

He shifted his eyes slightly and allowed them to fall upon the girl beside him, analyzing her expression in reaction to the scene. He watched as a wide grin claimed her features before she outstretched her arms and closed her eyes. The wind was surrounding her as well, dancing through the strands of her rosy hair and instilling a few stray petals.

"Sakura-san," he began softly, beckoning her attention.

She turned and opened her eyes, "Yes?"

He looked to her hair and then tilted his head slightly before stepping forward and lifting a hand. He proceeded to brush away the amber colored petals from atop her head, "you have flowers in your hair."

Even as he said it, the recollection of his younger brother expressing the same statement entered his mind and Itachi accepted the memory without the pang of loss that usually accompanied it. He felt the flower petals slip through his fingers as he lowered his hand and glanced down briefly to witness their descent.

He returned his scrutiny to Sakura as a blush found its way to her face. She giggled then in an apparent attempt to ease the discomfort she was feeling. "It's windy and there are flowers. Where else are they supposed to go?"

"Hmm..." Itachi replied before shaking his head. "I don't seem to have any in _my_ hair."

He watched as she lifted her gaze before smirking, "That's a shame. I feel foolish being the only one with them in my hair."

"No need to feel foolish," Itachi replied before walking past her and continuing at a leisurely pace. "It would not be the same if they were in mine."

"_Aren't you pretty Nii-san?" _Sasuke's young voice teased before he was joined by the gentle tone of their mother. _"He's right, you look very attractive, Itachi."_

Sakura caught up to him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Itachi looked to the girl before tilting his head, "it compliments you better."

Sakura lifted a hand to her hair before proceeding to run her fingers through it thoughtfully, "I suppose it does."

Nodding, the Uchiha then averted his gaze to once again appraise the meadow. As he swept his eyes across he was greeted with yet another fragment of his past, one that he did not care to suppress despite the possibility of being accompanied by the horrors following those happier moments of his life. There was something about the place, however, that presented an overall feeling of comfort. Well, when beyond the presence of the insane inhabitants, of course….

"_Sasuke," Itachi called out to his brother, a gentle smile across his face. "Don't venture too far."_

_The younger boy turned before nodding and returning the grin, "I won't, Nii-san. I Promise!"_

_Itachi sighed before reaching down and picking another flower, adding it to the collection already held within his left hand. He and Sasuke were creating a bouquet for their mother's birthday and both had agreed to spend the afternoon finding only the most perfect of blossoms. _

_He inspected each one before removing them from the ground, so as not to remove their presence unnecessarily. He nodded after some time, deciding that he had collected more than enough before lifting his head and searching the area for Sasuke. He frowned however, when he saw that the boy was nowhere to be seen._

"_Sasuke?" He called, hastening his pace._

_A relieved exhale escaped him then as she saw a familiar head of unruly hair making its way forward. Sasuke emerged a moment later before holding up his flowers with a triumphant grin. Itachi patted him atop the head and then knelt on the ground, directing his sibling to do the same. _

"_Alright, set yours next to mine and we'll arrange them all together."_

_Sasuke nodded and eagerly placed his findings beside his brother's. "Mom is going to love these, right?"_

"_Of course," Itachi nodded before proceeding to sort the blossoms by color. _

_There was silence for several moments before, as Itachi was turning to grab a piece of string to wrap the bouquet, he allowed his eyes to widen at the sound of a loud and prominent crunch._

_Looking to Sasuke, the older Uchiha paused when he saw the boy staring innocently up at him whilst chewing on one of the flower stems he had cut off a moment ago._

"_Sasuke," Itachi sighed before reaching forward and gently removing the plant from his brother's mouth. "That is not meant to be eaten."_

"_It's not?" Sasuke asked, appearing somewhat downcast by this news._

"_No," Itachi shook his head, before smiling at the boy. "It didn't taste any good, right?"_

_Sasuke's lip pouted slightly as he considered the question. "Hmm…I guess not. It looked like it might, though."_

"_Flowers," Itachi explained, "are meant to be observed. They might look appealing but that doesn't mean they taste good. Outside appearances can often be deceiving."_

"_Oh…" the boy responded. "Well, aren't tomatoes flowers at first? How come _they _taste good and I can eat them?"_

_Chuckling softly, Itachi shook his head. "Some flowers turn into fruits or vegetable, but you can't eat them before they change. You have to know the difference between those types and the ones that stay the same. It is the only way to not be deceived by their appearance."_

"_So…" Sasuke replied, still thinking. "There are more types of food that were flowers first? Not just tomatoes?"_

"_Right," Itachi nodded, before lifting a single finger. "Such as Apples a-"_

"_I like apples!" Sasuke exclaimed with widened eyes._

"_Yes," Itachi replied, "so do I. Plums, peaches, cucumbers and even cherries were all flowers first."_

"_Cherries?" Sasuke asked then, mulling over the new piece of information. "What sort of flower do those come from?"_

_Itachi lowered his hand and smiled, "the cherry blossom tree, of course. Like the one by our house."_

"_Oh!" Sasuke replied excitedly. "Those are the prettiest ones."_

"_Yes," Itachi again nodded, "they are the prettiest."_

…

Itachi smiled at the recollection before closing in his eyes and inhaling deeply to remove it from his mind before any darker memories could accompany it. Those untainted days, prior to anything sinister or penetrating were best left separated and secluded. However, there was one aspect upon which he continued to dwell.

He glanced to the girl beside him, careful not to unnerve her with his sudden scrutiny. _The cherry flowers, _he confided to the brother he knew was no longer listening, _those are still the prettiest._ Yes, the petals suited Sakura's hair much better than they did his own, despite Sasuke and his mother's previous comments on the matter.

The girl lifted a hand to her chest as a distant smile found its way across her face. However, she suddenly turned and looked up at him, a curious recognition displayed within her gaze. He tilted his head in question, attempting to discern what it was she had just seemed to realize.

"Itachi," she suddenly voiced, though he detected a slight hesitance.

"Hmm?" He asked, though found himself curiously wary as to what she was preparing to say.

He watched as she bit her bottom lip nervously, "how many years older are you than Sasuke-kun?"

He briefly wondered where she was planning to direct the conversation though found himself responding all the same. "About five years."

The girl nodded before proceeding to measure her height against his, her hand coming to a stop against his shoulder. He was entirely confused now, though refrained from allowing it to show within his expression.

"Hmm, I think you were shorter then," Sakura stated.

Itachi then found himself unable to maintain the stoic expression at her words as he slightly furrowed his brows. "Shorter when, Sakura-san?"

She proceeded to tap her chin in response as the musings continued, her other hand still placed securely against his shoulder. "If he was eight, then that would mean you were thirteen."

Itachi felt himself instantly stiffen in response to what she had just said, eyes only subtly growing wider. _I was thirteen when I…_

He supposed he should have prepared himself to endeavor this conversation with her, though found he still did not know what to say in response. He attempted to formulate several scenarios through his mind as he waited for her to continue but found that none of them satiated the perplexity that was steadily growing. His haunting thoughts desperately attempted to break through his carefully guarded defenses and he found his eyes shifting away from her and down to the ground as he walked.

Sakura must have noticed his sudden unease as she withdrew her hand and remained silent a moment before continuing. "Did you ever go to the Ninja Academy after you graduated?"

Itachi blinked before returning his gaze to her. The confusion returned instantly and the unease slowly faded. "Did I…What do you mean?"

"I'm just trying to confirm something. Now answer my question," the girl ordered.

Immensely bewildered and finding himself ignoring his own wariness for the sake of obtaining clarification, Itachi responded. "I suppose I did, every now and then."

Another smile crossed the girl's face before she snapped her fingers, "That probably _was _you then!"

Itachi shook his head, "Sakura-san, I am going to be perfectly honest with you…" he paused before continuing, not wanting to anger her. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"You don't?" she asked. "Would you like an explanation?"

Itachi smiled slightly before nodding, "Aa, if you would be so kind as to offer me one."

He was only relived that he had simply misinterpreted her earlier statement, thus granting him more time in which to contemplate what he would say to her when _that _conversation arrived. He was sure that it was inevitable, though wished to prolong it for as long as possible.

"Okay," Sakura responded before suddenly stopping. Itachi glanced back at her before halting his own steps and turning to face her. He watched as she then proceeded to sit upon the grass before meeting his gaze and patting the spot beside her.

He tilted his head slightly, again questioning why any of this was necessary before slowly nodding and approaching. He paused before lowering himself to one knee on the ground, glancing to her and indicating that she should continue.

Sakura released a sigh, "Alright. Let me think…this was about a month after Sasuke-kun and I started attending the Ninja Academy."

Itachi nodded. What was it she was so desperately trying to convey? A month after the Ninja Academy would have been…June. Only a few weeks prior to…

He simply decided to wait and hear what she had to say. Nothing was accomplished through speculation alone, especially when it concerned the girl beside him.

"I'll start from the beginning," she stated.

Again, the Uchiha offered her a nod to indicate that she could continue. Why was it he never seemed able to obtain a straight answer from her?

She smiled at him, "Ever since our first day at the Academy, Sasuke-kun showed talent as a Shinobi. Everyone saw it."

"Yes," Itachi replied, "he was top of his class, I believe."

The girl nodded, "Yes, he was. Anyway, because of this, all the girls in our class adored him, but I didn't at the time."

Itachi calmly waited for her to elaborate, opting against continuing his gestures to permit her continuance. How was he even supposed to respond to something like that?

"Until the day I mentioned, a month or so, my dad was late picking me up and everyone else was gone, except Sasuke-kun. I didn't know he was still there at first, but I did after he ran out of the Academy. He kept looking around and I was worried so I started a conversation with him. I was always curious how he learned to throw kunai's so well during practice so I asked him and he told me his brother taught him."

Itachi could not help but smile at the many memories of training Sasuke to execute various Shinobi techniques. The boy looked forward to those times more than anything else and he only wished he had been able to devote more time to helping him practice.

Looking to Sakura, he nodded. "Aa, I did."

"I thought that was very impressive," she continued. "And I said you must've been a great teacher, but he never answered me because, and I only just realized this, you showed up. He looked so happy to see you and hugged you as soon as he saw you. That was the first and maybe only time, I ever saw Sasuke-kun smile."

Itachi suddenly recalled that day, having only been sent to the Academy because his father had forgotten to retrieve Sasuke. His mother had been out of town and so left the task to her husband in hopes he would follow through. He often overlooked such things, a fact Itachi had always wondered at his mother for not considering. In any case, he could not help the slight glimmer of sadness from entering his eyes as the girl explained her outside perception of that ancient moment. Sasuke had always been happy to see him and completely trusted him more than anyone else in the world. Having taken that trust away…was still something every bit as acutely painful as the moment in which it had first happened.

"Sasuke…" he mused to Sakura aloud. "Used to smile all the time…"

The girl's smile fell in response, "He did? Who would've guessed?"

Itachi nodded before shifting his gaze to the expanse of field, again fighting off the specters of his past. Specters Sakura had succeeded in summoning for the second time in only a span of ten minutes. He could hardly blame her for it though, as his actions were solely his own. She had no idea how equally tormented he was by both his happy and sorrowful recollections.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to revisit the scene she was describing, searching it for something he had completely overlooked at the time. Upon discovering what had been missing however, he forced himself to return his attention to her with a small smile.

"You were the child on the swing."

"Yes," she replied. "I was. Did you just remember that?"

"I did," Itachi nodded. "I didn't even notice you at the time."

Grinning, the girl replied. "That's alright. I didn't know it was you at the time either."

"Hmm…" Itachi mused thoughtfully, seeking to lift the tension that he inadvertently allowed to settle around them. He then lifted his hand and measured only a few feet from the ground, resting it against her forearm. "You were quite a bit shorter then, as well."

Sakura allowed her brows to furrow in response. "I was not _that_ short, Itachi."

"Well, then…" he continued, lifting his hand just slightly higher, allowing it to stop beside her shoulder. "How about this?"

"Hmm," she replied, looking to where his hand rested. "Not even close."

Itachi then clenched his fist slightly as he debated whether or not to endeavor the urge that had suddenly entered his mind. He smiled slightly to himself before reaching forward and gently placing both his middle and forefinger against her forehead. He tilted his head then and lowered his eyes to hers, "how's that?"

He envisioned his brother briefly before the image of the girl before him reclaimed his full attention, her eyes widening in response to what he had just done. She shrugged, "T-that seems about right…Itachi."

Nodding, the Uchiha lowered and withdrew his hand. He wondered if he had been careless just then, in performing that signature gesture of his upon Sakura. However, he reasoned that all of his pretenses were worthless now with her anyway, his façade as a cold, unfeeling murderer entirely shattered. His only hope was that she would not encourage news of his behavior to reach his younger brother, though he somehow doubted Sasuke would be willingly to listen anyway.

He sighed and looked out over their surroundings once more, "you ready to continue, Sakura-san?"

"What?" she asked, still appearing as if she were somewhat bewildered. However, she composed herself after a moment and nodded. "Yes. Let's go!"

Itachi rose to his feet before looking to her and extending his hand. He felt a slight smile form as he recollected on the first time he had been in this situation with her. She had been so extremely furious with him…_Hmm, strange how much of a difference a single day can make._

Sakura offered him a wide grin before placing her hand into his, "I promise not to shove it away this time."

Itachi nodded and his smile grew before he gently pulled the girl to her feet. He paused then as he glanced down, "You…have a really small hand, Sakura-san."

"What?" Sakura replied, following his gaze with a soft blush. "Maybe you just have a big hand, Itachi."

"Hmm," Itachi tilted his head as he continued his observation. "…no, mine is an average size." He looked to her then, "but I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's rather fitting, considering the proportions of its owner."

He again thought of Sasuke and at how strange the feeling was to be holding onto something so delicate within the grasp that had likewise brandished a katana to kill countless people. He marveled at how ironic life's simplest actions were, even something as harmless as helping someone to their feet. However, within that simple offering, there were many things implied, reminding him that he had not lost his humanity, despite the many grave offenses he had committed.

The girl laughed, the sound successfully returning him to the present moment. "So you're saying my hand is suited for me. In that case," she began before lifting her other hand and caressing the back of his gently. "Yours is fitting for you, as well."

Itachi was silent a moment, before nodding at her declaration. It had been awhile since anyone had reached out to him, since before the loss of his family. He realized then that he had missed communicating with other people in the way he used to, and wondered if it was wrong for him to be experiencing that connection again after what he had done.

Then again, he decided that he only had a little while longer in which to experience life before it would be taken from him at the hand of his brother. Considering this, he did not feel it was so very wrong to enjoy just a small amount of happiness before meeting the end he had always been destined for.

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

"You're welcome, Itachi," she replied with a smile. "Thank you for helping me up."

He returned her smile and nodded, "of course."

Lifting his gaze, he observed the position of the sun in the sky. Despite the delay, he reasoned they would still reach Gregor's settlement before nightfall, having already decided that he would be the only individual worth speaking to in regards to the 'trial'.

Itachi had barely registered that his hand was still being held between Sakura's when a sudden sound claimed his attention and his gaze immediately shifted to the right, where an individual was running towards them. He tensed and narrowed his eyes in order to get a clear view of the newcomer before gently steering Sakura out of his path.

The man came into clear view and did not even glance their way as he passed, far too closely for comfort, making his way across the field with only a single bag full of white envelopes. He had long, unruly hair and appeared as if he had no concept of what he was actually doing.

_And so…it begins, _Itachi thought with a soft sigh as the man disappeared over a hill in the distance.

Returning his attention to the girl, he caught the confusion on her face before she attempted to satiate that bewilderment. "What…was that?"

Itachi again sighed before shaking his head, "You remember when you laughed at my being placed within the land of madness? Well…there's a reason this place is called that." He only briefly allowed his gaze to drift to the hill. "The people here are…for lack of a better word, insane."

"Okay. Just out of curiosity, how insane are they?"

"It differs," Itachi replied with a shrug, "it ranges from a man beating his fish against the dock to having another announce his devotion to you as some representation of an ancient, aquatic god."

"Wait, someone thought you were a god?" Sakura inquired with a chuckle.

Itachi nodded, "yes, actually. Tinderwood was his name. An extremely eccentric sort of fellow. Perhaps you'll meet him, when we reach the village."

The girl smirked and placed a hand on her hip, "Well, then stop stalling."

A brow raised in response to her declaration. "Sakura-san," he began, "if you recall, I was not the one who decided to stop and sit in the grass to converse over something we could have spoken of while walking."

"Okay, but you were the one who made that comment about the size of my hand," she remarked. "We might've been there by now if you hadn't."

Itachi glanced down before finally withdrawing his hand and continuing past her, "You're just exaggerating now."

The girl scoffed in reply, "Well, so what?"

Itachi smiled and glanced back at her, "stop stalling, Sakura-san."

"Hmm," she lifted her chin and rushed to fall into step beside him. "Then stop responding to everything I say."

"I don't wish to appear rude," he replied simply.

Sakura suddenly smiled, a natural unprompted smile. "Don't worry about it. Itachi, I don't care what others say, but you're a true gentleman."

He glanced to her then, the amusement replaced with something akin to astonishment. He found he did not even really know what to say in response and so he relented to simply offer her a returning smile. Silence fell between them for a while until he finally decided to break it.

"In that case, Sakura-san," he began, "despite how you might come across to others…" he paused before looking to her, "you don't annoy me at all."

Sakura lifted her eyes to his, offering yet another smile. He speculated in wonderment how easy it was for him to smile around her, and how natural it felt.

"Thank you, Itachi. I appreciate it," she replied.

He nodded and then simply reveled in his surroundings, allowing his mind to remain clear from both thought and memory. The afternoon's temperature did not change, simply remained moderate and agreeable. The sun lowered slightly in the sky, the colors just barely beginning to shift into the iridescent hues of nightfall as Itachi saw the familiar slope, atop which the village could be seen below. From beside him, he heard the soft waves against the pebbled shore and could already smell the distinct scent of burning wood and herbs.

Ascending the incline, he paused and then glanced to Sakura as he pointed to the town.

"There's a man there we can speak with. He's from Kanashimi."

"Do you think he has anything to clean this out?" she responded.

Itachi furrowed his brows and looked to the girl, perplexed by what she had meant by her sudden statement. "Pardon?"

Sakura met his gaze, "my shirt. It still has a stain from that coffee I spilt."

Looking to the stain a moment he then nodded before reverting his eyes to hers, "it's possible, though it really isn't all that noticeable considering your shirt is red."

The girl's brows creased in response, "Now Itachi, this is _you_ we're talking about. Normally I would trust your opinion, but when it comes to this, I don't think it's such a good idea…considering."

Itachi blinked, before tilting his head slightly in question. "Why would you not trust my opinion on this?"

"Well," Sakura responded. "Because of your eyes."

"Ah yes," Itachi nodded, "my eyes." He fought a smile, before looking out over the town. He then began to descend the hill, "in any case, let's just wait and ask the man if he can help you out with that."

"Okay," the girl replied. "I just hope he can."

He listened as the girl began to follow before slowing his steps slightly so that she could catch up to him. Continuing at a leisurely pace, he began to formulate in his mind how to best approach Gregor concerning their situation.

_A direct approach will probably work best, _he reasoned. _Gregor seems like a very understanding sort of person._

As Itachi neared the settlement, he saw that the entryway was still collected on the ground in an indiscernible pile of rubble and that the tree in the town's center had shifted from a pale pink to a deep gold. He withheld his gaze from also searching the bushes beside the entrance for the carcass of that rabbit creature, certain that they had not even so much as bothered to remove it.

"Wow," Sakura suddenly exclaimed. "What happened here?"

Itachi looked to her and followed the direction of her eyes to the collapsed archway. "Oh," he wondered if it would be wise to explain Gregor's situation at the moment. He supposed he could eventually divulge that information, though opted to refrain for the time being. "Not sure."

He then walked past the scene before surveying the area and the civilians who were just beginning to emerge in response to the presence of Sakura and himself. There was something noticeably different about them, however. Rather than casting him glares and expressions of intense distrust, they simply glanced his way with a slightly guarded look before continuing on to pursue whatever purpose they were endeavoring.

No one approached until he walked to the center, wherein a lanky, cloaked figure approached, head bent low and steps slightly staggering. The individual stopped before them and seemed to analyze them both a moment before suddenly reaching out and grasping Sakura's hand.

Itachi tensed slightly and reached for the dagger at his side, prepared to attack if the stranger attempted any harm over the girl. "What are you-"

"Mmm," the cloaked figure responded in a deep voice as he lifted Sakura's hand to his lowered face. He then proceeded to audibly sniff it. "The smell…is better than the taste."

Itachi quickly proceeded to grasp Sakura's wrist, effectively removing her hand from the man's grasp before lifting the weapon to his chest, careful to hide it from any other onlookers. "Move along."

The stranger released a throaty chuckle before stepping back and hastily maneuvering around the pair before rushing away and leaving the town altogether. Itachi waited until he was out of sight before relaxing his guard and returning the dagger into the folds of his cloak.

He looked to Sakura before releasing her wrist, "remain vigilant with these people. I had one attempt to kill me within the first village I came across."

Upon saying this, Itachi felt a sudden force of impact on his shoulder and turned to see Snake-skin, who had just delivered him a firm punch. The man observed the Uchiha a moment before lifting two fingers, a pointed stare in place.

Itachi nodded and the man moved along, his business with him obviously concluded for the time being. The Uchiha smiled slightly before returning his attention to Sakura.

"Who is this person we're meeting?" the girl asked, surprising him slightly in that she had not opted to even comment on the past two individuals. "You said he's from Kanashimi, right?"

Itachi nodded before turning and indicating a small stable a few feet ahead, "he lives there."

"Ohh…" replied before snapping her fingers, "he's your informant, isn't he?"

Itachi allowed for a very soft laugh as he recalled when she had used that same term the day before. He nodded, "yes, that would be him."

He then began to make his way toward the establishment, catching sight of the same horses and reasoning that Gregor was most likely indoors as he was nowhere to be found within the stable. _Hopefully he has not already succeeded in ending his life…_ Itachi approached the door and then gently proceeded to knock upon the aged wood.

He waited only a moment before the latch lifted and the familiar face of Gregor Youngling appeared from within the house. He looked confused at first before recognition set in and his eyes widened. After glancing around the general vicinity, he eagerly motioned for Itachi to enter.

The Uchiha nodded before looking to Sakura and stepping aside for her to enter first. Gregor's eyes fell upon the girl and he looked to Itachi in question.

"She's my travelling companion," the Uchiha explained. "Sakura."

Gregor smiled then and waited for them both to step across the threshold before closing the door. He turned back to Sakura and extended his hand, "well met. My name is Gregor Youngling."

Itachi watched as the girl accepted the man's hand, "Hello It's nice to meet you, too. As you've already been told, my name is Sakura."

"It's a very pretty sounding name," Gregor complimented before withdrawing his hold and turning to Itachi, "I did not expect to see you back, my friend. Why have you returned so soon?"

The Uchiha looked to him with a sigh, "something has come up. We came seeking your insight, Gregor."

"_My_ insight?"

Itachi nodded once more and Gregor then lowered his gaze as if pondering what he had just been told. He was silent for several moments before indicating the table. "Why don't you take a seat and I will prepare some tea. We will go into the details then." His gaze shifted to Sakura, "do you like tea, miss?"

The girl giggled slightly in response to his question and then briefly looked to Itachi, "Yes, I do. What kind do you have?"

The man shrugged before turning to his cabinet and pulling out a wooden box containing loose-leaf tea. "Just the standard flavor. There are some components of herb and mint as well as a hint of spice."

Catching Sakura's eyes, the Uchiha patiently awaited her reply.

"Spice, huh?" she replied with a pleased smile. "I like that. I would love some."

Gregor nodded, returning the smile before turning and beginning to prepare the hot water.

Itachi moved to sit in of the chairs, resting one hand upon the table as he casually leaned his cheek against the gently closed fist. He observed as the man pulled three mugs out and placed an equal amount of tea within each, The Uchiha inspected him a moment longer before lifting his eyes to Sakura.

"What if_ I_ wanted to sit there, Itachi?" Sakura teased as she caught his gaze.

The Uchiha smiled slightly, "You were stalling again, Sakura-san."

The girl allowed for a false pout that instantly reminded him of Sasuke before she moved to take the seat beside him, "This chair is probably better anyway. Serves you right."

"Perhaps it was my intention that you should have the better chair," Itachi replied.

Her eyes exaggeratedly widened, "Itachi! I'm honored you thought of me!"

Itachi tilted his head, "Why so surprised, Sakura-san? I seem to recall you having referred to me just earlier today as a 'true gentleman'."

"Okay," she conceded. "I'll give you that one. However, it feels like this gentleman thing doesn't give much benefit to _you_."

"It's not supposed to," Itachi explained. "it would defeat the purpose, I think."

"Hmm," she responded. "So why do it?"

"Well," Itachi pondered her question before again looking to her, "because I want to."

From the corner of his eyes he saw the kettle steaming and Gregor proceeding to pour the water into mugs to allow for the tea to steep.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," Sakura persisted, prompting him to return his full attention to her.

Itachi allowed for a slight look of confusion in response. What was she actually trying to get at? He did not really ever pause to assess why he acted the way he did, only behaved in the ways he saw most appropriate to the situations presented to him. Perhaps it had simply been due to the way he had been raised, or perhaps it had just been an inseparable part of his core personality. In any case, he narrowed his eyes slightly at the girl in an attempt to discern her thoughts, "are you perhaps actually trying to determine why I'm acting this way towards you in particular?"

The girl scoffed and crossed her arms in response, "Don't be ridiculous. I was just wondering why someone would choose to be a gentleman. Simple curiosity."

"Hmm, well then," he responded, smiling softly. "I suppose it's not always a choice. It's just a part of who I am."

"It makes you…unique," Sakura replied with an answering smile.

"Does it?" he asked, somewhat curious. Did she not encounter many others who would act the same?

"Yes," she nodded. "Though I'm sure there are plenty of people who would be considered 'gentleman', they still behave in different ways. Isn't 'gentleman' basically a title anyway? It's up to you how to act under this title and that's the difference. It reflects your own unique personality."

"I agree that everyone is unique," Itachi nodded, "but merely holding that title does not explicitly make me unique. A fact you amended when you stated that it simply serves to reflect my defining characteristics, right?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no. I was saying that it defines your personality, which makes you _you_. And the title also contributes to who you are. They both make up your unique self."

Itachi was silent a moment, before only slightly leaning forward. "Mind if I ask you something then, Sakura-san?"

"No."

He nodded and considered his question carefully, knowing what might be brought up if he were to ask it at all. "How much do you really even know about me?"

"Only what I've seen and heard. Why?'

"Because, I figured it was appropriate to the present context," Itachi responded simply. "What is it exactly, that you have seen and heard?"

He wondered if she was purposefully being vague. Despite having a personal aversion to the topic, he still had a difficult time understanding why she appeared equally reluctant to endeavor it. He also suddenly noticed that Gregor seemed to have stepped outside for whatever reason and only hoped the man would return alive.

He was surprised, however when she laughed and decided for an obvious joke. "You have a split personality."

Itachi sighed, lowering his eyes. Apparently she was not ready to answer that particular question, though he supposed he could understand why. He nodded, "alright then, Sakura-san. We'll discuss this sometime later then."

Perhaps it was for the best, after all. They had a lot of important things to focus on at the moment.

"Okay, Itachi," Sakura willingly complied before she allowed her eyes to fall upon his hand. "You said your favorite color is purple. Why are your nails painted that color?"

"Uhm," Itachi followed her gaze to his polished fingers. That explanation would involve bringing up Akatsuki, a completely different yet less penetrating matter all in itself. "It's…just part of the uniform, I suppose."

"Who designed that uniform?" she asked.

He smiled slightly, "you disapprove of it?"

He honestly did not even know who the original mastermind behind the unique clothing had been, though he reasoned it had either been Pain or Madara. The red clouds, he knew, represented Amegakure while the polish might have just been an added quirk thought up by the latter, as his ideas were often outlandish.

"Well…" the girl began, apparently considering. "It doesn't seem like the sort of thing that would really compliment anyone's appearance. And it's very obvious who you are when you see the red clouds."

Itachi nodded, "true, it does. I believe it should be more covert, definitely. However, as most in the organization aren't necessarily concerned with a confrontation, covert was obviously disregarded as being unnecessary." He paused, "and I'm sure they weren't designed for appearance sake."

"Or someone's cheap," she responded with an added smirk.

"Aa," Itachi nodded, amused that she had somehow picked up on that small fact. "Our financial advisor does not allow for excess spending."

Her brows creased thoughtfully, "Financial advisor? What sort of organization is Akatsuki?"

Itachi tilted his head and was silent a moment, "well…I'm afraid I can't really divulge too much information on that point. I'm not even privy to everything concerning Akatsuki's intentions."

He did not want to place the girl in a position where she might be targeted for knowing too much about the organization, as both Pain and Madara could be completely merciless when the situation demanded.

"You're not?"

Itachi shook his head, "No. We're an organization of some of the most notorious criminals of our time. There isn't exactly a great amount of trust there. We also have past affiliations to different countries, some who have been enemies for countless generations."

"Oh," Sakura stated. "They sound like very dangerous people. Itachi…why did you join a group like that?"

He lowered his eyes slightly, pondering how he should respond to that. He could not necessarily offer her an honest answer without the very vital piece of information concerning his clan's massacre. Therefore…he looked to her and smiled sadly. "I'm one of those notorious criminals, Sakura-san."

He watched her gaze fall and her expression shift from simple curiosity to disheartened realization. It reminded him of how Sasuke had looked at one time, though significantly less severe it nonetheless instilled an equivalent regret. He wished he could give her an honest answer but he just wasn't sure he could.

"You're right, Itachi," Sakura replied after a moment before looking to him and offering a smile. She then attempted to break the tension, "where's Gregor with that tea?"

Itachi glanced to the door a moment before looking to the stove, where the tea still sat brewing. He then slowly rose before walking over and picking up two of the mugs. Hesitating only briefly he glanced around for something to sweeten it with and, spotting the desired container he sat both cups down in front of Sakura before grabbing the sugar and placing a fair amount in each.

He placed the jar back where he had found it before returning to his seat and lifting one of the cups to take a sip, delighting in the taste. Placing it down upon the table, he guardedly lifted his eyes to Sakura, uncertain whether or not she had really recovered from what he had said. Perhaps he simply should not have answered her question at all.

In any case, he knew he had to somehow correct his error. He did not like seeing her upset like this, especially over someone like him.

"Even though I'm classified or," he looked to her pointedly, "'titled' as a criminal, I will admit that you probably know me better than anyone else in that organization, as that's all they see me as."

Well, all except for Madara at least and…he suspected Pain might know something also. They, of course, only did because they knew the truth of his past whereas the girl before him knew nothing.

He found that he did not even want the girl to view him as a criminal at all, though he hardly understand why that was so. Perhaps he had simply enjoyed, more than he previously realized, having at least one person in the world acknowledge him as something more. Or perhaps, it had been because he did not want to see the same look on her face that had continuously haunted him since destroying the happiness of his sibling.

Sakura did not respond right away as she instead took a long sip of tea, withholding her gaze until she had set her mug back down. Finally lifting her teal eyes to his she responded, "I don't even _know_ how well I know you. It's not that comforting knowing the fact that I might only know you better than a bunch of criminals who couldn't care less."

Itachi allowed a small shrug, "I feel like I can be myself around you."

He did not feel as if he had to hide himself from her, perhaps due to the strangely calming atmosphere of Yokusei or perhaps simply due to the presence of the girl herself. In any case, he only hoped that he was making the right choice in dropping his guard.

She titled her head and regarded him curiously. "Are you saying you don't act like yourself around everyone?"

Itachi smiled slightly, "Aa, everyone but you."

"Really?" she asked with a sudden blush before she averted her gaze and lifted her tea to take a sip.

He exhaled softly as he saw that he had succeeded in restoring her pleasant demeanor. Nodding, Itachi also lifted his tea and took another sip. He again smiled and looked to her, "hell yeah, Sakura-san."

She returned his statement with a laugh, the sound prompting his smile to slightly widen. "You're very good with words, Itachi."

"Thank you," he nodded.

"You're welcome, Itachi," Sakura replied before smiling. "You said before that Sasuke-kun used to smile all the time. What about you?'

It occurred to Itachi then that perhaps she was a great deal more observant than he had assumed originally. Inadvertent certainly, but always effecting. In answering, he knew he would be offering her just a slight insight into his past. However, he also knew that it was nowhere near enough to reveal all that he was obligated to hide.

"I did," he replied simply.

Sakura displayed a warm smile, "It sounds like you were both very happy."

He observed her a moment before again nodding, "we were."

A silence fell before the door opened and Itachi lifted his eyes to see Gregor returning, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Sorry about that," the man stated, "had to feed the horses."

The Uchiha nodded and watched as the older man prepared his own tea before taking a set across from the pair. "Now then…what is it you need, my friend?"

Itachi glanced to Sakura a moment before shifting his attention to Gregor with a nod, trying to determine how to properly explain the situation.


	9. Resting

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter IX

"Resting"

…

"We went to Churitsu and met with the Leader," Itachi began, looking to Gregor, who had placed his tea down to listen intently. "He informed us that the only way we would be able to return to our own land is to determine and overcome a trial in each Yokusei and Kanashimi." He paused, "and we've come to you in the hope that you might know what the trial here might be."

Gregor appeared to analyze the information before slowly nodding. "There _has_ actually been a recent development."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly to portray his anticipation toward the revelation.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, a slight impatience evident in her voice.

Itachi glanced to her, and blinked though withheld from commenting. The girl turned and met his gaze before casting him an overly sweet smile. He merely tilted his head slightly before sighing gently and returning his attention to Gregor.

"Well," the man continued, a far-off glint to his eyes that implied he had been too lost in thought to either hear Sakura or observe the exchange between the pair across from him. "In the largest settlement, due west of here, there has been an outbreak of a strange sickness. Word just reached us via courier this morning."

_Courier, _Itachi pondered absently. _He must have been the man who rushed past us earlier with a bag full of envelopes._

"Is that the town beside the dock near the border to Kanashimi?" The Uchiha asked, his mind drifted briefly to the fish-beater before he promptly suppressed it.

Gregor nodded, "that is the place, yes."

"Do you know the symptoms of this illness?" The Sakura suddenly asked, her attention seemingly more focused.

Itachi looked to her as he remembered that she was a medic. He pondered that fact as he compared it to the trial, specifically where the Leader had explained their need to travel together. Had the man known what the trials would be all along? It certainly seemed plausible.

"Hmm," Gregor replied. "Not the specifics, unfortunately, just that it came on suddenly and without warning. I also understand that it is highly contagious, claiming nearly the entire population of the town. So far, it has not reached beyond but I suspect it might. It could be an air pathogen of some sort, or perhaps carried from one individual to the next, in which case," he sighed, "the courier may have brought it along with him into every single village he has visited so far."

"There's not much to go on, but that's a possibility," Sakura answered, apparently considering. "How long has the town had the disease? And how often does the courier deliver?"

Itachi smiled slightly as he merely listened to their exchange, recognizing the stimulus in Sakura's voice in response to the occupation she had chosen. It was almost fascinating to watch as her eyes claimed a determined glint and her words conveyed the processes her mind was formulating in an attempt to solve the problem before her.

"Overnight, it seems," Gregor replied solemnly. "I don't know if it is fatal or how severe the symptoms might be but the suddenness alarms me as well as the rapidity in which it spreads." He shook his head, "the courier merely delivers as need be. Though lately it has been typical of him to arrive weekly."

It was highly possible, the Uchiha decided, that this was the trial the Leader had spoken of. Not to mention the bit about the sickness developing overnight, which ironically coincided with the moment in which the man had set them out on their quest.

In any case, it was all they had to go on at the moment and he was certainly not going to pass up the opportunity to both aid these people and perhaps conquer their mission in the process.

"I think you should send out a notice to everyone to remain indoors until further instructions are given," Sakura continued. "This won't help if it is airborne, but we don't even know if that is how it's spreading."

"Miss Sakura," Gregor admonished gently. "That would certainly work if these were the sort of people to listen to a suggestion like that. However, as it were, I think accomplishing that order will prove much more difficult than you might expect."

Itachi lowered his eyes, fully agreeing with the man's observation. They would have to find the source of the illness and possibly even create a cure of sorts in order to stop its spread altogether. Mere precaution and prevention was simply not an option.

"I see," the girl replied. "Then the only thing to do is create a cure quickly, before it gets worse. To do that, I would actually need to know the symptoms and how to counteract it." She suddenly shifted and Itachi lifted his eyes as her attention returned to him. "What do you think, Itachi?"

The Uchiha nodded, "I agree. We will probably have to go there ourselves and see what's going on. However, we will have to be cautious ourselves, as we may be exposed to the very thing we are trying to prevent."

Gregor nodded, "that is a fair point. I would suggest staying outside of the city and not partaking of any edible substance while there. It would be a problem if it is airborne but," he shrugged, "one can only hope."

"If it is spreading," Itachi replied. "Then it is unavoidable that we encounter it at some point. May as well try and stop that from happening at all."

"Well," Gregor sighed, "the only help I can offer you is to suggest that you seek out the city marshal, an insensible sort of man but nonetheless knowledgeable of his city. Also, I've heard of a herbologist who resides there, in a shack beside the dock. Perhaps he can offer you some help in identifying the various local plantation, as it may not be the same as what you are used to seeing."

Itachi's eyes subtly widened in response before he fought the urge to roll them. _Really?_ He found himself suddenly dreading that disturbing encounter. Though he should've known an interaction with that man would be unavoidable in returning to that place.

Sighing, the Uchiha again glanced to Sakura, "we should leave as soon as possible."

"It's a full day's journey," Gregor replied, slightly concerned. "You could stay here for the night if you like, or you may take me up on my earlier proposal to borrow a pair of my finest horses."

Itachi glanced about the very small room then thought of his unfamiliarity with the animals outside before shaking his head, "again, I thank you for the offer but I would simply prefer to walk."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura exclaimed as she pounded the table with her fist. "How far is the walk to the village?"

Itachi looked to her as Gregor did the same, before the latter offered her an understanding smile. "A day or so on foot, miss."

Sakura raised a brow at Itachi, "we're going to walk a full day on foot?"

Itachi observed her silently a moment before tilting his head, "of course we'll rest for a couple hours but, yes on foot is best. As we are both Shinobi, I expected you to be accustomed to this method of travel, Sakura-san."

"Of course I am but," the girl frowned, "that doesn't mean I jump with excitement at the prospect."

"There are few who would, I'm sure," Itachi nodded. "However, my declaration stands. Perhaps I will get the chance to train you a little on the way."

He saw a glimmer of excitement take her features then, a smile forming before she quickly replaced it with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders. "Well then, in that case, I suppose it'll be fine."

Itachi nodded and looked to Gregor, who was glancing between them.

"…are you sure?" the man asked uncertainly.

The Uchiha offered him a small smile, "Thank you, yes. Though I appreciate the concern."

Sighing, Gregor looked to the girl. "Will you be alright, miss?"

Another grin spread across Sakura's face and she placed a hand on her hip matter-of-factly. "Hell yeah!"

Itachi directed his smile to her and Gregor nodded a bit reluctantly.

"Well then," the man conceded. "I wish you both a safe journey and hope to see you again soon. Do come and say goodbye before you leave for your own land."

"Thank you," Itachi nodded to the man before offering his next words sincerely. "We definitely will." He shifted his focus to Sakura briefly, "before we leave however, I believe she has something to ask."

"I do?" the girl asked him, appearing somewhat confused.

Itachi was silent a moment before nodding. _Hmm, it had seemed so important to her at the time too. _He shifted his gaze to her shirt a moment, "yes, as I recall you were concerned about that stain there."

He watched as her eyes lowered in response, a pout resulting at the sight. "Yeah, I was. I guess I forgot."

Gregor considered, "hmm…perhaps I might have something that could remove that." He lifted a finger before standing and beginning to rummage through one of his cabinets. After a moment or so, he exclaimed triumphantly and turned with a jar of pale green liquid, "this will do the trick." He held it out to her with a grin, "you may use that room behind you to clean the stain off. There is a faucet that you will have to pump, but you can simply wash it out there."

The girl lifted a brow, appearing to consider before shrugging and accepting the liquid. "How do I use this?"

"Oh!" Gregor replied as he reclaimed his seat. "Forgive me, miss." He indicated the cloth on the table as he demonstrated. "You will pour just a small amount over the stain, rub it into the fabric and let it sit for about five minutes before rinsing. The stain should come out with the formula."

Itachi glanced to Sakura, awaiting her reaction calmly. She released a sigh, "Good. I was beginning to worry that I would instead have this weird green stuff on my shirt."

"I wouldn't do that to you, miss," Gregor replied sincerely.

She offered him an appreciative smile, "thank you, Gregor." She indicated the room behind, "you said that room right there?"

"I did, indeed," he nodded.

Itachi cast his gaze about the room absently, noting that there was not actually any other adjoining rooms in the small hut.

"Alright, then," Sakura replied before rising from her seat and walking towards the door. "I'll be just a few minutes, Itachi," she stated as she glanced his way.

As she stepped into the room, Itachi nodded. "No worries, Sakura-san."

Silence filled the space as Itachi turned his attention to Gregor, who seemed to be smiling to himself about something. The Uchiha figured it was an opportune moment in which to endeavor a more personal conversation with the man.

"Gregor," he began, claiming the man's focus. "Are you doing well?" He did not really understand why exactly the man's well-being concerned him so much, the only reasonable explanation being that he had taken a sort of comfort within his company.

The man sighed heavily, before nodding. "Yes, for the most part I am. It's…still painful but I've come to the conclusion that I may just allow fate to take me of its own accord."

"Really?" Itachi asked quietly, his eyes lowering briefly. He imagined it had been a difficult decision for him to simply move on from what had happened.

Chuckling, the man looked to Itachi. "I owe a bit of that choice to you actually."

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly, "How so?"

"Well," Gregor began honestly. "I could recognize a sort of suffering in your eyes, something similar to mine and yet…you told me of your great desire to return to your homeland and I saw the fervor and devotion in your voice as you spoke of it. It made me want to feel that way again myself. I wanted to feel that way about life. I started to think that perhaps my place here is not over. What you said…" he shook his head, "about living the lie for the sake of someone else made me realize that I should perhaps keep on living for my wife and child, as they would most likely have wanted that for me."

Itachi observed him silently, processing his words slowly. What could he say to that? Gregor recognized his fervor, certainly, but that determination was only directed toward returning for the sake of falling at his brother's hand. It had been a misinterpretation, but all the same striking in its irony. Unlike the man before him, however, there was no one who wanted him alive any longer, and thus no one to live for. Their fates were different, the circumstances incomparable. He had destroyed the lives of everyone who had ever cared for him.

"Well, I-" his words halted as the door suddenly opened from behind him. His gaze shifted and the heavy atmosphere almost instantaneously lifted as Sakura paused in her steps to observe the pair of them. Seeming to ascertain that she could resume whatever task she was endeavoring, the girl approached and proceeded to reach over him.

"Excuse me," she stated, "I forgot something."

Itachi followed the direction of her arm as she grasped her bag firmly, nearly hitting him in the face with it as she pulled the satchel back across his line of sight. She straightened and then smiled as he lifted his eyes to her face.

"No need to stop on my account. Carry on," she encouraged.

Itachi answered with a small smile despite himself. "What was it you forgot?"

The girl released a casual laugh before abruptly cutting it off to stare at him sincerely, "my perfume."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes slightly, admittedly confused before Gregor enlightened him.

"Oh! I apologize, miss," the man began, "I forgot to mention how foul that cleanser's scent is."

"That's alright," Sakura replied with a wave of her hand. "I figured it out on my own."

Gregor nodded, "glad to hear it."

"Yep," she responded before shifting her eyes between them with a smile. "I'll just go wash this stain off now. "

The man offered her another nod and Itachi returned her smile, entirely appreciative that she had interrupted the conversation when she had. He only hoped Gregor would not bring it up immediately after her departure, though he supposed he was the one to blame for even endeavoring it in the first place.

He watched as Sakura's smile widened in response to his before turning and retreating into the other room, closing the door behind her. He then purposefully kept his eyes lowered to the table, avoiding the stare he knew Gregor was sending his way.

After a few moments the man remarked, "She seems like an interesting girl."

Itachi allowed his eyes to lift to the man's smiling face then. He subtly nodded, "she is."

"Have you known her long?"

The Uchiha shook his head, "only since arriving here."

"Hmm," the man mused. "Well, you seem different around her. I don't know what it is exactly, but that sadness sort of recedes somewhat."

Gregor had managed to bring the topic up again, though at an angle Itachi had not paused to consider. He thought of the girl then as a small smile formed in response. He supposed it _was_ true that she managed to distract him from his thoughts most of the time, despite there being moments in which she actually served to conjure the memories he tried to suppress.

It was also true, and a fact that he had already personally admitted to Sakura, that he was able to allow his unhindered self to show through, without fear of discovery or of possibly jeopardizing his position. The guilt would never cease in its haunting of his life, but around her he was able to bear it just slightly easier.

He nodded to Gregor, smile still in place. "It does." He paused, "somewhat."

The man nodded knowingly, "it never really goes away, though I find it helps to have people around to help us endure it."

Itachi wondered if it was wrong to allow someone in his life who fulfilled such a role, though he reasoned it really could not be helped either way. In any case, he decided that he really did enjoy Sakura's company, more than he believed he could. He only had to maintain caution and prevent her from getting any closer than their present circumstance. He did not want her to suffer another loss when the time arrived for him to face Sasuke.

When they finally escaped the strange world and returned to Konoha, he knew they would have to go their separate ways and both he and the girl had to be prepared to accept that obligation.

Itachi heard Gregor laugh and he looked to him in question.

"I think what I miss most about my wife," he explained distantly. "Is the way she would yell at me. I never thought such a thing could be considered a loss but, now that the sound is absent from my life I find that I really did enjoy our arguments."

Itachi smiled, and tilted his head to consider the statement. "It's certainly strange, how one tends to miss the smallest details more than anything else."

"It is," Gregor agreed, "very strange, indeed."

He felt for the man, of that much he was sure. Gregor's heart was irreparably broken in result of the one person who had meant most to him voluntarily leaving the living world, taking their child with her. It was a lamentable situation, one that Itachi allowed himself to sensitively consider.

"You'll see her again," Itachi replied gently, "I'm sure of it."

The man smiled and looked to him with a nod, "I hope so. I dearly hope so." He then seemed to consider saying something more before opting against it.

Itachi wondered what had been omitted before deciding against prying Gregor for an answer. Perhaps there was a reason it had gone unsaid.

"In any case," Gregor appeared to voice instead. "Good luck with Miss Sakura; she seems like quite a handful."

Itachi nodded and allowed for another smile, "Aa, she can be. I appreciate your consolation. "

They both then simply fell into a comfortable silence, the Uchiha simply waiting in practiced patience for the girl to emerge from the room behind him. He avoided the onslaught of recollections that awaited his mind in response to the conversation with Gregor, feeling like he was constantly reminding himself not to dwell unnecessarily on things he could not change.

Instead, he resigned to think of Sakura and wondered if she was succeeding in removing the bothersome stain she had overlooked upon arrival. He simultaneously found himself smiling in reaction to the memory that had caused the entire situation to begin with. The over-indulgent cup of coffee coupled with her smug response to his offering her the first serving had resulted in the spill that had succeeded in encouraging the strangest semblance of amusement. That girl, as Gregor had put it, was most probably the single most interesting person of his acquaintance.

He found himself suddenly finding satisfaction in that one development as a result of their situation. Without the strange occurrence, they would never have had the chance to even speak, not to mention get to know one another. He was happy he had met her, happy that he could connect with her in some subtle way. He was happy that, before his eminent death, life seemed to have decided to offer him a brief time in which he could really anticipate a new day beside the ridiculous girl without having any idea what might ensue as a result of her company.

However, it also instilled a slight guilt, as he wondered if he even deserved the treatment at all. Sasuke was not happy, he knew. The boy was suffering and his entire clan had been killed. Despite the justification, that still did not change the act itself.

_Sakura-san, _he refocused his mind, tearing it away from his current musings. _Thank you._

Hearing the door open, Itachi lifted his eyes to see Sakura holding her fingers in a display of the symbol for victory. However, her triumphant smile turned into one of an almost malicious nature as she approached him.

He only had a moment in which to wonder what she was up to before she proceeded to tap the same two fingers against his forehead with a wink, "I'm ready to go."

Itachi blinked, marveling at the strange feel of his own signature gesture being used against him. He relaxed however, and smiled as he decided that it really was not such a bad feeling after all. No wonder Sasuke, despite acting as if he sometimes disliked it, unfailingly continued to return to the prompt that would always lead to the same inevitable outcome.

"Aa, Sakura-san," he replied with a nod, before tilting his head slightly. "Were you successful?"

The girl lowered her arm and the Uchiha felt a curious deprivation as a result of its removal. She smirked, "Hell yeah! Mission accomplished, Partner."

"Well then," he began before standing. He paused however, as he stood beside her and the scent of perfume greeted his senses. He recognized the definitive fragrance of jasmine, being one that he would never allow himself to forget, as well as the prominent under note of vanilla. He maintained his gaze upon her a moment longer before forcing his attention toward Gregor with a grateful nod, "I thank you again, for everything."

Gregor, seeming to have merely relented to gazing between them, stood as he was addressed and approached Itachi with an extended hand. "A pleasure, as always. Don't forget your promise to say good bye before leaving."

"I won't," Itachi assured, accepting his hand.

The man then looked to Sakura and offered her his hand as well, "and you, miss. I look forward to seeing you again, as well. It was wonderful meeting you."

"Yes, it was wonderful to meet you, too," Sakura replied as she shook his hand. "Thank you, Gregor." Itachi then watched as she leaned in closer to the man to whisper something, though she hardly lowered her voice enough to avoid being heard. "And don't worry. I'll make _sure_ Itachi comes back."

Gregor smiled and patted her hand affectionately before releasing her, "I'm counting on you then, Miss Sakura."

Itachi simply relented for a small smile as well as a nod at the man. He reasoned that another meeting would be unavoidable, especially if the sickness were to spread into the smaller settlements as well. He only hoped everything would go well concerning the creation of an appropriate antidote. He was familiar with a few common medicines and ingredients but the girl beside him was the true expert in that area of study. He reasoned that he would be relying on her guidance over the next few days more than he had ever relied on anyone in his life.

"Miss Sakura," the girl responded. "I like the sound of that."

Gregor chuckled, "glad to hear it."

Sakura nodded before she abruptly turned to Itachi and he felt her tug on the sleeve of his cloak. "Itachi, let's go."

He looked to her silently before nodding, "right behind you, Sakura-san."

He had to admit that he was now anticipating stepping outside into the fresh air, away from the small room and the scent of both Gregor's spices and the overpowering, but nonetheless agreeable scent of Sakura's chosen fragrance. In fact, it was by far the most pleasant fragrance he had ever been privy to endure, a fact that only further encouraged his need to dilute its potency.

"Like always," the girl responded with a smirk, "Itachi-_kun_." He watched as she waved to Gregor then before making her way to the door.

Itachi nodded to the man before following Sakura, the suffix she had chosen to add to his name instilling both amusement and an instant contentment, despite it having been an obvious stroke of exaggeration. The door closed behind him and he inhaled the outside air before walking at an easy pace across the town's center. His glanced drifted to the amber-leafed tree before he allowed it to fall upon the girl at his side.

He watched her suddenly snap her fingers and look up at him, "Itachi, I bet this sickness is one of those tasks the Leader said we had to complete."

Itachi tilted his head slightly as he fought a smile, finding approval in the fact that the thought had only recently occurred to her. He surmised that her earlier interest in finding a cure to help the people of Yokusei had been a completely selfless ambition, her mind entirely unconcerned with anything but the aid she felt compelled to offer. Sakura was the first person he had come across in a long time who exhibited such a trait, with a fervor that was nearly equivalent to his own. He…respected that about her. It conveyed a lot about her character.

"Aa," he nodded, "I believe so too, Sakura-san."

"I knew it," she grinned triumphantly. "That means after this we're one step closer to going home. Won't it be wonderful being back again?"

_Wonderful? _Itachi mused to himself. _I suppose, in a sense, it could be described that way. _He offered her another nod, "It will."

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get back," the girl continued. "Is give Naruto a _big_ hug. Then I'll congratulate him for saving Gaara."

Itachi's eyes lowered briefly, _Gaara…the little Kazekage. _Sakura was so confident in Naruto's ability to save the boy, and he lamented in the fact that the Kyuubi had most likely failed the mission, simply due to the overwhelming power Akatsuki actually possessed. Still, there was always a chance, and he was not about to give the girl cause to lose hope in her friend.

"I'm sure he will appreciate that," he replied, returning his attention to her.

"Of course he will. It's Naruto."

The Uchiha smiled, "Aa, that's true."

She returned his smile before voicing the question he had suspected she would attempt. "What about you, Itachi?"

"Hmm," he responded, carefully considering his answer. He could hardly reveal what his ultimate task would be upon returning, though he _could_ reveal a more immediate endeavor. "I will have a cup of jasmine tea."

Sakura laughed and he felt as she playfully slapped his arm, "That sounds like something you would do. I can just see it now."

His smile widened in response to what she said. It was nice, the light-hearted conversation. It was one of the things he missed most about his past time in Konoha. The familiarity of her statement instilled, rather than the guarded response he would've previously expected of himself, a sudden acceptance of his decision to allow her to see him as the person he truly was.

"You really love tea, don't you?" she continued.

He nodded, "I do. It's always been my beverage preference."

Crossing the broken threshold of the town, he glanced to the house at his right and saw, as expected, Snake-skin with two fingers pointed in his direction. He fought the urge to shake his head before redirecting his attention to the open expanse of field ahead. He reasoned that they could walk until after nightfall before stopping to rest somewhere and possibly taking some time to begin training. He pondered what it would be like, assuming the role of a teacher again after so long. Would it be painful? Would memories of Sasuke prove relentless in their infiltration of his mind? He reasoned that all he could really do was wait and find out. Besides, he looked to Sakura with another smile. _Training this girl will be undoubtedly different._

"That's nice," she replied to his previous statement. "Knowing what you like over every other drink. What food has that position, if any?"

"Well," he began, pondering. There were actually a few that he considered to be particular favorites. However, if he could only choose one…"I suppose, that would be a slice of vanilla cake."

The girl laughed again in response to his answer. "I should've known. I already knew about your sweet tooth, after all."

"Aa," he replied. "You did." He then tilted his head, "how about you, Sakura-san?"

"Ice cream!" she exclaimed without hesitance. "My favorite is the one served at the Dumpling Café in Konoha."

Itachi smiled, "oh? I used to enjoy that place as well." He remembered visiting it only a few years ago and finding that the quality of the cuisine had not changed at all since his younger days.

Her smile grew, "we have something in common."

"We do," Itachi nodded in agreement. He thought in amusement all the times in which he and Kisame had taken detours to classic restaurants across the countryside and at how often their leader would be irked by their needless excursions.

He sighed, "I've been to quite a few cafes during my travels but," he looked to her, "that place was always my favorite."

"Yeah, it's great," the girl responded with a nod. "I wish Naruto liked that place too. Maybe then we could've gone there rather than Ichiraku's every time."

"Hmm," The Uchiha stated. "You have a difficult time convincing your friends to accompany you there?"

He certainly remembered how adamantly Shisui would complain about having to go to that place. He and Sasuke, both actually. He supposed that was one good aspect of having Kisame for a partner within Akatsuki. The man enjoyed their detours almost as much as he did.

"Pretty much," Sakura replied before suddenly titling her head as she observed him curiously. "Would you like to go with me sometime?"

Itachi wondered if the girl's question had been asked in complete sincerity. What was she expecting to happen, when they returned? Surely she realized, as he had only a short time ago, that they would be obligated to separate upon their return. However, in spite of all that, and in hopes that they would find themselves in the same area in which they had initially left, he supposed they could, perhaps visit a café of sorts. It would only be another detour with a partner of his, after all.

"Unfortunately, not the place in Konoha," Itachi responded, his smile faltering only slightly. "However, perhaps we _could_ stop someplace similar." He met her gaze, "so long as they have jasmine tea, any place will do."

He did not know whether he could keep that promise, but he considered the plan would not be completely impossible. Perhaps there, he might find himself able to offer her a proper farewell. They would not meet again afterwards, of that he was almost certain.

He saw as she opened her mouth to say something, before immediately closing it. A hint of realization entered her gaze then and he wondered what it was she had just seemed to consider. Had she arrived at the same conclusion he had?

Sakura's gaze drifted away from his and he simply analyzed her face as she continued her silent reverie. The day was darkening, he noted, the colors taking on their breathtaking hues of iridescent amethyst and deepened shades of blue. The golden light of the setting sun instilled their surroundings with a glistening effect, the waters of the shore to their direct right reflecting the many colors magnificently.

Itachi marveled, once again, at the extensive detail and fascinating shades of light. The focus of his gaze returned to the girl and he observed how the illuminating atmosphere seemed to enhance her features as well, almost granting her a surreal appearance. Upon awaking in the strange land, hers had been the first face he had seen in a while, the structure and unique aspects imprinted within his memory.

Sasuke, also, was a face he continued to envision clearly, as he would never forget the shift of happiness to horror upon the child's expression. How could he? It would haunt him until the day his eyes finally closed to the living world.

Sakura likewise, would be an image he would always carry with him, her smile burning brightly in thought and providing a semblance of alleviation to his darker visions.

He looked to the sky above, as he often did while in the presence of his brother and closed his eyes in practiced acceptance. Again, it would not do to dwell too heavily on a fate he could not change.

A sudden warmth upon his hand caused his attention to shift to see Sakura casting him a sidelong smile, her previous distress completely eradicated from her expression. He lowered his eyes to the small hand holding his and had a very brief recollection of countless occasions in which he would walk alongside his sibling in the same manner.

"That's alright," he heard her say. "I think I'll get a jasmine tea as well, Itachi."

Within that single statement, she had conveyed so much concerning how she now envisioned him. She acknowledged, without question, that he could not return to Konoha and accepted his alternative with a demeanor that implied subtle anticipation.

He returned his gaze to hers and smiled softly before accepting her hand, gently tightening his hold. He resolved then to do all he could to uphold his promise to her.

Silence fell between them for several moments in which Itachi merely reveled within the atmosphere of ease. However, his smile widened slightly as he debated whether to say something he had never really had the opportunity to say. He wondered if it was at all appropriate, despite being an obvious jest.

He glanced to the girl, smile in place as he decided it carried no harm. "It's a date then, Sakura-san."

Her smile widened, "Hell yeah. You know, I'll think it'll be my first."

Itachi softly laughed in response, "Aa, mine as well."

"I find that hard to believe," she stated simply.

The Uchiha tilted his head, "why is that?"

It was the complete truth, as even during his younger years his life and responsibility had proved far too demanding to allow for such endeavors. His primary focus had always been to the village and to his clan, namely his little brother. The thought had honestly never really even entered his mind, this occasion, though primarily for the sake of entertaining conversation, was the closest he had ever come to considering it.

"W-well," she responded somewhat hesitantly as she lowered her gaze. "Isn't it obvious? You've always been a talented Shinobi and its nice talking with you. You're also…" she paused. "Handsome."

"Hmm," Itachi responded, amused by her reluctance to voice her thoughts on the subject. He had never really encountered an occasion in which he had needed to consider how others viewed his appearance. It was certainly a strange statement to hear from her in sincerity, or anyone for that matter. His smile then widened in sudden recollection before he looked to the girl, "Seems as if you really _do_ consider me beautiful." He tilted his head, "and it's still flattering."

The girl returned her eyes to his with a smile, "didn't I say I would personally make sure it wasn't the last time?"

"You did," Itachi responded with a nod. "I just didn't expect it again so soon."

"Doesn't that make it even better though?" she asked. "What's the enjoyment in knowing when everything will happen?"

Itachi offered her a sincere response, "it certainly does, Sakura-san. There really isn't any enjoyment in that whatsoever." As an Uchiha, he had a great deal of experience with the predictable and the girl beside him was the literal embodiment of impulsiveness. He sighed then, and looked to the completely darkened, yet spectacular sky. "In any case, I was completely honest in what I said before." He glanced to her, "it really would be my first time."

The girl nodded, "mine too. Oh, well. It doesn't really make a difference. We can just have some jasmine tea and another delightful conversation. Do you think vanilla cake should be added to that?"

"Oh definitely," Itachi nodded, another smile forming. "Perhaps even some ice cream as well."

Such a simple event to look forward to, the one lying in wait of his completion somehow dimming just a small bit in response. Sakura, rather than himself, was the truly beautiful person. In so many ways.

"Hell yeah!" she responded excitedly. "You can't say no to that. Cherry ice cream, without a doubt."

"Is that your favorite flavor?" he asked.

"Definitely. It's the best flavor," she answered assuredly.

"I won't argue with you on that account," Itachi replied.

The girl furrowed her brows in question. "Really? I would've guessed it was jasmine. You seem to like it a lot."

"Ah, but we were speaking of ice cream, in which case I entirely agree with you," Itachi answered, before tilting his head thoughtfully. "I do enjoy the way jasmine tastes, but generally it's the fragrance I enjoy most. It's soothing." He recalled all the pleasant mornings he had spent with that scent, calming his overly stressed mind and allowing for an hour or so free from thought.

Sasuke had eventually opted to join him on those mornings, having once sampled his tea and deciding he enjoyed it as well. Itachi smiled fondly at the memory of those occasions in which he had no longer needed to spend the early hours alone. His brother had made an effort to spend time with him, their moments together limited due to his countless ANBU tasks.

Now, every time he would enjoy a cup of that tea, it would not only act as a pleasing beverage but as a strong connection to those simpler times. It's very fragrance transporting him briefly to the times he held most dear.

"Oh, I see," Sakura replied. "I suppose I can agree to that. It has such a calming fragrance." She tapped her chin then before musing, "The sense of smell is the most powerful thing for triggering memories. I think from now on, whenever I smell the scent of jasmine, I'll think of you."

Itachi looked to her, his gaze only slightly widening in response. However, he smiled as he registered the scent of her perfume, its presence still lingering subtly within the air. "Aa," he again tightened his hold over her hand gently. "I might think of you too."

It was strangely comforting to know that, even after his death, there would still be someone who would occasionally think of him. He never really thought he would want that but, now that it was being presented to him he found it to be almost consoling. However, he only hoped she would not be hurt by his downfall. Was he perhaps allowing her to get too close after all? He hardly knew and yet, he found himself somehow willing to simply allow their interactions to continue unhindered by that worry.

She would be happy, he was sure, when Sasuke finally returned to her.

He stopped then and glanced about their surroundings, a single tree a few feet to the left and a shallow stream of water running alongside it. He reasoned it would be as good a place as any to rest for a few hours before beginning the girl's training. He looked to her, "we should stop here."

After looking about the area, Sakura responded. "Okay. Come along then, snail."

Itachi then felt her grip tighten over his hand before pulling him along with her as she hastened her steps toward the tree. The Uchiha followed, fighting the urge to shake his head at the girl and her continuously irrational behavior.

She halted suddenly once they arrived at their destination, several branches overhead and the sound of the stream filling the silence. The girl then dropped to the ground, making sure to pull him down beside her. Itachi relented, deciding against pointlessly fighting against her erratic prompts. However, he did look to her with a small smile. "You're a rather demanding person, Sakura-san."

Itachi leaned back against the tree as his eyes drifted to the glistening atmosphere above. He returned his gaze to Sakura and saw that she was again faking a pout.

"It was the only way to make you move, Itachi-kun." She stated.

He tilted his head and silently regarded her a moment before responding. "You could have just asked me."

A smile spread its way across her face before she followed his example and rested against the tree beside him. "That takes all the fun out of it."

"Yes," he nodded, "I suppose it does."

The air surrounding him was neither cold nor warm, its climate continuing in its perfectly temperate nature. Kanashimi, he had heard, was not so pleasing in that regard. He relented to enjoy as much of Yokusei's environment as he could before they concluded their task.

He sighed softly, contentedly. "After a few hours of rest, if you'd like, we can begin your training."

He watched as she yawned in response before leaning against his shoulder, "I'm looking forward to it. I've been wondering what type of teacher you are."

He had stiffened slightly at her action but slowly relaxed and again lifted his eyes to the sky above them, "The best kind, Sakura-san."

"You sound so sure," she replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll just have to confirm it myself. Feel free to use me as a reference in the future."

He laughed softly beneath his breath, "I'll be sure to do that."

Removing the bag from his shoulder he then reached over and offered to take hers. Sakura removed her hand from his and lifted her head off his shoulder before removing her own bag and handing it to him. Itachi placed both on his opposite side, inspecting his own a moment to make sure the bottle of sleeping draught had not spilled during the journey before resting against the tree once more.

"You think about everything don't you?" Sakura asked as she again placed her head against his shoulder.

Itachi looked down at her and shrugged, "someone has to, right?" He smiled then and offered his hand to the girl, suspecting she would eventually proceed to take it anyway.

She smiled warmly as she accepted it, her small hand reclaiming his. "You have a pretty smile, Itachi."

He still found it quite remarkable how drastically he had risen from the status of _murderous bastard _within her mind to how she now viewed him. He supposed his forced façade was a great deal more effective than even he had previously imagined.

"Well," he held her gaze a moment before continuing. "You too, Sakura-san."

It was already too late, he reasoned then. He had already allowed her to get closer than he had wanted, though the actual development of that occurrence had been so subtle it had completely evaded his better judgment. He wondered if he actually would end up having to reveal to her the truth concerning his past, though also recognized that she would never attempt to ask that of him, a fact he immensely appreciated. He still had time to think on it, and he again sighed as he considered what the next appropriate course of action should be.

He felt her shake her head, "No, it's not even close compared to yours."

"Sakura-san," he began, "I won't endeavor that argument with you, as it might prove endless."

"You could just agree with me," she suggested playfully. "Or we can just call it a draw, if you would prefer."

"A draw, then," he nodded. "Definitely."

He watched her smile widen, "That's what I thought." She then yawned and leaned closer against him, "Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

Sakura lifted her eyes to his, "I'm glad I got stuck here with you."

He offered her another smile and nodded, "Aa, I don't think I would've preferred it any other way myself."

He felt a dormant happiness seeping back into the forefront of his thoughts, equaling what he had once felt prior to the decision that had placed his entire life into a living hell. His final days, with Sakura at his side, would offer him a brief return into the life he had ultimately lost.

Did he deserve that return? He hardly knew, though he found himself against declining the rare offer.

"That's good," she replied. "I wouldn't want to be the only one who felt that way."

Itachi shook his head, "no, that certainly wouldn't be pleasant."

"No," the girl agreed. "Everything would've turned out differently if that was case."

"That's true," he replied simply.

Itachi leaned his head against the tree behind him, and closed his eyes. Rather than visions of crimson and shadowed faces of his past, he saw only a bright field and a smiling rose-haired girl beside him. He saw Sasuke, too, patiently waiting for him at the end of that great expanse, somehow open to allow him these last few days of contentment.

"Is the future really determined by every single thing we do?" he could hear her voice growing tired.

Itachi nodded, eyes remaining closed. "Aa, I believe it is."

"Then I don't regret anything," Sakura answered. "If I didn't do what I did in the past then I wouldn't be here. Right now."

Looking down at her Itachi simply observed her in silence before smiling sadly, "I…don't regret anything either."

Had he the choice to venture back in time and commit the same act against his clan, he would undoubtedly do so. It had been unavoidable, the only choice that would result in protecting the village he loved. He hated that it had been that way but, there was nothing to be done. Sasuke, was the only part of the entire ordeal that he lamented. He wished he had not been so young. Just a little bit older and he would have been able to handle it better.

He was eternally saddened by what his brother had witnessed, the one person he loved most killing the family that had raised him, the family he had never thought anything but well of. He believed that it had been a crueler fate than even he, himself, had been dealt, as Sasuke had not even had a choice in the matter.

In any case, he would make it right. Sasuke would have his life back. He was determined to see that through.

Sakura's eyes had widened briefly in response to his answer before she seemed to think it over and allow her expression to soften. The girl then smiled again before reaching her other hand up to gently brush his bangs aside, "I'll remember you said that, Itachi."

He nodded, "I hope you do."

A teasing scoff escaped her then, "it's not like I'm forgetful or anything."

"I wasn't implying that," he defended. "Merely offering my acceptance of what you said."

She shrugged, "I guess I'll take it."

Itachi nodded before lowering his eyes briefly to her hand, still holding his and smiling before again closing his eyes. "In any case, get some rest Sakura-san. You'll most likely need it."

"You're just saying that because you want me to be quiet so _you_ can fall asleep," she countered.

Itachi shook his head, "no. If that was the case, I would have said it."

Sakura laughed softly, "Oh. Well then, I think I will, but you should get some too."

"No worries," he responded. "I plan to. So long as you," he glanced to her, "keep quiet."

He watched her eyes narrow slightly in response, before nodding regardless. "I promise not to make a sound."

"Hmm," he mused thoughtfully. "We'll see."

Sakura nodded again before repositioning herself more comfortably and closing her eyes. "Oh, and I'm sorry about before."

Itachi tilted his head in question, "what are you referring to?"

He found he was unable to even begin wondering what she was speaking of. Her answers never ceased to catch him off guard and he was automatically starting to expect that responsive reaction now.

She answered in a voice barely above a whisper as she yawned, "being so mean to you and calling you a bastard all the time."

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, "You didn't know. I don't fault you for that at all."

It was the way he intended to come across to others, her apology completely unnecessary in light of that fact. He did not want her to blame herself for something expected.

"But that's the point isn't it?" she continued. "I made an assumption and based everything on that alone. I didn't attempt to know you first."

"Sakura-san," he shook his head. "It wouldn't have done any good. I would not have allowed you to do that before."

"It's almost impossible to believe how much that changed in a single day," she responded, voicing the very thoughts he had countless times entertained.

He nodded in complete agreement, "Aa, it is." He paused a moment, "Sakura-san?"

He felt her tilt her head, "Yes?"

Opening his eyes to briefly look down into hers, he smiled and was silent for a moment before leaning just slightly closer to her ear, "Sshh."

"Ohhh," she replied, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "I'll be quiet now." There was a brief silence before she continued. "Can I say one more thing?"

He simply nodded.

Sakura smiled before allowing her head to resume its rest upon his shoulder. He watched her close her eyes, before allowing his own to do the same.

"Goodnight, Itachi," she whispered.

He smiled, "goodnight, Sakura-san."


	10. Refractions

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter X

"Refractions"

…

Uchiha Itachi's eyes slowly opened, the sight of a pale morning greeting them. The sun had barely begun to rise and the stream ahead had yet to reflect the shift of color from night to day. He was still for several moments, recalling the evening's events before allowing his gaze to lower and rest on the girl against his shoulder. Her expression was serene, soft easy breaths indicating that her slumber was free of anxiety.

He looked to their entwined hands, a small smile forming as he marveled at the indicator of his transition from heartless enemy to trusted companion. Though he did not necessarily consider it wise for her to so carelessly disregard his status, he nonetheless appreciated her acceptance.

Simply remaining beside her a moment, he began to contemplate the day ahead. He would start Sakura's training and then continue with her to the harbor town. He reasoned that it would be late afternoon by the time they arrived and hoped that the marshal would be at least able to hold a decent conversation.

The fauna of the land was different from what he had known and so finding a cure would potentially prove difficult. He reasoned that they might have to rely on the fish-beater's guidance after all on that account. Another factor was the potential contract of the disease that would befall either he or Sakura.

Considering it was not airborne, he thought it highly unlikely that it was transmitted from person to person, as it had been induced during a single night. Even in Yokusei, it was highly unlikely that so many individuals had come in to contact with one another in such a short time. It was most probably spread through some common and widespread method, such as food poisoning or even the water.

In any case, he supposed they would simply have to wait and discover the source upon arrival. He also surmised that the danger of he and Sakura falling ill was strangely unlikely. It was simply a feeling he had, that the Leader of the realm had other plans in mind for them. He did not know how the curious world worked but he strongly believed that the man played a big hand in somehow manipulating and controlling the fates of his people.

However, he would certainly remain vigilant and withhold from consuming either the water or the food within the town. As far as staying outside its walls as much as possible, he found that he wouldn't prefer it any other way. The people in that place seemed a great deal more hostile, despite the equivalent lack of intellect.

Itachi sighed and after glancing to Sakura once more, slowly removed his hand and carefully maneuvered to his feet without disturbing her sleep. She stirred only briefly in response before relaxing and wrapping both arms about her torso. He then knelt and grabbed his bag before making his way toward another tree beside the bank of the river and clearing a section of grass in a circular shape. He then proceeded to gather a few stray twigs and leaves surrounding him before setting them into the center of the circle. It had been a long time since he found himself needing to create a fire through more conventional means and he again smiled on the memory of that most recent time. He and Shisui had been on a covert mission and were obligated to suppress all chakra. His partner had become very frustrated with the amount of patience required to naturally create the fire.

He stood and approached the stream before kneeling beside it and dipping his hand beneath the cool water. Grasping a pair of smooth stones, he inspected them a moment before returning to the tree and proceeding to begin the process of igniting a spark. Several moments later, he succeeded and lit the small pile he had accumulated within the circle. A small, yet steady flame was encouraged as he gently exhaled onto the created spark, prompting its growth.

Reaching inside his cloak to remove the small bag at his waist, he removed the travel kettle he used to make tea while on his missions for Akatsuki. After filling the small container with a bit of the water he purchased in Churitsu, he held it patiently over the fire and absently watched as it began its rise toward a suitable temperature.

When he decided it was ready, Itachi looked to his other bag and took out the package of tea before measuring a small amount and allowing it steep within the kettle. He poured it into the small cup before emptying the remaining contents and lifting his eyes to the still sleeping girl a few feet ahead. With a slight nod he then repeated the entire process, as the kettle only provided enough tea for one cup and the girl would undoubtedly enjoy one as well.

Once finished, he allowed her portion to remain within the steel container for the sake of staying warm before lifting his own cup and rising to approach the steam. He cast his eyes across the water, the play of early light somewhat tantalizing. With a soft and easy smile, Itachi slowly sat against the tree, continuing to observe the scene, the cup of tea warming his hand and the gentle sweep of the breeze serving to further relax the tranquil atmosphere.

A memory resurrected itself then and Itachi allowed his smile to remain as he entertained it…

_Itachi held the small hand of his little brother as they followed their parents down a path through the forest. It was one of the rare outings in which they would venture out somewhere as a family for the appeasement of their mother. Sasuke was happily skipping alongside him and Itachi clutched his hand tighter in response to the apparent display of excitement. He only hoped the day would go well and that they could return home without any added tension. _

"_Nii-san!" Sasuke voiced as they all came to a stop beside the river. _

_Itachi looked to his sibling with a smile and nodded, "what is it, Sasuke?"_

"_You promised we could go swimming today, right?"_

"_Aa," Itachi replied with another nod, "I did."_

_The child immediately grinned before rushing forward, pulling Itachi along with him. However, he abruptly slowed at the condescending glance their father cast in response to the action. Itachi sighed in slight relief when the man withheld an added comment before they continued toward a small clearing and their mother began setting out lunch. Fugaku turned his back and removed a scroll to silently scrutinize before Itachi felt a tug on his shirt._

"_Can we go swimming now?"_

_Itachi looked to Sasuke, "if you'd like, I suppose we could go before lunch is ready."_

_The boy nodded and Itachi informed their parents before guiding his sibling along toward the water and sitting beside the bank to remove his shoes. "You have to be careful though, Sasuke. You've only just recently learned how to swim."_

"_I know that already Nii-san," Sasuke grumbled in response before sitting beside his brother and taking off his own shoes._

_Itachi then lifted his shirt over his head before helping Sasuke out of his. He turned and slowly approached the water before allowing his eyes to widen as his sibling rushed past him and splashed into the lake, water flying out around him before he suddenly tripped and fell face first into the water._

_Itachi, who had reached out a hand in a sudden attempt to warn his sibling, simply allowed it to lower with a shake of his head and small smile. Approaching the boy, he reached down and helped him up as the latter began to rub the water out of his eyes._

"_Are you alright, Sasuke?"_

_The boy hesitated before nodding and lowering his hand, "…I don't know if I like this anymore, Nii-san."_

_Itachi sighed before extending his hand, "here. You can just stay beside me."_

_Sasuke looked to him before again nodding and grasping the offered hand. They continued trudging through the water and the boy only briefly seeming to tense when his feet could no longer touch the bottom of the river._

_Itachi, feeling the anxiety his brother was emitting, looked to him in consolation. "It's alright, Sasuke. I've got you."_

_His sibling then assumed a controlled demeanor in obvious attempt to hide how uncertain he was. Itachi gripped the small hand tighter before swimming only a small ways further. He turned to look back at his brother only to see that he had stiffened considerably and was looking into the water with a highly concerned expression._

_The boy had never actually swum in a lake before and so Itachi reasoned that the unfamiliar terrain was worrying him. "Sasuke," he began, "it's al-"_

_However, he was cut off when he boy suddenly inhaled sharply and immediately proceeded to jump onto his back, wrapping his arms tightly about his neck. Itachi's balance wavered at the unexpected contact and he looked to his sibling in alarm, "Let go for a moment, Sasuke. You're pulling me under."_

_However, Sasuke did not seem to hear him as he gripped tighter, providing too much weight for the older Uchiha to remain above the water. He quickly reached up to try and pry the arms away from his neck, "Sasuke, you have to let go."_

_He was starting to slightly panic as he found he could not seem to manage removing the boy's hold. What exactly had alarmed him to such an extent? What should he do about it now? Should he call for their parents' help? They were quite a ways off and would most likely remain oblivious to the danger. _

_With a final effort, he reached back and firmly tapped his fingers against the boy's forehead. The action appearing to work as Sasuke immediately lifted his head with widened eyes, the red mark already forming to indicate how forceful the action had been._

_The boy started to look around, somewhat disoriented as Itachi took the opportunity to remove his arms. Sasuke looked alarmed as he was released but relaxed when his brother kept one arm wrapped around his torso._

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi apologized, not liking how harshly he had needed to act. He then tilted his head, "what happened?"_

_Sasuke's eyes lowered as he lifted hand to his forehead, "I-I felt something in the water and it hit against my leg. I thought something was going to come up and drown me. I got really scared because I…" he looked ashamed, "I don't want to die, Nii-san."_

_Itachi's expression softened before he turned and gently guided Sasuke toward the shore, "I won't let that happen, Sasuke. I promise."_

"_Nii-san…"_

"_Hmm?" _

_Sasuke looked to him then, eyes full of trust. "I don't want you to die either."_

_Itachi smiled, "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll always be here to protect you."_

…

Itachi's lowered to his tea and he merely gazed into it with a distant expression, his own words coursing through his mind. _Even if you can't see me, Sasuke, I'm still here for you._ He lifted the small cup and took a sip, closing his eyes in reaction to the smooth taste. Despite it not being sweetened he still found its effects comforting.

He returned his observation to the stream as the morning progressed, the many shades of color becoming more prominent. He took the last sip of his tea, before setting the cup down and leaning his head against the tree behind him.

A soft gust of wind swept past and Itachi smiled at its invigorating presence before lifting a hand to move the hair that had fallen across his face. However, upon doing so a sudden voice cut through the silence.

"He left without me," his eyes shifted to his right to see Sakura standing, a glare directed toward the area in front of her. "I can't believe I trusted that bastard. He was acting so sweet before but that was obviously a trick. Bastard."

He wondered at her continuous habit of overlooking things. All she had to do was glance over at the stream to see him sitting beside it, his position only slightly hidden. He shook his head, _and she just apologized for judging me, too._

Itachi was silent a moment, waiting to see if she would notice him herself before sighing and offering the girl a small smile. "Good morning, Sakura-san."

He watched as she sighed in response to his presence before returning his smile. "Good morning, Itachi."

Itachi lowered his eyes to the fire beside him, "I have some tea here for you."

"What kind of tea?" she asked before making her way over.

Itachi shrugged, "the kind I purchased in Churitsu. A simple blend, but still good."

"Alright," Sakura replied as she proceeded to sit beside him. "I trust your judgment."

Itachi merely regarded her silently a moment before tilting his head, "I must say, Sakura-san, I've certainly missed hearing you call me a _bastard."_

He smiled to convey that he was merely teasing her, before picking up the kettle and pouring her cup, noting the steam and concluding that it had still retained its pleasant warmth. He offered it to her, observing her expression for any change.

Her eyes widened, "you heard me?"

"Aa," he nodded.

"Then why didn't you say anything before?" she demanded, "You just let me think you had left."

"I was waiting to see if you would notice I was still here," Itachi responded.

Sakura glared before taking the cup of tea from his hand, "I'm beginning to wonder if you find amusement in my distress."

He smiled, pondering on all the times in which he had felt the amusement she was describing. However, it was not directed towards her distress, per say, but rather her irrational quirks.

"Why would I just decide to leave you here like that, Sakura-san?" he asked then, "I do believe you know me better than that."

Not to mention the fact that he actually needed to keep her as his partner for the sake of escaping the strange realm, though that was another matter entirely.

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "I guess I didn't really think about it. It was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Well," he replied, thinking back to the memory he had entertained only a moment ago. People had a certain tendency to act on impulse while in an unfamiliar situation, and he certainly understood how she may have allowed her anxiety to overshadow her reasoning. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sakura offered him a nod and another smile, "thank you, Itachi. I'm sorry if I offended you before."

He shook his head, "no need for that, Sakura-san. No offense taken."

The girl laughed in response, "it's strange how different you and Sasuke-kun are."

Itachi tilted his head as he wondered what she was referring to. "Different? How so?"

However, he knew full well that they were entirely different, Sasuke having often brought the matter up to him when they were younger. He had succeeded in convincing the boy that it was perfectly alright to assume his own identity and that the differences between people was something to be sought.

"Well, it sometimes seems like you're complete opposites," Sakura explained. "If I said that to Sasuke-kun he would usually get mad and call me annoying. On the other hand, you're not offended at all."

"I see," he replied, shaking his head as he again thought on the countless occasions in which he had advised Sasuke to approach what he saw as annoying with a smile rather than an outlook of negativity. He was not nearly as patient with things or people whom he could not relate to.

He sighed, "We're different people, Sakura-san. Despite being brothers, he still has his own personality. Besides," he looked to her, "when he doesn't understand someone it annoys him, he most likely did not mean to offend you."

"Really?" she asked as her smile returned. "Then I suppose it was pointless to get so upset about it every time."

Itachi suddenly had a visual of the girl before him and his younger brother, engaged in some heated argument and acting equivalently irrational. He knew Sasuke's tendencies and assumed that they had not differed too much since his younger years, and he was also beginning to grow accustomed to Sakura's. His smile widened and he looked to her, "I can picture that."

The girl nodded, "also, the world would be boring if people didn't have their own personalities."

"Aa," Itachi responded, "I completely agree with you."

"Good. I'm glad we're in agreement," she replied before taking a sip of her tea. She nodded, "You were right about the tea."

"Glad to hear it," Itachi replied before looking to the stream once more. "When you're finished we'll begin your training."

There was a brief silence before she suddenly exclaimed, "Oww. Why is it so hot?

Returning his eyes to Sakura, Itachi looked to see her glaring down into her cup. He sighed, "You shouldn't drink so fast."

"I was excited," she frowned, "and wanted to finish quickly."

He smiled, "you're not a very patient person, are you?"

_Irrational, demanding, impulsive, unobservant, _he mused to himself in slight amusement, _and now impatient. _

She appeared to consider his question before shrugging, "I suppose not but," she sent him a wink, "that's why you're here, isn't it?"

Itachi tilted his head before nodding, "I suppose so."

Sakura smiled before casting a glance about her surroundings. "So…training?"

The Uchiha again nodded before standing, "yes, I suppose we may as well get started now." He offered a hand to help her up.

He watched a strangely malicious looking smile cross her face as she reached up to take his hand. However, rather than allow him to lift her, she pulled on his hand, throwing him off balance. He caught himself on one knee and she stood with a laugh.

He looked up at her with a slight narrowing of his eyes, "and why, may I ask, did you feel the need to do that?"

"It's fun, Itachi. Even _you_ have to admit it. But since you're obviously upset about it," she stated before smiling and returning his own gesture by offering a hand.

Itachi was motionless, "hmm," he mused thoughtfully. "Think you can manage?"

The girl's gaze also narrowed before she grasped his hand. Itachi allowed for a small smirk and waited for her to put her strength into lifting him.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded, "definitely."

Itachi watched as Sakura planted her feet and pulled before he abruptly removed his hold, causing her to stumble backwards and land in unceremoniously in the grass.

He stood then and walked to where she sat. Tilting his head, he briefly debated whether to simply walk past her before relenting and again holding a hand out to her. "Shall we try this again, Sakura-san?"

The girl merely crossed her arms and turned her head away, "You did that on purpose."

"Aa," he nodded. "So did you."

"Yes but," she glanced up at him with a frown. "I was just doing that for fun and _you_ did it to get back at me."

Itachi shrugged, "what I did was also fun and," he smiled, "at least _I_ had a reason."

The girl stood without accepting his hand and he allowed it to lower as she continued, "It wasn't fun for me and what makes you think I _didn't_ have a reason? Hmm?"

"What was your reason?" Itachi asked simply.

She scoffed in reply before moving past him and toward a small clearing. He silently turned and followed at a leisurely pace as they both entered the open field. He continued to observe her as he wondered if he had perhaps acted too rashly in descending to her level…again. He supposed he should've foreseen how she would react to the harmless act.

With a sigh, he decided that it would be left up to him to improve the tense atmosphere she had allowed to settle between them. He surmised that it would take some time to adjust to her shifting moods.

"Sakura-san," he called.

The girl turned to face him with a grin, catching him slightly off guard. "Yes, Itachi?"

He blinked before approaching Sakura and tilting his head slightly to observe her unconcerned features. A mere moment ago she had seemed so entirely upset with him.

"It was not my intention to offend you," he explained.

He felt Sakura pat his shoulder reassuringly, "That's alright. I've decided to let it go…this time."

Itachi smiled, "I'll be more wary in the future, then."

"Good," she responded. "Keep that in mind and don't let it happen again."

"Well," Itachi began. "Only so long as you agree to accept offered courtesies more appropriately."

"Do I have to?" the girl frowned.

He observed her sudden change of expression as his own features softened and his smile widened, "just be prepared to accept the consequences if you don't."

"Okay, Itachi," she returned his smile. "I promise."

He nodded then before casting his eyes about the area and surmising that it was a suitable enough location to conduct the girl's training. He began to formulate a plan on where to begin before returning his eyes to hers. "Ready?"

He watched her pound a fist against her palm, "Hell yeah!"

Itachi turned then and walked a few feet away before shifting to face her once more, "who have you previously trained under?"

He knew full well that Kakashi was no expert in medical jutsu, implying that someone else had overseen her progress in that department.

"Kakashi-sensei for about a year," she responded after placing her hands on her hips matter-of-factly. "Then Tsunade, one of the three Legendary Sannin _and_ the Fifth Hokage, for about three years."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly at hearing her answer. He had heard of Tsunade and understood that she was most talented medic-nin known to the Shinobi world. As far as her becoming fifth Hokage, word had spread of that occurrence as well. However, he had no idea Sakura had become an apprentice of hers, a revelation that only further encouraged his confidence in her success regarding a cure for Yokusei.

"That's really impressive, Sakura-san," he stated sincerely.

"Thank you," she responded somewhat smugly. "It is, isn't it?"

"As I said," the Uchiha nodded, before tilting his head. "Now then, all you know are the basics of Taijutsu, right?"

He recalled their conversation the previous morning regarding her abilities but felt it appropriate to verify a final time before commencing.

The girl raised a brow in response, "What do you mean _all I know_?"

Itachi was silent a moment. Had he somehow offended her again? He certainly did not see that harm in his statement. "You told me yourself that this was the case. Am I wrong?"

"In a way, yes," the girl began. "Concerning Taijutsu, I only know the basics, but I know more than just that. I am actually quite skilled with chakra control. I was the best on my team."

_Her team being with Sasuke and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, _Itachi pondered before smiling. "That's wonderful, Sakura-san, really. However, as we are unable to use our chakra here, I'm afraid we cannot rely on its help at all." He paused before continuing. "However, this condition actually aids in the training you will be doing. Where Taijutsu is concerned it is always best not to rely on your chakra while training, as doing so will cause you to neglect the natural prowess your body contains. Perfecting these abilities without the aid of chakra will only make you the more capable when you experience its return and find all of your work enhanced."

He smiled, "and, as a medical Shinobi, you already know all of the pressure locations and vulnerable points of the body, increasing your potential at mastering the art."

The girl returned his smile, conveying how obviously pleased she was with his words. "Then I am the perfect pupil, Master Uchiha."

"Yes," he nodded, "perhaps you are." He then motioned for her to approach, "let's first see what you are already able to do."

Sakura made her way over and stopped in front of him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well," he began. "Start attacking me with what you know. I need to analyze your capabilities."

"Alright then," she replied before cracking her knuckles. "Don't cry if I hurt you."

Itachi sighed before nodding, "I will try my best."

Grinning, the girl drew back her fist and, with seemingly as much power as she could manage, directed it towards his face. Itachi reached up to block her wrist. "So obvious, Sakura-san."

"Oh, am I?" she asked, attempting another blow at his face. However, he caught the sudden movement of her leg and quickly reached down to halt her kick as he maneuvered away from her fist.

"Aa," he nodded with a smile as he released both the wrist he still held in one hand and the ankle he had grasped in the other. He stepped back, "rather than focusing on the force behind your movements, look to your balance and aversion techniques."

He tilted his head, "being that your stature is so small, you will undoubtedly find yourself coming across bigger opponents. However, if your form is executed correctly, size will no longer be a factor. What I will be teaching you involves using your enemy's own power against them."

Within a matter of moments, he had already surmised what her typical fighting style comprised. He reasoned that she often relied on impulse within her fights as well as a force of power. However, such an approach would only exhaust her against someone who would be able to dodge her more straight-forward methods.

However, he also recognized that she was an adept problem-solver and could analyze a situation successfully. It was an overall helpful trait to utilize within combat.

His smile widened, "you will be acting in much the same way I did earlier, when you tried to lift me. All I had to do was let go."

"Are you trying to tell me I could even beat you, without using a lot of effort?" she asked, a curious glint of anticipation reflected within her gaze.

"Perhaps," Itachi nodded simply, amused. "You certainly have potential." Most interesting of all was the fact that she had somehow evaded the casting of his genjutsu, a mystery he had yet to unravel. If she was somehow immune to his ocular powers then yes, she could someday surpass that most prominent ability his clan possessed.

"I look forward to reaching my full potential then," Sakura stated with a smile.

Itachi felt a sudden and inexplicable urge to witness her full abilities as well, despite knowing that he would be long gone by the time she reached that level. Why did that unexpectedly instill a subtle regret?

He cast the thought from his mind then before returning her smile, "That aspiration is worthy of fulfillment, especially for a Shinobi. We all have our unique ambitions that we strive to achieve. But," he shook his head. "I digress."

He watched as she tilted her head then, seeming lost in thought before he shifted and lifted a hand, "aim a punch at me and I'll show you one way in which you can evade the attack while exerting only minimal strength."

Itachi waited for her response before lowering his hand as he noted the distant set of her eyes. "Sakura-san?"

"I want to become a great medical Shinobi and protect my friends!" she exclaimed loudly, causing Itachi to wonder if it had really even been directed to him.

He nodded however and offered a smile, conceding to oblige her statement. "That, is a far greater ambition."

Her eyes finally regained coherence as she looked to him, an answering smile forming. "Greater than what ambition?"

Itachi allowed for a brief silence before sighing softly, "than strengthening yourself for the mere sake of gaining power; reaching your full potential for your personal satisfaction alone."

A trait that had been unfortunately prevalent within his own clan, hastening their imminent downfall and prompting the nightmarish fate they had been dealt.

"That's a selfish goal," Sakura replied, considering. "I can't imagine anyone would be happy with that, even if it was for themselves. If you do everything for yourself alone, then won't you just be left with nothing in the end?"

Itachi nodded, "Aa, and that feeling of nothingness is undoubtedly the worst a person can feel."

She returned his nod and took a moment to apparently muse over his statement before again looking to him, "Itachi, would you rather do the right thing if it means being looked upon with hate and fear, or the wrong thing if it means being blindly accepted with trust and love."

Such a simple question for the girl to ask and yet so suitable to the decision he had been compelled to make. How was it she always managed to inadvertently penetrate the depths of his mentality?

He reasoned he could still answer honestly without risking the discovery of anything he continued to withhold.

"One should always do the right thing," Itachi responded softly. "No matter the cost."

Perhaps it was a bit of advice that could aid her future decisions.

"What if there are more casualties from doing so than doing the wrong thing?" Sakura asked then. "For instance, if you're at war and an ultimatum is offered. To either surrender and send out your leader to be executed, or to continue fighting until every person is killed."

"I certainly hope you will never be faced with that sort of decision," Itachi stated sincerely. "Your generation is fortunate to be free of war. However, considering you scenario," he smiled and tilted his head. "You imply that the wrong choice would be the execution of said leader. However, would it not actually prove to be the right one, in the end? The burden would fall to that individual, and their single sacrifice would result in the continued lives of many others. It is often the responsibility of a great leader, the fourth Hokage of Konoha being an example of this. Do you consider his actions wrong?"

"No," Sakura shook her head. "They were very noble, in fact. However, even though he protected the village, it left us without our powerful leader."

"Ah," Itachi lifted a single finger to explain. "But a leader must also trust in those serving beneath him, that they will continue to thrive after his departure."

She nodded, "okay. That makes sense. What would happen if he couldn't? Because they're either corrupt or too weak to thrive without him."

Sighing, Itachi cast his eyes about their surroundings. "Even so, if he chose to remain alive, their lives would be potentially at risk. It would indicate that their leader was not such a great one, after all."

"So a good leader is supposed to put the protection of his village and people over anything else, even if it costs him his own life?" she inquired, and he wondered why she felt so compelled to discuss the matter.

"Aa," he nodded.

Itachi watched as an unprompted smile formed on her face before he reached down and gently grasped her wrist, lifting her hand in front of his face. "Now then, punch me."

"Why?" the girl asked, blinking several times to convey her confusion.

_Ah, that's right…she didn't hear me before, _Itachi recalled, before tilting his head. "I'm going to show you how to use as little strength as possible when facing an offensive attack."

The girl glanced to her fist a moment before returning her attention to his gaze. "Oh. How hard should I punch?"

Itachi shrugged before releasing her wrist, "not hard. This'll just be a demonstration so come at me slowly."

"Alright," she replied before aiming another blow at his face.

Itachi side-stepped her attack as he reached his opposite hand across to grasp her arm, pulling it forward before lifting his other behind the back of her neck, placing it just above the pressure point there. He paused and then released his hold before analyzing her face, "understanding how to throw someone off balance is helpful as well."

"Like pushing them on the ground?" the girl asked teasingly.

Itachi smiled, "that's one way of doing it. However," he shook his head. "Not nearly the most effective in regard to conserving energy."

"Oh," she frowned. "Well, imagine that. What are more effective ways then?"

Tilting his head slightly, Itachi responded. "Do you know where the body's center of balance lies?"

"The sternum," Sakura replied after some thought, prompting Itachi to again offer her a smile.

"Aa," Itachi nodded. "If you have someone rushing toward you, steady your own balance before delivering a quick thrust on the chest there, that will be more successful than trying to sweep their legs." He paused, "I want you to focus on both balancing and pressure points, utilizing your knowledge and preparing yourself to face a situation in which you can use a person's own momentum against them."

"I don't think I've ever used a sweep before," the girl explained with a smile. "So I wouldn't know the difference. I understand your orders though, Itachi."

"Well," The Uchiha nodded, amusement returning. "Then let's get started, shall we?" He then indicated his own eyes, "Another important thing to remember is to keep your attention focused here. The eyes are the best way of predicting an attacker's movements."

As she lifted her eyes to his, he blinked when a smirk crossed her face. "What if I don't like their eyes?"

He was silent before musing, "Hmm, would you rather risk losing a battle for something like that?"

Itachi suddenly recognized just how many things were reflected within her viridian gaze, ranging from a naïve trust in the way things were presented to her, to a remarkable conviction not to allow any taint upon the perfect world she unwaveringly believed in.

He had never actually had the opportunity to view the world that way, having known the harsh truth of reality from a young age. Actually seeing that invaluable light within her eyes was enough to accentuate his confidence in the decision he had made. Despite the darkness in the act itself, he had offered Sakura's generation a time without war or conflict.

Despite how often he lamented such an extreme ultimatum, Itachi would never regret that choice. He did not even want to imagine seeing her gaze reflect what his own presented.

Itachi heard her laugh, and he smiled in reaction to the sound. "I'm just kidding," she began. "I wouldn't lose because I was prejudiced against something like that. Even if I was, it wouldn't affect me if I was fighting _you_."

"Because of my genjutsu abilities?" he asked, still wondering if his illusions would even affect the girl anyway. He was then reminded of something he would try and bring up with her later, as she had mentioned possessing a power within her head. He was determined to unravel what exactly she had meant by that.

"That's not what I meant," she clarified. "But I suppose that's true, too."

"What then," Itachi asked, tilting his head curiously. "Did you mean, Sakura-san?"

She always seemed to have the most indirect ways of conveying what she actually intended to say.

"If I was up against an opponent and I lost because I didn't like their eyes, then it would be different if I fought you because I," she paused before smiling up at him, "like your eyes, Itachi."

He blinked down at her, having never necessarily been told that by anyone before. Most avoided his eyes as much as possible, simply due to the power lying within them. Most would even admit to be afraid of them. However, the girl before him was admitting to actually admiring his primary weapon source. What exactly did she see that could be worthy of admiration?

Or…he also reasoned that she was simply appreciating the physical shape, color or something of a similar sort. In any case, he relented to merely return her smile.

"It's not necessarily wise to lose your focus in that regard either, Sakura-san," he replied. "You would lose against me if you found yourself too captured by something like that."

The girl smirked before abruptly pushing aside the hair that had fallen in front of her face, "You don't have to worry about that, either. I wouldn't let that happen."

"Aa," Itachi nodded, "as I doubt you will ever have to fight me seriously."

"I'm glad," Sakura admitted. "I would never want to."

The Uchiha smiled, "neither would I." he tilted his head, "I would most likely lose."

Trusting that the situation would never present itself, Itachi momentarily cast his imperative task concerning Sasuke aside as he instead looked to her sincerely, wondering if she might understand what he had meant in saying what he did.

The girl however, cast him a doubtful look before shaking her head. "No, you wouldn't. You would definitely win."

_Of course she didn't understand, _he thought then as his features softened. "No," he shook his head as he took a step towards her, "because," he extended two fingers and gently tapped them against her forehead, allowing his eyes to fall within hers. "I just don't think I could ever bring myself to harm you."

Which was certainly strange, he pondered, considering he had once convinced himself to eliminate his entire clan. However, upon voicing as much to the girl, he found his statement to be entirely and curiously true.

He watched her eyes briefly widen in response before she recovered and looked to him with a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't understand what you meant but," she then emulated his action and tapped his forehead with her own fingers. "I don't think it would feel like a victory if I won that way."

"Then I suppose," he returned her smile before lowering his hand. "It would be best if we simply avoided that situation altogether."

"I agree," she nodded before removing her own hand and he felt the brief lack of her touch before she claimed his hand within hers. "Promise?" she asked, "I don't think I could hurt you either."

Itachi smiled before nodding, "Aa. I promise." He then gently tightened his hold over her hand before releasing it and stepping back, "now then, let's commence your training."

She again cracked her knuckles as she grinned, "I'm ready."

Itachi again nodded before moving to stand beside her, "let's first focus on the basics of the technique I'll be teaching you. When fighting, keep your muscles relaxed until the moment of contact. Then, train them to automatically supply just the right amount of force to resist the impact. Your body will know to provide the correct amount of resistance."

He paused and then indicated her fist, "when punching, rather than exerting the muscle force from your arm alone, let your entire body guide your fist. Done appropriately, you will not even feel the impact on yours arms, shoulders or back-you will feel it in the soles of your feet, as the force is transferred back and forth against the ground."

He then indicated her leg, "as far as countering kicks, it is a common misconception amongst Shinobi that kicks are more formidable than punches, because they are believed to be more powerful. In actuality, among the four categories of attacks-hand strikes, kicks, felling, and grips-kicks are technically the easiest to counter. The most effective way is to gently lean your body the moment the kick is executed against you then quickly moving forward to counter-strike before your opponent can retract their kicking leg. Their equilibrium will already be off, making your task easier."

Itachi met her eyes, "you have to find the perfect balance between calming your body and releasing a sudden explosion of power. It's about flexibility, elegance, internal power, stamina, and mental sharpness. The sudden shift between the two extremes is key; rather than powering up an attack, allow the action to emulate your breathing; the change from contraction to release."

He paused before continuing, "In essence, your opponent will supply the power by running into your fist or whichever action you choose to take, while you merely supply a conduit between your fist and the unyielding ground. This fighting method is about utter relaxation followed by complete wakefulness. Exhale and loosen your muscles, then inhale and make them firm. Don't focus on any singular point in your body rather, try and think about as little as possible. Perfect concentration involves emptying your mind."

"This is going to be fun," she stated as she nodded, "where did you learn this style of fighting?"

Itachi shrugged, "I primarily had to train myself. I never really had a Sensei or anything to teach me."

He watched as her eyes widened in response before she closed them as a smile formed in place of her momentary disbelief. "I almost forgot. You're a prodigy."

He returned the smile, "prodigy or not, it took a lot of time. No one is an exception from having to work hard to gain prominent ability, which," he tilted his head, "I'm sure you will."

The girl opened her eyes before again nodding, "understood. It requires a lot of hard work and dedication. So," she stretched her arm over her head. "When do we start?"

"We will begin now," Itachi replied with a nod. He then shifted his gaze to the field ahead. "Inhale and relax both your mind and body, exhale and allow your internal and natural energy to release through your focal attack points, such as your fist. Practice this simple process first and allow yourself to grow accustomed to doing it subconsciously."

"So…I'm basically breathing to relax myself?" the girl asked.

"Partly, yes," Itachi nodded, "but when you exhale, force your energy to abruptly awaken."

The Uchiha briefly wondered if there was possibly a simpler way to explain the same thing. However, he was determined to remain patient with the girl and provide her with as much guidance as she needed.

His eyes slightly widened however, when Sakura suddenly lowered herself into a sitting position within the long grass. "Can I do this sitting down?"

Sighing, the Uchiha knelt beside her. "It's not the most effective way, as you will not be fighting many opponents in this manner. Your muscles are all in a constant state of relaxation while sitting and so it defeats the entire purpose of the exercise."

The girl's eyes widened in recognition before she stood and exclaimed, "I get it now! Good job, Sensei."

Itachi rose to stand beside her, "this does bring up a good point though. When you sat, you undoubtedly felt your body assume a state of stillness. When you stood, you felt your body suddenly tense, correct? It automatically applied the needed strain to lift you."

"And that's what I'm trying to make myself do?" she asked, tilting her head contemplatively. "Automatically apply the proper balance of calmness and force through my breathing."

"Aa," he nodded with a small smile. "That is exactly right, Sakura-san."

A grin crossed her features, "thank you, Itachi. I think I can do it now."

"No thanks needed," he replied before shifting and focusing his attention forward. "Now then, inhale," he demonstrated and again found himself acutely aware of how liberated his lungs felt with the absence of the illness that had plagued him. Lifting a hand he thrust it forward as he breathed out, "exhale and envision the attack."

Lowering his arm, he cast Sakura a sidelong glance, "your turn."

"Perfect," she stated before he watched her turn and ease her posture.

The girl's eyes closed and he observed her slow intake of breath, which was soon followed by an abrupt release. The process continued several times and Itachi did not avert his gaze as he noted that her expression was becoming calmer and less animated with each set of breaths. Her eyes opened, set on some conjured target as her arm lifted. Another moment ensued before she then thrust her arm forward upon an exhale.

Sakura shifted back into a comfortable position before looking to him with a smile. "Bulls-eye!"

Itachi blinked as she suddenly lifted her eyes to his. It had honestly caught him off guard for some reason and he berated himself for allowing such a thing to happen. He exhaled the breath he did not realize he had been holding before directing his gaze away and to the horizon before him. _And I just told her earlier how foolish it is to allow oneself to become distracted._

"Well done, Sakura-san," he stated simply.

"Thank you," he heard her say. "I thought I did well myself." There was a brief silence before he felt a tug on the sleeve of his cloak. "Are you alright?"

Itachi was motionless another moment before allowing his eyes to shift and observe the girl's anxious expression. He permitted a small answering smile, "Aa."

Sakura's brows furrowed in response, "It didn't seem like it."

"Oh?" he tilted his head slightly.

"Yes," The girl continued without a hint of skepticism.

Itachi subtly lowered his eyes, wondering himself what exactly had come over him. It was certainly…unfamiliar. He softly sighed before shaking his head as he returned his gaze to her. "In any case, I'm fine now. I was just…thinking."

He then turned and looked in the direction of their make-shift camp. "Let's have some breakfast and then continue our journey. You can train some more along the way."

"Sounds good to me," she began with a nod. "You know, I think I found out what type of teacher you are."

Itachi glanced back at her, "have you?"

"Yes," another bright grin spread across her face. "You're the cool and relaxing kind. Also, very patient."

'_Nii-san,' _Sasuke's voice again greeted him, instilling visions of many warm afternoons spent helping the boy develop his skills. _'You really are the best kind of teacher.' _

Returning her smile, Itachi tilted his head slightly. "And I'm sure you will be one of my finest students."

"Do you really think so?" the girl asked him excitedly, smile widening.

"Aa," he replied. "I do."

"Hmm," she replied before tapping his shoulder.

Itachi looked to her questioningly, "yes?"

He found he still could not seem to even remotely predict what her responses would be. It was both slightly frustrating and strangely compelling. It was somewhat entertaining to hear something entirely unexpected from her as he had been around nothing but the predictable his entire life.

"I think I confirmed it with today's lesson, Itachi," the girl proclaimed.

The question in his gaze remained, "what exactly was it that you confirmed?"

There was brief pause before she offered her clarification with another smile. "That you're the best kind of teacher."

Itachi's expression softened as the inquiry within his scrutiny was replaced with a recollection of his conversation with her the previous night. Sasuke had proclaimed as much to him on countless occasions and hearing her say the exact same words only enhanced his memory concerning those bygone events of his past. It served to remind him how happy he had been back then. Both he, and Sasuke.

He offered her a grateful smile, "I've certainly missed hearing it."

"You have?" She asked before placing a hand firmly upon his shoulder, "Very well. Whenever we train, I shall say it so much that you'll eventually grow tired of hearing it."

Itachi allowed for a soft laugh, "We'll see."

"And," she smirked. "I think I'm going to try making you laugh more."

It was not a difficult feat within her presence as she had already succeeded in making him laugh more than he ever had in the last eight years. He nodded, "I have no doubt of your success."

"Don't make it too easy, though," she admonished.

Itachi offered her another nod, "no worries. I don't plan to."

"That's good to know," she replied before her stomach suddenly betrayed her hunger. "What was that you said about breakfast?"

Itachi tilted his head, amused before facing the tree and taking a step forward, "come along then, Sakura-san."

He heard her steps from behind him, "can you hurry up, snail? I doubt I'm the only one who's hungry here."

Itachi allowed his eyes to shift in her direction and saw that her arms were wrapped tightly about her torso. He quickened his steps, "acknowledged."

There certainly was not anything preventing the girl to simply rush past him, as he reasoned it was an entirely plausible action for her to take.

"Thank you," he heard her say as he reverted his attention forward. "That's much better."

"Hmm," Itachi replied softly.

"What are we going to eat anyway?" the girl continued.

"Well," Itachi replied as they neared their destination. "We have some crackers and dried fruit." He shrugged, "not much but enough to get by."

She allowed for an audible groan of indignation in response. "That's what they always say. Then guess what? Someone dies."

Itachi openly allowed his brows to crease as he looked over at her, "that's a rather dramatic way of putting it, don't you think?"

He sincerely wondered what exactly had prompted such a statement from the girl.

Sakura merely shrugged in response, "maybe, but it's still not that much. Just picture this: we eat some for breakfast today. Let's say we _only_ eat breakfast, then with this sickness going around, we can't trust any of the food we find from now on to be edible. That only leaves us with the few packages of crackers and dried fruit that we have. My main point is what do we do when we eat all of it?"

The Uchiha sighed in response, "if it comes down to us being at risk of starvation, We will simply return to Churitsu to purchase more."

"Oh," she responded. "That's a very smart idea."

Itachi nodded and gently smirked, "a stroke of genius, I'd say."

"Okay, Itachi," Sakura began. "What do you want to be referred to as? A prodigy or a genius? I'm not letting you have both," an emulating smirk crossed her face then.

Itachi paused in his steps and looked to her. Though it was blatantly conveyed that she was merely teasing, he answered sincerely. "Neither, actually."

She stopped beside him as well before smiling, "Alright, then. From now on, you're just Itachi to me."

Itachi smiled down at her, that warmth she always carried somehow seeping through to him. "I wouldn't prefer anything else."

The leaves of the tree above rustled within the breeze that surrounded the entire field. The more Itachi thought on it, the more he realized that his eroding defenses had less to do with the landscape of Yokusei as it did with the actual presence of the girl before him; an unnerving yet inexplicably welcome occurrence.

Sakura nodded before venturing to their small camp at the base of the tree, "Itachi, come along," she glanced over her shoulder. "Don't waste time standing around. I'm not going to eat without you."

Itachi followed her lead with a nod of his own, "Your consideration is appreciated, Sakura-san."

He stopped and knelt beside the small fire he had created before lifting the kettle and looking up at her, "care for some more tea?"

With a shake of her head, the girl smiled. "I would love some, Itachi."

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to credit two individuals that I used direct quotes from during Itachi's explanation of his Taijutsu fighting method to Sakura: William C.C. Chen & Sifu Wong. I am entirely indebted to both for the inspiration!


	11. Resurfacing

**A/N:** To our most recent reviewer: **Tsume Yuki**. Thanks so much for the feedback and please continue to offer your insight! I also appreciate all of our followers; I hope you continue to enjoy the story :) Be sure to read both Lehrain and Slytherstein's updates as well!

* * *

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter XI

"Resurfacing"

…

The harbor village came into view and Itachi cast his eyes across the familiar site. The dock stood worn and weather ridden beside the shimmering shore that was every bit as spectacular as when he had first seen it. As he approached the steps and began to ascend the bridge he again searched the area for any sign of the fish-beater.

He did not hear the familiar smacking sound and as his footsteps creaked across the aged wood he caught no further sign of the man's presence. He was relieved, though felt his mind assume a state of wariness as he reasoned that the strange individual had most likely contracted the same illness as most of the other inhabitants.

To his left he saw a humble shack beside the water, smoke billowing from the small chimney. He tilted his head as a curious scent was emitted before disregarding the abode altogether and returning his attention to the entrance, where the lone guard was no longer present.

Stepping into the town's center, he allowed his scrutiny to observe the scene before him. The old well at the center looked as if it had been abandoned as a lone bucket hung sideways at the end of a worn rope, a bit of water still residing within. There were only a few civilians strolling about, most either clutching at their sides or roughly scratching at their reddened skin.

A few sat along the walls of the buildings that surrounded the square, agony visible on their faces. No one stood at any of the stalls within the marketplace, leaving their wares unattended and at the mercy of any passerby's. Looking to the inn, the Uchiha wondered if he should try and ask someone within if they could direct he and Sakura to the town marshal.

He recalled how hostile the individuals had behaved during his last visit but reasoned it might be the only place worth seeking any answers. Perhaps there were a few travelers staying there whom had not yet been induced to the sickness.

Glancing to his young partner, he indicated the establishment. "I suggest we try there first, Sakura-san and see if anyone can direct us to the city marshal."

"Alright," the girl replied as she turned to face him with a nod. "Do you know anyone here or did you only go to that last town?"

Itachi shook his head, "no, I don't really _know _anyone here. However, this was the first place I came to upon arrival." He walked past her and toward the inn, "I figured there might be someone at the tavern who we might be able to acquire some information from."

Ascending the two steps leading to the door, the Uchiha opened it to the same sight he had been presented with upon his last visit. However, the sound of instruments did not greet his ears as the presence of the bards was absent entirely. A fire still resided within the hearth and the recognizable scent of wine and hickory filled the air.

Shifting his gaze toward the bar, he saw that the man who had been tending to it during his last visit was still there, dutifully cleaning his goblets. Itachi glanced to Sakura briefly before deciding to approach the individual. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the man was slightly hunched, indicating a possible stomach pain of sorts and that his skin possessed a similar redness to the inhabitants he had seen outside.

"Sir," Itachi began, causing the man to shift his attention toward him. "I need you to answer some questions for me."

Shaking his head, the bartender looked to the goblet. "You return and find the end, you return to the end."

The Uchiha softly sighed at the familiar cryptic response. Nothing these people said possessed even a semblance of reason. How did they even go about living their lives in such a manner?

"It's not the end," Itachi glanced over to see Sakura offering the man a smile as well as a pat on the shoulder. His eyes widened in alarm as he listened to her continue in a consoling tone. "You shouldn't lose hope."

"Sakura-san," Itachi warned as he reached out to remove her wrist from the man, "it is not wise to touch him. We still don't know how this illness is spread."

The girl appeared to realize her mistake before her eyes suddenly narrowed and she reached forward to punch him in the arm. "Why didn't you remind me sooner?"

Itachi released her wrist, "I did not see until after you had already done it." He offered a slight smile as he continued to stare down at her, "Your movements remain as unpredictable as always."

Sakura crossed her arms, "really?" She smirked, "because you called me predictable during our training this morning."

Itachi shrugged, "Aa, I did. Correction, you are often unpredictable."

"Correct yourself as much as you want," she responded. "Do you want me to warn you before I do something from now on?"

Itachi tilted his head, amused. "I hardly think that's necessary, Sakura-san. I only suggest that you pay special attention to actions that might potentially place you in a compromising situation."

"But I didn't even really think about it," she sighed in response. "It's more like an impulse."

"Well then," the Uchiha responded as another smile formed. "Perhaps you should work on your impulsiveness."

A confused expression took her features at his statement. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Itachi shook his head, "you will have to figure that out on your own, I'm afraid."

He then returned his attention to the bartender and saw that the man had resumed his typical action of cleaning his goblets. Itachi leaned slightly toward him and attempted being as direct as possible with the crazed man. "I need to speak with this town's marshal. Will you direct me to him?"

The bartended glanced to him before again shaking his head. "Nothing can be done. No one will come. The end is at hand and no one is here."

Itachi fought the urge to again sigh in response to the man. How was he supposed to obtain anything of value from these people? He was also beginning to doubt the effectiveness of the marshal when, or if, they found his location.

"You're not alone," he heard Sakura begin from beside him. "We came to help. Both of us are going to find out what's wrong and fix it. That's why we need to find the town marshal."

Looking to the girl, Itachi shook his head and was about to advise that her attempt was most likely worthless when he heard the bartender's response. Looking to the man, he saw him eagerly award his partner with a wide grin.

"You! You are here to help?!" the man exclaimed, before laughing wholeheartedly. "Sweet miss, you have come to save us? Anything I can do for you," he enthusiastically nodded, "just let me know." He brought a hand to his chin, "you asked about the marshal. You will find him at the top of the hill, the one overlooking the well. It has a large red door. Knock four times and he will let you enter." He leaned towards her, "but oh! As long as you are here I offer you a free stay at my inn!"

Itachi allowed his brows to furrow in reaction to the peculiar scene. He glanced between the man and Sakura, tilting his head as allowed his eyes to rest on the girl. What had Gregor said? That these people only accepted their own? He felt the corner of his mouth lift as he mused that perhaps the little Shinobi _was _actually crazy. '_You're not the only one here with special abilities. I have one in my head.' _His curiosity only grew as he once again considered her strange statement. What did that actually imply, now that he was being presented with such an occurrence?

"Free, you say?" Sakura smiled before looking up at him hopefully. "I think that's a great deal, Itachi."

The Uchiha shook his head, "remember, Gregor advised that we not stay within the city. At least, not until after we determine the cause of the illness. Perhaps, once deemed safe, we can stay here."

He watched an enthusiastic grin cross her face before she looked to the bartender. "You hear that? Isn't my partner the best?"

Itachi caught the man's sudden stare and expected him to suggest that he 'needed to leave', before his appraising scrutiny left him and returned to Sakura.

"If you say so," the man responded to the girl with a nod.

"I did say so," the girl replied immediately. Itachi glanced sideways and caught her staring up at him with a smile, "look, Itachi. He agrees."

The Uchiha looked to the man and relented for a sigh, "Aa, I suppose he does." He then bowed his head slightly to the individual. "I thank you for your offer to stay. We will do what we can about this sickness." He returned his attention to Sakura, "let's go and speak with the marshal."

Sakura nodded before looking to the man before them, "thank you very much for your help." She then returned her gaze to Itachi and grasped his arm. "Let's go, Snail."

The Uchiha nodded before allowing the girl to guide him to the door, letting her push it open before stepping outside and glancing about to the see the area unchanged. He lifted his eyes to the right and saw the hill the bartender had referred to as well as a stone building atop it, accentuated by a bright red door.

"Do you know where the well is?"

Itachi glanced to Sakura with a slightly narrowed gaze as he considered her inquiry. He then shifted his focus and indicated the object at the town's center, "it's there."

The girl nodded, before casting her eyes across their surroundings. "Got it. Now to find the hill."

Itachi shook his head, amused by her typical lack of observance. "I'm having a bit of trouble locating it myself."

Perhaps he needed to focus on training her in that area before continuing any further. It was a fault that would most likely result in some problems later on.

He watched as an impish-looking smile appeared on her face. "You can't? Maybe we should turn this into a competition. First one to find it wins."

Itachi tilted his head before nodding as he fought a smile. "What an excellent idea. Now then," he cast his eyes about the area for good measure before looking to the very obvious hill at his right. "Oh look, there it is."

He watched as her eyes widened in response to his discovery. She looked to the hill then and declared in obvious awe, "impressive, Itachi. You have excellent observation abilities."

"Aa," he nodded, somewhat amazed that she had not caught on to his ruse. "I make it a habit to notice as much as possible."

"Sounds like it's very useful," the girl stated. "Did you train yourself to do that too then?"

"Hmm," Itachi tilted his head as he continued to fight a smile. "Let's just say it's more of an_ inherit _trait."

Despite the usual aid of his Sharingan, Itachi did not typically rely on that ability to execute basic surveillance. '_Such as noticing a hill'_ he thought in surmounting amusement. Sakura appeared so extremely enthralled with his hasty sighting of the particular landmark.

"Oh, I see," she nodded before turning to the right and pulling on his arm, "come on, then."

Itachi again followed her lead as they ascended the slope as well as the stone steps that led to the bright crimson door. He paused a moment before lifting a hand and delivering four firm knocks on the painted surface.

A full minute passed and the Uchiha considered trying again before the door abruptly swung open, revealing a lean man dressed only slightly better than the rest of the town's population.

"You summoned me?" the man asked, entirely attentive though with visible indications of possessing the same strange illness.

Itachi noticed that there were several small cuts across the areas of revealed skin and a pair of scissors held in the man's left hand. In his right there resided a half-eaten carrot-like item, appearing raw and without any form of prior cleansing, dirt particles visible along the surface.

However, the Uchiha found himself nodding in response to the inquiry. "Aa, we want to speak with the marshal about the illness that plagues this town."

"We want to help," Sakura added.

The man appeared to observe them both before taking a bite of his carrot and nodding as he began to motion them inside. "Come in, I will speak with you."

Itachi glanced to Sakura before returning the man's nod and following him inside. He heard the door close behind him before observing the surprisingly small room. The only forms of decoration to be found were several bundles of seashells, of every shape and color. A small sofa stood in the center of the room and the other pieces of furniture were all organized in a curious, circular pattern around it.

"My name is Fu Blood," the man declared from behind him. Itachi turned to see a hand extended his way before lifting his eyes as he spotted the carrot now held in the individual's mouth.

The Uchiha merely nodded, still considering it unwise to touch any of the people within the town.

Fu blood did not seem appear to mind as he instead removed the carrot from his mouth, "I am the marshal." However, upon saying, he immediately looked to his left, "hush, Manister! They aren't here to see you!" He returned his gaze to both Sakura and Itachi with a shake of his head, "apologies for my friend, Manister. He can be quite rude at times."

Itachi simply stared at the blank space where this man's 'friend' should have stood. He found himself considering the inexplicable scene before looking over at Sakura wordlessly. What would _she_ make of it?

He watched as the girl tilted her head, eyes darting over the same invisible direction of Fu Blood's commentary. However, her scrutiny then locked on something as she smiled in recognition. Itachi followed the direction of her focus but saw nothing except one of the prevalent bundles of shells.

"Oh. Is Manister your friend, Fu Blood?" Sakura asked then. "Do you name all of your seashells?"

The Uchiha lifted his eyes to see a sudden change in the marshal's expression.

"What?" The man asked, "What sort of question is that? Manister is no shell! He is a flesh and blood human being. I suggest you apologize as you've undoubtedly offended him."

Fu Blood was simply delusional, there was no other explanation. He had an imaginary friend and obviously believed that he was as real as the carrot he continued to consume. Itachi returned his gaze to Sakura as he hoped she would arrive at the same conclusion.

He heard her sigh before watching as she bowed in apology to the space of air beside Fu Blood. "I'm truly sorry for offending you, Manister. I meant no harm."

Fu Blood nodded in approval, "that shut him up alright. You're a sweet girl and I would hate to have my friend in disapproval of your presence."

The girl smiled, though it was obviously forced. "You must really value your…friend's opinion."

"Yes, indeed," the marshal nodded. "Only the worst of us disregard the opinion of a friend."

Itachi watched as Sakura's smile turned genuine in reaction to the man's response, the statement apparently affecting her on a personal level. "Friends," she began fondly. "Are a very important part of our lives."

"Yes!" Fu Blood exclaimed in exaggerated agreement. "Yes! Quite true," he nodded. "Quite true, indeed. Nothing worth more than that."

Smiling, the Uchiha regarded Sakura as she appeared almost uncomfortable with the man's enthusiasm. She blinked several times and Itachi found it strange to see the same expression on her face that he had worn countless times in reaction to her antics.

He then saw the girl manage a nod in Fu Blood's reaction before turning towards him and tugging on his sleeve.

Itachi tilted his head, attention already focused on her. "Yes, Sakura-san?"

"I think you should ask Fu Blood about the disease," she explained, exhibiting an underlying desperation that Itachi did not miss as her imploring gaze found his. "The sooner the better."

The Uchiha nodded reassuringly before reluctantly shifting his gaze to the deranged man. "What can you tell us of this illness? Do you have any idea what may have caused it? Known symptoms would be helpful as well."

At the very least, despite the man's psychotic behavior, he was able to understand what was being said and provide coherent answers, a feature the Uchiha had yet to find in very many of Yokusei's inhabitants. He supposed that this trait was what ultimately provided Fu Blood with an overseeing position, as he was the only one even slightly aware enough to fulfill such a role.

"Hmm," Fu Blood responded, before shaking his head. "Don't know how it started. No one does." He took another bite of his carrot before continuing with his mouth full. "Symptoms…symptoms…let's see," he held up a hand and began to count them off. "Fever, abdominal pain, and…a skin rash."

Itachi nodded in response, "and about the cure…someone mentioned there is a man who specializes in identifying local plants. Where can we find _him_?"

"Yes!" Fu Blood replied with a snap of his fingers. "Great idea! Yes, Bogford Wong. He lives in the shack outside the city's walls. Refuses to live within. Strange man." He shook his head, "a very strange man indeed."

_So it's the fish-beater after all, _Itachi mused in silence as he withheld a sigh.

"Is there anything else or," the Uchiha looked to Sakura, "do you have anything you would like to ask him?"

He watched her nod before detecting a brief hesitance as she looked to the strange individual. "How many sick people are in this village?"

"All but Bogford," the marshal replied. "He's paranoid. He doesn't like this city."

Itachi tilted his head, considering that perhaps staying outside of the city had been a wise suggestion after all as the fish-beater had opted to do just that. However, he also reasoned that there was quite possibly another factor to induce this result. He would, however, leave that up to the girl beside him to ultimately determine.

"How many people live here?" Sakura continued.

"About…" the man tapped his finger against his chin a moment. "…eighty-three."

There was a silence, during which nothing could be heard but the crunching of the marshal's carrot as he continued to chew on the vegetable contentedly.

"Do you socialize with the village much, Fu Blood?" the girl asked then.

"As the marshal," the man nodded. "Of course."

"And how do you typically go about doing that?" she continued.

A chuckle escaped Fu Blood then, "town meetings. Festivals. Banquets. All fun things."

Itachi allowed his eyes to momentarily wander to the window where he saw a figure rush past, their purpose neither reasonable nor begging for an explanation. He blinked and returned his gaze to Sakura as he patiently waited for her to conclude her inquiries.

"Hmm," the young Shinobi appeared to contemplate the marshal's response. "Did you have one of these events last night?"

The man shook his head in response, "it was our bi-weekly distribution of household necessities."

Itachi found himself wondering what exactly the marshal meant by that, though withheld any questions on the matter. He instead looked to Sakura and saw the confusion displayed on her face in reaction to the peculiar statement.

"And what does that entail?" she asked.

Again, Fu Blood held up a hand to count off the list. "Soap, water, shares of meat, various ointments and pastes, and…" he snapped his fingers. "Firewood."

_Of course, _Itachi mused to himself. _Household necessities._

"I see," the girl responded with a nod. "Thank you very much." Itachi then watched as Sakura turned to look up at him. "I think I have enough information. What about you?"

"Aa," he replied with an assuring nod. "I'll follow your lead on this one, Sakura-san."

She smiled and then reached down to take his hand, holding it firmly within hers. "You've been following my lead all day, Itachi."

"Have I really?" he asked with an answering smile. He certainly recalled her having followed his lead during their training session that morning. He supposed it didn't really matter though.

"Yes," she replied. "You have. Anyway, I think we've overstayed our visit on this man's…hospitality."

"Nonsense," Fu Blood replied with a wave of his hand. "Anytime. Anytime is good. Anytime is fun."

"Regardless," Itachi replied, gently pulling on Sakura's hand as he stepped to the door, "we appreciate your help, but we really should be going."

"Of course, of course," the marshal nodded before lifting his scissors. "Sure you don't want a haircut before you go? I've been told by many that I am the best barber in the land."

"That's quite alright," Itachi nodded after blinking in reaction to the spontaneous offer.

Fu Blood shrugged, "just let me know if you change your mind. I am always here. Always."

The Uchiha removed his gaze from the strange individual as he instead allowed it to rest on Sakura, "ready?"

"Hell yeah," she answered with an enthusiastic grin, "I've been ready. Shall we go?"

Itachi allowed for a soft laugh before guiding her towards the door and, without looking back at the unnerving marshal, stepped outside. He observed that the scene before him once again stood unchanged as the same collection of individuals continued to pace within the town square.

He heard the girl beside him sigh and he looked to her with a small smile. "Interesting people, aren't they?"

"Sure," she replied. "_Interesting._ I think I like them before I actually talk to them."

As Sakura shook her head, Itachi began to descend the steps leading down the hill. "Well," he continued. "Some are more tolerable than others."

"And some are completely psychotic," she answered before seeming to mull over something. "I suppose it's not such a laughing matter now. Sorry."

Itachi glanced to her, and recalled the first time he had heard the girl release an outburst of laughter in reaction to hearing that he had been wandering the realm of madness. Though, why she felt the need to apologize for the action was beyond his willingness to contemplate.

"I've always felt that one should try and face difficult situations positively," Itachi stated. "Therefore," he offered her a slight wink. "This matter may very well be one to laugh at."

Sakura giggled and returned the wink. "So long as I have your approval."

"No need," he shrugged. "Do as you like."

"I usually do that anyway," she replied. "But alright."

"I am very aware of that," Itachi looked to her with another smile.

He heard Sakura laugh before she proceeded to playfully shove him, "You know me so well."

"Aa," he nodded, refraining from returning the shove. "I suppose that I do."

They entered the town's square and Itachi's gaze briefly rested on the well before it drifted to the city gate and the billowing smoke above; the strangely scented smoke that was being emitted from the fish-beaters hut.

However, as he heard Sakura allow for another amused laugh, his eyes returned to hers and he tilted his head slightly in wordless inquiry.

"Yes?" she asked, though her voice implied a forced attempt at innocence.

Itachi shrugged, "I was merely wondering what you found amusing just then."

The girl smiled before reaching a hand behind his neck to run her fingers through the strands of hair he kept fastened there. He stiffened slightly at her sudden action before she replied in the same overly-sweet tone of voice. "Nothing."

Every time he thought he had gotten used to her gestures she would go and do something else entirely unexpected. He relented for a sigh, "I don't believe you're being entirely honest with me, Sakura-san."

"It seems you were able to see right through me," she responded with evident sarcasm. "I was just thinking about what Fu Blood said before we left."

"Oh?" he asked. "What in particular?"

"When he offered to cut you hair," she answered as she continued to run her fingers through it.

"Ah," Itachi nodded at the clarification. "You found that amusing?"

"That's not what it was," Sakura shook her head. "I found his suggestion absurd. It's hard to imagine what you would look like with shorter hair. How you are now, is the way I'll always picture you."

Itachi smiled, amused by her explanation. "As well you should." He then tilted his head thoughtfully, "I only ever had shorter hair when I was younger, having opted to keep it long most of my life. Couldn't really tell you why, it's just an inclination I've always had."

"I like your long hair," the girl declared. "And it seems to suit you."

"Aa, I suppose it does," Itachi nodded before allowing his eyes to observe Sakura's own unique, rose-hued strands.

_She likes my eyes…now she likes my hair…_He hardly knew what to make of it.

"Have you always kept your hair short?" he asked her then as he paused beside the well, entirely willing to prolong their visit to the fish-beater.

Sakura lifted a hand to her own strands, a thoughtful expression in place. "No. I kept it short until I was eight then grew it out but," she paused a moment before continuing. "I was forced to cut it when I was thirteen…during the Chuunin Exams in the Forest of Death."

Itachi considered her response, wondering why exactly someone would be forcibly induced to adjust the length of their hair. He supposed it might have been merely a manner of convenience, or perhaps a demand from a superior. In any case, he relented against questioning the matter and instead tried to imagine the girl beside him with longer strands. However, he subtly shook his head at the thought and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Well shorter hair," he stated. "Seems to suit you."

She softly blushed before offering a grin, "Thank you. Then it was probably a good idea for me to keep it short afterwards."

"Aa," Itachi nodded. "So long as you are happy with it."

'_Nii-san,' _Sasuke had asked him once. _'Why can't I have hair like yours?'_

'_Because,' _he had responded to the boy. _'Everyone has their own unique features, and a person's hair is designed to complement those features.'_

"I am," Sakura smiled from beside him. "My reason for letting it grow out was pointless anyway."

Itachi shook his head, "don't say that, Sakura-san. I'm sure it wasn't pointless."

"Well," she replied. "If I didn't have long hair in that forest then I don't know how I would've managed to escape. Seems there was a good reason for it after all."

Itachi still did not quite understand what she was referring to but nonetheless offered the girl a nod. "You see? There _was_ a point."

"You're right," she answered with a nod. "Thank you, Itachi. And, yes, it is necessary for me to say it."

He merely smiled in response, never feeling entirely comfortable while on the receiving end of a person's explicit gratitude. There was a moment's pause before someone bumped into them, one of the sick inhabitants who, after looking up to them both in curiosity, continued past at a leisurely pace.

Itachi sighed, "Well, I suppose we had better go speak with the herbologist now."

"Actually," The Uchiha looked over to see Sakura's eyes absently scanning the individuals around them. "Would you mind if I stayed behind?"

Hesitating, Itachi observed the passerby's as well, before deciding that they were most likely too ill to attempt anything harmful on the girl beside him. She was also a Shinobi, and he had to trust that she would be able to defend herself if the situation called for it. "Not at all," he responded. "May I ask, though, what you are planning to do?"

"A symptom of their disease is a fever," Sakura explained as she motioned a hand to indicate the inhabitants. "And even thought it aids in the healing process, it's only adding to the pain they feel from the other symptoms." She pointed to the well. "Water can help reduce that. I want to help as much as I can, even before we find the cure."

Itachi looked to the well, "so, you would like to stay and offer them some water?"

He certainly saw the sense in her proclamation, as water would undoubtedly provide the necessary hydration and internal cleansing the body needed to fight off toxins. However, he also had to wonder if she realized the people were most likely consuming the beverage in their own homes, despite their lack of sense.

"Yes," Sakura nodded resolutely. "They all probably drink it regularly but a little more could make a difference."

"Aa," Itachi replied before stepping away from her, "I will leave you to it then." He glanced about at the people who had stopped to stare at them before returning his focus to Sakura. "I will be back in just a moment."

"I'll see you soon then," the girl stated with a smile. "Good luck."

"Same to you," Itachi returned her smile. "And be careful."

"Don't worry," she nodded. "Besides, it could give me a chance to test my new training on someone."

"Aa, I suppose that's true," Itachi nodded before turning and making his way to the gate, lifting his eyes once more to the smoke above. He wondered what the best approach would be regarding a discussion with the disturbing man.

The dock creaked once more beneath his feet as he made his way across before he descended the steps onto the pebbled shore. Glancing back at the town behind him, he continued to wish his companion well. The people of the land were unpredictable and he did not want her placed in harm's way during his absence. However, his earlier resolution superseded any lingering anxiety and he reverted his eyes to the small shack. He had to trust in the girl's abilities, as being an apprentice of Tsunade's had undoubtedly granted her some skill, despite the inability to use chakra.

Approaching the house at a leisurely pace, Itachi braced himself and focused solely on obtaining the information he needed. After inhaling and deliberating only a moment, he reached out and lightly tapped on the door.

The Uchiha stepped back as it was immediately thrust open, the face of the fish-beater revealed behind it. He held a steaming mug of…something in one hand and a notebook of sorts in the other. "Bogford-san," he nodded to the individual, forcing himself to be as agreeable as possible.

A sudden look of recognition crossed the fish-beater's face then and he glanced about cautiously before returning his beady eyes to Itachi. "Are you alone?"

"…Aa," The Uchiha responded in slight uncertainty.

"Good," Bogford replied with a nod, before motioning him inside. "You may enter. Enter because you are familiar, not because you are welcome."

Itachi hesitated only briefly before accepting the strangely worded offer and entering the hut, casting his eyes about the small area. In one corner there was a built-in stove, where a fire burned steadily beneath a pot, the peculiar smell from earlier obviously induced by whatever was contained within. To the right was a single chair beside a small desk, upon which rested several unsorted pieces of parchment. To the left was a worn book shelf, several curious volumes organized in an ill attempted manner upon it. Above, lining the entire ceiling, were several herbs and half-beaten specimens of lifeless fish.

"Soup?" Bogford asked then, motioning to the pot. "The best soup. Made from the best of my collection."

Itachi shook his head, "I appreciate the offer but, I must decline."

The fish-beater shook his head, "such a peculiar stranger, you are. More peculiar than before."

The Uchiha disregarded the comment before deciding to get straight to the point. "The marshal of your city-"

"It is not my city!" the fish-beater suddenly declared with a glare. "I don't like that city. I live outside, I live away. They don't know. They don't know anything."

Itachi blinked before nodding, "my apologies. The marshal of _the_ city informed me that you keep a record of the local plantation. I would like to see that record, Bogford-san."

"Hmm…" the man replied as he looked to the shelf behind him. "You ask for much. What reason? What reason can there ever be for such a thing?"

With a sigh, the Uchiha also looked to the shelf. "There is a sickness within the city and I suspect that it will spread to other regions of this land soon. I need to find a cure and that record will help me do so."

The man proceeded to then yank a thick volume from the bookcase, observing it with an almost possessive expression. "This…is my treasure. Within my treasure resides all my findings. All of my wonderful findings…" he paused before holding it out to Itachi. "Take it, but return it. If you do not, I will hunt you and take it. I will never give up until I have it again."

The Uchiha nodded before receiving the heavy journal, curious as to what exactly was recorded within. "I understand how much it must mean to you. I will return it, you have my word."

"A strange but sincere one," the fish-beater proclaimed. "I trust. No explanation but…I trust."

Itachi forced an answering smile before turning to the door, "I appreciate this, Bogford-san."

The man said nothing, merely proceeded to slam the door closed once the Uchiha had stepped outside of the house. Turning, the latter considered the strange interaction before looking down and prying the book open. There were, surprisingly, very detailed and legible descriptions beside illustrations of the contextual plants. All were in alphabetical order and Itachi reasoned that this gathering of the fish-beater's really was an obsession after all. However, he could hardly fault the man for his diligence as it would undoubtedly aid he and Sakura in their own quest.

Closing the log, Itachi also mulled over the ease in which he had been able to obtain the material. He had not expected the ordeal to go as smoothly as it had and, if it were any place other than Yokusei, he would've had to question the actual motive behind the seemingly effortless apprehension. However, as it were, he felt no suspicions whatsoever in that regard, only a relief that he had not needed to endure another encounter with the man that was in any way akin to their first meeting.

Ascending the steps of the dock, the Uchiha looked to the sky and saw that it was beginning to transition into the brilliancy the land's night always possessed. He paused as only the sound of the gently moving water rushed beneath where he stood. He was greeted with visions of his home, of evenings spent with his family and honest words exchanged without the needed mask of illusion.

For countless years he had been obligated to hide behind a false image, one of corruption and cruelty. He had endured the look of complete desolation upon his younger sibling's face, as well as the dying faces of his parents. He had tortured a well-respected ANBU comrade, and had likewise replayed the visions of his fallen clan to Sasuke, successfully inducing him into a state of unresponsiveness.

Clutching the book he held, Itachi continued to walk across the creaking dock, firmly focusing on his task. In the end, he wished for nothing more than to see happiness returned to Sasuke's eyes. It would all be worthwhile, for that one outcome. He could not change what had happened, nor did he desire to. However, he could look to the future and apprehend the fulfillment of all his trials.

Absently, he noted that this resolution did not provide him with the same satisfaction it always used to. Instead, a subtle and lingering doubt remained, almost as if his subconscious were beginning to question his ultimate objective. He hardly knew the cause, though he reasoned that if he contemplated the occurrence in unguarded clarity he might discover its nature.

However, he disregarded it as being a meaningless focus. It would, as he continued to remind himself, not do to consider things he was unwilling to change. Once again stepping across the threshold of the town, Itachi lowered his eyes from the sky to the scene in the center of the square. He paused and observed the gathering beside the well and the rose-haired girl amidst them.

_With her…_he pondered, _there are no illusions. No tainted facades or acts of betrayal. _He did not have to hide his compulsion to smile or refrain from offering words of consolation and commendation. Everything that had always brought him happiness before, things he had not allowed since being around Sasuke, he could once again portray without reserve.

He still had to question if he even deserved happiness but no longer placed as much emphasis on determining the answer to that inquiry. The only thing that presently alarmed him was the fact that, as he continued to observe the girl, his discarded doubt was attempting to resurface. Somehow, he noted then, Sakura was inadvertently giving him cause to question his previously solid resolve.

Itachi decided against pondering the occurrence, though reasoned he would be forced into confronting it at some point in the near future, especially if the situation became more severe. He watched then as Sakura rose and pushed her way through the crowd before disappearing inside the inn, determination evident in the way she purposefully carried herself.

Smiling, the Uchiha then followed her lead at a leisurely pace, past the crowd of inexplicable individuals and up the steps to the familiar establishment. He entered and immediately spotted her sitting at one of the front tables, head bent and studying something beneath a small microscope of sorts.

He approached and patiently waited for her to conclude her scrutiny of whatever she had decided to test.

"I knew it," Sakura stated after a moment as she sat back in her chair. "Now we just need to figure out what to do for a cure."

Itachi tilted his head as his eyes slightly widened in astonishment. "You already found the cause?"

Despite how softly he had spoken, the girl jumped at the sound of his voice and he watched as the chair was thrown off balance, tilting over and causing Sakura to fall onto the ground beside it. An immediate glare took her expression in reaction to the event before her eyes found him and she allowed a smile to take over.

"Itachi!" she exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Aa," the Uchiha responded simply before setting the book down on the table and offering his hand with a gentle sigh.

"It wasn't _my_ fault," the girl claimed as she took his hand. "You surprised me."

Itachi pulled Sakura to her feet before shrugging, "I wasn't blaming you."

"What was the sigh for?" she inquired.

"Just pondering the fact that you always tend to find yourself in the most unfortunate situations," he smiled. He then looked to her equipment on the table, "in any case, what have you found? I had no idea that your venture to offer these people water would lead to such a discovery."

"I didn't expect to, either," she explained. "It was because I did, though, that led to my discovery." She indicated the microscope. "Have a look."

Itachi shook his head, "I don't know the first thing about microscopic specimens, I'll simply take your word for what resides there."

The girl rolled her eyes in response before leading him to the chair. "You know the name of it, at least." She cast him a wink. "In any case, I want you to look anyway. It'll help when I explain it."

"I see," Itachi replied as he recognized that Sakura was actually extremely excited about the entire ordeal and eager for him to understand why that was so. Though he did not share her enthusiasm for scientific endeavors, he nonetheless found himself entirely willing to partake of her enjoyment.

He withdrew his hand before sitting and pulling the device closer, leaning forward and closing one eye as he focused the other on the image presented through the lens. He saw several darkened shapes against a backdrop of white. However, he observed that the one in the center was actually moving and he furrowed his brows slightly as he scrutinized it. Reasoning that this was the primary focus of the display, Itachi nodded and returned his gaze to her. "This is…quite interesting."

"Did you see it?" she asked, eagerness overflowing through her voice.

Itachi allowed for a soft laugh, "Aa, I believe so."

"Good," the girl nodded. "That's a parasite. It's the pathogen I found in the water here and it's the cause of the illness. I came to this conclusion when the villagers refused to drink the water, but I had to confirm it, which," a satisfied smile crossed her face. "I did."

The Uchiha smiled in response before musing that Sakura actually seemed to fully explain herself where medical matters were concerned, a profession she was obviously proud to be a part of. "It's very impressive that you responded so swiftly to your intuition."

Every Shinobi had their own inclinations, in one field or another. The girl before him was actually extremely skilled in her chosen vocation, far surpassing him in that particular area of study.

"Thank you, Itachi," she replied. "It's also impressive that…" she paused, appearing to consider something before her demeanor suddenly shifted. "Itachi, you tricked me!"

The Uchiha blinked in response, tilting his head slightly. "…how so?"

"By letting me continue believing the assumption I made that you were blind! You never told me I was wrong and that your eyesight was perfect."

_Blind to perfect? _He considered in amusement as he pondered her extreme way of wording things.

"Well," he responded thoughtfully. "My eyesight was severely damaged before arriving here and," he shrugged, "I don't know if it will revert to that state when we get back so, I didn't feel your assumptions were even worth correcting."

Sakura sighed as she shook her head, "Itachi…it might seem that way to you, but we're partners now. That implies that you should tell me things like this. I actually _care_ about what's going on with you."

Itachi couldn't help but allow his eyes to widen slightly at her statement before his features softened and he offered her a smile. It was nice to hear, despite the fact that he was still withholding a great deal from her. "Aa," he nodded. "You're right, Sakura-san. It wasn't my intention to fool you into believing something that wasn't true."

"Well, that's good, at least," she responded with an answering smile. "From now on, I expect…no, I _want _to know if there's something going on with you."

"Fair enough," he nodded before again looking to the device beside him. "Returning to the subject of the pathogen, how do we remedy the situation? The people still need to be hydrated, correct?"

"Yes, Sensei" Sakura nodded, her focus diverted. "That's correct. We have to do things. One," she lifted a finger, "We have to show these people how to purify the water so it can be safe to drink. Two," she lifted another finger. "I'll have to test different herbs to find out which counters best against the parasite. I'm not sure how long that will take, though, but I am going to give it my full attention."

"As well you should," Itachi nodded in agreement. "I don't believe there's been any fatalities as none were mentioned. However, I would prefer to discover an antidote as soon as possible so as to prevent that from happening in the future." He motioned to the book, "there are very detailed descriptions of local plants that will undoubtedly prove to be helpful in your research."

"I doubt this type of pathogen would be fatal," she declared. "But I'm not willing to take any chances. They need to remain hydrated throughout this entire process. I'm going to need your help teaching them how to purify the water and later with the research. Is that alright?"

Itachi again smiled as he stood to face her before lifting two fingers and tapping her forehead, "of course I'll be helping." He winked, "as I said, I will be following your lead on this one…Sakura-sensei."

"I like your thinking," the girl replied, replicating his motion by lifting two fingers to his forehead. "Good work, my fine pupil."

Itachi nodded and lowered his hand, "I wonder what sort of teacher _you'll_ be."

Sakura proceeded to push his bangs aside with a small shrug, "I wouldn't know, actually. You shall be my first student. I expect great things from you."

"Aa, I'll try my best to meet those expectations," he nodded. "And I'm sure that…you'll be the best kind of teacher."

The girl smiled before ruffling his hair, another unexpected motion that caused him to stiffen slightly. However, he found that he was starting to more easily recover from her antics. "I'll let you be the judge of that," she stated. "Snail."

He sighed softly at the nickname she had chosen for him. It was certainly…unique and unprecedented. However, he allowed the matter to pass, "I suppose that I will have to wait and see." He then glanced to the door, "now, how do we go about purifying their water?"

She suddenly snapped her fingers in his face and he returned his gaze to see her smirking up at him. "First lesson:" she said matter-of-factly. "Look at your sensei when she is speaking."

"You weren't…" he shook his head, before relenting against arguing. "Aa."

"Feel free to speak your mind, pupil. However, I've already guessed what you were going to say and I know I wasn't speaking yet," Sakura proclaimed, obviously intent not to allow him his resignation. "I was letting you know that you should do it from now on."

"Sakura-san," Itachi stated then, smiling slightly. "You're off topic again."

It actually happened quite frequently and the Uchiha reasoned that he was probably going to have to start making an effort to point the occurrences out to her in hopes that she would eventually begin to recognize and remedy her own digressions.

"Very well," Sakura responded as she then proceeded to return her equipment to her bag and placing it on her shoulder. Looking to him, she grasped his hand and led him towards the door. "I'll show you outside."

Itachi quickly reached over to grab the book before following and finding amusement in the fact that the girl often seemed to prefer demonstrations to simple explanations. It was trait he had never personally possessed, finding it much more convenient to keep the visualizations at a minimum.

"Are you staying?!" The bartender asked, thrusting the door open, an intense expression in place. "Has your partner decided yet?!"

"Not sure," Sakura replied. "I'll ask him." She looked up at him with a wink, "Itachi, are we going to be staying in this…inn?"

The Uchiha sighed as he gazed out at the scene beyond the threshold of the establishment. He had previously considered it wise to avoid staying within the town, not only because of the sickness, but because his distrust of the inhabitants, sleeping amongst them not being a strong desire.

However, he also had to acknowledge that there was most likely no harm by staying at the inn itself, now that it was confirmed that he and Sakura could simply avoid the sickness by not drinking the water. He nodded, "Aa, if you would like."

Besides, slumbering beyond the walls where the fish-beater dwelled was not exactly a favorable outcome either.

"I would," the girl looked to him pointedly. "But what do _you_ want to do?"

Itachi shrugged, "I don't really care either way."

It was, for lack of a better term, a lose-lose situation.

"Then it's decided!" Sakura proclaimed enthusiastically before looking to the bartender. "We will gladly accept your offer, if it still stands."

The man reached forward to shake her free hand, "It always stands, sweet miss!"

"Thank you, sir," the girl grinned in response before holding up two fingers. "That would be two rooms then."

"Of course!" the bartender replied before moving past her to a cabinet, where he procured two keys. "Here you are!"

Itachi glanced to Sakura before motioning that she choose first, desiring to avoid a similar event as the last time they had stayed somewhere. He found himself smiling, however, at the recollection of the ridiculous situation.

He heard the girl laugh before she moved to again tap his forehead with her fingers. "I'll let you decide this time, Snail."

The Uchiha tilted his head as he regarded her before nodding and accepting one of the keys. However, he handed it to her before taking the other for himself. "There you are, Sakura-san."

"Thank you," the girl replied as a warm smile crossed her face. "Once again, you're a true gentlemen."

Itachi returned her smile, "and you are learning to more appropriately respond to courtesies."

"That's because you wanted me to," she stated.

"Oh?" he asked, "I thought it had more to do with your desire to avoid the repercussions of not doing so."

"I suppose, in the end," the girl dramatically sighed. "You thought wrong."

"Well then," Itachi replied, "in regards to your former statement, I would prefer that you decide for yourself."

"Very well," Sakura replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

Itachi nodded before pocketing his key and reclaiming Sakura's hand, "shall we go?"

The girl tightened her hold on his hand before returning the nod. "Absolutely, Snail."

Looking to the bartender, the Uchiha muttered his appreciation before gently guiding Sakura to the door and out into the town, where the darkened splendor of the atmosphere was becoming more prominent. He had to wonder exactly how they were going to educate these people on purifying their water, though completely recognized the absolute need to do so.

It was certainly going to be an interesting situation, and he also contemplated over how Sakura might handle the demonstration. She was almost as unpredictable as the people within the village, though far exceeding in wit.

_Still crazy though, _he smiled down at her. _Like them._


	12. Refuge

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter XII

"Refuge"

…

Itachi walked to the window built into the far wall of his room, shutters open and a slight breeze wafting through. Within his hand he held a freshly brewed cup of tea, prepared upon the furnace that was apparently an included amenity. He looked to the multi-hued sky and tilted his head as the lingering darkness receded. Taking a sip of his beverage, he lowered his gaze to the town below and the deserted streets of the early hour.

He thought of the previous evening with a small smile. Needless to say, it had taken several attempts from both he and Sakura to explain to the citizens the importance of purifying their water and that it was, indeed, safe for consumption upon doing so. He had a suspicion that it was still going to take some time, and several more demonstrations until they actually grasped the essentials of boiling the water for themselves. However, in the time being, at least he and his partner had succeeded in convincing the people to drink the already prepared liquid.

Today's agenda would consist of referencing the fish-beater's guide book and gathering several specimens for testing. It would take time, he knew, until they could even being preparing a potential cure. Being a pathogen, it could stay within a person's system for a considerable amount of time and could not be completely eliminated without a counteracting antibiotic.

He looked to his tea and absently observed the dark liquid as his recollections continued. The ordeal had nearly exhausted him, the constant explanations and patience required to deal with the ignorant onlookers. Sakura however, had continued relentlessly until they vaguely understood, her determination only increasing with every failed attempt. She had a way with the inhabitants of the town, an ability to determine what they were actually trying to say. It was certainly interesting, to say the least.

Taking his time, Itachi leisurely continued to consume his tea as he simply reveled in the quiet moments of the hour. As he and his partner had not discussed a rendezvous plan, he supposed that he would need to knock on her door soon and suggest that they head out to start their harvesting quest.

Turing from the window, the Uchiha finished his last sip of tea before rinsing his cup in the sink and placing it within the bag on the nightstand. He grabbed Bogford's record, slung the bag over his shoulder and paused to survey the room a final moment. After nothing that everything appeared to be in order, Itachi picked up the key and opened the door, observing the empty hall and stepping out before locking the room.

Sakura was in the one beside his and as he turned he was met with a blur of pink and red before his partner collided into him. Itachi instinctively reached out as he looked down to the girl, arms placed securely on her shoulders to steady her.

"…good morning, Sakura-san."

She lifted her gaze to his and grinned, "Good morning, Itachi. I was just on my way to wake you."

Tilting his head, the Uchiha returned her smile. "What a coincidence, as I was also on my way to wake _you_."

"We must think alike," she replied. "I wonder what that is supposed to mean."

Itachi shrugged, though was immensely amused by her statement as he removed his hands from her shoulders, "We certainly must," he replied, fighting a smile. "Though the meaning is definitely a mystery."

"Glad you agree," the girl nodded before reaching down and grasping his free hand. "Ready to get started?"

"Aa," he replied with a returning nod. "Where do you recommend we begin?"

"We're going to pick plants so we should start with a field," Sakura responded with an off-handed tone. "Lots of plants there."

"Well," The Uchiha mused as he gently guided her down the hall and toward the staircase, "It might be more efficient to review the contents of this book, determine which specimens correlate with ones we are familiar with in our own land and then seek them out. The herbologist has some detailed descriptions of common places to find each plant."

The girl's steps quickened as they descended the stairs, "Alright. In that case, we should find a table and look through the book."

Itachi nodded as they reached the ground level of the establishment and the bartender came into view from behind his counter, drying yet another goblet. He cast his eyes about the room before deciding on a table in the back corner, near the fire that was still burning within the hearth.

"How's that one, Sakura-san?" he indicated the spot, foreseeing that she might accuse him of being insensitive concerning a table choice without first acquiring her approval.

"I suppose it's alright," the girl shrugged.

Itachi tilted his head as he considered her response. "…is there another one you would prefer?"

"No."

Deliberating only another moment, the Uchiha nodded before walking over to the table and setting the book down. He released her hand and sat in one of the chairs, propping his elbow and allowing his chin to rest against his palm. He looked to the girl as she sat across from him before observing the dissatisfied expression that suddenly crossed her face.

His eyes widened slightly as she then proceeded to scoot her chair around the table, the hardwood floor being scraped loudly with the motion. She stopped beside him, seemingly content and he offered a slight smile as he considered commenting on the scene. However, he relented and instead reached his other hand forward to grab the book.

He opened it to the first page and withheld a sigh as he considered the lengthy study ahead of them. He scanned the description of the plant and observed the picture as he mentally reviewed the catalog of florae he knew of in his own land, attempting to formulate possible comparisons and connections between the two.

His eyes shifted to the next page and he repeated the process, a brief nostalgia inflicted as he recalled the many years of dedicated study he had endured while at the ninja academy in Konoha. He was primarily relying on Sakura's observation as she was the one familiar with medicinal plants, though was willing to aid her as much as his capacity and limited knowledge in the subject would allow.

"Hmm," Itachi mused then, glancing to his partner. "Perhaps we should take notes or mark the pages of potential specimens. Do you have a pen and some paper, by chance?"

"Excellent suggestion, Snail," the girl proclaimed before lifting her bag onto the table. "Give me a second to check."

Sakura proceeded to sift through her assortment of items before suddenly stopping as something seemed to occur to her. She then unzipped the outside compartment and searched her belongings a moment before procuring a small blue notebook and pen.

"Here you are, Itachi," the girl stated with a smile before setting the items down on the table in front of him.

Itachi opened the notebook and glanced to her briefly before narrowing his eyes slightly as he reread what was written at the bottom of the first page. _'Mrs. Uchiha Sakura' _surrounded with a heart and an illustration of the Uchiha clan symbol.

"What?" he heard the girl ask then.

He wondered what the best course of action would be for the situation. He could question her on the entry or he could feign ignorance and pretend he had not seen it at all. It would undoubtedly result in a level of immense discomfort on her end, creating a scene he wasn't sure he felt like witnessing as well as a delay in their work. The best option, it would seem, was the latter.

He looked to Sakura and shrugged, "nothing of consequence."

In any case, her entry had enlightened him to where her views of his younger brother stood. The girl had possessed feelings for him, most likely originating somewhere in their childhood and continuing through the years. It offered him more clarity where some of the responses and explanations she had offered him were concerned and he also suddenly acknowledged how greatly Sasuke's defection from Konoha must have affected her.

It was the first time Itachi had considered his actions and purposeful installation of a need for vengeance within his sibling as impacting those beyond the clan. It also explained why she had seemed to despise him so intently upon their first meeting. He had hurt someone she cared for, and that had given her more than enough reason to be angry with him.

He watched then as Sakura's eyes narrowed. "That's not what it looked like. Tell me the truth, Itachi."

The Uchiha sighed, before shaking his head. "It's not anything to concern yourself with, Sakura-san."

She then slammed her fist down on the table in a blatant display of impatience as she directed a glare at him. "Damnit, Itachi, tell me what the hell it is you saw!"

Eyes widening slightly, Itachi regarded her in silence before again shaking his head. "I'll show it to you later. We need to focus on our task."

"No, I demand you show it to me now! I'm the one that gave it to you so I can see it whenever I want," the girl snapped in reply. "If you don't let me see it, Itachi, this friendship thing might take a bad turn."

"Sakura-san…" he began before pausing. He could clearly see that her temper was overtaking her reason and that nothing he could say would satiate her surmounting irritation. It appeared she would cause a scene with either choice, the outcome apparently inevitable. He allowed for a frustrated sigh before handing her the book, purposefully avoiding her gaze. It would not do to continue from sheer stubbornness or a refusal to bend to her demands. There were far more pressing matters to concern himself with.

"Thank you!" she irately exclaimed as she abruptly grabbed the book from him, a heavy exhale following her final outburst.

There was a stifling silence and Itachi braced himself for whatever her reaction might be.

After a moment, he heard her laugh awkwardly and he allowed a glance in her direction as she patted the book in a motion of indifference, a prominent blush on her face. "That's just something…" she began uncomfortably. "I, uh, wrote once."

There were many things he could say in response but he relented for a small nod as he returned his attention to the fish-beater's record. "It's no matter."

"Right…" she replied before he heard the distinct sound of tearing paper. He watched then as Sakura tossed the offending page into the fire, its words eradicated by the flames within before she returned the notebook to him with a sigh. "Sorry I snapped at you."

Itachi met her gaze and was silent before offering a small smile, "apology accepted, Sakura-san."

She nodded and offered an answering smile before appearing to contemplate something. However, she quickly recovered, "alright, back to business."

"Aa," the Uchiha responded before sliding the book to her and lifting the pen over the paper. "Just tell me what to write."

He honestly did not feel he would get very far examining the contents of the book and so relinquished that responsibility to her. He would help in the ways he could and flexed his hand as he prepared to write out her instructions.

"Very good, pupil," she again smiled before lowering her gaze to the book.

Itachi took the opportunity to examine her features as he saw that her blush was starting to diminish. At the very least, the worst of the ordeal has passed. However, the fact remained that she was still obviously attached to his brother in a romantic sort of way and this revelation left some thoughts to be considered.

Most importantly of which was the question: had Sasuke returned those feelings?

He then felt a tap on his shoulder and he reverted his gaze to the notebook as Sakura instructed firmly, "Okay, write this down. _Page 1: plant is an herb used for making strong tonics."_

Itachi nodded as he scrawled the phrase onto the paper, the habit of writing at first foreign before his hand reclaimed its years of experience and he felt more comfortable with the letter formations. He ended the sentence before again flexing his hand and looking to her.

The girl leaned in front of him and he sat back slightly as she did so. She offered him a nod, "good, good." Tilting her head then, she looked up at him questioningly and he leaned back slightly further. "Is there anything you would like to add?"

Itachi lowered his eyes to the paper before shaking his head, "nothing comes to mind."

"Alright then," she replied before moving away and reclaiming her former position beside him. She scanned the parallel page before clicking her tongue and turning to the next one.

Several moments passed in which Itachi continued to write the sentences Sakura ordered, silence filling the room as only the sound of turning pages and the scribbling of the pen could be heard. However, the monotony was broken as they were approached by the bartender.

The man looked pointedly to Sakura, "some food or perhaps a drink?"

Itachi cast Sakura a subtle, warning glance at the man's offer. He still could not find it within himself to consume the food these people prepared, his trust in them indefinitely fragile. He watched the recognition enter her gaze in response to receiving his silent message before she looked to the bartender with a smile.

"Thank you for the offer," she stated, "but I'm fine. I don't really want anything to eat right now."

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?" he looked between the two, "surely you are a bit hungry. Are you sure? I prepared some infamous cake earlier."

"No tha-" Itachi started to decline before he paused to seriously consider. Was there really a risk in accepting? Despite how severely he felt guarded around the individuals he reasoned that if they were out to harm either he or his partner that they would have done so the previous night in their sleep.

Besides, they needed to conserve their rations and, if something were to result from either of them consuming the food he suspected that Sakura might be able to do something about it. Also, he continued to have the strange feeling that the Leader did not intend for them to run into any trouble where the necessities were concerned.

In any case, even just a small piece would not result in any life threatening harm.

He finally relented with a nod, "Aa, that would be great."

The man grinned before abruptly turning and rushing away, leaving Itachi to stare after him in hopes that he would not regret his decision. As he heard Sakura laugh however, he shifted his gaze to her.

"I guess since it was cake it's alright," the girl stated as she met his stare before winking. "Right, Itachi?"

The Uchiha allowed for a small smile as he returned his scrutiny to the direction the bartender had gone. There was not really an appropriate response he could offer her, as he was not even entirely confident in his decision.

After several minutes the man returned, carry a slice of what appeared to be a white cake of sorts. He set it between them with a grin, "if there's anything else, don't hesitate. No hesitation is needed here. Ever."

Itachi nodded before intently observing the dessert for any abnormalities. He could determine nothing physically wrong with it, though knew that did not necessarily prove it was safe for consumption. Referencing his earlier conclusions however, he withheld a sigh before lifting a fork and slowly cutting a piece off and lifting it to his mouth. He hesitated a final time before finally taking the bite and finding that the flavor was both pleasant and ordinary.

He lowered the utensil before looking up and meeting Sakura's amused gaze. However, her grin suddenly widened and he tilted his head in silent inquiry as his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Sakura-san?" he asked simply.

His eyes widened however, as she reached forward and tapped a finger against his mouth. "You know, Itachi, you look cute with icing on your face."

The Uchiha lifted his own hand and wiped at his lip, pulling it away to see that there was indeed a bit of white frosting there. "Ah," he stated only before wiping his hand on a napkin. He then returned his gaze to her with a small smile.

Sakura laughed again before grabbing the same napkin and lifting it to his mouth, wiping off the remaining bit of icing. Itachi stiffened in reaction before relaxing as he smiled fondly at a memory of his mother having done the same thing on more than one occasion. It seemed, almost every time he endeavored to eat a slice of cake that a bit frosting would somehow linger on his face.

The girl before him smiled then and he was returned to the present moment as she allowed the napkin to fall to the table. However, she then proceeded to ruffle his hair, "there you go, Itachi. All better."

"Aa," he replied softly.

Sakura ran her fingers once more through his hair before shaking her head and lowering her arm. She offered him a sweet smile, "so, how is the cake?"

He glanced down at the dessert before nodding, "it's good."

"That's great," the replied as she returned the nod. "Now hurry up and finish so we can get started."

Itachi smiled, "of course, Sakura-sensei."

He then proceeded to follow her instructions as several moments passed before resuming his occupation of note-taking while she examined the plant records. The study claimed a large portion of the afternoon and as the early hours of evening approached, the girl beside him determined that they had more than enough information to start with for the time being.

The Uchiha nodded before closing the notebook and pocketing the pen. He looked to the door a moment before returning his attention to her, "I suppose we can gather a few samples before nightfall."

The girl beside him closed the book with a satisfied expression before nodding, "sounds good to me. Which plants are the closest to here?"

"There are a few that grow near the water's edge," he replied. "We could start with those."

"May I have the notebook, please?" the girl asked then, holding out her hand.

Itachi handed it over without a moment's hesitation, tilting his head slightly in amusement as he watched a grateful smile cross her face. She then proceeded to flip through the pages, eyes scanning the contents briefly before releasing sigh of relief and resigning to simply mark a few entries.

The Uchiha reasoned that she might have been searching for any more embarrassing illustrations and resisted the urge to shake his head.

"That makes eight different species," Sakura stated before returning the notebook to him and offering a wink. "And good job with those notes, pupil."

Itachi merely smiled in response to her compliment before standing and flexing his aching hand, the process of constant writing having taken a slight toll. However, after a moment he reached down and grabbed both his bag and the fish-beaters journal before looking to the girl, "ready?"

"Hell yeah," she answered with a grin before grabbing his free hand and walking determinedly toward the door. "Come, Snail."

"Good luck," the bartender looked to them then with a wide grin. "Best of luck out there."

The Uchiha glanced to the man and merely relented for an acknowledging nod before he saw Sakura wave and return the man's smile.

"Thank you, sir," she exclaimed. "My friend enjoyed the cake."

Earlier the girl had mentioned friendship, despite being in the context of negativity, and now she was once again declaring that he had become such a person to her. Itachi glanced to the young Shinobi and tilted his head as he considered her statement further. Within his life, he had considered only very few people as actual friends, people he had ultimately either lost or betrayed.

A smile found its way to his face as he pondered that perhaps she had claimed such a title within his disposition as well, though the implications of such an occurrence were complicated.

"The cake," the bartender nodded to Sakura. "Of course the cake. The cake was my specialty. My specialty, the cake."

"Thank you for sharing it with us," the girl continued. "And also for letting us stay here."

The man bowed his head, grin widening. "Of course, of course, sweet miss."

Itachi withheld a sigh before gently pulling on Sakura's hand and opening the door, looking to the dimming light of the sky. He reasoned that they still had at least another hour in which to gather samples for testing, a fairly considerable allotment of time for their purpose. Stepping into the town, he looked to the gate before glancing to the girl who walked silently beside him.

His thoughts attempted to return to the earlier occurrence with the notebook but he withheld them, determined not consider the event until, at the very least, the day's quest was concluded. Reverting his eyes to the path ahead and the dock, he instead concentrated his focus on the plants they would need to find, the illustrated depictions already presenting themselves as a mental reference.

* * *

Again recalling the memory of he and Sasuke picking flowers for their mother, Itachi smiled to himself as he plucked yet another plant from the edge of the water, examining it briefly before setting it with the other previously collected samples. It sometimes felt as if it were just yesterday that he was enjoying such moments with his younger sibling and other times it felt akin to an entire lifetime. It all depended on his current state of mind, really.

He continued the monotonous work as the evening progressed, every now and again looking to the atmosphere above as its pleasant state of iridescent darkness was reclaimed. Sakura primarily remained silent, and he recognized that it was most likely due to her dedication to their current task. Where medical aspects were concerned, her typical distractions were reduced to a minimum as well as her inclination for constant conversation.

It was actually a rather tranquil experience, the simplicity of the task as well as the calming setting. The silence only broken by the flowing water and the subtle uprooting of the plants he and his partner would occasionally tear from the ground.

After several moments he felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced over to see Sakura. "We've gathered enough for today. Let's head back."

Itachi nodded, "Aa."

"It's nice knowing that you agree," the girl stated with a smile before turning and walking toward the collection of plants. "I'll carry half of these and you can take the rest."

The Uchiha followed with an answering smile before reaching down and proceeding to gather the collection of plants in one hand, "I've got them, Sakura-san."

The girl shrugged, "alright, if you're okay with that."

Itachi nodded as he also grabbed his bag and both books, "of course."

"Itachi," the girl arched an inquisitive brow. "I _can _carry something."

His eyes lowered to her bag before he returned them to her, "you still have your satchel."

With a seemingly resigned sigh, Sakura reached down and grabbed her bag before turning to face him once more. "Just let me know if you need any help, Itachi."

"Aa," he nodded with a small smile. "I will."

The girl returned his nod before abruptly spinning around and leading the way back toward the dock. Itachi followed at a more leisurely pace as the familiar creaking of the wood sounded beneath his feet. The village came into view and he noted in satisfaction that there was a small gathering of inhabitants around the well, collecting the water he and Sakura had prepared the previous evening.

Upon passing through the gate, the Uchiha caught up to his partner as her steps slowed amidst her own observation of the scene. He noted the grin that spread across her face in response to her success and the overall triumphant expression of her demeanor.

Briefly lifting his eyes to the sky then, he tilted his head slightly as he observed the considerable difference in darkness as well as the actual presence of clouds, however sparsely they were disbursed. It almost appeared as if a storm were approaching, despite his previous assumption that the climate remained constant and predictable.

He supposed he would simply have to wait and see what the shift in atmosphere meant, as mere speculation would offer nothing. Following Sakura as she continued on through the street toward the inn, he gradually acknowledged how tired he had grown as a result of the tedious day. The ordeal still served to remind him of countless hours spent studying for his classes at the ninja academy, which were times he had never imagined he could actually miss during his younger years. The thing he missed most though, and the aspect he felt most strikingly absent from he and Sakura's session was the lack of interruption from a certain, always eager to spend time together, younger sibling…

_Itachi sat in his room, surrounded by several documents and pieces of parchment, a pen in one hand and his chin resting against the palm of his other. He sighed as he considered a particularly challenging piece of study material before enlightenment struck and he wrote out his observation. The process continued in an undisturbed rhythm before he heard the soft click of his door being opened. _

_He smiled to himself, already aware of who had entered his room before looking up to greet the boy, "Sasuke."_

_The child returned his smile before approaching, hands held together behind his back and eyes filled with a familiar hope. "Nii-san…" his gaze drifted to the work sheets. "…when are you going to be finished?"_

_Itachi tilted his head as his smile lingered, "late, I'm afraid. However," he patted the spot beside him as he offered his sibling a wink. "You can help me out, if you like."_

_The brief look of disappointment was instantly replaced with eagerness as the boy rushed over and fell to his knees beside him, eyes already perusing the worksheet Itachi held. "…Nii-san?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"…_this looks hard."_

_A soft chuckle escaped the older Uchiha before he tapped his sibling on the forehead, "let's try and figure it out together then."_

_Sasuke nodded, a determined expression in place before he picked up his own pen and shifted slightly closer to Itachi…_

Smiling at the memory, the Uchiha entered the inn behind Sakura before nodding to the bartender, who had looked up at them in eager acknowledgement. He then returned his gaze to his partner as he reasoned that she would need a lab set-up of sorts to conduct her experiments. The image of Sasuke lingered but he forced his focus to remain on the continuation of their task.

The girl proceeded to head towards their previous table before pulling out a chair and promptly sitting. Itachi walked over and set his belongings down as well as their collection of specimens before taking the seat beside hers.

"Good, you're here," Sakura stated with a grin before pulling out her medical kit.

"Aa," Itachi replied with a nod and an answering smile before removing the notebook and pen. He again flexed his hand as he prepared to write out notes concerning the experiments.

Sakura prepared by setting out her instruments with delicacy, the Uchiha only recognizing a few of the equipment pieces. "Okay," she began after another moment. "Hand me one of the plants then find its page in the notebook."

Itachi nodded before grabbing one of the specimens and then referencing his notes. He angled it so that she could see what was written. Leaning over, the girl scanned the contents of the ledger before nodding and proceeding to cut a sliver of the stem and portion of the berry.

He watched as she crushed the specimen with the mortar and pestle, before a sudden look of acknowledgement crossed her features and she promptly looked to him.

"Itachi," she began thoughtfully. "I'm going to need your help restraining some people tomorrow."

He blinked before tilting his head slightly, "of course. However, I must ask what the reason is."

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed with widened eyes. "Sorry. I need blood samples to test."

"Ah," Itachi nodded. "That makes sense."

_It is sure to be an interesting occasion, _he could not help but reflect as he considered how paranoid and wary the inhabitants always seemed to be.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled. "Now hand me the next one, Snail."

Itachi again nodded before proceeding to do as he was instructed.

* * *

Lying on his bed, Itachi looked to nothing in particular as his mind remained acutely aware. He had aided Sakura in her experiments for nearly three hours before she declared that they could stop for the night and continue in the morning. He had agreed and helped her gather all of the materials they had used before they ascended the stairs and bid one another a good night.

Now however, within the stilled silence of the darkened room, his thoughts turned to what they had been forced to suppress all day and Itachi relented to allow them consideration. Sakura had cared, potentially even loved his younger brother and possibly continued to feel that way for him. Had Sasuke, then, been forced to give her up on account of listening to what he had said? Because of revenge? Had the girl been hurt by what he had pushed his own sibling into doing?

The thought was somewhat distressing, despite the continued acknowledgement of its necessity. In any case, he found a new resolve to return Sasuke to her. He did not know whether his brother returned those feelings but he reasoned that the boy must have at least cared for her. He was determined to set things right, for both of them.

Averting his eyes to the open window as he heard the distinct sound of thunder, the Uchiha surmised that the heavy clouds from earlier had indeed signified a storm. Slowly rising, he approached and momentarily looked out at the occasional flashes of lightning within the sky before reaching out and closing the shutters as a light descent of rain began to fall.

Returning to his bed, he lowered himself onto the mattress before pulling the comforter around him. His thoughts all receded save for a lingering and slightly unexpected realization. He thought of how the girl had responded to her own journal entry as a slight smile formed in response. In retrospect and though it had not necessarily occurred to him at the time, Sakura's reaction to what he'd seen had actually been quite…adorable. It was really the only word that came to mind as an accurate description for the embarrassment she had exhibited.

He heard another crash of thunder resound beyond the walls then, in much closer proximity than the last. The rain responded almost immediately as it began to fall heavier, enclosing him within his space of slumber. The Uchiha's smile widened as he considered another distant memory, Sasuke having always been so frightened by thunderstorms while growing up. Itachi was left to wonder if that was still the case for his younger sibling…

_The walls of the house shook ever so slightly in response to the tempest and the pelting of the rain relentlessly pounded on the roof overhead. The older Uchiha merely lied within his own bed, eyes closed and an easy expression in place. He breathed softly as he pulled his blanket just slightly higher before refocusing on acquiring a few hours of elusive sleep. _

_It did not bother him, the rage of nature outside. Such a thing had never truly worried him or gave him any cause for unease. In fact, if he were to describe it as anything, it would be titled as almost…soothing. The gentle rhythm only served to offer a sensation of comfort, especially after a long week of surmounting responsibility and dedication. _

_Several moments of silence continued until he allowed his gaze to slowly shift towards the door as a very thin stream of light poured through. He knew who the small intruder was without even really needing to turn. However, he obliged the boy and looked over to see him standing awkwardly in the doorway, eyes downcast and expression uncertain. _

_Itachi smiled softly at the sight, "Sasuke?"_

"_Nii-san," the boy began as he looked to his brother, voice barely above a whisper. "…can I sleep with _you _tonight?"_

"_Aa," the older Uchiha responded as he shifted his position to allow his sibling room on the bed before motioning him over._

_A small, relieved smile crossed Sasuke's face before it was replaced with an alarmed frown and widening of the eyes as a clap of thunder reverberated from outside. He quickly rushed over and jumped onto the bed before crawling under the comforter and burying his face further beneath the security of the covers. _

_Itachi's smile widened as he relaxed beside his brother and lifted a hand to pat his concealed head. "It's alright, Sasuke."_

_The boy only lowered the blanket a fraction, to reveal his concerned gaze as he regarded his sibling. "Nii-san…I really hate thunderstorms."_

"_I know you do," Itachi replied with a knowing nod before wrapping one arm protectively around the boy. "However, there really isn't any reason to hate them."_

_Sasuke frowned, "they…scare me." He shook his head. "And I don't like it."_

"_That's understandable," the older Uchiha agreed with a nod. "No one likes to be scared."_

_The boy appeared to ponder something a moment before returning his attention to his brother, "...does anything ever frighten _you,_ Nii-san?"_

"_Aa," Itachi responded sincerely. "There are many things that frighten me."_

"_There are?" Sasuke asked then, seemingly astonished by the admission. "Like what?"_

"_Well," the older Uchiha sighed as he considered. Fear, was a rather prevalent emotion in most and, though he was one who was not constantly plagued by it, he nonetheless felt its subtle presence. Most especially where matters of his family were concerned. _

_He smiled and tapped the boy on the forehead, "I fear for you. As your older brother I will do anything I can to protect you. I also fear for the safety of our family and for Konoha."_

"_Oh…" the boy smiled slightly before it slowly faded. "Are you also…afraid of dying?"_

"_Of course," the older Uchiha responded softly before shrugging. "It's supposed to be that way though."_

"_It is?"_

"_Aa," Itachi smiled, "and it's because we fear death that we are able to appreciate our lives to a fuller extent." _

_Sasuke appeared to consider the response before snuggling closer to his brother and only stiffening slightly when another crash of thunder sounded. Itachi patted his back comfortingly, before closing his eyes and readjusting his own position on the pillow._

"…_Nii-san?" the boy asked after several moments._

"_Yes, Sasuke?"_

"_I don't feel as scared when you're around." _

_Itachi looked to his brother before slowly nodding, "Aa, same here."_

…_._

Itachi's eyes closed and, though his smile remained, his hand clenched ever so slightly on the case of his pillow. His brother…had been terrified of him that night. That look of fear had nearly broken his resolve at the time. However, he had somehow managed to pull through the ordeal and accomplish his task with only the single exception of allowing his sibling to live.

Still, it was always difficult to mentally envision the shift from complete trust to horror and confusion. The Uchiha relaxed his fist however, and cast his recollections aside. He would see his sibling revert back to a state of happiness, and he would grant Sakura another opportunity to stand beside his brother.

However, his eyes reopened and immediately shifted to the door as he heard a series of sudden, loud knocks. His mind immediately questioned whether it was the bartender or possibly even the fish-beater coming to collect his records. Withholding a sigh, he again rose and walked to his nightstand, retrieving a kunai from within his cloak before tentatively placing a hand on the door handle.

"Who's there?" he asked simply.

"It's me, Snail," a quiet voice replied.

Itachi furrowed his brows slightly before returning the kunai to the folds of his cloak and unlocking the door. He opened it to see a slightly distressed Sakura standing there, an unfamiliar expression on her face. Tilting his head, the Uchiha continued to search her demeanor for an explanation.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?"

"Not really," she responded as she purposefully appeared to avoid his eyes, opting to gaze at the wall instead.

Itachi was instantly revisited with the image of his younger brother standing in the doorway of his room, an anxious expression in place and seeking refuge from his own fears.

Was Sakura also frightened of thunderstorms?

Another crash of thunder was emitted and he analyzed her face for any change. He thought it strange however, that none was exhibited before considering a possible solution to the problem. It was apparent that, even if not due to the storm itself, something was troubling her and that she had sought him out for a reason.

"Would you like some tea?" he offered the girl a smile.

Sakura met his gaze and nodded slowly, "yeah."

Itachi nodded before stepping aside and allowing her to enter. He reached over to turn on the light and then moved to the small stove in the corner, his tea equipment already set out and prepared for the following morning. He poured some water into the kettle before turning on the burner and patiently waiting for the liquid to reach an appropriate temperature.

After several moments he then proceeded to pour the contents into one cup and steep a portion of the tea before refilling the kettle for his own serving. Again he awaited the appropriate allotment of time with practiced patience before repeating the process of pouring and steeping. He turned off the stove and then turned to see Sakura sitting idly on the bed.

He offered the girl one of the cups as he reached her, which she accepted with a smile before he sat beside her and merely allowed the warmth of his own tea to permeate through his hands. He wondered if he should perhaps say anything to alleviate her possible anxiety, reasoning that she might be desiring to speak of whatever plagued her.

Glancing over at Sakura, he tilted his head before beginning softly. "Are you frightened of the storm?"

He watched as her eyes lowered in response, her focus set absently on the tea within her hands. However, after a moment she returned her attention to him with a small nod. "Y-yeah. They always scare me."

Itachi had never seen the girl exhibit fear before but when she had first avoided his scrutiny he could not help but detect a slight hesitance in her countenance. However, if she did not want to completely disclose her reasons than he would not press her to reveal them.

After taking a sip of his tea he considered revealing something of his brother with a distant smile. "Sasuke…was always afraid of them too."

"He was?" he watched her eyes widen in response.

Itachi nodded, "Aa." He then debated asking her to confirm one of the things he had wondered about before deciding that no harm could possibly come from it. "Is he," he met her gaze. "Still afraid of them? Do you know?"

"I'm not entirely certain," the girl replied. "I never knew he was afraid of them before, but now that you told me I think there were always subtle hints."

The Uchiha again nodded as he silently considered her response. He smiled and was somewhat comforted by the fact that his younger brother still possessed some traits he was familiar with, despite the major changes that had taken place in the boy's life.

"Did he…" the girl began and he looked to her as she continued. "Always come to you when he was scared?"

Considering her question, Itachi thought back to all the times the boy had sought him out for solace. There were far too many to count and he slowly nodded, "Aa, he did."

The girl smiled before seeming to contemplate something in response to his answer. Her smile widened and she observed him thoughtfully. "You're the perfect person to come to when someone is scared…or otherwise."

Itachi smiled slightly in response before nodding and pointedly analyzing her expression, "…or otherwise."

He supposed the reason most people he was close to sought him out for comfort was simply due to the fact that he was primarily stable and composed. It was a trait he was aware of and accepted as an undeniable part of his nature.

Sakura's smile faltered slightly before it was replaced with a warmer one as she met his eyes. "I, umm, lied earlier," she stated. "Thunderstorms don't actually frighten me."

Itachi nodded as his smile remained, "I thought as much."

"'Of course you did," the girl laughed in response. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

The Uchiha shrugged, before casting her a wink, "I suppose not." It was nice to see her demeanor reclaim normalcy.

Shaking her head, Sakura took another sip of tea. However, she lowered the cup, she again looked to him curiously. "Don't you want to know the real reason I came here?"

"Only if you want to tell me," Itachi replied.

The girl nodded before beginning. "I feel sad and lonely whenever it rains and I needed to be around someone. That's why."

The Uchiha tilted his head as he wondered how the rain itself could inflict those feelings within the girl. However, she seemed intent to keep her response simple and so he immediately withdrew any question on the matter. Still, the fact remained that she had specifically sought him out, despite the very obvious fact that he was the only option as it were.

"I see," he returned the nod before smiling. "Are you feeling any better, then?"

"Yes," she replied before yawning. "Thanks to you, Itachi." He then felt as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "You're a good friend."

There it was, that word. Once again, however, he acknowledged it as being entirely applicable.

Itachi glanced down at the girl with a small smile, before glancing to her tea. "Have you finished your tea, Sakura-san?"

She responded by way of lifting the cup and taking a final sip before holding it out to him. "Now I have."

He took it from her before finishing off his own cup of tea and leaning forward to set both on the night stand. He straightened, glanced down at the girl, and then simply gazed absently about the room. The thunder sounded and he again thought of Sasuke with a smile.

Feeling the girl snuggle closer, Itachi again looked to her and saw that her eyes were closed and that her breaths were steady, implying that she had most likely fallen asleep. He reasoned that she was undoubtedly worn out from the day's events as well, all of her energy having been spent mentally perusing her categories of knowledge and obtaining any possible links to the foreign medications of the strange land.

Itachi shifted slightly as he carefully maneuvered his shoulder from underneath her and held one supporting hand beneath her head before standing and gently lying her down on one of the pillows. He then readjusted the comforter over her before straightening and grabbing both mugs from the nightstand and carrying them to the sink. He washed those as well as the kettle before setting everything out for the morning.

Returning to the bed, he reached over and grabbed the other pillow before grabbing his cloak and setting up a make-shift sleeping arrangement on the floor. Switching off the light, he noted the continuous flashes of lighting before looking to Sakura a final time and smiling. She appeared so much less troubled while sleeping, the change of her features severely less animated.

"Goodnight, Sakura-san," he whispered as he swept her bangs across her forehead.

Lowering himself to the floor then, he positioned his cloak over himself and merely listened contentedly to the sound of the rain and occasional greeting of thunder. His hand still ached, he noted absently before again recalling the look on the little Shinobi's face when she discovered what he had seen in the notebook.

Another smile lingered on his face as he drifted to sleep. _'Goodnight…Sasuke.'_


	13. Routine

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter XIII

"Routine"

…

Itachi's mind slowly began to emerge from slumber into the conscious world as he heard a faint scoff from somewhere above him. He instantly recalled the previous evening and reasoned that the sound had originated from Sakura, the girl most likely haven just woken.

"Where is that bastard?"

A small, imperceptible smile found its way to the Uchiha's face in reaction her exclamation. _Definitely Sakura, _he thought in amusement. She had obviously not noticed his presence and had also immediately resorted to assuming the worst, as was so often the case.

Another sigh was emitted from the girl before he heard her feet touch the floor in front of him. "The next time I see that bastard," she continued. "'I swear I'm going to-"

His eyes instantly opened as her feet collided into his side and he looked up as she fell across him, her face meeting the hardwood floor beneath. Sitting up, he blinked and willed all remaining drowsiness away before returning his attention to the girl.

He noted that she was making no immediate motion to stand before hearing her release a pained moan. The Uchiha shook his head before slowly making his way over, lowering himself onto one knee beside her. "Sakura-san," he began before placing a hand on her shoulder tentatively.

The girl did not look up at him, only offered a guarded "Yes?" in response.

The Uchiha sighed, "Are you planning on lying here on the floor all morning?"

"Itachi?" she asked, still opting to keep her face against the floor.

"Aa," he replied before tilting his head, another smile forming. "Or perhaps it would be more familiar to you if I simply referred to myself as 'that bastard?'

He removed his hand and watched as Sakura quickly pushed herself up into a sitting position before proceeding to punch his shoulder. "Refer to yourself in whatever way you want, Snail."

"As long as I have your permission," Itachi nodded. "I will take that privilege into consideration."

"And," she began before crossing her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Uchiha merely regarded her in silence a moment before subtly shrugging, "nothing." He then assumed a serious façade, "more importantly, however…" he looked to her eyes pointedly and withheld a smile. "I have something I simply _must _ask you." The girl arched a brow, an inquisitive expression taking her features. However, she then closed her eyes and allowed for a sigh. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm just curious," he stated softly, purposefully deliberating a moment before continuing. "If I really had left you here….what is it you swear you'd do to me?"

Itachi watched as her eyes instantaneously opened before she lifted them to meet his with an accompanying, somewhat awkward smile. "O-Oh. That? Well, I was cut off when I tripped."

"Aa," the Uchiha nodded. "Which is why I'm asking. You see, I wouldn't even have a need if you had completed your sentence."

He found it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his stoic demeanor, as his amusement fought to take over his expression. The girl so easily set herself up for his responses and the fact continued to entertain him to an immeasurable extent. _Such an amusing little person, _he thought as he continued to observe her.

Her gaze fell to the floor, "I was going to swear that I'd…" she paused, absently tracing invisible, circular patterns upon the hardwood. "Punch that pretty face of yours until you were beyond recognition then leave you in the street with all the crazy people."

Itachi raised a brow in response to her admission, before shaking his head as he finally allowed a smile to form. "My, Sakura-san," he began, "you're quite a violent little Shinobi, aren't you?"

"Well," the girl smirked before cracking her knuckles. "I _was_ trained to beat people with my fists."

"That you were," The Uchiha nodded before offering a wink. "I suppose you have a valid excuse for violence then."

"Hell yeah!" Sakura exclaimed before returning his smile. "What about you? Are you _not_ a violent Shinobi?"

Itachi tilted his head as he considered her question, his mind attempting to digress into an unwanted direction before he forced it to return to the objective inquiry. "Well, I suppose violence is at times inevitable for all Shinobi. However, I prefer to avoid it if at all possible."

He briefly envisioned the event that had at first triggered his disposition as a pacifist; the hundreds of lifeless corpses that had been slain as a result of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and the discovery that it had been one of his own clan, Uchiha Madara, to inflict the horrific occurrence. He had grown to detest violence from an early age and strove to uphold all that supported its prevention.

It was such a fervent and immovable outlook that he had even committed countless violent and horrendous acts himself to uphold and defend what he acknowledged as right. However, it had all been for the sake of averting a much larger scale of evil, both with the massacre of his clan and in joining Akatsuki.

He saw a sad gleam overtake Sakura's eyes as she lowered her gaze to the floor, seeming to dwell on their conversation in silence. He wondered if her mind had divulged into a similar area as his own and promptly braced himself for any inquiries she might broach on the subject.

However, her expression shifted as she closed her eyes and softly exhaled before returning her attention to him resolutely. A warm smile was offered then as she asked, "What's your favorite animal?"

Itachi did not allow his immediate confusion to show in reaction to the spontaneous question as he mused over how it had even originated. He soon reasoned though, that it was quite possible that she merely wanted to change the subject and he found himself willing to concede to the prompt.

"A crow," he returned her smile.

His contemplations turned to his own animal summon, a crow that he considered both a beloved companion and useful ally. He had to admit that he missed the bird and hoped he hadn't come into any harm during his absence. _Tskuma's relatively intelligent, _he reasoned in confidence. _I'm sure he's fine._

"A crow, huh?" Sakura continued thoughtfully before her smile widened. "It suits you."

"Does it?" Itachi asked, never having paused to consider such a fact.

"It sure does, Snail" the girl nodded before tapping his forehead, "that's another thing that will make me think about you."

"Hmm," The Uchiha conceded, deciding against pressuring her further for an explanation. He wondered in passing if she would continue to think of him when he was gone. Would these things still remind her of him after his inevitable death?

It strangely saddened him to consider it.

However, he refused to dwell on the matter and instead offered her another smile. "What is _your _favorite animal, Sakura-san?"

After a moment, she allowed for an answering smirk. "Certainly not _pigs_."

Itachi blinked and wondered if she had some aversion to the animals on a personal level though refrained from inquiring further. He tilted his head, "…then what is?"

"A dove," she stated.

"Oh?" The Uchiha asked. "That's certainly an interesting choice. What is it you like about them?"

Doves he knew, were often symbolized as representing peace.

"A lot of things," she shrugged in response. "You can always catch glimpses of their beautiful white feathers when they fly past you, even in the dark. They will only have one love for life. Also, they represent innocence, peace and…hope."

Itachi's smile widened as he considered her objective response. Her reasons were…unsurprising, though he found he _did_ agree with her final declaration. He admittedly did not know of doves being in favor of only one partner and was immensely amused with the way the girl had chosen to word that fact.

"That seems very fitting then," the Uchiha stated as he considered that Sakura seemed to represent those last three aspects as well.

He watched an impish smile formed on her face, its intent obvious. "Does it?"

However, he merely tilted his head in response before offering a soft, "Aa."

The girl pouted playfully in reply as she ran her fingers through her bangs. She quickly recovered with a grin though, and reached out to tousle his hair as well. "Fine, Snail. Be that way."

Itachi suddenly noticed how unkempt Sakura's hair was after waking and briefly wondered if it always looked that way in the mornings. It reminded him a little of how Sasuke's appeared, the boy having been in possession of unruly hair since as long as he could remember.

After offering her another small smile, he reached over and grabbed his cloak off the ground, slipping it on before looking to the stove and deciding it was about time for tea. "What's on the agenda today?"

Standing, Sakura stretched her arms over her head. "We're going to get blood samples from various sick villagers then test them with the plants we collected yesterday. If all goes well, we can begin the testing before noon."

Itachi nodded as he rose to stand beside her before turning and making the necessary preparations for their tea. "I only hope the villagers are moderately receptive to the idea of us acquiring samples of their blood."

"Me, too," he heard her admit with a sigh. "Maybe if we just took samples from the…more sane inhabitants. Then we won't have to worry about their receptiveness as much."

"Hmm," The Uchiha responded, though considered her proclamation as one that more readily implied wishful thinking than actual confidence in such a favorable outcome. A brief silence followed before the kettle had completed its second batch of water, Itachi then steeped the additional cup before turning and offering it to the girl behind him.

"In any case," he continued after taking a sip of his own beverage. "At least it will be entertaining."

"I'm certain it will be, Itachi," Sakura responded before proceeding to drink her tea as well.

* * *

The days continued in much the same way. They would go out in the mornings with the fish-beaters plant logs, gather samples and reenter the city to test different combinations with the blood samples they had collected. Sakura primarily conducted the experiments and Itachi would be responsible for recording the data.

After two weeks had gone by with very little results, the Uchiha half-expected to see the girl's resolve waiver. However, her conviction remained as strong as ever as she divided her time between research, actively helping the ill and training where remotely possible. The people had come to adore her and would smile anytime she was near. They seemed comforted by her presence and soothed by her gentle guidance as she patiently taught them how to administer their own treatments. Though the only one she currently had available was an ointment for their reddened skin, it still demanded several detailed explanations and demonstrations.

One morning, as Itachi strode over to the window of the inn to look out over the streets below, he saw her. She was surrounded by a small group of inhabitants as she stood by the center well, appearing to be instructing them on yet another purification process. She laughed and her demeanor was both patient and sincere. The enjoyment she exhibited while aiding others was truly remarkable and Itachi found himself smiling as he continued to observe her.

He was only afforded another moment of his silent study before Sakura looked up and noticed him. She waved and he returned the gesture before turning and descending the stairs to join her in yet another exhibition at the well.

The girl was doing what she could to help with the citizens' symptoms while looking for a permanent resolution, her expertise in the medical field impressively vast. As for Fu Blood, he continued to hold his bi-weekly ritual of handing out supplies, though he now included medications in the distributions. He continued to try and cut Itachi's hair, even going so far as to try and stealthily approach, as covertly as he could manage before ultimately appearing dismayed as he was discovered the instant he raised his contemptible scissors.

The fish-beater had resumed his typical occupation of smacking his 'specimens' upon the docks outside the city, though he continued to remain secluded from the illness that was still effecting everyone within. It was unavoidable that Sakura had seen him one day, an occurrence to which she had understandably been horrified before proceeding to hide behind her Uchiha partner, completely desiring to remain unseen by the strange individual.

There were two newcomers to Itachi's daily routine: one was a woman by the name of Ariel Lowleaf, who had taken on an unhealthy obsession of stalking him wherever he'd go within the city and would randomly attack him without prior cause, after which she would offer him a hug and continue on her way. She had a bipolar disorder of sorts, resulting in her both hating and loving almost everything she happened to mention.

The second individual was man of short stature by the name of Jaus the Hitter, who made a habit of sharpening a cleaver whenever the Uchiha would pass and who Sakura had confirmed as being a verifiable sadist. He seemed to enjoy kicking out at small animals and children as well as possessing a wide variety of curious quirks. Such as proclaiming that he worshipped the moon, always making a point to carry a jug of milk, believing Itachi to be a demon in want of his eyes, and wanting to offer said 'demon' one of his pet chicken-like creatures.

Needless to say, it was a nonsensical cast that the Uchiha did not feel he could ever entirely grow used to. They continued to evade all expectation through continuously performing acts he could never hone his intellect enough to foresee. Sakura too, ceaselessly continued to defy his expectations, proving to be an individual he could not simply claim to know through mere surveillance.

However, in spending countless hours within her company he had obtained a reasonable familiarity and was both alarmed and considerably complacent with how common and engraved a place she held within his life on a day-to-day basis. The simplicity of the long days of purposeful work served to remind Itachi of that which he had been denied since leaving Konoha. Actively aiding the inhabitants and pursuing individual tasks of value inflicted him with substantial satisfaction.

Sakura gave him cause to smile no matter the situation and was succeeding in progressively becoming a highly influential individual in his life. The more he knew of her, the more he solidified the belief that she _was _every bit as crazy as the people surrounding them but that she was also in possession of a unique mind, one he appreciated and entirely accepted for both its naïve simplicity and surprisingly keen intellect where the situation demanded.

It was not until the eve of the sixteenth day that they discovered the component that would connect the individual elements of the cure. They had spent the entire morning gathering the last few plant samples recorded in the book and then devoted a small portion of the afternoon to Taijutsu training…

…

Raising a kunai, Itachi allowed it to clash against Sakura's before pushing himself away as she attempted a punch with her other hand. He again advanced on her, purposefully falsifying a thrust before turning his wrist and changing the direction of the attack, the weapon turning sideways as he aimed it for the base of her neck.

However, the girl jumped back before the attack could hit, casting a shuriken his way as her feet returned to the ground. Itachi side-stepped the aerial weapon before rushing forward, again clashing his kunai against hers and using the contact to preoccupy the weapon as he simultaneously reached forward in attempt to confine the wrist of her free hand.

He watched a familiar smile form on her face, as was typical whenever she would be enlightened with sudden inspiration. He continued to utilize restraint when dueling with her, desiring to avoid the infliction of any actual harm. However, he did allow from _some_ realistic attacks, so as she would be more prepared to face off against future adversaries.

The little Shinobi moved to the side as she intentionally dropped the kunai, effectively releasing her hand from its distraction, before lowering herself to the ground and rolling past him. Itachi quickly stepped back and retreated a few feet before throwing his own kunai, forcing the girl into either evading or somehow blocking its trajectory.

A smirk crossed Sakura's face in response before she reached back to grab the one of the fallen shurikens, lifting it to block the kunai. The Uchiha proceeded to utilize her counter as an opportunity to bypass her defenses, quickly passing and stepping behind her before bringing one arm across her shoulders and using the other to slip between and forcibly pull both her arms behind her back, effectively barring her against moving them.

Sakura briefly struggled before altogether stopping once she realized its ineffectiveness. Itachi continued to hold her in place a moment before stepping back and releasing her, allowing for a small smile. "That's enough for today."

"Aye, sensei," the girl turned to face him with a nod and an answering smile.

Looking to the sky, the Uchiha analyzed that it was only a couple hours past noon before returning this attention to his young protégé and then proceeding to walk forward to gather the discarded shurikens and kunai.

"You've considerably improved, Sakura-san," he offered as he extended a hand to return her weapons.

Dropping the kunai earlier to avoid encumbering her hand had implied that she was beginning to think beyond limitations and expectation. Over the last few sessions her reaction time had noticeably enhanced as well as her ability to analyze his movements, providing her with a strong basis for effectively strategizing within battle.

"Thank you, Itachi," she responded as she returned the items to her pouch. "It's always rewarding to hear praise from my teacher."

The Uchiha lifted a hand and allowed it to rest atop her head, as he so often did in conclusion to their practice sessions. He offered her another smile, "Allow those feelings of accomplishment to be directed towards yourself, though I do appreciate the gratitude."

"But I wouldn't be this accomplished," the girl replied, returning his smile. "If it weren't for my talented Snail-sensei."

Itachi shook his head before lowering his hand and releasing a soft, resigned sigh. "Whatever you say, Sakura-san."

"Whatever I say, huh?" the girl asked before proceeding to tap her chin thoughtfully. "In that case…" she seemed to consider something briefly before instantly shaking her head and replacing the silent contemplations with a smile. "Let me hold your hand as we walk back."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as he wondered what she had actually wanted to say. He tilted his head slightly, "of course, I don't recall a time where I ever refused to allow you that request. However…I don't think that's what you really wanted to ask."

He watched then as a curious blush found its way across the girl's face, the sight only serving to increase his curiosity in regard to her thoughts. Sakura laughed awkwardly before attempting to explain. "It was just something that I've sometimes thought about lately."

Itachi momentarily considered allowing the matter to rest, a part of him recognizing that it might be wise to simply allow the girl her discretion. However, the intrigue compelled him to continue.

"…and what would that be?"

"That I…" she began shyly, presenting an odd contrast to her otherwise blatant opinions and expressions. The girl then lifted her gaze to his with a slight pout. "…haven't hugged you before."

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly before he composed himself and considered Sakura's request. He had to admit that the thought had never even so much as crossed his mind, and consequently wondered why _she_ had been actively entertaining it.

"Hmm," he mused, unable to help himself from feeling slightly out of his element in the face of fulfilling her request. He then thought of the times in which he had embraced his younger brother and reasoned that offering her the same courtesy would provide little difference.

"Well then," he continued before extending a single arm by way of invitation. "By all means."

He watched her grin before immediately moving forward and wrapping both arms about his waist, her head resting contentedly against his chest. The Uchiha stood stiffly in instant reaction to her motion before slowly lowering his arm and allowing it to rest around her shoulders.

Somehow…it didn't really feel the same as hugging Sasuke, though he could not readily determine why that was so.

Not thinking of anything to say, he merely allowed for a small smile as he looked down at her. Nothing the girl did really served to surprise him as much as it once had, and he found himself growing more and more accustomed to her spontaneous antics.

Something about the way she had so readily approached and represented the obvious disposition of trust she held for him, instilled a semblance of comfort. In that particular regard, embracing her was much the same as holding his sibling. The betrayal of the latter's trust was singularly the most difficult aspect for him to live with, though Sakura's presence strangely served to help ease the acute and lingering effect of those particular recollections.

When the girl finally lifted her face to look up at him, her smile grew and she tightened her hold. Itachi allowed his own smile to widen in response before briefly averting his attention to the path that would lead them back to the city. He returned his gaze to her, "You ready to go?"

Seeing her smile immediately falter, Itachi softly laughed before turning and keeping his arm in place around her shoulders, "come along, we have lives at risk."

"You're right," Sakura nodded. "I'm ready to go now, Snail." She then shifted as well, leaving one arm around his waist and allowing the other to fall to her side.

The Uchiha walked at a leisurely pace toward the visible coastline and worn dock that extended to the stone walls he was now entirely adapted to seeing on a daily basis. He heard the inevitable pounding upon the wooden planks as he and his partner ascended the steps before promptly nodding to the deranged individual as he turned to afford them each with a toothy grin.

However, he preferred not to linger and so increased his steps ever so slightly as he made his way past the fish-beater and through the gates. The inhabitants of the square proceeded to look to Sakura with welcome expressions, now seeming to entirely ignore Itachi's presence altogether. He supposed though, that their detachment was considerably better than murderous glares.

"We made quite an impression on these people, partner," the girl beside him voiced.

"Aa," Itachi looked to her with a nod. "It would appear that way."

Sakura abruptly laughed then after seeming to recall something and the Uchiha merely tilted his head in question. She looked to him with a smile, "I was just remembering the threat I made the morning I tripped over you." Reaching up, she then proceeded to tousle his hair. "And I don't think it would work anymore, assuming I _could _beat you up."

Itachi merely shrugged before continuing toward the inn. "I'm sure you could, as I would be entirely without the will to fight back."

Casting her a sidelong glance, the Uchiha saw her eyes briefly widen in reaction to his statement before recognition took over. "I know," she said before lifting a hand to poke his forehead. "But don't forget what I said either."

He thought then of what the girl had stated during their first training session together. _"I don't think I could hurt you either."_

The Uchiha smiled and nodded to assure her, "I won't."

"Good," she smiled warmly in response before something seemed to occur to her. "Oh, Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best kind of teacher." She stated simply, as she always tried to after their practices.

And, as was custom, he offered a soft laugh and nod of his head.

Looking to the building in front of them then, he pushed open the door and entered the typical and welcome atmosphere, the steady flames within the hearth continuing to burn strongly and the bartender casting them each a wave in greeting.

The Uchiha offered the man a polite smile in return before looking to Sakura and bracing himself for the evening ahead. It was tedious work, sample testing, though his hand no longer ached as badly it used to in response to the vigorous and constant practice of note-taking.

The girl nodded and her intent was conveyed; it was time to get started.

* * *

Several hours passed in relative silence, the monotony only broken when Sakura would direct him on what to write. Itachi dutifully recorded the data she required while she vigilantly analyzed each and every sample. They were nearing the end of their available specimens and it somewhat concerned the Uchiha as he found himself questioning the possibility of finding a cure at all.

However, was that not the entire reason behind their presence in Yokusei?

Sakura never once mentioned the mission, her attention entirely focused on merely finding a solution to help the land's inhabitants. Once again, the observation instilled genuine admiration within Itachi.

A cold cup of tea sat beside her, primarily untouched, while his own was entirely empty, the contents having been consumed some time ago. A small candle was their only source of light within the darker hours of the evening, the wax dwindling and casting ever-potent shadows across the walls. The Uchiha smiled to himself then as he thought of the shadow puppets he and Sasuke used to make…

"_What is it? I can't tell."_

"_Look closer, Sasuke."_

_The child paused, before continuing his urgent pleading. "Please, tell me! I can't tell."_

"_Alright," Itachi allowed for a laugh at his sibling's expense. "It's a rabbit. See its ears?"_

"_Ohh! Nii-san, you're right!"_

_The boy had then requested that his older sibling instruct him on how to create his own rabbit, to which the latter wholly agreed. However, upon the formation of the shadow creature, Sasuke appeared somewhat disappointed with the result. _

"_What is it, Sasuke?"_

"_My rabbit doesn't look like yours," he answered dismally. _

"_That's because it's _your_ rabbit," Itachi stated. "Not mine."_

_The boy shook his head. "But I want it to look like yours. How do I make it look like yours?"_

_The older Uchiha offered his sibling a consoling smile, understanding how easily Sasuke would often fall into the keen desire to emulate him in whatever ways he possibly could. Lifting his hands into the light then, he recreated his own rabbit and brought it alongside his brother's creation. _

"_If your rabbit was just like mine," he explained gently. "It wouldn't be unique." He tapped his index finger against his sibling's hands, inspiring the drooping ears of the smaller rabbit to lift in surprise. "My rabbit would be sad because it wouldn't have someone different to talk to. Your rabbit would be a clone of mine, and they would both be lonely."_

_It was important that Sasuke understand the importance of individuality, as his life would be spent in misery if he could not learn to accept his own, entirely unique self._

"_So," the boy replied thoughtfully as he tilted his head. "Because they're different, they can have more fun together?"_

"_Aa," Itachi nodded. "They're similar, you see. Look: they both have ears, they're both round. They're both still rabbits. But they're also different."_

"_So, they're similar, but different." His brother clarified, an excited smile forming. "And it's good that they're different."_

"_Aa," the older Uchiha again nodded, pleased that his sibling seemed to understand. "It's good that they're different."_

…

Itachi's gaze softened in response to the warm memory, before it lifted and he allowed it to rest on Sakura, whose eyes were inexplicably closed. She was undeniably different than anyone he had ever known, all of her attributes uniquely and exclusively hers. His opinion concerning the words he had voiced to his sibling were every bit as true as they had ever been. He only hoped Sasuke would remember them. Had the boy finally accepted who he inherently was?

The older Uchiha reasoned that, in light of what had been inflicted over the child by his '_dear older brother'_ that he no longer aspired to emulate him in any regard whatsoever.

Refocusing his thoughts on the young rose-haired Shinobi however, Itachi allowed for his smile to return. _'It really _is _good to be different, Sasuke…definitely.'_

Itachi watched as the girl's eyes opened then before she immediately proceeded to rub them, he noticing in slight amusement that she had actually fallen asleep. With a soft sigh, he lifted a hand and lightly placed it on her shoulder.

"Would you like to stop for the night, Sakura-san?"

Withholding her gaze and merely staring down at her current specimen, the girl shook her head. "No. we've tested all but the last few samples and I could finish the rest tonight. The sooner the better."

Lowering his head, the Uchiha looked to the remaining plants, noting that ten remained and analyzing how much time it would take for her to finish testing them. _That's still three hours at least, _he reasoned before deciding to try and convince his partner to rest, knowing full well that she often worked herself past the suitable point of exhaustion.

However, before he could remove his gaze from the lab samples, something caught his attention and he tilted his head to more closely observe the sight before his gaze slightly widened it recognition. _That's the Yucca plant the fish-beater collects and, _he briefly catalogued what they had gathered and determined that it was the only one that was solely found within Kanashimi, the bit they had acquired being from Bogford himself.

He thought of Snake-skin also and at how adamant he was that a tribute of the plant be offered to him, as well the fish-beaters own obsession with gathering the item every month, even going so far as to brave the risks such a mission entailed.

_It couldn't be, _Itachi thought as he fought the urge to shake his head, though unable to deny the sudden inspiration in regard to the component. It was so…ironic. Though most everything seemed to work that way in the deranged place, the solution altogether entirely fitting for the task.

Once again, he got the impression that everything was curiously playing into the hands of the Leader, however peculiar such an occurrence would be.

Reaching forward, he lifted the Yucca plant before holding it out to Sakura, "try this one next."

Why had he not made such a connection sooner? He had been so focused on merely passing the fish-beater's obsession off as a mere act of insanity.

He watched the girl regard his suggestion curiously before relenting with a shrug and accepting it from him. "Alright, Snail. Let's hope it's the one."

For the first time, the Uchiha felt a slight infliction of actual excitement in anticipation of the result, his confidence in the success of the test steadily surmounting. He nodded, "Aa."

He patiently waited as Sakura went through her usual routine with the sample, readying his pen for whatever she would ask him to write. He watched as she combined the base of the plant with a sample of blood before sliding the product beneath the microscope and taking several moments to closely inspect the reaction.

After another few minutes, she pulled back with a wide grin before pulling on his sleeve enthusiastically. "I think you'll want to see this."

_That's a good sign, _Itachi nodded and returned her smile before moving closer and placing a hand on the microscope, closing one eye as he peered through the lens. He focused on the central image, before allowing for a slight exhale of astonishment. The blood cells and antibodies within were beginning to respond to the added plant factor.

Removing his gaze, he instead allowed it to rest on his partner. "Is this what was missing?"

She had already discovered ingredients to aid with the reduction of the fever and to act as antihistamines for the skin inflammation. However, the virus persisted and it would seem the Yucca plant finally offered the necessary element to allow the other antibiotic components to actually counteract and kill the parasite for good.

The girl offered him an excited nod, "Now we need to gather more Yucca plants. After that, I can start making the cure with the other components as well."

Itachi returned her nod, "I will visit Bogford-san first thing in the morning and try and convince him to offer us some of his collection."

He looked briefly to the plant log that still resided next to their equipment and decided to return the man's 'treasure' to him tomorrow as well.

"Very good pupil," the girl responded with a wink. "Wake me up when you leave so I can have everything prepared when you return."

"Of course," The Uchiha replied before returning her wink. "I will also let _you_ make our tea tomorrow morning."

An answering grin crossed the girl's face. "Then I shall dutifully fulfill the task, Snail-sensei. Expect a steaming cup upon your arrival."

"Aa," he nodded. "I will be looking forward to it."

"Then be sure to have a quick negotiation," she replied. "And hurry back."

He observed her silently a moment before smiling. The girl never appeared too fond of being separated from him for extended periods of time. "I'll do what I can."

She emitted a yawn before returning his smile tiredly. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Itachi."

The Uchiha studied her features, perceiving the apparent exhaustion and subtle irritation of her eyes at the cause of many hours spent straining them. She had devoted a lot of time to achieving the current result, everything else having been considered a minor priority in light of finding a cure to help the strange people of Yokusei.

He allowed the pen to fall from his hand before extending his fingers to gently tap her forehead. "You did well, Sakura-san."

The girl nodded before lifting her own hand to emulate his action. "So did you."

Holding his hand in place, something began to slowly occur to the Uchiha as he continued to gaze down at the little Shinobi. _It would seem that I've…_However, he cast the thought from his mind and subsequently withdrew his touch, determined not to reflect on the discovery for the time being.

The girl allowed her fingers to briefly drift through his hair as she removed her hand before smiling and turning to gather her supplies. Itachi proceeded to help her, handing over various items and purposefully withholding his scrutiny until he could fully compose himself.

After everything was placed securely into her bag, Sakura released a sigh and the Uchiha looked up to see that her attention had wandered to the window. He again assessed how tired the girl appeared before she returned her focus to him and suddenly and noticeably forced a laugh in an attempt to hide a curious reluctance.

"Well…goodnight, Itachi," she began. "Remember to wake me up."

"Aa," he replied before standing, "I will remember." He paused before offering her a small smile. "Goodnight…Sakura-san."

The Shinobi rose from her seat and the Uchiha again sensed a particular hesitancy on her part. She brought her eyes to his a moment before nodding and slowly walking past. Itachi furrowed his brows slightly as he attempted to determine the cause for her change in behavior. He supposed it was most likely due to mere exhaustion but decided to inquire all the same.

He turned, "are you alright?"

The girl stopped and looked back at him with another forced smile, "perfect."

Narrowing his gaze slightly, Itachi approached and instantly determined that her response had been absent of truth. She was always so very obvious.

"That isn't true, Sakura-san."

She sighed. "It's not a big deal, Itachi. I'm just tired."

He considered her response, not at all convinced that she was merely acting in such a way because of her weariness. She was often tired and her current disposition drastically differed from her average conduct. However, he reasoned that if she would prefer not to tell him what was troubling her that it would be best to allow the matter to rest.

He simply tilted his head, "if you say so. However, I'll listen if you decide to tell me what's really bothering you."

"Fine," Sakura conceded, closing her eyes in a brief sign of defeat before returning her gaze to his and explaining in a rush. "I think I overexerted myself today because now my whole body aches, especially my legs when I'm walking, and…I feel light-headed like I'm going to pass out."

Itachi blinked and stared at her a moment before smiling and lifting a hand to gently nudge her forward. "Off to bed with you, then."

"That's where I was headed before you stopped me, Snail."

"Aa," he replied with a nod. "So you were."

After rolling her eyes at his expense, the girl turned to the stairs. "Goodnight…again."

Itachi slowly followed, watching to make sure she did not happen to miss a step during her ascent. He noted she kept one hand upon the railing to steady herself and that her progression was slow. He allowed for a slight look of worry as he considered that she definitely hadn't been exaggerating her condition.

Upon reaching their floor, Sakura sighed in obvious relief before placing a hand on her hip in a self-satisfied manner. "Well, that was easy. See you in the morning, Snail." She then removed her hand from the railing before starting forward.

However, she immediately stumbled and began to fall toward the floor. Itachi reached out and caught her before sighing and helping her stand, keeping one supportive arm wrapped around her waist. "Can you walk?"

The girl looked away, apparently intent to hide her humiliation. She always tried so hard to appear in control of herself, even if she was at her limit. He wondered if she had considered herself weak in the past, or if others had pointed such a fact out to her. Shinobi could be extremely hard on one another, which was simply another unfortunate aspect of the occupation.

"Of course I can," she stated, predictably. "Thank you for your help, but I can handle myself from here."

The Uchiha looked to her silently before shaking his head, "come on." He then stepped forward and waited for her to follow his example, his hold around her tightening slightly.

Sakura groaned before reluctantly taking a step forward as well. "You know, I manage fine on my own. I've been doing that for a few years now and it's always turned out alright." Her gaze remained averted.

Itachi smiled as he continued toward her door. "Your response to common courtesy remains unchanged, Sakura-san."

He was awarded with an abrupt glare. "It's a common courtesy to force me to do something I can clearly do without any help?"

The Uchiha sighed as he stopped outside her room and looked down at her, "it's alright to show weakness every now and then. It's part of being human. Imperfect is the way we were meant to be."

Growing up, his clan had assumed him to be perfect and expected his younger brother to achieve that same level of being. He had personally never agreed with their logic and had never considered himself anywhere close to being what they perceived. Absolute perfection was merely an intangible illusion.

Sakura released a sad, though resigned sigh at his words. His speculation that she had labeled herself as weak was confirmed and he found the fact to be entirely regrettable. The girl possessed a lot of potential and he only hoped she came to fully realize that someday.

She offered him a smile then before shifting and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, Itachi."

He kept one arm around her waist and slowly brought the other around her shoulders loosely, disregarding the initial and familiar response of discomfort her actions so often inspired.

"Aa," he responded simply.

Sakura laughed softly at his response, prompting him to smile at the sound. Then after holding her a moment longer, he removed his arm and nodded toward the door. "Get some sleep, Sakura-san. I'll wake you in the morning."

Her arms lowered as she returned his smile. "See you in the morning, Itachi."

The Uchiha stepped back and removed his other arm before casting her a playful wink. "Careful getting into bed."

"I will," she nodded as she turned and opened the door. However, before entering she looked back and returned the wink. "And if not, I'll have to depend on my rescuer again."

"As well you should," he replied, smile widening slightly before he turned and made his way to his own room, unlocking it and finally stepping within the dark interior.

Once he had shut the door behind him, Itachi allowed his eyes their impulse to widen as he permitted his earlier observation to return. It was certainly troubling and worthy of considerable contemplation. Perhaps he was merely misreading his own self-perceptions?

_No, _he shook his head. That was simply not the case. He had never been one to delude himself. He was now fully aware that he was beginning to regard Sakura in such a way that transcended the casual line of friendship.

It didn't change anything, however. Everything would progress as he had always intended and, upon their completion of the tasks and return to their own realm, he would part from her and meet with Sasuke.

_Damn it, _he thought with a rare semblance of distress as the lingering urge to question that ultimate choice assumed greater potency. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, envisioning his younger sibling before casting all thoughts aside and walking over to his bed. It would not do to dwell, it never did.

He allowed her to get too close, though still could not find it within him to regret that decision. He only hoped she would not be hurt in the end.

_I suppose _you'll _have to forgive me, too…Sakura-san._


	14. Request

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter XIV

"Request"

…

_He cast his gaze around at the familiar settlement of his clan, the snow falling softly around him. Glancing up, he furrowed his brows slightly at the sight of heavy clouds and a vivid, contrasting crimson moon. Somehow, despite what was being presented to his vision, he did not feel cold within the atmosphere. Stepping forward, he noted the overbearing silence of the scene as well as the lack of any other living person. Was this event taking place after the massacre?_

_Why was he even here? Surely Konoha would have ordered his immediate arrest. However, no one came running after him. It was almost as if he were merely a ghost amongst an ethereal world, a fabricated location of his past. It was fitting, he knew, that he should be eternally induced upon his death to wander aimlessly about the site o__f__ his most severe of offenses. _

"_Nii-san…" a voice whispered, prompting Itachi's eyes to shift to the left, where he saw a small child standing with his back turned to him. "Where are you, Nii-san?" _

_The Uchiha stopped a moment before stepping toward the boy. "Sasuke?"_

_There was no answer, though the child continued to walk away, slowly and with his head bent low. Itachi hesitated before following, reasoning that his sibling seemed to remain unaware of his presence. However, when Sasuke came to a stop outside of their old home, the older Uchiha analyzed the familiar architecture of the building with a dormant yet ever-present despondency. _

_The boy did not move, only subtly clenched a fist. Itachi did not know whether to approach or stay in place, though he was quite certain everything he was seeing was either a dream or an illusion of sorts. In which case, the sibling before him was merely a recreation of his own thoughts. _

"_I don't want any of this," the boy spoke again, though at a barely audible level. "Nii-san, I don't even want it but you don't realize."_

_Itachi tilted his head, but said nothing. What exactly was this representation of Sasuke trying to say?_

_Kneeling then, the child lifted a handful of snow before allowing it to fall. "That day…I meant to say that I loved you most. Didn't you know then?"_

"_What is it I don't know?" Itachi asked gently, conceding to humor the mirage. The mirage that was so like Sasuke it was almost unnerving. Unnerving yet…once again served to make him acutely aware of how greatly he missed his sibling. _

_However, no response came as the child rose and continued to stare absently at the house. Itachi took a step forward and the scene instantly changed. Rather than the cold, desolate setting, a thousand cherry blossom petals began to rain down around him, the snow fading and color returning to the area. _

_Sasuke reached up and grasped at a falling blossom before at last turning to face his older brother with a small smile. He began to walk toward him, steps purposeful and expression brightening as it always did when they were younger. Itachi could not help but feel guarded against the child's approach, though made no move to stop him. He wanted to see this play out…_

_Stopping in front of the older Uchiha, his sibling grabbed his hand and placed the blossom within his palm. "These are the prettiest ones, right Nii-san?"_

_Itachi glanced down at the flower, his gaze transfixed on the delicate sight. The atmosphere of the setting had entirely shifted into something almost tranquil. _

"_There you are!" A familiar voice then exclaimed from behind him._

_The Uchiha turned and saw the rose-haired girl, standing with one arm on her hip, as was so often the case and a typical smirk gracing her features. He blinked before looking to his hand where the flower had once resided and lifting his gaze to see that the child had also disappeared. He was still dreaming, wasn't he?_

"_What is it you're staring at, anyway?" His eyes widened slightly as he saw that the little Shinobi had stopped directly beside him. "Hmm?" she prompted, looking up to him with an arched brow. _

_Sasuke had not noticed him before. Why then, was Sakura able to?_

_In any case, he supposed a response was in order._

"_I saw my brother," he stated simply._

"_Sasuke-kun?" she asked then. "What do you mean?"_

_Itachi sighed, "He was here. He was here and…" he looked up to see that their home was no longer standing before him, only an empty space of field. "I couldn't understand what he was trying to say."_

_He looked to her then, as she brought a hand to her chin contemplatively. However, she quickly lifted her gaze to his with a smile. "He was probably just trying to be cryptic, as always. That's so like Sasuke-kun, isn't it?" She then averted her eyes to stare at the spot where the boy had vanished. "He often comes here. I think he just misses you."_

_Itachi lowered his eyes, certain that even in reality such a statement was false. He felt the girl grasp his hand then and he again looked to her._

"_But we are going to get him back," she explained in assurance. "We still have time."_

"_What are you talking about?" he asked, though continued to hold fast to the perception that this vision of Sakura was merely a trick of his mind as well._

"'_A promise you have yet to make," she smiled. "To me and…to Sasuke-kun."_

"_A promise?" he questioned, admittedly confused by her reply._

_The girl nodded, before slightly tightening her hold on his hand. "I'm going to help you realize what you don't know."_

_Itachi considered her response before recalling what the small boy had said. What was it they were referring to, exactly?_

_His vision of Sakura began to blur and fade as he felt his mind being pulled from his subconscious, her hand releasing his and instead grasping that of the small boy who had suddenly reappeared beside her. They both smiled, and it was the last thing he saw before they both vanished…_

His eyes opened, all images from his slumber receding and replaced with the familiar sight of the ceiling above his bed. Looking to the window, he saw that it was still considerably early, the shades of morning only just beginning to emerge.

He blinked, and recalled in perfect clarity everything he had seen and heard within his subconscious. It was one of his more vivid dreams, though absent of the darkness that they usually encompassed. It left him with a sensation of bewilderment as he still found himself wondering what the pair of individuals had been speaking of.

'_Something I don't understand and…' _he pondered. _'A promise I have yet to make?'_

It was only a dream and yet, he felt as if his own mind were trying to inform him of something. Attempting to decode the mysteries of a dream however, often proved a meaningless endeavor. He sighed, and willed his thoughts aside before sitting up and reaching over to grab his cloak.

He remembered that he would need to first wake his partner before proceeding to meet with the fish-beater. Glancing to the book, he also recalled that he had decided to return the extensive log to the man as well. Rising, he walked to the window, looking out over the street as always before observing the sky.

However, upon doing so, the repressed visions of snow returned as well as the voice of his brother. '_That day…I meant to say that I loved you most. Didn't you know then?'_

Both the scene of the element and the line served to encourage the memory that surfaced…

_Itachi walked towards his home through the freshly-fallen snow, pulling his coat tighter around himself. The last mission had been particularly difficult, as his team had consisted of recently sworn-in ANBU members. It had been their first time on an A-ranked mission and had demanded the undivided attention of their captain._

_He had trained with them for countless hours and had repeatedly gone over the details of their strategy. He had been patient with them and they had listened to his instructions well. However, they had not been prepared for a change in factors, an ability that only came with experience. _

_No one had foreseen the ambush that awaited their arrival and the bribery the small town that had commissioned them had accepted from one of Konoha's enemy territories. The A-ranked mission had assumed an S-class title and by the end of the ordeal, after they had been forced to retreat, two of the four assigned to the group had sustained severe injuries, one of whom remained in critical condition, while yet another was traumatized to the point of denouncing his position altogether._

_Itachi sighed, and his exhale visibly billowed from his lips within the freezing temperatures. He had to keep his mind from focusing on what had gone wrong and instead look to improving what he could not change. However, he could not help but permit all mishaps under his command to affect him personally, especially where it involved another member's life. _

_All he could really do was hope that all would be well, and not give in to anxiety._

_Stepping onto his porch and opening the front door as quietly as possible, Itachi walked into the house and removed his shoes before taking off his coat, shaking off the snow, and ascending the stairs to his room. He knew everyone was most likely already asleep and so made his way across the hall in practiced silence._

_He was relieved his father had not taken it upon himself to wait up and discuss the details of his most recent mission, as was often the case. He needed some time to collect himself first._

_However, as he lifted a hand to his door, he heard the distinct sound of someone coughing before recognizing it as being Sasuke. His eyes widened slightly and he immediately turned to approach his sibling's room, pausing outside the door. _

_The coughing continued and his brows creased in worry before he gently opened the door and entered the boy's room. He saw him, hunched over and continuing in his fit, hardly even able to take a breath amidst his affliction. He then watched as the child lifted hand to hold his neck, his face contorted in obvious discomfort._

"_Sasuke," Itachi voiced softly as he approached and stopped beside his bed._

_The boy's head lifted slightly from the pillow before bringing a hand over his mouth. "Nii-san," he managed through another series of coughs._

_Taking a seat beside his sibling, Itachi reached forward to place a hand against the child's forehead, his features shifting into apparent anxiety as he felt the high rise in temperature. Did their parents know of his condition? "You're burning up."_

_Sasuke waited for his coughing to subside before answering in a raspy voice, implying the extent of his throat's distress. "Nii-san…" he pointed at his forehead, bringing the protector's continued presence to the older Uchiha's attention. "Did you just get back from a mission?"_

"_Aa," Itachi nodded, though the details of said mission had faded and were replaced with the current condition of his sibling. "How long have you been sick?"_

"_This morning," the boy replied hoarsely._

_Once again, he had to wonder why his parents weren't with their son. Though, he supposed it was unfortunately reasonable for their father to be absent. However…"Why didn't you get Kaa-san?"_

"_I didn't want to wake her up," the child mumbled before wincing and lifting both hands to his head, implying that he was aching there as well. He was in bad shape, Itachi realized and he again allowed his brows to crease as he observed his sibling. He did not like seeing him this way. _

"_It hurts, Nii-san," Sasuke sniffed, shutting his eyes tight and obviously attempting to fight his urge to cry in reaction to his agony._

_It was a rare sight to see his sibling even tempted to shed tears, and it further heightened Itachi's anxiety in reaction to the scene. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the boy before lifting him onto his lap in a motion of comfort. The boy's head came to a rest on his shoulder and the older Uchiha attempted to soothe him as much as he could. "It will pass," he stated gently. "I know it is not much of a comfort, but all you can do is bear with it until it does."_

_There was a moment of silence before the boy's tightened on his brother's shirt, another fit of coughing afflicting him before he pulled away and crawled back to his pillow. Itachi then began to consider what he could to help alleviate the boy's pain._

"_I'll be back in just a moment, Sasuke," Itachi stated, watching his brother nod in response. "Are you hungry?"_

"_No," the child replied through his coughing._

"_Alright," the older Uchiha answered before standing and reaching down to pull the blankets over the small form of his brother. He turned and left the room, determined to organize everything he needed as swiftly as possible. _

_Going first to his own bedroom, Itachi removed his weapons and changed into a set of nightwear, prepared to remain with his sibling for the duration of the night. He then crossed the hall and descended the stairs, entering the kitchen and grabbing a glass from the cabinet. He filled it with cold water, disregarding the initial idea of tea as the temperature would not be suitable for a sore throat._

_He then grabbed a cloth from one the drawers and ran it through some hot water before rinsing it and leaving the kitchen, quietly returning to Sasuke's room and returning to his spot beside him on the bed._

"_Here," he stated as he handed him the glass of water. "This should help with that cough."_

_The boy nodded before accepting the drink, lifting it to his lips to take a slow sip. This was followed by another before he lowered the cup and lifted a hand to cradle his forehead._

"_Ah, for that," Itachi explained as he held out the washcloth, "I brought this."_

_He then gently pressed it against his brother's forehead, prompting Sasuke to release a sigh of relief. The older Uchiha smiled and kept his hand in place before lifting the boy onto his lap once more. Sasuke allowed his head to again rest against his brother's shoulder as he curled against him, the glass of water held closely to his chest._

"_Nii-san," he mumbled._

"_Yes?" the older Uchiha arched a curious brow as he looked down at his sibling._

"_Why am I shivering, even though my head's hot?"_

"_Well, that is because of the illness," Itachi explained. "It's all a part of the healing process. To counteract the fever, the rest of your body is trying to cool it down, hence the chill which causes the shivering. As for the fever, your body is sending the combatant cells to the area of infection, and, because of the fighting, your head flares up in a fever. Because…" he removed his hand from the washcloth before lifting two fingers and gently pressing them to his sibling's forehead. "This is where the battle is taking place."_

_He watched as a small smile formed on Sasuke's face before the boy closed his eyes. "So…it hurts, because my body is trying to heal me?"_

"_Precisely," Itachi responded with a nod. "Unfortunately, the remedial process hurts, but it is a necessity."_

_His sibling attempted a soft laugh before it shifted into another cough, prompting the child to take another sip from his glass of water._

"_Are you alright?" Itachi asked, another look of worry crossing his expression._

_The boy again nodded before lowering his glass and allowing his head to rest against his brother. "It's kind of funny," he weakly mumbled. "That it doesn't hurt until you start getting better."_

"_Aa," Itachi allowed for a small smile before resituating his hand over the washcloth and slightly tightening his hold on his sibling. There was moment's pause before he reached down and removed the glass of water from the boy's grasp, setting it down on the bedside table to prevent it from being spilled._

_There was a lengthy silence then, as Itachi felt the breathing of his sibling grow easier and heard the wind from beyond the window gain momentum. He lifted his eyes to the scene, gazing absently into the dark, snow filled night as his thoughts returned to the mission he had returned from. Danzo would not be pleased that he had failed, though the Hokage had always asserted his instruction that the lives of the members of the team were worth more than any commission._

_Itachi agreed, though he also knew that it depended on the severity of the assignment. In the case of a task that would insure the safety for a majority or that stood for a cause worthy of sacrificing one's life for, he was entirely prepared to perhaps take on such a burden. It was what Shinobi were intended for; to protect and to remain selfless in their actions. It was the reason he returned to the weight of responsibility every time he was summoned and the reason for his ferocious devotion to the people of Konoha. There was nothing he would not sacrifice for the place he had come to value most. _

"_Nii-san…"_

_The smile returned to Itachi's face as he allowed his eyes to lower to his sibling, all contemplations receding. He had assumed the boy had fallen asleep. "Yes?"_

_Sasuke's eyes closed sleepily as he nestled his head closer to his brother and clutched at the front of his shirt. "I love you, Nii-san."_

_Itachi's eyes widened slightly at this rare admission from Sasuke, the boy having always been so reserved when it came to his innermost feelings. However, the older Uchiha's features softened and his smile grew. He realized then that his earlier summation had been wrong. It was not Konoha that he valued most…_

"_I love you, too, Sasuke."_

…

He would never hear those words from his sibling again. However, he had long since prepared himself to accept that truth. His dreams, along with that memory, were not his present reality, though his own feelings and resolve concerning his brother remained unchanged.

Turning from the window, he suppressed such recollections and instead focused on the matter that required his immediate attention. Waking Sakura. However, upon this thought, came the return of what he had realized the previous evening.

The considerations he held for her lingered, and he was not entirely able to escape them, however, he focused on only his actions as he walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hall and making his way over to her room. He paused, inhaled, then lifted a hand to gently deliver three knocks upon her door.

It was then he realized he had forgotten the fish-beaters book, before subsequently reasoning that he would have to wait to go back for it until after the girl answered. He rarely ever allowed anything to escape his notice, or to sit forgotten. He _needed_ to compose himself, as swiftly as possible.

The door opened and Sakura greeted him with an exuberant grin. "Good morning, Itachi."

He nodded, "good morning, Sakura-san." Looking then to her hair, he noted that it was not at all unkempt, as would be typical had she really just woken. He allowed for a small smile, "You were already awake."

The girl laughed before running a hand through her hair, "looks like you caught me."

"Aa," the Uchiha stated simply before silence settled between them. His eyes then shifted away from the little Shinobi and to the window behind her. "…I suppose I should go."

His attention returned to Sakura when she reached up to tousle his hair. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, "You're acting weird, Itachi."

Itachi withheld the urge to allow his eyes to widen following her inquiry. He could not allow his disposition to remain so obvious. He suppressed the thoughts further, and summoned an answering smile in response to what she said. His lack of control was beginning to slightly frustrate him.

In any case, he needed to respond somehow.

"How so?"

This way, whatever her explanation, he could more appropriately remedy the way he was being perceived.

"Well," she sighed. "You're acting awkward and somewhat…distant."

He considered his reply carefully, before deciding to incorporate a bit of truth. "…I didn't sleep well."

"Oh," her gaze fell. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you."

The Uchiha sighed, her response entirely unnecessary considering she had been right. He extended two fingers and tapped her on the forehead, his smile returning to further assure her. "I didn't take it as an accusation."

He watched as an answering smile formed on her face before she stepped forward to embrace him. "That's good, at least."

_Just as I was beginning to compose myself again, _he resisted his impulse to stiffen in response to her action before slowly lifting an arm around her shoulders. Despite having previously convinced himself that nothing was going to change, he realized then that he was going to have to find some better way to deal with his newfound regard for Sakura.

"Hey, Snail?" the girl inquired then.

"Hmm?"

"I could," he heard the hesitation and underlying dread in her voice before she continued. "Go to the fish-man's house instead so you can get some sleep."

Itachi smiled as he looked down at her. "I appreciate the offer, but that won't be necessary. You need to stay and set your equipment up, right? Also," he patted her shoulder gently. "You need to make that tea."

"Of course," she laughed. "I promised to make it, didn't I?"

'_A promise you have yet to make,' _her voice entered his mind then before he dispelled it.

"Aa," he responded with a nod. "You did."

"Itachi…" she began again, before lifting her head to look up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he replied, though wondered what it was she suddenly felt the need to inquire upon. He was often unable to predict her spontaneous thoughts.

"Well," she began slowly. "What you said before made me consider something. I know it might never happen, but what if…I had to make a choice between…the villagers or a large group of patients…and you? Who would I choose to save? The other would…die. Would I pick you over the villagers or the other way around? I have no idea." Her smile then implied sadness. "What would you do if you were in that situation?"

His smile faded as he considered her question, only absently aware that he had slightly tightened his hold around her shoulders. What, exactly, had prompted those thoughts of hers? He had entertained the hope that she would not be hurt in the end, when he went to face his own death. News of it would, undoubtedly reach her, as Sasuke would then return to Konoha.

It had been rather foolish, he surmised, to try and convince himself that she had not allowed herself to care for him also. She had even stated that she considered him a friend. She did not want him to die, that much at least, was now obvious.

As far as his own choice on the matter, it would be easy to say that he would choose the lives of many, but he had opted, within his own scenario, to keep the closest person to him alive. However, he had still killed his parents, and several others whom he cared for…

What could be done now though? After their time in this realm was over? She had inspired a great deal of contemplations within her simple question. He supposed, upon their return, that he could recreate the situation with his brother and portray himself as the criminal she was denying him to be. He could betray her trust, and give her cause to hate him so that she would not grieve upon his inevitable downfall.

However, as he continued to look into her vibrant gaze, he knew it would be an entirely unbearable act to inflict over her. He had done such a thing once, the difference being that it had been an inescapable situation and that he had no other way of insuring Sasuke's safety. With Sakura, he had a choice, and he wondered which scenario would inflict her more severely.

Also, he found he wanted at least one person to remember him for who he really was. _No, _it wasn't even entirely that. _I want at least _her _to remember me this way._

Would it be best for her, though? He was inclined to believe that it was. Despite losing him, Sasuke would return to her and she would not be inclined to hatred.

"In such a scenario," he began, allowing a small smile to return. "I would ask that you save the majority."

He watched her eyes lower, again conveying sadness. "That's what I thought at first, but…" her hold around his waist tightened. "I don't know how I would deal with it if I didn't choose you. It would be my fault and I would be lonely. On the other hand, you wouldn't want me to choose your life over countless others."

"It wouldn't be your fault," he replied gently. "I would not make you decide something like that. If such was the case, I would willingly do so on my own." He considered his memory from before, and of his purpose in serving Konoha. "As Shinobi, that is what we were meant to do. We are here to protect the people we serve and sometimes that comes at the cost of offering our lives."

He watched as a tear fell down her face before she nodded. "I know," her voice caught as she continued, "You're a great Shinobi, Itachi."

_So emotional, _he thought as he smiled down at her. _If she's so distressed even discussing this, then I can only imagine how she'll react later. _However, what she had said served to give him pause_. 'A great Shinobi'_. It was what he had always worked for in Konoha, that single title being of more value than the countless times he had been labeled as a prodigy or acknowledged for anything beside. Since the massacre though, despite his reasons for doing it, he could hardly claim to call himself thus.

However, he found he still appreciated her regarding him as such, and implying that she viewed him in the way he had most wanted to be perceived. He looked to the site upon which he had tapped his fingers an innumerable number of times and felt compelled to try something he had never done before.

"Sakura-san," he announced softly, hesitating as he considered what such an action might imply before casting aside his reservations and slowly leaning forward to place a small kiss against her forehead. He closed his eyes and considered why the urge had even presented itself to him. The answer however, was as always, quite simple. There was just something about it…

Pulling away, he opened his eyes to see Sakura looking up at him with a widening smile. He watched as she lifted a hand to where he had kissed her before her smile grew wider. She appeared considerably more…elated than he had previously assumed she would be.

"Are you…alright?" he asked, analyzing her expression. Perhaps such an action had been uncalled for.

"Fine," she nodded in a shaken voice before she proceeded to run both hands through her hair. "Why…did you do that?"

Itachi merely allowed for a small smile before shrugging, he hardly even knew the answer to that inquiry. "I suppose it was simply because…" he tilted his head as he considered. "I wanted to."

"Because you…wanted to?" the girl asked him, a curious tone to her voice as her hands fell to her sides. "Why?"

Itachi blinked before lowering his arm from its place around her shoulders, feeling a bit out of place within the current, disconcerting situation. Why, indeed. Had it been, perhaps, encouraged by the way he now regarded her?

He could hardly inform her of _that_ however, and so relented for another half-truth. "There was just something about your forehead…" he again shrugged, inwardly attempting to regain a semblance of his composure. "That made me want to kiss it."

"There was?!" Sakura asked enthusiastically as she lifted her eyes to his.

He smiled before nodding, "Aa."

The girl continued to simply stare up at him with a grin before seeming to recall that she had been crying. She reached up to wipe away the tear before suddenly laughing awkwardly as she took a step back. "S-sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"No need to apologize," Itachi replied, before tilting his head slightly. "If you ever feel bothered by something, or feel the need to speak with me about anything," he smiled. "Don't hesitate. I'll listen."

He watched as the smile instantly returned to her face before she reached up to pat his shoulder. "You'll just be my favorite confidant, Snail."

"I anticipate the role," Itachi assured with another nod before he allowed for a soft sigh as he again looked to the window. He then returned his gaze to her, "Better get started on that tea."

"Right away, Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed with an answering nod.

The Uchiha then turned, glancing back at her with a small smile. "I'll be back soon."

"See you then," she replied with a wave.

Itachi returned his attention to the hall then as he made his way forward, reaching the staircase and briefly recalling the events that had taken place the previous evening before beginning to descend. He again smiled as he also considered what had transpired a moment ago. These days, it seemed, were making it nearly impossible to _keep_ a smile off his face.

Sakura seemed to react reasonably well, if not more exuberantly than expected, to what he had done, though he had actually not even considered how she would respond. It had admittedly been rather…impulsive of him.

Just like with the cake…and though he had devoted a bit more thought to that decision, it had still been somewhat foolish.

However, as with so many other choices, he did not regret them.

"Itachi!"

His steps halted and he turned to see Sakura standing at the top of the staircase. He tilted his head in question. "Sakura-san?"

The girl sighed before descending two steps at a time, allowing for a strangely, sly-looking smile as she reached him. "Did you forget something?"

Itachi's brows furrowed slightly, only momentarily, before it occurred to him that he had overlooked brining the fish-beater's book _again._ Even Sakura had noticed.

"Aa," he nodded. "It seems that I have."

Making his way past her, he withheld the urge to shake his head at his own inobservance. He reached the second floor and took out his key as he approached the room.

"Itachi…" he heard her begin as he unlocked the door. "You forgot the book, too? You're really out of it this morning. A lack of sleep just doesn't agree with you."

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly as he looked to her, "….were you not speaking of the book before? What else have I forgotten?"

He began to mentally analyze anything else he might have overlooked but could not seem to uncover what she was referring to.

The little Shinobi shook her head before stepping forward and tousling his hair, "You're cute when you're confused." She smiled before stepping back and meeting his gaze, "anyway. If you want me to make the tea then I have to go in your room, but it's locked and you didn't give me the key."

_What she finds to be 'cute'... _he pondered before considering what she had just said. Glancing down to his key, he smiled. He could not believe he had overlooked _that_ as well. "If I give you my key," he returned his eyes to hers. "Are you going to throw it out the window?"

A smirk crossed her face as she tapped her chin. "That," she shrugged, "depends on whether or not there's a nice breeze outside and," the smirk shifted into a smile. "How long you're gone."

"So you've resorted to blackmailing me, then?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yep," she nodded. "And it'll work because I know you love me," she then laughed before promptly nudging him in the elbow. "Buddy."

Itachi blinked as felt his mind beginning to process Sakura's statement. Though he knew she was merely joking, his contemplations were given immediate cause to consider her choice of words.

However, he decided to dwell on it later.

He simply offered her another small smile before turning and opening his door, first gabbing Bogford's tome from the nightstand before removing the tea from his bag. He heard Sakura laugh and briefly allowed himself to wonder what it was she was directing that laugh toward.

"Here you are," he handed his smiling partner the tea as he shifted to face her. "You can prepare it in here if you like, as I already have all of my equipment set out on the stove."

The girl's eyes opened and looked to the appliance in question before allowing her gaze to rest within his. "I think it'll be easier," she nodded. "If I just do it in here."

Itachi returned the nod, before walking past where she stood in the doorway and pausing as he stepped out into the hall. He looked to the key and reasoned that it was rather pointless to offer it to her now. However…

He turned to Sakura and extended the item to her with another smile, "just in case."

She received it and examined both sides, "are you sure you trust me with it? This _is_ what I'm using to blackmail you, after all."

"Aa," he nodded, "because…well," he winked. "It's as you said."

He then turned and gently closed the door behind him before making his way down the hall, allowing his response to remain ambiguous and permitting the girl to receive it in whatever she preferred. He took the staircase to the ground floor before leaving the establishment and stepping outside, finding a semblance of reprieve within the open air.

He crossed the town at a more leisurely pace, greeting the passing civilians who happened to look his way with a polite nod and side-stepping Fu Blood as he came at him with yet another attempt to catch him unaware, scissors at the ready in a poorly aimed motion to clip his hair.

The man merely scowled before continuing on his way.

"You won't be getting _these_ eyes!"

Itachi's gaze briefly shifted to Jaus as the man ran past before redirecting his attention to the gates as he passed through them. The fish-beater, as expected, was upon the docks and performing his ritual of slapping his fish upon the wooden planks.

"Bogford-san," Itachi stated as he stopped beside the man and purposefully allowed his scrutiny to remain fixated on the waters that spread out ahead. It was a strange thing to ponder that such a magnificent element was to blame for the sickness these people were afflicted with.

"Stranger," the fish-beater returned the greeting from beside him. "What brings you here so early?"

"Well," Itachi looked down to the plant log. "First of all, I'm returning your book."

When the beating of fish was halted, the Uchiha then lifted his gaze to the ever-peculiar individual before him. The man grinned before extending a hand to retrieve his 'treasure'.

Itachi placed it into his grasp before allowing for an appreciative nod, "It was very helpful to my research."

However, Bogford did not seem to pay any heed to his remark as he began to fondly run a palm over both the spine and face of the book. "My…collections. You…returned my most…valued artifact."

"Aa," Itachi responded before pausing as he considered the best way to approach the request that he suspected would far outweigh that of obtaining the logbook. "I do, however, have something else to ask of you."

"Something…else?" the fish-beater asked, as he clutched his tome tighter.

The Uchiha nodded. "It seems that your Yucca plants are the missing component for the sickness and…as I cannot readily go to Kanashimi to gather some for myself, I ask that you offer me a fair share in order to finalize the brew. "

"You need…my plants? My most prized plants?" Bogford brought a hand to his chin as he considered. "Hmm…" He then shrugged. "I don't care about those people. Or that city. I care about my fish…I care about my books and my plants and my home. However, the fish are no good like this…I suppose…." He almost appeared to grimace. "Yes! Yes…you may have them, stranger." He motioned with one hand before turning. "Come with me, and you may have them."

Again, Itachi was astonished as he considered the ease in which he had acquired the man's affirmation. He turned and followed the fish-beater toward the familiar, small hovel before entering behind him and waiting as he began to remove several samples from the ceiling. It took several moments longer before the individual at last approached him with a handful of plants. "These…handle them carefully. They don't generally like it when strangers hold them, although…I guess they have seen you around enough to grow accustomed to your peculiar presence." He held them out in one hand.

"I will make another journey to that land," the fish-beater continued aloud as the Uchiha grabbed the plants from him. "Dangerous though. I never go when the frost sets in. It comes early this season. Strange…so very, very strange."

As Itachi looked to the Yucca plants, he realized then that perhaps Bogford could afford him some more information concerning Kanashimi, as he and Sakura would most likely be heading there in a few days. "What else…can you tell me of that place?"

"Else you say?" the fish-beater asked before shaking his head. "You shouldn't go there. I only go for my plants. Death, death everywhere. And…grief. Nothing but endless grief. The red moon, and the beasts of suicide. It is all…frightening."

_A red moon? _Itachi mused as he was briefly reminded of his own Tsukyomi, in which the skies would shift into crimson, casting a darkened shade over everything caught within his illusion. However, he could not be entirely sure that the fish-beater's words were entirely accurate, though he was beginning to realize, after the revelation of the missing component of the cure, that he should not simply take the antics of the Yokusei inhabitants for granted.

He nodded, before lifting the plants slightly. "I really appreciate this, Bogford-san."

"No, I don't care about that," the man hastily replied.

Itachi merely relented for a soft sigh as he opened the door and stepped outside, which was followed by the expectant motion of it being slammed shut behind him.

The fish-beater was certainly an odd fellow, but had nonetheless been the most helpful by far in regards to the task. The Uchiha found that he really did appreciate the man for his complete willingness, and without even asking for anything in return, not even money. In fact, now that he considered this thought, he realized that during he and his partner's entire stay, not a single citizen had had made a request for gold.

He walked toward the town and lifted his gaze to the sky as he allowed his repressed thought from earlier to emerge before he met with Sakura again.

"_And it'll work because I know you love me."_

Love, such a foreign yet undeniably present emotion, one that he had only ever openly used in regard to two other individuals in his life. His mother…and Sasuke. It was a word he took very seriously, and one he could not associate with just anyone. Granted, he had felt it for more than just that pair, as he also loved his father, Shisui and a few others of his family. He also loved Konoha and the abstract concept of peace, along with the people he served and his role as a Shinobi. However, he had only actually voiced it to the two with whom he felt closest.

However…could he really apply it to how he now viewed the little Sakura girl? He was certainly fond of her. Extremely, in fact. But, did that mean he actually _loved _her?

There were different levels to the emotion, as his younger brother had superseded all others in that regard. In which case, he supposed he _might_ love her, in a more subdued sort of way. He wasn't entirely sure, though, that the way in which he loved her could be at all associated with the recent development of his disposition towards her.

It would take time, he supposed, to accurately unravel that particular insight.

Stepping up to the door of the inn, Itachi offered the bartender a nod before ascending the stairs, turning to cross the hall and stopping outside of his own room, deciding that it would still be polite to offer Sakura the courtesy of a knock.

He knocked three times.

The door opened moments later and the girl greeted him as enthusiastically as ever. "Welcome back."

Itachi nodded before holding the plants out to her, "will this be enough? He gave me everything he had. I think there are about twenty of them here."

Sakura's smile inexplicably fell and her gaze lowered, giving the Uchiha cause to question her sudden change in demeanor.

However, upon observing her more closely, he noted the slight disarray of her hair and allowed for a small smile. "…were you sleeping?"

Eyes widening, the girl returned them to his before nodding. "…yeah."

Itachi tilted his head, amused. "I see."

He wondered, then, how productive she had actually been in his absence. It would seem that she, rather than himself, had been the one in need of sleep.

The little Shinobi sighed before taking hold of his hand. "I made the tea."

"Did you?" Itachi asked, smile widening as he stepped into the room. "You had me worried there for a moment."

Sakura responded with a roll of her eyes as she pulled him toward the nightstand, upon which sat two cups of tea. "You can have whichever you want," she stated. "I didn't drink one yet."

Itachi set the Yucca plants down on the table, recalling that she had yet to answer his inquiry regarding the quantity, before lifting one of the cups, staring absently into the hot liquid and then taking a slow sip. He looked to his partner with another smile, "this is perfect, Sakura-san."

"Thank you, Snail," she responded as her own grin widened. "I made it exactly like you always do. Oh and," she indicated the plants. "That's more than enough, but that's good because we don't know if we'll need more at some point."

Itachi nodded as his thoughts suddenly turned to the next settlement, considering that they might even have enough to offer Snake-skin as tribute. He wanted to venture to Gregor's village and perhaps aid the individuals there as well, in the case of the illness having spread to them. If the water carried it, there was a strong possibility of such an occurrence.

"After we're finished here, would you be alright with going to see if Gregor needs any assistance in his town?"

The girl nodded. "Of course. They're probably sick as well considering the widespread source."

"I was thinking the same thing," Itachi replied before taking another sip of tea.

Sakura drank from her own cup as a momentary silence fell before she lifted her eyes to his. "Itachi, since you're my confidant, do you want to know a secret? My parents would be the only other people that know."

Itachi observed her wordlessly before slowly nodding, "Only if you feel sure you want to tell me."

As usual, he began to automatically try and determined what she was about to say. However, as was often the case, he relented to merely wait and hear her out as he found he had not even the slightest idea of what it could be. Why would she choose to tell _him_ something so obviously personal though?

"…I didn't always like tea," the girl began hesitantly before looking down at her cup.

Itachi allowed his brows to crease slightly in response. There had to be more to it than that. It was common for people's interests to change over the years, especially where an acquired taste was concerned. As for himself, he found that his own likes had not deviated much since childhood, but as in the example of his younger brother, more than half of the things he had enjoyed at an earlier age had shifted, sweets excluded. He had never, ever liked them.

He had not liked tea at first either.

It then occurred to Itachi what Sakura was trying to say, as was the case with Sasuke's favorite color. This beverage situation was of the same nature.

Her eyes returned to his and she continued. "I preferred coffee, still do, but that was the only hot beverage I would drink when I was younger. However, one day I found out from my friend, Ino, that my crush liked tea. I didn't believe her at first because she was usually wrong about his few likes, but I saw him drinking tea later that day and it confirmed it."

Itachi tilted his head slightly, decoding what she was really attempting to explain. "So, you started drinking it in the hopes that this _crush _of yours would realize a similarity and take an interest in you?"

"Pretty much," the rose-haired Shinobi nodded. "My mom completely supported the plan, but my dad didn't. I listened to him, but I had been drinking tea for about a week before I told them and I realized that I liked it anyway."

The Uchiha smiled, "Interesting how things turn out sometimes, isn't it?"

He wondered if he should mention that he was aware the boy she was referring to had been Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sakura returned his smile. "It is. If it had turned out differently, we might not be here right now enjoying delicious cups of tea."

"True," Itachi replied with a nod. "Though, I try not to place much emphasis on what might have been. There's only the present and our futures to anticipate."

"I think you told me something like that before," the girl stated with a laugh.

"Probably so," The Uchiha shrugged.

"Thank you for that, by the way," she said then with a smile. "It really did help."

Itachi merely nodded as another thought entered his mind. A question that had suddenly been inspired by the previous context. However, he did not really even believe it mattered considering it would neither effect nor change anything at all.

Had Sasuke ever returned her feelings?

It might, reasonably, negatively impact the girl's emotions if he decided to venture it.

So, instead, he took another sip of his tea.

He watched as Sakura set her own cup down on the nightstand then, having already finished its contents before sitting down on the bed. "What's on your mind, Itachi?"

How was it she was now able to notice when he was preoccupied?

The Uchiha mentally recalled all of the times in which Sasuke had come up and noted that she had not seemed upset by any them, though the nature of the question would be somewhat different. He looked to her before relenting with a soft sigh and setting his cup down as he took a seat next to her.

"I want to ask you something concerning my little brother but," he glanced away. "It might upset you."

"Oh," she replied as he watched her own gaze fall away from his. The silence that ensued implied that she was pondering his statement carefully, and he was pleased to see that she was not merely giving into her often impulsive inclination toward curiosity.

After another moment, she reclaimed his hand and offered him a slight smile. "I'll be fine," she assured. "What's your question?"

Itachi nodded. How exactly was he going to word it?

"You…have feelings for him," he stated, though waited for her clarification.

"Yes…" she nodded slowly. "I have since I was eight."

He again offered a nod before mentally bracing himself in preparation for her possible reaction. "Now, my question is this: Does Sasuke…return those feelings? Has he ever?"

"No," she instantly responded, with a tone of underlying sadness. However, she quickly amended her answer. "Maybe. I don't know. I thought he did at one point when we were twelve and he almost kissed me, but he didn't seem to return them at all at any other time. Now that I think about it, he didn't even seem to remember that happening. We _are_ Shinobi and have the ability to disguise ourselves as other people, so that probably wasn't even him."

Itachi had to determine, then, if Sasuke's disinterest had been simply feigned or genuine. Had he placed the 'task' his older brother had assigned to him above everything else, even possibly jeopardizing and disregarding the way he felt for his rose-haired teammate? On top of that, his brother was always very strict with his emotions and rarely allowed them to completely show.

Then again, there was always the possibility that the entire thing was one-sided. It would not be a surprise either. However, he could still reunite them as he was certain his sibling cared for her on some level, at least.

The girl returned her gaze to his, another wave of tears shimmering within her eyes. She had reacted in the way he had initially feared she would. _That's twice in one day_, he thought to himself before looking to where her hand still grasped his.

No, his brother being absent of intimate regard for the girl did not change anything at all; despite his own disposition and despite the persistence of his mind to try and convince him otherwise, things would progress as he had always intended.

Sakura would be alright once her team was reformed, his own death being the only foreseeable way to grant her that outcome now.

"No," she stated then, breaking through the wordless pause. "He didn't."

When she tightened her hold over his hand, Itachi's eyes returned to hers. He forced a small smile, "that's regrettable."

"Yeah," she responded with a nod as her tears fell from her glistening gaze and down her face. "Ever since…he left, I kept trying to move on and continuously told myself that I didn't feel that way for him anymore, but all it did was make me think about him even more. When I began training under Tsunade-sama, it helped take my mind off him and I even started forcing the thoughts out of my mind so I wouldn't feel sad anymore. Ever since I came here, though, they keep resurfacing and I'm wondering if I made the wrong choice in deciding not to deal with it sooner."

Itachi inhaled slightly as he considered what to offer as a response. "Pushing aside unpleasant thoughts can be helpful," he began. "However, there are also times in which suppression can negatively affect us. Rather than trying to discard and ignore them, one should simply remove them from the forefront, while not entirely avoiding their presence. You should always return when you can and sort through your feelings and thoughts, that way they are not merely repressed but controlled."

He offered her another smile. "There's nothing wrong with allowing your feelings to remain loyal to someone however, in doing so, you have to prepare yourself for the possibility that the other person may not return them."

"It's no longer a possibility," Sakura shook her head. "I know now that Sasuke-kun definitely doesn't return my feelings."

"If that is really the case then," Itachi replied. "Either accept that state of being and allow those emotions to remain regardless, or…let go of them and attempt to regard him as a friend that you truly continue to care for."

He did not like that it had unfortunately arrived at such a choice for the girl, as either one would potentially prove difficult. However, in the long run, she would be spared a great deal more disappointment, especially if his brother's intentions would remain elsewhere.

He was greeted with a sudden image of Tamaki, the granddaughter to Nekoma, who was the Uchiha weapon supplier in the abandoned city near Konoha. She had been the only girl his brother had ever expressed even a remote interest in and, as he now analyzed her personality against what he knew of Sakura, he saw the drastic and defining differences.

She was entirely right, regrettably. Sasuke's attentions would not reside with her, even after his return.

"I think both would be hard but," she began before lifting a hand to wipe the tears from her face. "It wouldn't be good for me, or him, if I continued the way I have been. Thinking back, he only seemed annoyed with me when I was chasing after him and we were actually good friends when I wasn't. I think that's the better choice for both of us because I _do_ want to be friends with him again when Naruto and I bring him back."

That last sentence stilled him for a moment as he looked to her with a slightly widened gaze. "You're…trying to bring him back?"

Of course they would be, why had he even needed to ask? They did not like the idea of him joining Orochimaru anymore than he, himself did.

She nodded, "we're always trying. We even tried stopping him from leaving. I talked to him, but it didn't work. I realized afterwards that Naruto was probably the only person who could bring him back. He told me that he also tried talking to him before they fought…and Sasuke won. We haven't seen him since, but we've determined to save him before the end of these six months."

_Naruto-kun is the best friend, _Itachi realized, before noting that his speculation was confirmed. Sasuke had not been able to do it. Had not been able to kill off his best friend. At least in that, he was afforded the comfort that his little brother had not been entirely twisted by Orochimaru or by the darkness that seemed to haunt their clan.

Also, they knew about Orochimaru's technique. Sakura and Naruto knew they had a time limit.

His features softened then and he smiled, in silent assurance. Sasuke _would_ be returned to them. "He'll come back to you," Itachi assured.

"Yes, he will," she responded. "And that snake bastard will be dead."

"Aa," Itachi nodded.

If all went according to plan, Orochimaru _would _die.

Another silence fell and Itachi reasoned that it had been a good decision to endeavor the subject with her after all. It would help, he was sure.

She offered him a smile then. "Thank you…for talking about this with me. I actually needed it," she began before laughing softly. "You know, you could've been a counselor if you wanted."

Itachi allowed for laugh as well in response. "If I wanted, perhaps." He then looked to her, "and I appreciate you permitting me to ask you about that."

"What are friends for?" she asked good-naturedly before punching his arm. "Feel free to make me your confidant right back, Snail."

He nodded, before offering a genuine reply. "I'm…considering it. However," he reached up and tapped her forehead. "Not yet."

There would be a lot at risk in revealing to her what he had never spoken to anyone else, and of that which she would need to promise not to inform anyone else of, including and especially Sasuke.

He needed more time to consider.

"Alright," she replied before proceeding to lean her head against his shoulder. "Just know that I'll always be here if you ever want to talk."

"Aa," he responded. "I know, Sakura-san." He glanced down at her then before smiling, "don't fall asleep again, we have a cure to create and," his smile widened. "I_ know_ you haven't set anything up yet."

"You've been calling me out on things all morning," she replied with a brief pout before it changed into a smile as she slowly closed her eyes. "Besides, I'm not tired anymore. I'm…happy."

Itachi sighed and briefly hesitated before allowing his head to rest against hers, "I suppose it's alright then."

"Hell yeah," she replied.

_After all, _he thought after laughing softly in response to her reply. _I think that I'm…happy too._


	15. Retention

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter XV

"Retention"

…

The cure had been successfully concocted by mid-afternoon, the crafted product fulfilling all of Sakura's previous specifications. Determining then, that they would need a volunteer to receive the dosage first, they had finally encountered someone to accept the position; Fu Blood, who stated that he '_was _the mayor, after all.' Initially, it would reduce the people's fever and eradicate the inflammation of their skin, before beginning to slowly kill off the internal parasite and cure the illness completely.

After witnessing these first positive effects take place over Fu Blood, the rest of the inhabitants fell in line to receive their dose as well. The primary and most efficient element of the drafted medication was that only a single administration was required for each individual, allowing Itachi and his partner to conserve most of it.

It had taken up until the early portion of the evening for all of the citizens to receive their share of the potion, most then returning to their homes to obtain their recommended amount of rest, so as to hasten the ultimate effects of the prescription. When they had all emptied the streets, leaving the medic and the Uchiha alone beside the well, the latter turned to look down at the girl beside him with a smile.

"That went rather well, Sakura-san," his smile widened slightly. "Considering."

"Considering how much they resisted when we were collecting the blood samples," she nodded.

"Aa," The Uchiha responded. "And considering the simple matter of how uncertain they always seem to be." He paused before tilting his head, "you've really gained their trust."

As he briefly cast his gaze about the town surrounding them, Itachi recognized in slight astonishment that he was actually going to somewhat miss the place. However, he was also equally as eager to continue to the next village and aid Gregor.

"I'm not certain that's the only reason they were so willing," Sakura shrugged. "These people learn through example and will even follow another person's if that person is one of their own."

"Are you speaking of the marshal?"

"Aa," the girl looked to him with a pointed smirk.

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly as he fought a smile. "You know, Sakura-san…" he turned to her then and was silent a moment before continuing. "Those people tend to follow your example on almost every occasion." He tilted his head, "therefore, by your own proclamation…" he purposefully allowed his sentence to remain incomplete.

He had been withholding his observation on the matter for quite some time and now that she was creating an opening for him to voice his thoughts, he found himself without the will to resist the opportunity.

"Snail…are you trying to tell me…" he watched as a forced, far-too-sweet smile crossed her face. "That I'm…crazy?"

Itachi considered that she had used his typical, affirmative response against him a moment ago and so decided to offer the same courtesy. "Hell yeah."

He found that he actually enjoyed that aspect of Sakura though, and that he would not prefer her to be any other way. In fact, there really wasn't anything at all he would change about her.

The girl glared up at him before proceeding to deliver the hardest punch she could manage to his shoulder and abruptly turning to walk in the opposite direction. The Uchiha tilted his head as he watched her retreat before following at a leisurely pace. He began to wonder if he had actually offended her, despite voicing the proclamation in a light-hearted manner. She was always so easily affronted…

Quickening his steps ever so slightly, Itachi caught up to the girl and fell into step beside her. He thought of what to say without directly revealing the entirety of his previous contemplations.

"The sane," the Uchiha began, as he cast her a sidelong glance. "Are…overrated and entirely predictable."

"I suppose," the girl gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I guess I haven't really noticed."

Observing that his attempt at appeasing her had not been successful, Itachi decided on a more direct approach. He sighed softly, and looked up at the darkening sky. "What's on your mind, Sakura-san?"

The girl's steps halted and he came to a stop as well as he patiently continued to await her response. She seemed to think over the question carefully as she kept her gaze locked on the ground beneath them. "Just one thing is on my mind, Itachi…and it always seems to revolve around _you_."

That was certainly unexpected, as the Uchiha had been awaiting a response referring to his earlier comment. However, it seemed to have progressed past that and into something else entirely. As he analyzed her downcast expression he again attempted to decode what was hidden there before relenting and permitting another brief silence.

"And what, exactly," Itachi began after a moment. "Would that be?"

"What…" Sakura sighed as she lifted her eyes to his. "Do you think of me?"

_She's being sensitive about my comment, _he recognized before considering her question. How could he respond to that? He could hardly inform her of _everything. _However,he recognized the need to at least satiate her inquiry. _What I…think of her? _There were so many things, far too many to effectively voice.

"Allow me to ask you this, first," Itachi tilted his head slightly. "If I did not consider your company favorably, do you believe I would have singled you out as the one person to whom I continue to portray my true self?"

Her gaze lowered once more as she appeared to ponder his words before softly laughing, prompting a small smile to form on the Uchiha's face in response to the sound. After another moment, her eyes again claimed his before she hastily stepped forward to wrap her arms tightly around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Itachi," she began. "I was being overly sensitive and not thinking straight. You don't have to answer my question, but in response to _yours_, I just hadn't considered it that way before."

After Itachi had steadied himself in response to her abrupt action, he sighed and lifted an arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to apologize for that. I understand," he paused and his smile widened. "Somewhat." He hesitated, reasoning that he really did not need to continue now that she had permitted him to disregard her question. However, she _had _answered his and so he considered it only appropriate.

"I think you're…" he began slowly, "definitely the most interesting and," he slightly tightened his hold on her shoulders, "_craziest _person in both my past and present acquaintance."

Sakura tilted her head to look up at him as she smiled. "So you don't think it's a bad thing that I'm crazy?"

Itachi shook his head, "quite the contrary, in fact."

He watched her smile widen before she again lowered her head against his chest. "If that's the case, then I think you're somewhat crazy yourself."

"You think so?" he asked simply.

"Yes," she replied. "And I have the perfect example to prove it."

"Do you?" he asked, his own smile widening. "Let's hear it."

"The cake."

Itachi allowed for a soft laugh, having considered that particular choice a bit irrational of himself as well. " Aa," he nodded. "I do believe you're right, then."

He paused as he was reminded of something he had wanted to ask since the beginning, though had never before arrived at a suitable opportunity. He supposed that now, would be the ideal time to endeavor it.

"Would you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course, Snail," she chuckled. "Ask me whatever you want."

Itachi nodded, before continuing. "When we first met, in that forest clearing, you told me that I was not the only on in possession of a 'special' power, that you had one also. One inside of your head." He glanced down at the girl, "what did you mean by that?"

Her eyes widened in response to his inquiry she sighed, "I…don't even know how it works, honestly. It's completely involuntary, but it blocks people from entering my mind. Like and mind control techniques or…genjutsu." The girl looked to him then with a smile. "I guess a way to explain it is it's like I have a usually dormant split personality that's extremely aggressive."

The Uchiha processed the information she offered and reasoned that it explained why he had been unable to cast his genjutsu over her. Once again, he mused that if she could prevent even _him_ from entering her mind that her curious ability possessed a lot of potential, and could be exceedingly powerful. A split personality was how she described it, which was certainly an intriguing insight into her mentality.

"I've…never heard of anything like that before." He stated with small, answering smile.

In any case, even with her revelation, he was not any closer to unraveling the mystery behind the strange world around them or in discovering how exactly they had ended up in such a place.

"I didn't expect you to," she smiled again. "It's a very strange and unusual power. "Although," the girl laughed. "I've only used it twice."

"Meaning you've only had genjutsu attempted over you on two occasions?"

"No," she shook her head. "Genjutsu was only once. The other time was when Ino-pig tried to use her Mind Body Switch technique against me."

…_Ino-pig? _Itachi thought then before recalling what she had said a couple of weeks back about not liking that particular animal. Was it because of said person? "Anything to do with the mind then," he replied as he fought a smile.

Sakura nodded, "that's the conclusion I came to."

_Hmm, _hethought then as his gaze absently fell to her forehead. _She really _is _crazy._

"I wonder if you could more readily control that ability someday," he mused aloud. Once again, he was presented with the subtle desire to see such a thing occur.

"Only time will tell, Snail," she grinned before tapping her fingers against his forehead.

Itachi looked to her almost sadly, though nonetheless summoned an answering smile. "Aa," he nodded.

The girl withdrew her hand as she lowered her arm, though continued to stare up at his eyes in question. After a moment she asked, "Are you alright, Itachi?"

He found it briefly…endearing that she was starting to be able to read the subtle conveyance of his thoughts, despite how problematic it could often be. Once again, he offered a half-truth.

"Of course," he replied with another nod. "I was just…thinking." Lifting a hand atop her head, he then allowed it to rest over her forehead protector before he ran a finger over the steel depiction of Konoha's leaf, their homeland. "You'll be a great Shinobi one day, Sakura-san."

Though he would not be around long enough to confirm that observation, the Uchiha was entirely convinced that she would fulfill the title. And…he was proud of her. He was proud of her for who she already was and for who she would someday become.

"You really think so, don't you?" before slightly tilting her head. "Well, if that's true, then a great part of that accomplishment will be thanks to your training."

She then lifted her hand and seemed to hesitate, before allowing it to gently rest against his cheek. A sad smile crossed her face, "You really miss Konoha, don't you?"

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, at both the contact of her hand and at the question that now resided in silence between them. He _did _miss his village, but more than even that he missed the people who had once made it his home. In any case, how was he going to answer her?

With a sigh he nodded and permitted a smile of his own, "Aa."

"Not much has changed in the past eight years," she began. "Well, except that we had to rebuild once about three years ago when that stupid snake bastard attacked."

Itachi nodded. "I was there about three years ago, while they were rebuilding. My Akatsuki partner and I were passing through the area and stopped at the Dango café."

He had gone to Konoha for the specific purpose of warning Danzo not to try anything against his younger brother after the death of the Third Hokage. He and Kisame had spent the better portion of the morning there, during which he had simply wandered the familiar streets and eventually stopped at his favorite restaurant to enjoy some tea.

The girl appeared to consider something before quickly smiling, "Really? Then you can easily understand what I was saying." Her head tilted, "What's your partner like?"

"Well," he allowed his own head to tilt in response. "Kisame's from the country of Mist. He…is easy enough to travel with as he's a primarily simple person. However…he has an aggressive nature and a certain inclination to violence; very easily excitable in combat situations. I've had to intervene on more than one occasion."

In fact, it was during nearly every mission that he had been compelled to order Kisame's retreat to prevent unnecessary casualties.

"Did he listen to you every time?"Itachi allowed for a soft smirk, "begrudgingly, yes."

He and the man respected one another for the most part, and so there was never really any tension between them.

Sakura laughed, "It makes it easier on you and also towards the completion of the current task if your partner listens to you."

"Aa," the Uchiha nodded, "it certainly does."

The girl smiled warmly before removing her hand from his face and placing it over the one he continued to hold atop her head. "I think I prefer having a partner with me rather than doing everything myself. Not only is it helpful and things can be much more productive, but I really enjoy the time we spend together."

He returned her smile and hesitated before repositioning his hand over hers and lowering them both. "So do I," he admitted honestly.

He watched as her smile widened in response. "Well," she began with a nod. "That's good." Her gaze then lifted to the sky before she sighed and reclaimed his eyes. "Do you think we should leave in the morning…or tonight? Either is fine."

"Hmm," he replied thoughtfully. "On one hand, it might be a good idea to witness the overnight effects of the medication and leave in the morning, but on the other it might be wise to get a head start and reach the other village sooner. We should probably head back this way regardless on our venture to Kanashimi, just to make absolutely certain that the cure was successful."

"I agree," she conceded. "We should definitely do that. In that case, we should probably leave tonight. We don't even know how far the disease has spread in the other village."

"It's decided then," Itachi replied, considering that it was somewhat strange to be leaving the town after residing within it for so long. However, they had an obligation to uphold; the sooner they completed both tasks, the sooner they could return to their own land.

_Only to be parted upon that return, _he could not help but muse in slight hesitance.

Sakura nodded before pausing and then continuing. "Snail…do you still have that notebook?"

Itachi furrowed his brows slightly in response before reaching into his cloak, "Aa." He then held it out to her wordlessly as he wondered why she had suddenly asked him for it.

A slight smile crossed the little Shinobi's face before she began to quickly sift through the pages, stopping at one near the back. After taking a moment to read what was there, she slammed the book closed and returned it to him.

"So," she began as he placed the notebook within his cloak. "The fish-man has been to Kanashimi before."

Itachi nodded, "Aa. He has." _She must have been reading over the specifications of the Yucca plant. _"He goes there once a month to gather his plants."

"I see," she replied with an answering nod. "Did he…ever tell you anything about that place?"

"A little," the Uchiha stated. "Though in a typically cryptic manner. Gregor, also, has spoken of it."

"…and what did they say?"

He allowed for slight shrug, "Primarily that it is a desolate, cold sort of place. One in which death prevails and where there are creatures who feed on the bodies of the many suicide victims."

From what he had heard, it seemed a nightmarish sort of land and would undoubtedly contrast strikingly against the atmosphere of Yokusei.

The girl visibly shuddered before closing her eyes a moment. Itachi reasoned that she was most likely recounting her last experience in that place and noted how much it was still affecting her. Had it really been so horrifying? He supposed that, in light of her young outlook concerning the world, she had never before encountered the darker elements that were always present in life.

She returned her gaze to his with a nod. "That's true. It is. During my short stay there I witnessed….one of those beasts…eating a corpse," she paused. "I also saw a man…falling to his death and land dead beside me…before hauled off for the beast's next meal."

It was highly possible that the little Shinobi had no prior confrontation with death, despite her career as a ninja. Unlike most other countries, Konoha's youth were primarily excluded from the missions where a kill would be inevitable. However, Sakura was also a medic-nin and so she might have experienced the loss of a person's life while in the remedial process.

I any case, the account she was describing was entirely different. It was both gruesome and somewhat morbid. There were not actually many who were forced to witness such a thing, even amongst Shinobi.

"You dread returning there," he stated.

"For that reason…Yes." she nodded. "The people there are fine. They're actually very normal yet interesting people, but…"

Itachi waited for her elaboration as he simply gazed down at her patiently.

She sighed, "They're just too accepting of the morbid way their land is run. I understand their reasons, but it's still hard to believe anyone could easily think something like _that_ was alright."

"Well," Itachi began, as he considered her statement. "If Kanashimi is truly as horrific as your description suggests, then such a mindset is the only thing standing between those people and insanity. If death is all around them, then a certain level of desensitization must take place or they would undoubtedly break. It does not mean they no longer care or that they are completely accepting of the way things are. However, they have to cope somehow."

"I know," she replied. "I was told something similar when I asked one of them. I was told they lock away their emotions about it and never regard them. I don't understand how that's even possible. How can a person ignore those feelings?"

He smiled down at the girl, before absently sweeping her bangs across her forehead. "It's because they have to."

As for himself, he certainly had to disregard a great deal.

"Alright," Sakura nodded. "That seems to be the only thing that makes sense anyway." She then inhaled deeply before releasing it and returning his smile as she reached up to tousle his hair. "I'll just remember the good things about Kanashimi from now on."

"As well you should," Itachi answered simply.

Her hold on his hand tightened slightly, "anyway. We should start our preparations to leave."

"Aa," the Uchiha nodded before turning and beginning to walk towards the inn. "All we need to do is gather our belongings."

"And let the bartender know we're leaving," the girl added as she fell into step beside him.

Itachi offered another nod as they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

"Leaving are you?" Fu Blood asked as he stood beside the gate, scissors in hand.

Itachi looked to the man as he paused in his steps, "Aa, we are heading to the next settlement in order to offer them our aid as well."

"May I offer you a haircut before you go?"

The Uchiha started to shake his head in response before Sakura abruptly answered the marshal. "You most certainly cannot." He felt her pull on his hand as she continued. "Thank you for your help during this crisis. Let's go, Snail."

Fu Blood frowned as he snipped the scissors, all the while fixating his gaze on Itachi's dark hair. "Hurry back then, travelers. I'll be waiting." He then glanced to his right, "Shut-up, Manister! You should be sleeping! No, no, I don't want to hear it."

Itachi glanced to Sakura before walking past the man and through the city's gates, eyes then resting on the lone figure sitting upon the docks. The familiar sight of a fish was absent from his grasp as he simply appeared to be gazing out over the dark, shimmering waters.

Making his way over, the Uchiha stopped beside the fish-beater and tilted his head as he regarded him. "Planning your next trip to Kanashimi?"

The man's eyes widened briefly as he quickly shifted his gaze to Itachi, before they seemed to relax. "Oh, it's you, stranger."

"Aa," Itachi replied. "We're leaving, Bogford-san. I appreciate what you've done to help us out."

"Appreciate? Help?" the man questioned. "Nothing of the sort has been done by me."

The Uchiha sighed and relented against saying anything more on the matter. "We'll see you on our way back through, take care."

The fish-beater said nothing as he gaze shifted to Sakura, "he's peculiar and you're timid. How odd. Yes, very odd indeed."

"How are we odd?" Sakura asked, prompting Itachi's gaze to shift towards her.

It really was quite pointless to ask such a thing, considering Bogford spoke in riddles.

"It's just the way," the fish-beater stated before his attention returned to the expanse of sea. "Just the way it was, just the way it will ever be. Odd one and odd alike."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Well, thank you for that. We'll just be going now."

"Yes, go. Go on and continue," the fish-beater replied. "Continue on and on and on and on until you both are no longer odd."

Itachi smiled slightly at the deranged individual before nodding and looking to his partner, "come along, Sakura-san."

"Aye, Sensei!" she grinned.

As Itachi turned to descend the docks, something swept past his peripheral and he immediately cast a glance in that direction only to see nothing but shadow enshrouded forestry. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but could see no further sign of movement. He reasoned it might have been some small animal of sorts before returning his attention to the outstretch of field before him.

"Let me know if you get tired, and we'll stop," he informed the girl.

"Like hell I'll get tired. Why don't _you_ tell _me_?" she sent him a wink.

Itachi smiled, knowing full well how easily exhaustible she was. "Aa," he nodded. "We should arrive just before dawn then."

"Alright then," Sakura nodded. "Let's go." She then yawned. "Itachi…you jinxed me."

"So soon, Sakura-san?" Itachi looked to her in amusement. "Even _I _was betting on another hour or so."

"Shut up, Snail," a frown crossed her face. "I'm not tired." Another yawn then escaped her. "It was just a yawn."

"Aa, which means your mind is trying to stay awake," the Uchiha informed her.

"And its attempt has been successful because I'm still awake," she responded. "Hell yeah."

He tilted his head, "you admit you're actually tired, then?"

"No!"

He openly smiled, but did not speak out against her exclamation. Instead, he merely averted his attention to their surroundings, the field instilling within him the same peaceful sensation it always did. He still could not quite figure out why that was so.

The subject from earlier of his Akatsuki partner returned to his thoughts and he allowed himself to wonder if Kisame had been successful in defeating the other group of Konoha Shinobi. Had he returned to Pain or had he then proceeded to confront Naruto-kun and the others? It was also possible that someone else had been sent in his place.

Itachi then reasoned that perhaps their Leader was displeased with his extensive absence and subsequently considered how the man might react upon his return. However, by the time they made it back, it might not even be something he would need to worry about. It was quite possible he would immediately need to confront his sibling. Of course…his gaze drifted briefly to the little Shinobi beside him. _Not until after I go with Sakura to a tea shop. _

He would say goodbye to her then and only hoped she would not attempt to follow him afterwards. He considered that it might be best not to reveal what he ultimately intended to do, for the sole reason of preventing that occurrence.

However, he wondered if he should reveal to her the truth behind the Uchiha massacre at least. Would she be able to conceal such a thing from everyone she knew though? He would be betraying Konoha's confidentiality and the secrecy he had sworn himself to as an ANBU representative. Despite leaving the village, he was still entirely loyal to it and did not want its darker decisions to be unveiled.

Still, he felt inclined to believe that the girl deserved to know.

He was apparently not any closer to deciding one way or the other and so allowed the matter to pass. In time, he only hoped he would eventually discern an answer.

Where exactly would they end up upon their return? He mulled over the new thought and found he did not have the slightest idea. Would Sakura be able to find her way back to Konoha or should he escort her some of the way? He could spend some more time with her, if that were the case. However, he supposed he would simply have to wait and see. It would certainly make sense if they appeared in the same location they had left but…there was no telling, really.

"Itachi," he heard her begin then. "I'm really going to miss this place."

The Uchiha looked to her then and offered a consoling smile, "We'll return shortly, Sakura-san. As soon as we're finished with Gregor's village."

The girl sighed before lifting his hand and observing the ring there, running a finger over the symbol for 'crimson' as she released another sigh. "That's not what I meant."

He tilted his head, "no?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm mainly going to miss Yokusei and this field, but I will also miss this entire place. Kanashimi, Yokusei and Churitsu."

_She's going to miss being in this land, _he surmised then before merely looking to her in silence a moment. He was going to miss being in the place as well, though would miss seeing_ her_ on a day to day basis more. It was not so much the place itself as the company he was permitted to keep while there.

"Aren't you looking forward to returning to Naruto-kun and the others? To your home in Konoha?"

"Yes, of course I am," Sakura responded. "I've wanted to return since the beginning and that still hasn't changed, but I know when I return…" she looked up at him with a sad smile. "You won't be there like you are here. I'll miss seeing you and not just all the time, but at all."

Her reasons were the same as his own, and he was somewhat saddened by the revelation. Still, it was far too late to try and amend the situation. He could not erase the way in which he had allowed her to regard him. At least, she seemed to recognize that they would have to go their separate ways and that, in itself, was slightly comforting.

"Aa, that may be true," he nodded to her, though found he was unable to return the smile. "However, as promised, I will get some tea with you first."

"Hell yeah," she replied. "And you will definitely keep that promise, won't you?"

Itachi was able to form the slightest of smiles in response then, "Of course, Sakura-san." He always did everything he could to uphold his promises, no matter the significance. He had promised to always protect Sasuke when the boy was born and had stood by that vow ever since.

She responded with a grin, "It's going to be a great date, Snail."

"Aa," he nodded, recalling in irony that he had worded the outing in such a way previously. At the time he had been completely joking. Now, however…he could hardly say the same. "I'm sure it will be."

"Do you think," she tilted her head. "We should go as soon as we get back or wait a day? I guess it really depends on the time we get back, though."

The Uchiha nodded, "It depends entirely on that, I'm afraid. However, if we have time," he hesitated a moment before smiling once more. "I should like to spend as much time with you as possible."

"I think," she began as she tightened her grasp on his hand. "I would like that, too."

All Itachi could do was hope that fate would allow them that courtesy.

He lifted his eyes to the magnificent sky above as he walked beside her in contented silence, merely living in the present moment and withholding any worries concerning the unpredictable future. He briefly wondered how Sasuke was faring, and if he still found times of serenity while living within Orochimaru's lair. He was sure that, if his sibling did not take the time to do at least that, he would be driven mad by the insane Snake Sannin and his detestable assistant.

He supposed however, that since his brother had already been with them for almost three years, the damage might have already been done. He held firm to the belief that, should his mentality have been tampered, the change would be reversible. Sasuke was strong though, always had been. It was altogether possible that his mind was strong enough to resist the lure of insanity.

"Itachi…" Sakura began suddenly. "What do you mean 'if we have time'? Is there something pressing you have to do upon arrival?"

The Uchiha's gaze lowered momentarily before he collected himself, "I…have to meet with the Akatsuki Leader. He will undoubtedly require an explanation for my absence."

It was all he could really offer her in response, his true resolve being a fact that would have to remain concealed.

"Is that all?" she asked him, conveying that she was not entirely convinced by his explanation. However, the girl appeared to relent as she instead offered him another smile. "Never mind. Is the Akatsuki Leader demanding when it comes to that sort of thing?"

"Aa, he can be," Itachi mused, still relieved that she had not pressed the previous matter further. "He wants his members to be always professional in both manner and conduct."

"And you fall under both categories," she laughed.

Itachi chuckled softly as he considered the times in which Pain had reprimanded he and Kisame's punctuality. "Well…for the most part."

"Oh? What did you do?" she asked then. "Stop for tea and cake all the time?"

He cast her a sidelong glance before his smile widened, "you know me all too well, Sakura-san."

"Of course," a smirk crossed her face. "That's what tends to happen when you're with a person for so long. You start to pick up on things, Itachi."

"That's true," he nodded, though still found that she escaped his accurate observations quite often. He supposed that, no matter how practiced his ability to read other people, crazy would simply never be predictable.

"What are you thinking about?" she tilted her head.

His smile remained, "how crazy you are."

"I thought we already established that," she emitted another laugh.

"Aa," he replied. "I'm merely contemplating it again."

"Do you do that a lot?"

He nodded, "I do."

"Yet another thing I'll keep in mind about my thoughtful Snail-sensei."

"As well you should," he responded simply as he briefly marveled over the nickname she had chosen. It just never got old….

The girl nodded before yawning once more. "Damn sleep. Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Itachi sighed and halted his steps before turning to face her, "it's been a long day, Sakura-san. You need your rest."

"I'm not tired," she stubbornly shook her head.

"Yes you are," he stated gently, before casting his eyes about the open area. There really wasn't anywhere favorable to rest, though he doubted there was any danger in merely settling for the expanse of field.

"I already told you I wasn't," she responded. "Stop worrying about it. You already agreed that we needed to get to Gregor's village quickly."

"Aa," he nodded. "I did. However, without sleep you will not be fit to do much of anything once we arrive there."

Sakura always got so unreasonably short-tempered when she was tired. She would certainly not be functional enough to deal with yet another crowd of ignorant and sickened individuals.

"Then it's a good think I'm not sleep-deprived or anything," she scoffed before releasing his hand and hastened her pace toward the opposite direction. "Now let's go."

Itachi released another sigh and closed his eyes a moment before shaking his head as he recognized what he was going to have to do. For a moment, he was tempted to utilize the potion that was still within his bag but allowed that thought to pass. He looked to the girl then, "I'm tired, Sakura-san. Therefore, I'm going to stop here for the night."

He watched the girl immediately halt before sighing and turning to walk back towards him. "Why didn't you just say that earlier? We could have spared ourselves this whole situation."

"Why, indeed," he replied as his eyes slightly narrowed and he withheld a victorious smirk.

"It probably didn't cross your mind because you were tired," she responded matter-of-factly before patting his shoulder.

"Aa," he nodded. "That _must_ have been the case."

"What to do with you?" she tsked him before sighing.

Itachi merely summoned a small smile before turning and walking a small distance toward an area where the grass grew slightly longer. He removed his bag and knelt on the ground to resituate some of the items within so as to make a more comfortable pillow of sorts. He then removed his cloak and lied down before draping it over himself. Now that he was actually lying still, he realized he really _was_ somewhat tired.

He looked up at Sakura to see if she would follow his example and permit herself to get some rest. He watched a smile cross her face before she walked forward and leaned over him, her smile growing. "I might as well get some rest, too. There's nothing better for me to do while you're sleeping anyway."

He nodded, "you're very wise, Sakura-san."

She smirked. "Thank you, I appreciate the praise, pupil."

The girl then allowed her bag to abruptly fall onto the ground behind her, all of her belongings rattling loudly in response before she lied down next to him, one arm placed behind her head as she focused her gaze upward.

He noted that she did not opt to utilize any of her items to construct a make-shift bed as he had done. "You have a cloak you can use."

"Why?" she looked over at him in confusion. "It's only _slightly _chilly."

He shrugged, "suit yourself."

He had to wonder why she would simply prefer to lay in the grass without any support whatsoever. However, he supposed it was her prerogative. Watching then as she sat up to look over at her bag, he nearly smiled in response to her action. However, his amusement was quickly replaced when she sighed and looked down at him before shrugging and lying back down, moving closer and resting her head comfortably against his chest.

"Well," she wrapped an arm around his waist. "If you insist."

His eyes widened slightly at her unexpected action and he considerably stiffened. Glancing down at her however, he released a sigh before lifting an arm around her shoulders and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight then, Sakura-san."

"Yeah," she replied softly. "Goodnight, Itachi."

Within minutes he knew she had fallen asleep, her breaths having noticeably deepened. He smiled in response as he considered how adamantly she had been denying her own state of mind, while also wondering what the point even was of doing such a thing.

Supposing there did not really have to be a point with her, Itachi allowed the matter to rest. Her mentality was equivalent to a child's in that regard, wherein there resided immense simplicity and complete unpredictability. However, she was also surprisingly keen and knowledgeable in other circumstances.

He merely allowed his thoughts to dissipate then as his smile widened slightly.

Within his arms, was a girl whom he had begun to significantly value.


	16. Realization

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter XVI

"Realization"

…

The familiar sight of the broken archway to the small village came into view as Itachi and his young partner made their way towards it. From a distance, the former could see a few villagers making their way through the small streets, though their purpose was both inexplicable and likely unreasonable. The color of the tree in the center was now neither rose or amber, but a light shade of taupe, almost akin to ivory.

The falling of its petals, which seemed almost perpetual and constant as the count of leaves never seemed to diminish, reminded the Uchiha briefly of the sight of falling snow. His dream from the other night momentarily resurfaced before he cast it aside. There was no sense in entertaining those thoughts as they had merely been conjured from his own consciousness. Yet still…he could not seem to completely ignore the fact that he felt as if his mind were attempting to convey something to him.

Allowing his glance to shift to the girl beside him, he saw she was smiling and allowed himself to slowly return it. Whatever his mind was trying to tell him had something to do with her, of that he was certain. And also…_'Nii-san, you don't realize…' _It pertained to Sasuke.

As he and the girl crossed the threshold of the village, she finally broke the lengthy silence that had fallen between them.

"Hey, Snail, do you ever put cream in your tea?"

He tilted his head and his smile slightly widened. "Aa, sometimes. It depends on the tea."

"Does jasmine fall under that category?" she softly laughed.

"No," he shook his head. "I don't prefer it that way. It takes away from the taste."

She shrugged, "I suppose. And the tea that you add it to needs the cream to better the flavor."

"I agree," he nodded. "I find it works best with the simpler and more basic types of tea."

He wondered what it was exactly that had inspired the subject before deciding against dwelling on it. Once again, he acknowledged that it was very fitting to the girl, to approach a topic from mere spontaneity of thought.

"Now sugar," she lifted a finger and waved it back and forth. "Is a different matter. I don't really like my tea to be sweetened…or my coffee."

"Well on that," Itachi shook his head. "I have to disagree. Sugar is always a must."

The little Shinobi placed her hands on her hips. "Well, you can disagree all you want. _I_ still don't like it."

"You don't have to agree," Itachi shrugged. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

His gaze drifted to the left and he saw Snake-skin emerging from his home, eyes intent and demeanor purposeful. He knew what it was he wanted from him and was prepared to offer him the 'tribute' he seemed to so desperately need.

"You're right," the girl replied from beside him. "Opinions change with each person and we just have to accept that difference. Right, Sensei?"

Itachi's focus briefly shifted to her as he nodded, "Aa, that's right, Sakura-san."

Looking then to Snake-skin as he approached, he saw that his middle finger was extended until it lowered and he formed his fingers into an obvious 'zero'. Time was up.

"You're late," the man said as he came to a stop. "Do you have what was promised?"

Itachi nodded, "I have brought your plant." He held a hand out to Sakura then as he again brought his attention to her. "Can I have one of the remaining Yucca samples?"

He watched as the girl's eyes narrowed before she proceeded to do as he requested and removed one of the small plants from her bag. However, before handing it to him, she voiced the question he had suspected she would. "Why do you need one, Itachi?"

"This man demanded tribute when I first arrived here," he explained. "Tribute in the form of a single Yucca plant."

"Tribute? What the hell for?" she asked as she directed a glare towards Snake-skin.

"It was simply something he asked for in exchange for my being allowed into this village," Itachi replied in an easy tone. He also had an inexplicable feeling that the man had somehow known of the sickness that would be inflicted over the land.

Upon that thought, he analyzed Snake-skin's appearance and noted the familiar sign of skin irritation as well as his hunched posture, implying an unsettled stomach. Scanning the other few inhabitants throughout the area, he surmised that they were all in a similar state, confirming the conclusion that the pathogen had also reached them.

He wondered if Gregor was enduring it as well, though also reasoned that he knew enough of sanitary concepts to purify his own water.

"I apologize for my rude conduct," the girl began and Itachi looked to see that she was now offering Snake-skin a polite bow. "I didn't realize." She handed the plant to him, "here."

The man looked to her silently before a frown crossed his features as he made no motion to accept her offering, "who are you? I don't recall asking for anything from _you_."

The little Shinobi sighed before she instead handed the sample to Itachi, "He did ask _you_, Snail."

The Uchiha smiled as he took it from her, "thank you, Sakura-san." He then turned to Snake-skin, and the man wasted no time in grabbing he plant, his eyes openly gleaming with a sudden possessiveness.

"You have done as I had asked, late though it may be," he pocketed the offering. "You are now free to enter and you will not be bothered."

Itachi nodded, "I appreciate the privilege." He could certainly and especially appreciate the last part of the man's statement.

Snake-skin then abruptly turned and entered his own home, though glanced back at Itachi before closing the door, smirking and lifting three fingers.

The Uchiha slightly smiled and lifted three fingers as well before the man disappeared inside. He lowered his hand then and looked to Sakura before tilting his head, "ready?"

"Yeah. Sure," she frowned before beginning to walk towards the stables.

Itachi furrowed his brows slightly before following, observing her rigid posture and attempting to determine if there was anything that might have upset her. Was it perhaps Snake-skin's blatant disregard for her offering?

As they reached Gregor's door, he decided to try and question her on the matter.

"Is something bothering you, Sakura-san?"

The girl's steps halted and her hands tightened into fists. She did not readily reply and the Uchiha assumed she was contemplating her thoughts on the matter. After several moments he watched as she inhaled before turning to face him, an obviously forced smile on her face. "Of course not," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

He sighed, "I can tell when you're upset."

"Well, I'm not upset," she scoffed before turning to the door. "Come on, we have to talk to Gregor."

Itachi tilted his head before turning and sitting down on the doorstep, "Sit with me, Sakura-san."

"No," he heard her reply. "What the hell are you doing? This," he assumed she was speaking of Gregor's home. "Is where we need to go right now. You can rest inside."

Itachi lifted his eyes to hers and merely tilted his head, "we have some time."

He watched as she turned and walked forward before taking a seat beside him with a resigned groan. She then leaned forward and rested her crossed arms over her legs, "what do you want?"

"I would like you to tell me what's bothering you."

A frown took her features as she fixed her gaze on a building in front of her. "I already told you. Nothing is bothering me."

"Aa, you did," he responded simply. "However, I don't believe you,"

The girl glared then as she seemed to return to her contemplations. "I don't care if you believe me…I don't have to tell you anything."

"You're right," he replied. "You don't have to say anything. I'm merely asking as your friend, that you confide in me."

It was the first time he had ever openly announced her as such and, upon doing so, he found it as both fitting to their companionship and entirely inadequate to how he actually regarded her.

"I know," Sakura sighed. "And I'm sorry. I was just being stupid." She turned to him then and offered a small smile. "You _are _my friend and I _did _say I would confide in you." Lifting a hand, she patted his shoulder. "You were right. I was upset."

He returned her smile, "was it Snake-skin?"

"Yeah," her gaze fell to the ground.

"Were you offended that he refused your offer?"

"If you already know, then why are you asking?" she asked.

He tilted his head, "I'm confirming."

He watched a smirk cross her face before she looked to him and lifted a hand to tousle his hair. "You can go ahead and consider it confirmed, Snail. It's ridiculous for me to get upset over something that man did, though. I'm fine now. So, don't worry about it anymore."

Sometimes, he reasoned, it could be beneficial that her emotions could shift so quickly. He suspected the girl rarely held grudges as she could not even seem to stay angry with someone for longer than ten minutes at a time.

He smiled in return before nodding, "well then, I suppose the matter is settled then."

Reaching an arm around him, Sakura pulled him into a sidelong hug. "I suppose it is."

Itachi lifted an arm around her shoulders, returning the gesture and allowing it to linger a moment before slowly standing and extending his hand towards her. "We should speak with Gregor now."

The girl nodded before placing her hand into his with a smile, "excellent idea, Snail-sensei."

He offered Sakura a wink before gently pulling her to her feet. He regarded her silently a moment before turning and lifting his free hand to deliver three knocks on Gregor's door.

It was opened a moment later, and the man revealed himself with a wide grin and an intensely pleased countenance. It was immediately apparent to Itachi that what he had assumed earlier was true. Gregor had not been inflicted with the illness.

"You've returned!" the man exclaimed.

"Aa," the Uchiha responded with a nod as he noted Gregor's eyes briefly drift to their entwined hands, his smile widening in response to the sight.

"Come in," he ushered them, gaze continuously shifting between Itachi and Sakura.

Itachi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the man's obvious display of pleasure in reaction to how close they had become. However, he smiled and nodded before entering the house, gently pulling on Sakura's hand.

Gregor closed the door and then turned to face them, grin in place and gaze still focused on the pair before him. The Uchiha felt Sakura remove her hand and he looked to see the obvious discomfort her countenance conveyed.

Returning his attention to the man, he saw that his smile faltered slightly before he motioned for them to sit, "how about some tea?"

Itachi nodded before approaching the table and taking one of the seats, "that would great."

A smirk formed as the girl took the seat beside him, her gaze focused on his. "Do you happen to have any cake, Gregor?"

Tilting his head, Itachi arched a brow at the girl.

"Sorry, I don't," the man stated as he went about his preparations for the tea.

"That's alright. However," a fake pout took Sakura's features as she placed a hand over the Uchiha's. "Too bad, Snail."

"Are you teasing me, Sakura-san?" Itachi asked then.

She lifted her free hand and tapped his forehead, "of course not, Itachi."

"Hmm," he mused as he recalled her earlier discomfort. Itachi glanced to Gregor briefly before returning his attention to Sakura as he removed his hand from under her grasp and wrapped it securely around her shoulders.

"Gregor," he began, successfully and intentionally drawing the man's attention towards him. "We've found the cure and have come to help your village. We suspected that it had spread here as well."

The Uchiha glanced to Sakura and watched as her gaze lowered, a blush crossing her features. However, a malicious-looking smile soon formed and he wondered what it was she was planning to do.

"Yes, Gregor," she stated as she wrapped an arm about his waist before resting her head against his shoulder. "Is everyone in the village sick besides you?"

"Yes," the man nodded as he smiled at them. "Unfortunately. It's quite awful too. Seems the symptoms are a fever, skin rash, and abdominal pain."

The girl's smile disappeared instantly as she seemed to process the information. Her brows creased in concentration, "those are the same symptoms as the other villagers, which means we won't have a problem with the cure. We just need to administer it to everyone….and teach them how to purify the water so this doesn't happen again."

Itachi smiled slightly as the girl's countenance shifted into the one ruled by her profession. It was always entirely notable and unceasingly endearing to him.

Gregor walked towards the table with their cups before setting them down in front of the pair and then grabbing his own. He took a seat and lifted the tea to his lips as he appeared to think over what she said. "I can help you with showing these people how to properly prepare the water, however," he shook his head. "There are other settlements, and all surely under the influence of this illness."

The Uchiha reasoned began to try and determine an efficient way to distribute the cure to all of those affected. However, it was most likely that the task would fall upon he and his partner to do so, thus prolonging their ability to venture to Kanashimi and return to their own land. It had taken the people of Fu Blood's village an entirety of two weeks to finally grasp the prospect of water purification. Would it take as long for everywhere else? How many other towns did Yokusei possess? The prospect was both daunting and…somewhat acceptable to him.

"That's probably the case," the little Shinobi nodded. "The pathogen is in the water and can spread quickly, but how do we get the cure to all of them?" she lifted a hand to her chin as she seemed to consider.

"The courier perhaps," Gregor began thoughtfully. "He should be coming through here this afternoon. We could write down the instructions for the process as well as sending him with a supply of the cure. He makes his rounds to all of the other villages and should be effective in delivering it to them."

Itachi shook his head then. "The inhabitants we have encountered required a complete and detailed demonstration. Even then, it took them a considerable amount of time to grasp the idea. On top of that, they are also wary of the medication itself. I'm afraid it will take a great deal more than a mere delivery and inadvertent instruction."

Gregor then appeared to deeply consider what he had been told before exhaling and nodding, "I will do it. I will accompany the courier to all of the settlements and take the time to explain everything."

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly, "they might discover you. How are you going to pull off your act? Besides, Sakura-san and I have taken on the responsibility required for this task."

The man smiled, "I have a scenario in mind. A prophet who has gained the insight required. They will think I was divinely inspired with the knowledge and therefore more inclined to readily accept my help." He shook his head, "and I want to do something purposeful. Something that my late wife and child will be proud of. You both need to return to your own land, that is what you should primarily focus on."

Itachi sighed in resignation before slowly nodding. "If that is what you want, then I will not deny you the assignment."

"Thank you," Gregor smiled wholeheartedly.

"Are you alright with this, Sakura-san?" The Uchiha asked as he looked down at her.

"If that's what he wants to do," she replied, looking to the man with a warm smile. "Then I won't stand in his way." Her gaze lifted to Itachi's, "I have no objections, Snail."

Nodding, the Uchiha looked to Gregor. "I suppose it's decided then."

"Good," the man stated as he took a sip of his tea.

Itachi looked to his own cup before lifting it and partaking of the semi-sweet beverage.

Sakura sighed and removed her arm from around his waist before sitting back in her chair. "And yes, Itachi, I was teasing you." She sipped her own tea with a smirk.

Itachi tilted his head as he resisted the urge to shake it in reaction to her statement. He then merely smiled and hesitated a moment before reluctantly withdrawing his arm from around her shoulders.

The girl returned his smile before grasping his hand as she briefly cast a glance in Gregor's direction. "Are we going to start curing people today, Snail?"

"Aa," he nodded. "As well as demonstrating the water purification process. We will then leave the rest to Gregor and make our way to Kanashimi, hopefully by this evening."

She nodded. "Alright. So, we're trying to finish as quickly as possible. We're going to end up spending considerably less time in this village. I guess that will make up for lost time."

The Uchiha simply offered her another nod, "I believe it's for the best."

He had to remind himself that they really did need to return to where they had come from as soon as possible. Despite how he would prefer to remain in Yokusei with Sakura and continue in the same easy routine he had assumed over the past couple weeks.

Taking another sip of tea, he cast the thought from his mind and instead focused on what they were about to do…

* * *

Beneath the ivory tree at the center of town, Itachi stood beside both Sakura and Gregor as the former called all of the inhabitants over, her equipment already set up and a bucket of water beside it. The well itself resided just outside the eastern wall, and so she merely relented to conduct the actual demonstration where it would be easier to gather everyone.

After the people were all eventually persuaded to assemble appropriately, the young medic proceeded to explain the cure before beginning to administer it to them. They were predictably wary of the medication before obviously portraying their reluctance upon consent. Snake-skin especially, portrayed his disdain for the antidote before Itachi explained the base component involved in its development.

The rest of the process went as smoothly as possible for the timid folk of the village before Sakura asked them to also remain for the water purification procedure. Upon regaining their focus, the rose-haired girl then conducted her demonstration as dutifully as always, though with slightly less enthusiasm. After briefly speculating over why that might be so, the Uchiha disregarded it and instead directed the entirety of his focus on aiding his partner.

It was an hour or so later when the people finally seemed to grasp the concept and took their own individual portions of clean water. Itachi could not help but look to Gregor and ask the man if he was certain of his decision to travel the countryside and repeat the same lengthy method with everyone else. However, the Kanashimi-runaway could not be swayed and only further asserted his choice in aiding the population.

Itachi offered him a small smile before glancing to his right and seeing Sakura standing beside him, her hand absently running through her own hair. He tilted his head and arched a brow before glancing to the crowd of individuals who were beginning to dissipate and return to their own homes. "They were somewhat easier than the last group, weren't they?"

The girl shrugged. "Maybe they were just crazier last time."

"Hmm…" Itachi mused as he caught sight of Robyn Tinderwood, who was incessantly gazing at him through a set of adoring eyes. "I wonder about that."

"Regardless," she responded. "We have successfully cured them and they know how to cleanse their own water. That's what really matters."

"Aa," he nodded in agreement, eyes continuing to absently scan the surrounding area. It would only be a matter of time, until he and Sakura would be required to leave the remarkable and insane realm of Yokusei for one that promised to be considerably lacking in any form of pleasantry._ Still_…his gaze fell to his partner. _No matter how desolate that place actually is, I don't think I'll be able to complain so long as she is with me. _

"So," she began again, lips pursing slightly. "What's the rest of the plan, Snail?"

"How about you have dinner with me at the inn's café?" Gregor asked, suddenly looking over at the pair. "It will be my treat. You can consider it a farewell gift."

Itachi glanced to his partner, awaiting her response before offering his own.

"Dinner sounds nice," she answered, before directing her attention to the Uchiha. "Itachi, want to have dinner with Gregor?"

He merely nodded to her before shifting his focus to the man beside him, "seems we are in agreement. We'll follow you."

"Excellent!" Gregor exclaimed before turning and motioning the pair to follow, "right this way."

"Come along, Snail," the little Shinobi stated as she smiled and grasped Itachi's hand.

The Uchiha returned her smile and merely nodded before following Gregor as he led them past his home and toward a small, but quaint looking building in the southern corner of the village. As he opened the door, the scent of spice was the first thing Itachi noted before he stepped inside and saw the room where only a few tables resided around a center fire, which burned within the pit formed out of the stone floor.

Gregor led them to a table beside a window overlooking the empty street of the town's more secluded area, though the presence of ivy growing over the deserted structures outside granted the sight a rather hospitable quality. The Uchiha sat and waited for Sakura to do the same before reclaiming her hand.

The girl appeared to inspect her surroundings a moment before her attention fixated on Gregor. "What do they have here?"

"Well, Miss Sakura," he replied with a smile. "They have all sorts of things."

"Well," she responded. "What's good that you would recommend?"

The man merely shrugged, "I don't come here that often. When I do however, I usually stick with the soup."

"Soup, eh? That sounds good," she mused before nodding and looking Itachi. "What are you getting?"

The Uchiha mimicked Gregor's action and shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, Sakura-san." His eyes drifted to the small menu in front of him and he tilted his head slightly as he observed it. There was only a small variety of options, though all seemingly reasonable.

It was not until several moments later that someone approached, an elderly man who rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "You need sssomething?"

"Yes!" Gregor nodded in an obvious display of forced enthusiasm. "I will have the soup of the day."

"Hahaha!" the older man abruptly laughed. "Of course, of course, of course." His smile then instantly vanished and he looked to the girl. "You?"

"I will have the same," Sakura offered the individual a polite smile.

Itachi raised a brow slightly at her sudden display of proper behavior before looking to the man as the latter's scrutiny was directed towards him. "I will just have some spiced rice."

The man then turned and ran off in the direction of the kitchen, nearly running into the door before he pushed it open and disappeared inside.

The girl shook her head before her attention drifted to the window. Itachi observed her silently a moment before looking to Gregor, who awarded him with a smile once his attention was claimed.

"You will leave here right away?"

The Uchiha nodded, "Aa."

"Hmm…" Gregor thought the before shaking his head, once gain seeming to decide against saying something. "I wish you both the best. I'll certainly miss you but completely understand your need to return home."

"You've been very helpful and," Itachi lowered his eyes slightly, unused to conveying to people of his disposition towards them. "We will also miss your company."

The man's smile widened briefly, "as you said though, it's for the best."

"I did," the Uchiha nodded.

A momentary silence fell before Gregor seemed to decide on changing the subject. "So…your land. What's it like?"

"Well," Itachi tilted his head thoughtfully. "I suppose it can be most comparable to Churitsu, in that it's primarily…normal, for lack of better word. However, within that, it possesses its own bit of insanity and darkness, a lot of times claiming a nature akin to your two realms. It isn't necessarily ruled by one supreme Leader though, fate being a more unstable and less predictable factor."

"That's interesting," Gregor replied contemplatively.

The Uchiha again nodded in response but did not endeavor to elaborate or continue the current topic.

Another wordless pause ensued before the elderly man returned with their order. He set the food down in front of them and cast his eyes across each of their individual faces before then turning and leaving without so much as a word.

Itachi glanced down at the steaming dish of rice, the scent of spice rising to meet him as he was simultaneously greeted with another fond memory of his past. He tilted his head and smiled ever so slightly before glancing to Sakura as he entertained his conjured thoughts…

_The 'prodigy' of the Uchiha clan made his way down the familiar streets of the village he had developed a strong devotion to, directing a wave to the man at the tea shop as well as to the woman at the dango café. He was relieved of his ANBU obligation for the next couple of days, therefore affording him the opportunity to simply enjoy the early hours of a fine morning. The sort of morning only the Hidden Leaf Village could provide, as no other land could quite compare in that area of pleasantness. _

_Spotting a fellow member of ANBU, he nodded and the silver-haired Jounin returned the gesture with a familiar crease of his one visible eye. _

"_Itachi," the man greeted as he closed his book and paused in his steps, one hand held characteristically in his pocket. "Is your family doing well?"_

_The Uchiha again nodded, "Aa, Kakashi-San. They are doing very well. My younger brother is due to start at the academy next month."_

"_Hmm," Kakashi tilted his head as he appeared to consider. "He seems to be improving at an efficient rate. He must make your father very proud."_

_Itachi's eyes lowered slightly before he summoned a slight smile, "Aa, I imagine so."_

_There was a short pause before Kakashi remarked slowly, "Fathers…can often be difficult, can't they?"_

_Returning his attention to the silver-haired Jounin, Itachi merely nodded as his smile widened slightly._

_Turning his head then, the older man looked to the progressing sun before releasing a lengthy exhale. "Well…I suppose I'll be on my way now. Still have several reports to finish before the Hokage summons me."_

_The Uchiha resisted the urge to chuckle in response to the man's typical display of procrastination, "until later then, Kakashi-San."_

_The Jounin nodded before turning and reopening his book, continuing at a leisurely pace toward his home. Itachi had to wonder if his exit had more to do with a need to indulge his story further or to actually accomplish the paperwork he stated was in need of prompt attention. _

_In any case, he determined it was simply the man's prerogative before turning and continuing his stroll through the winding paths of town. Shisui had not been granted a leave of absence but, had rather, been assigned to once again escort the Feudal Lord to his home in the other side of the country. As such, he could not train with him today or spend the afternoon merely enjoying his flamboyant friend's company. _

_As if on cue, Itachi caught sight of a small tuff of golden hair, which was followed by a blur of white, orange and blue. His eyes widened slightly before the small, grinning child stopped a few feet to his left, eyes shifting back and forth and posture tense. The Uchiha's gaze drifted down to see that he was holding a paint brush and bucket and that his brows were creased in slight anxiety. _

'_That's Uzumaki Kushina's son,' he mused, recalling that the woman had been a good acquaintance of his own mother's. As for the child, he had heard that he was now the Jinchuuriki vessel and that he suffered the suspicion of a great many villagers, which would often result in abuse on an emotional and psychological level. _

_It was truly…a regrettable existence for the boy to endure. And also, it appeared the only way he felt he could gain recognition and attention was through spontaneous and troublesome actions. Confirming his speculation, the Uchiha heard the distinct sound of the patrolman's shouts, his words filled with every manner of curse and derogatory statement. Gaze then returning to the Uzumaki boy, the older Uchiha smirked slightly before lifting a finger to his lips as he approached. The blonde appeared to tense momentarily and he looked to the Uchiha with distrust before he relaxed as Itachi offered him his hand and then pulled him into a small alcove, where they could clearly see the patroller run past. _

_The child exclaimed happily that he had gone unnoticed, his grin wide and boisterous. "That's what he gets!" he proclaimed, sticking out his tongue at the sight of the man's retreating figure. _

_Itachi guided the child back onto the street before smiling down at him, "try and behave yourself, Naruto-kun."_

_This statement was only received with a short, heartfelt laugh from the blonde before he took off down the street, bucket of paint in hand. It was a sad thing, that he should find himself at the root of the villager's derision as a result of something he had no control over. _

_The Shinobi world was often times, quite regrettable._

_The scent of familiar spices wafted toward Itachi and, turning, he offered the woman a warm smile. Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek before reaching out to carry some of the items she was currently burdened with. _

"_Thank you, Itachi," she replied appreciatively. _

_The older Uchiha's smile widened slightly and he shook his head at his mother. "No need for that."_

_The woman merely shrugged before looking ahead, "your father and Sasuke are still sleeping so I decided to get my shopping done early today."_

"_It's the best time of day to get anything done," Itachi agreed with a nod._

_His mother chuckled, "you're a sweet boy." _

_Saying nothing in response to her final statement, he older Uchiha merely allowed for a silence to fall between them as his eyes instead looked to the falling leaves from the overhanging trees above. He was willing to protect this place, and all the people within no matter the cost._

_He wanted the tea owner and the café lady to continue their early routine within their shops and he wanted Kakashi to always find the time to put off his responsibilities in favor of his obvious hobby. He always wanted Naruto-kun to have the satisfaction of playing a few harmless pranks on his fellow villagers and…he never wanted to give his mother cause for anxiety or instill within her a reason to doubt her security._

_He wanted to protect _all _of it. Everything that made this place the Konoha he knew. Everything that made it his home. _

"_Always so thoughtful," Mikoto mused then, prompting another smile from her son. _

"_There is always so much to consider," Itachi answered truthfully._

"_Hmm," the woman brought a hand to her chin as she tilted her head. "Perhaps you're right."_

_They walked wordlessly for several moments before Itachi broke it as they neared their home. "I saw Kushina-San's son today in the market."_

"_Did you?" Mikoto looked to him with a slightly widened gaze. "Oh dear…" her gaze shifted to the path before them. "I hope he's doing well."_

"_As troublesome as always, it seems," the Uchiha replied with shake of his head._

"_He's so much like her," she chuckled. "I really miss her."_

"_His father, also…" Itachi speculated. "Was a very commendable person."_

"_He was," Mikoto nodded. "And perfectly suited for her. She was always such a wild thing, and none of us could ever foresee her settling down as there didn't seem to be anyone who would be willing to put up with her. Minato was a very patient man."_

_Itachi smiled but withheld any further comment on the matter. His mother looked to him then and, seeming to decide it best to change the subject as well, winked. "You're always so withdrawn, 'Tachi. I wonder what sort of person will do for you."_

_The Uchiha chuckled and shook his head then, "That is the furthest thing from my mind, Kaa-san, I assure you."_

"_Well," Mikoto shrugged, "I suppose that's alright then. However," she looked to him, "when you _do find _someone, make sure she is someone who can always amuse you." She lifted a single finger then, in much the same manner her eldest son often would. "In the long run, that trait is by far the most important."_

_Itachi raised a brow then, "does Tou-san amuse you?"_

_His mother cast him a sly smile then, "all the time."_

_This prompted another grin from the Uchiha prodigy as he looked to the house that was coming into view and the small child who had just wandered out onto the front porch to greet them._

"_I do believe, mother," Itachi stated then after waving to Sasuke. "That someone who amuses will be the only sort that will do for me." He tilted his head then and chuckled once more as he thought of one of the most amusing individuals of his acquaintance. "Perhaps I'll find someone like Auntie."_

_The woman allowed for a soft laugh at that as she also waved to her youngest son, "Well, in any case, you'll be excited to know that I will be cooking one of your favorite dishes tonight." She cast him a quick glance, "spiced rice."_

_Returning her laugh, the Uchiha wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently, "I can't wait."_

…

He was roused from his speculations as the girl's focus turned to him and she looked to him with a widening smiling as her hold over his hand tightened. He wondered what thoughts had prompted her reaction before determining that it really did not matter.

_I still have a lot to consider, _he contemplated as he continued to look into the vibrant gaze of his partner. The gaze that represented all of the simplicity and naivety he had always wanted to protect most.

"Itachi?" the girl asked then.

He returned her smile and tilted his head as he also allowed his own hold over her hand to gently tighten. "Hmm?"

"I know where we can make our first stop when we go to Kanashimi," she replied in an eager tone of voice.

"Oh?" he asked, arching a brow. "Where is that?"

"When I spent the first week there," she began. "I stayed with a family. The Tachikawa's were the ones who told me everything about that place. I'm sure they could give us a clue where we should begin with the next task."

Itachi nodded, "I don't have any objections. We can see go and see them, if you like."

"The Tachikawa's?" Gregor asked then, tilting his head as if trying to recall where he had heard the name before. His eyes then widened in recognition, "ah, yes. I would often buy vegetables from them at the market. They are good people."

She nodded. "Yes. They are. They even saved me when I was attacked by one of the Jisatsu."

Gregor nodded, as a smile formed. "Well, that was certainly a good thing." He winked, "wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to you after all, Miss Sakura."

Itachi took the opportunity to take a bite of his rice. He found that the taste was quite satisfactory though notably paling in comparison to the way his mother had once prepared it. Her cooking had always been the best though…

"Thank you, Gregor" Sakura replied with a grin. "I am very grateful to them."

"Of course," the man replied before lifting his spoon and dipping it into his soup.

There was a brief silence before Sakura broke it with an astonished tone, "when did our food get here?"

The Uchiha looked up at her then to see that her head was tilted and her gaze focused intently on the bowl in front of her. He shook his head before smiling slightly, "a little while ago, Sakura-san."

"Oh!" she exclaimed with widened eyes. "I didn't even notice."

His smile slightly widened. Her failure to observe her surrounding was certainly becoming a regular trait of hers and he found the occurrence to be ever-amusing. He winked, "we still have to work on that, don't we?"

After rolling her eyes, the girl grasped her spoon before placing it determinedly into her bowl. "I already started working on my manners," she returned the wink. "Sensei."

Itachi had not been aware she had made such a decision, though decided against commenting on the manner. He instead lifted his fork and took another bite of rice, gaze wandering to the window once more and to the empty streets that so drastically seemed to contrast the liveliness Konoha's always possessed.

* * *

Standing at the broken threshold of the village's entrance, Itachi stood beside his partner as they faced Gregor, the man looking as if he were on the verge of shedding tears in prospect of their absence. Sakura had written out detailed instructions for him on both the proper administration of the cure and on the process required for purifying water. She also left her supply of the medication with him as well as the left over Yucca plants.

Extending a hand, the man looked to Itachi with as straight a face as he could manage. The Uchiha smiled gently before accepting the gesture and shaking his hand.

"It was well met, Itachi," Gregor stated only before then offering the same hand to Sakura. "You as well, Miss."

The girl smiled and accepted his hand as well, "same to you, Gregor. You've been a great help."

Nodding, the man withdrew his hand and stepped back. "Best of luck to you both and farewell. If you ever find yourselves here again, be sure to stop by."

"Aa," Itachi's smile widened, "we definitely will." He then turned and cast the man a small nod, "farewell then."

"Good bye, Gregor," the girl waved.

Upon her statement, the man slowly turned and began to make his way back to his home, head lowered slightly and steps somewhat heavy. Itachi observed him a moment, marveling at how closely the man had come to regard them in such a short period of time. Still…he was definitely going to miss the emotional individual. However, he refused to dwell on the fact that it was most likely the last time he would be seeing him and instead looked to Sakura, "ready?"

His farewell to her, he already knew, would be several times worse.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod as she turned. "Let's go Snail."

The Uchiha then maneuvered around the rubble of the broken archway before turning back to see that the girl behind him was crossing directly through the debris, steps purposeful and determined. However, following a self-satisfied smirk, her foot caught on one of the cracks between two boards and she fell forward, her arms held protectively over her face as she collapsed onto the ground.

Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly made his way over before kneeling down beside the girl, "are you alright, Sakura-san?"

She nodded before pushing herself off the ground and into a sitting position. The Uchiha looked to her arm and his brows creased slightly as he reached his hand forward to tentatively place it over her injured limb. He observed the damage, "the cut isn't too deep, but should be cleaned to avoid infection."

He watched as her eyes widened before she lifted her arm to observe the damage. "Thanks," she said after a moment. "That's a good idea."

Turning then, the girl pulled her medical kit from her bag as well as the container of water. After setting them on the ground, she took out some bandaging and ointment before placing the water over her wound and applying the balm after drying the cut with her gauze.

"Itachi," Sakura said after looking to her bag with a sigh. "Can you grab a roll of bandages from my bag?"

"Aa," the Uchiha responded with a nod before reaching over and removing the requested item. He handed it to her with a small smile, "there you are."

She returned the smile before proceeding to wrap the bandage around her forearm. A satisfied smirk crossed her face then as she returned the supplies to her bag.

Itachi tilted his head slightly before standing and offering his hand, "ready?"

The girl patted her arm, "of course, Snail."

Merely nodding, the Uchiha simply waited patiently for her to accept his offer. Sakura then seemed to suddenly realize she had not yet fulfilled the pending gesture as she softly exhaled before quickly reaching up to grasp his hand.

Itachi smiled in amusement before pulling the girl to her feet. He then reached down to grab her bag before handing it to her. The little Shinobi slung it over her shoulder as she grinned, "Shall we go, Sensei?"

"Aa," he nodded before turning. "You should probably clean the wound again when we stop for the night."

"I was planning to anyway," she giggled and tousled his hair.

"Well that," he tapped her forehead with a wink, "is no surprise. You are always so very wise, Sakura-san."

Upon rolling her eyes, she responded. "If that was true, then you, Itachi, would be a dumbass."

"On the contrary," he shook his head. "You may be wise but I," he cast her a playful smirk. "Am a prodigy."

She returned his smirk. "Of course. And here I thought you wanted to simply be called _Itachi_."

"Aa, I do," he nodded. "However, despite what I may want to be_ called_, that doesn't change my characteristics."

She laughed, "Alright." Her arms swung back and forth. "So, prodigy of your clan, where are we headed?"

"Well," Itachi tilted his head as he looked to her. "Littlest Shinobi of Konoha, we are headed to Fu Blood's village to examine the results of your medication one final time."

Her brow raised, "Littlest Shinobi of Konoha."

"Aa," he nodded, smiling down at her.

"I don't think it's very fitting, _Snail,_" she scoffed.

"And why is that?"

"It's not true," she stated. "That's why."

"Hmm," he mused. "Perhaps not _literally _but," he tilted his head. "You really _are_ quite small, Sakura-san."

She laughed softly. "I suppose that's true. However," she punched him in the shoulder. "You don't have to point it out, Uchiha."

"Oh," he shook his head. "I see you've resorted back to using my surname. And," he shrugged, "I suppose I didn't _have _to but…I wanted to."

A smirk crossed her face. "Yes, I am. And weren't you telling me I shouldn't be so impulsive? Does that not _also_ refer to you, Uchiha?"

"I didn't say it on impulse," he shook his head. "In fact, the thought actually comes to mind quite often. Also," he purposefully allowed his smile to fall. "It's _Itachi_, or _Snail_. Either will do, really."

She grinned, "Alright then. For you, and also so you can keep smiling, I will only use those names. It's a promise…Itachi."

His smile returned and he nodded, "I appreciate that…" he tilted his head then and, making a decision to cast prior formalities aside, continued. "…Sakura."

The girl reclaimed his hand with another grin. "Just Sakura? Hmm…" she paused before her grin widened. "I like being called that by you."

"As well you should," he nodded as his own smile widened.

* * *

They stopped in a small area of forestry, near an inlet created by the ocean. Itachi began his preparations for setting up camp, namely arranging his tea equipment where he would start a fire in the morning as well as placing their food beside it. It had been several hours since they had set off from Gregor's village and he could feel the lethargy settling over him as the prospect of sleep.

Standing and looking to Sakura, he tilted his head. "There's a stream through that section of trees, you should be able to clean your wound properly there."

He admittedly felt a brief semblance of anxiety at the prospect of her going down to the river alone however, he reasoned that if anything was due to befall them in Yokusei, it would have happened already. Besides, he had to once again remind himself that the girl could handle herself fairly well and would undoubtedly be perfectly capable of defending herself against any citizen from this realm.

Something however, inexplicably pulled on his subconscious and though he attempted to grasp and unravel its nature, it entirely escaped him. _'No matter,' _he thought then as he cast the thought aside.

Turning, the girl looked to the indicated area before directing her attention to the bandage on her arm and nodding. "It's about time I changed these anyway."

"Aa," Itachi agreed with an answering nod.

He watched as she again removed the necessary equipment from her bag before setting the latter on the grass. Looking to him then, Sakura smiled before pulling him into a hug.

"I'll be right back," she stated. "I think you should get some rest, though. You look tired."

"I believe I will," he smiled and returned her embrace. He paused then as that same, strange wave of anxiety returned. "And Sakura?" he looked down at her, "be careful."

"Don't worry," she assured with a soft sigh before standing on her toes and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly but he curiously felt no other reaction of astonishment otherwise. Meeting her gaze as she pulled away, he tilted his head and regarded her silently as his mother's voice returned to his thoughts.

'_When you do find someone, make sure she is someone who can always amuse you.'_

'_It's such a shame_,' he thought then in answer to his mother's advice before reaching forward and gently sweeping Sakura's bangs across her forehead. '_Because I really do believe that I've…found that person, after all.'_

He summoned a smile then before lowering his hand and nodding in the direction of the stream, "see you soon."

"Hell yeah, Snail" the little Shinobi answered as she stepped away before a smirk crossed her face. "And you'd better be asleep when I get back or I'll just have to force you," she raised a threatening fist.

He shook his head as his smile widened. "That's won't be necessary, I assure you."

"Good," she replied as her smirk shifted into a mirroring smile before she tapped his forehead. "Then there won't be any problems."

Itachi nodded, "Aa. Now then," he motioned a hand, "off you go."

"I'm off then. Goodbye, Itachi," she waved before turning and starting towards the stream, exuberance practically radiating from her demeanor.

"Bye, Sakura," he replied softly as his thoughts turned to the farewell that they would need to exchange upon their return. _'It's going to be so very difficult to let her go.'_

He watched as she disappeared through the trees before sighing softly and turning to face the make-shift camp. Venturing towards his bag, he lowered himself to the ground and removed his cloak before lying down beneath it and allowing his head to rest upon the leather satchel.

His thoughts continued as he closed his eyes, the image of her retreating figure remaining. Unprompted yet somehow not entirely unwelcome, the question was raised of what exactly he was going to do. Momentarily disregarding his prior decision, he wondered…was there a different way? A way that would allow him to remain in that girl's life.

It was a foolish thought, yet one he allowed himself to entertain nonetheless. Was it…possible?

The image of his younger brother replaced Sakura's then and he instantly attempted to lock those contemplations away. No, he could not lose focus. He could not lose sight of what he still owed Sasuke. The path he had chosen was the _only _way,

'_Still…' _he lifted a hand to his cheek, where she had kissed him, and felt a small smile return. _'I don't believe I'm incorrect in acknowledging that I am beginning to…fall in love with that girl.'_

And wasn't that worth, at the very least, his mere consideration and openness to an alternative future?

He would certainly have to think on that particular subject more during the days to come. The prospect filled him with a dormant yet altogether potent…hope.

Was it wrong to feel that way?

He hardly knew. However, now was not the time to dwell on that. Now was the time for sleep.

And so, thus deciding, the Uchiha lowered his hand and eased his mind as he slowly felt its escape from the realm of awareness…

_He returned to that field beneath the rain of cherry blossoms, the wind carrying the delicate blossoms in every direction. Upon glancing across the familiar setting of his dreamscape, Itachi caught sight of the personification of his younger brother. With leisurely steps, he approached the boy and knelt beside him, observing that he was absently staring down at one of the rose-hued flowers. _

"_Sasuke?" he ventured softly._

_The child looked to him instantly, eyes widened before recognition set in and he offered him a wide smile. The older Uchiha furrowed his brows slightly as he observed that was something was notably different about Sasuke's demeanor. Rather than an aura of sadness and neglect, he portrayed a composure of complete ease and eagerness._

"_Nii-san," the boy began as his smile grew before he again placed the flower in his open palm. "You…are starting to realize."_

_Itachi tilted his head, again perplexed by the child's curious words. "What is it I'm realizing?"_

"_What I really want," he explained, though without serving to clarify in the slightest._

_However, upon saying, the representation of Sasuke allowed his eyes to drift somewhere behind Itachi as his mouth parted. He rose quickly and then turned to run in the opposite direction._

_The older Uchiha immediately stood and outstretched a hand, about to call out to the boy before another voice addressed him from behind. _

_Turning to acknowledge the speaker, Itachi observed the distressed set of her features._

"_Sakura…" he ventured. "What is it?"_

"_I'm…" she wrapped her arms about herself. "Scared, Snail. I don't know what do." She closed her eyes, "will you come for me?"_

"_Come for you?" he questioned, tilting his head as he continued to analyze her. "What are you frightened of?"_

"_The mountains," she continued. "He's taking me to the mountains."_

_The Uchiha noted that the scene was shifting and that the girl before him was becoming translucent in much the same way she had vanished before. He glanced down and saw that his brother had returned to her side, gaze set on him, though the vitality was replaced with a sudden look of concern. _

"_Nii-san," he said again before he and the girl disappeared entirely._

"…_you _need _to wake up now."_

_..._

His dream eroded into silent, black nothingness before one, final conscious thought entered his head. A sudden recognition as to the nature of his anxiety and inexplicable tug at his dormant memories.

That hooded stranger who had grasped Sakura, the figure that had swept past Fu Blood's window the very first day in his home, and the shadow Itachi had seen within his peripheral upon leaving that village…

They were…connected somehow and…that realization only inspired his worry to increase.

'…_Sakura…should not be alone right now…' _he thought absently before he completely returned to the hold of his slumber.


	17. Rescue

**A/N:** Hope everyone had a great Christmas and I wish you all a happy New Year!

* * *

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter XVII

"Rescue"

…

_Smack! _Itachi's eyes immediately opened and this was followed with yet another series of cold, wet slaps of something unnamable against his cheek. Blearily looking upward, he noted a hunched figure's silhouette, something elongated and glistening extended over his person. The scent of fish wafted towards the Uchiha then and he hastily recognized the crouching individual.

"Bogford-san?" he announced softly, voice still adjusting to the sudden shift in his own consciousness.

"No time for that," the man slapped the fish against his cheek once more. "The other one, the other odd one, has been taken. Taken by the one who eats."

Itachi blinked and furrowed his brows as he attempted to grasp at what the fish-beater was trying to tell him, his perceptions arriving slower as a result of his abrupt awakening. _'The other odd one…,' _he thought before his eyes again widened. _'Sakura. She's been…taken?'_

His thoughts from earlier suddenly returned, both from his dream and from the identification of that mysterious pull upon memory. _'That…shadow, and the cloaked figure…do those sightings refer to the individual Bogford titles as __**the one who eats**__?' _his gaze drifted to the sky momentarily as he wondered how much time had passed since the girl had wandered down to the stream. Was she really gone?

Observing his surroundings, he saw that Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"Up! Up!" the fish-beater instructed before he turned and stood, "we must hurry to the mountains. The eating one will finish her and we will be too late. Far too late to stop the death of the little odd one."

She _was_ gone. There was no other explanation. And somehow Bogford knew of it and had an idea as to where she had been taken.

'_She is also in danger,' _Itachi concluded before he rose to his feet and slipped on his cloak as he quickly strode toward the river, breaching the section of forestry and casting his gaze across the illuminated shore. Noticing something, he walked over and knelt down to observe the small pile of bloodied bandages Sakura had exchanged for fresh ones. Looking to his left, he also saw one of her kunai, tip stained in crimson.

The slight disturbance on the pebbled terrain only further suggested a brief struggle between she and her attacker. Lifting his scrutiny, he analyzed the darkened sky and attempted to determine exactly how much time had elapsed since her abduction.

'_It's been around fifteen minutes.' _Shifting his attention to the north, he saw an outline of hills in the distance, in the direction of Gregor's village, and surmised that it was the place Bogford had been referring to.

Clenching a fist then, he chastised himself for ignoring his better judgment and allowing Sakura to wander off by herself. _'On top of which,' _he stood and returned to their camp, seeing Bogford carelessly toss his fish aside. '_I fell asleep. At the very least, I should've stayed awake until she returned. I might have heard something then.'_

That cloaked figure, he realized, had been following and watching them for a long time and the very thought was almost enough to turn his stomach.

"Bogford-san," he began as he hastily gathered both he and Sakura's belongings. "How did you know?"

"I fish in my boat on the 9th day of each moon cycle," he replied. "I saw the odd one. I saw her on the shore and the eater approach. I saw the eater take her. I came to you. I came to you because you returned my precious item and because you are odd. You are odd and want the other to remain."

Itachi observed the man wordlessly a moment before offering him a nod and a small smile, "you were quite right to do so. I…really appreciate it."

"No time for that!" the fish-beater turned and ventured toward the shore. "We take my boat. River is fastest. River is best."

Following, the Uchiha began to wonder exactly what he should formulate as far as a plan. How many of the mountain dwellers were there? Was that man the only one? He doubted he could expect any accurate or easily understandable details from Bogford but…reasoned that Gregor might be able to tell him something.

As he emulated the fish-beater's example by climbing into the boat, he tilted his head. "Take me to the village at the base of the mountain; there is someone I must speak with there."

"No time," the man shook his head as he began to row. "There is simply no time."

"We can spare a moment for efficiency's sake," Itachi explained, despite not favoring the idea of pausing any more than Bogford. However, he could still recognize that the overall effectiveness and success of the rescue depended on acquiring more detailed information.

The fish-beater appeared to hesitate before nodding in compliance. "I see. I see."

The rest of the journey across the bay passed without any further exchange of conversation, leaving the Uchiha with only his thoughts as he paused to consider them once more. How certain was he of what Bogford had said? Glancing to the man, he knew that despite uttering only cryptic and riddle-like responses, he knew a great deal and was always sincere. He was trustworthy and genuinely adamant to offer aid where needed, as he had proved on past occasion.

What if they arrived too late though? As Itachi momentarily gave in to lurking anxiety, he allowed his brows to crease as he considered that they might already be too far behind. _'However,' _he closed his eyes. _'That won't do any good. All I can do is act and allow the future to take care of itself. I hope, though…'_he again clenched his fist, '_I really do hope that I make it in time'_

He relaxed his fist as he recalled his earlier realization, even allowing himself a very subtle smile to accompany the thought. He loved Sakura, and his past summation that its nature had nothing to do with how he presently regarded her had been entirely inaccurate. It actually had _everything _to do with his unprecedented disposition towards her and he was somehow completely accepting of that truth without any expectation of fulfillment.

As to the matter of what he was actually going to do about the situation, he would need to take considerable time to even consider the possibility. However, he had to reserve those contemplations for later, as he would need to place all of his focus into even securing the potential.

The thought of her life ending…was not even something he could readily acknowledge as an impending result.

He thought back to when he had first seen her. She had seemed so completely insignificant at the time as she should stood beside the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Kakashi, posture tense and disposition inspired with loathing. He had even gone so far as to consider her at the level of an academy student, based solely off the chakra signature she was emitting.

However, she had surprised him with her unpredictable ability to deny his genjutsu. Even beyond that, she had served to completely eradicate his initial impression of her talents. True, she was not formidable in the slightest, but she was exceedingly proficient in control and in the area of medical skill. Also, as far as Taijutsu was concerned, she possessed massive potential.

He had never been so completely wrong about someone in his life and, now that he was considering, he surmised that he did not mind at all. It was a unique position for him to be in, having to admit such a great oversight. Having always been revered by those around him as someone who transcended the norm, namely to the status of 'prodigy', her impulsive and unreasonable nature had served to momentarily allow him the sensation of obtaining the mindset of what it would be like to reside within the norm he had always been involuntarily separated from.

It was so strange, that in such a short time, she had come to mean just as much to him as even Sasuke. He never even thought it possible that another person could obtain that level of exclusive regard from him. Yet, once again, she had surprised him in that sense as well and…he found he did not mind that fact either.

She often seemed selfish but, as he again found it within him to smile, he remembered how she had outstretched her arms in front of Naruto, ready to take the full onslaught of the Sharingan's genjutsu for his sake. The girl was possessing of a great many contradictions, in fact. At one time she would seem as if she gave her actions no prior thought, while in other cases she would prove to be surprisingly accurate in her assessments and perceptions. Giving off the impression of a sweet disposition, before reverting to ferocity the very next instant. Often opting to try and remain reserved with emotion while openly displaying them in many other notable situations. Quite demanding in some circumstances, while entirely accepting and acquiescing in others.

It was all so illogical, yet all a part of who Sakura innately was.

"_Why do I have to answer at all?" _Those had been the very first words she had spoken to him in defiance of he proclaiming his intent to interrogate her.

He had considered her considerably foolish at that moment, and still did. However, now he could look on that occasion with endearment, as it completely conveyed her considerably exceptional personality.

"_Arrogant bastard."_

"_It was implied, you bastard, and you know it. Why else would you have said it?"_

"_Well, great prodigy, this receiver thinks it's very irritating and it only makes me dislike you even more."_

Despite her contradictions she was always, in every circumstance, so very, very amusing.

"_What else would I expect from __**the**__ Uchiha? He trapped me here and now he's lost himself. Oh, the things people would say."_

"_Is something wrong with your ears as well as your eyes?"_

"_Look at that, you bastard. Now he might not tell us anything and it's your fault."_

"_What are you plotting now?"_

"_Hell yeah!"_

"_No, you moron!"_

"_You're insufferable!"_

"_Do you think I care about your beauty sleep? I'm going to knock on that door and you better wake up."_

"_I see your moronic ways have not changed."_

She had hardly been able to stand the sight of him in the beginning, her demeanor entirely absent of pleasantry or trust. However, that had all changed the moment she had first offered him a smile in that inn's cafeteria…

"_Thank you, Itachi."_

When she had first blushed in reaction to something he had said…

"_That __**is**__ ironic. You nicknamed me after a tree."_

It had all simply progressed from there…

"_Don't worry about it. Itachi, I don't care what others say, but you're a true gentleman."_

"_Isn't it obvious? You've always been a talented Shinobi and its nice talking with you."_

"_From now on, whenever I smell the scent of jasmine, I'll think of you."_

"_You have a pretty smile, Itachi."_

"_I'm glad I got stuck here with you."_

"_You're the best kind of teacher."_

"_From now on, you're just Itachi to me."_

"_How you are now, is the way I'll always picture you."_

"_I actually __**care **__about what's going on with you."_

"_You're a good friend."_

"_You're a great Shinobi, Itachi."_

"_You're cute when you're confused."_

"_And it'll work because I know you love me, Buddy."_

"_Feel free to make me your confidant right back, Snail."_

"_It's going to be a great date, Snail."_

"_You won't be there like you are here. I'll miss seeing you and not just all the time, but at all."_

His eyes opened and he gazed absently down at his right hand, where the ring representing his affiliation resided. He blinked and his lingering smile faltered. If he loved both Sakura and Sasuke equally, where did his resolve now stand?

She had just been abducted. Should he stay alive to protect her in the future? With a sigh, however, he reasoned that she had many others in Konoha who could fulfill that role. It was not necessary that he should do so. Besides, just because his own disposition towards her had changed, did not mean that _she _regarded him any differently. And it was a good thing that she didn't.

His subconscious was merely making excuses and attempting to create a reason to change his own mind. He was thinking solely of himself and what he would want in an ideal world. However, as it were, things were not so ideal and he would still need to fulfill the role he had been pursuing for the past eight years…

Sakura would be alright, and his brother would return to be her friend. She would eventually find someone to redirect her affections to, someone who could return them properly. Being so young, she had plenty of time and a future filled with prospects.

Staying alive to be with her, was not his place.

After another quarter of an hour, the boat came to a stop and Itachi lifted his gaze to see the familiar sight of Gregor's village in the distance, probably only several yards away. He stood and stepped onto the shore, allowing himself to feel immensely grateful toward the fish-beater as travelling across the water had been considerably faster.

The pair of them made their way across the open expanse and over the broken threshold of town before hastily crossing the small square and towards Gregor's stables. Itachi only hoped the man was still in the village, as he had previously decided to accompany the courier to the surrounding settlements.

Lifting a hand and delivering his signature three knocks, he only had to wait a moment before the door was opened and the man's astonished face was revealed from behind it.

"Itachi?" He asked in confusion as his eyes briefly glanced to the strange figure beside the Uchiha.

"Gregor," the latter spoke firmly. "I apologize for the late calling but I beg your immediate assistance."

Seeming to detect the urgency in the younger's tone, Gregor nodded. "By all means, continue." He apperared to forego his role as a fellow deranged individual in the presence of Bogford in order to grant Itachi his unabashed attention.

"Sakura," the Uchiha began. "Has been taken by someone," he motioned to the fish-beater, "whom this man refers to as 'the one who eats.' He resides in the hills overlooking this region, and as such I was hoping you might know more about this or could at least direct me to a more precise location."

Gregor's eyes instantly widened, "Itachi, are you absolutely certain she's been taken by him?"

"Aa," he nodded, noting in relief that he had chosen the right person to approach the subject with.

The man, however, hastily turned and went into his house before returning with a couple of, what appeared to be, swords. He handed one to Itachi and kept the other for himself. "We have no time to lose, I will explain on the way."

"Yes," Bogford spoke for the first time as he nodded. "We must hurry or the little odd one will be gone."

Itachi nodded before removing has bag and looking to Gregor, "is it alright if I leave our belongings here for the time being?"

"Of course," the latter nodded before extending his hand and taking both packs before placing them inside the door and locking the house. He turned and motioned to the horses, "It will be faster if we ride."

Itachi hesitated and looked to the creatures, his discomfort with the prospect arising once more. However, as he considered that it would definitely be the most efficient method to reaching Sakura in a timely manner, he reluctantly bowed his head in agreement.

After an enthusiastic smile, Gregor then faltered in his steps and appeared to contemplate something. It was not long though, until he turned to the Uchiha with a decisive expression. "We many need some more help. The Mountain Dweller has a group of followers."

He did not necessarily understand the full nature of the exhibition and so Itachi again nodded in acceptance of the man's judgment. "If that's what you think is best."

'Who to bring, though…" Gregor mused as he lifted a hand to his chin.

"I will be going! And I won't take any refusals. None. None at all," stated a voice from behind them.

The Uchiha turned and he tilted his head before recognition replaced his momentary confusion. "Snake-skin." It appeared the man was still suffering from the illness' symptoms, but he also appeared so resolute that any argument against his attendance would be futile.

Gregor nodded, "that's good. Perhaps one more would be good."

Itachi quickly sifted through the mental catalogue of the village's inhabitants and, after a moment, he shook his head.

'_My name is Robyn Tinderwood, sir! Remember it within the infinity of your reign!'_

The Uchiha looked to Snake-skin. "Bring me, Tinderwood. He will do."

Snake-skin appeared to consider before he repeatedly nodded and turned to venture toward the town's center with a shaking hand, the very one he had grasped Itachi with upon their first meeting. Gregor watched him go before he began to prepare five of his finest horses.

After another moment, the familiar loud voice of the ecstatic individual reached Itachi's ears.

"I must say," he began as he reached the Uchiha. "It is truly an honor to accompany you, sir! By the gods it is!"

"Hello, Tinderwood," Itachi greeted before looking to Gregor, who nodded after seeming to analyze the group.

"Let's be off," he proclaimed before mounting one of the horses and motioning for the rest to do the same.

Snake-skin appeared completely comfortable with the ordeal as he emulated the prior man, almost expertly accommodating the position. Robyn, too, looked as if the act were entirely natural, despite being deranged.

However, the fish-beater looked to the animals with a look of, what Itachi observed to be, repulsion. He glanced to Gregor before allowing his eyes to rest on the Uchiha.

"No creature of the sea resembling here," he shook his head. "No trust can be obtained from me. No desire to fulfill this request by the one who acts."

Itachi sighed before slowly approaching one of the horses, lifting a hand to the dark mane as he stared at the large eye that was so intent upon him. Quite honestly, he did not trust the beings either. However, Gregor was right and he would not place his discomfort over Sakura's safety.

"It's alright, Bogford-san," he consoled, glancing back at the man with a slight, understanding smile.

Hesitance, in its most undiluted form, was apparent on the fish-beater's features as he remained in place. Itachi reasoned that, despite not being familiar with riding the creatures himself, there was a much greater risk of Bogford potentially imposing harm over himself.

"Just stay close to me," he continued to the strange individual. "This is the most efficient way to save the 'odd' Sakura."

Immediately, the task seemed to reoccur to the man as he nodded and approached Itachi before proceeding to awkwardly raise himself onto the horse beside the one the Uchiha had claimed.

After deliberating another moment, Itachi followed suit and sat atop the creature with forced composure. He assumed it would be the same as anything else, so long as he utilized resolution and patience.

The rode through the village and, upon reaching the field, ventured northwest toward the distant mountainous landscape. After several moments, Gregor maneuvered himself beside Itachi and announced that he would explain the nature of Sakura's location.

After receiving a nod from the Uchiha, he continued. "They are the mountain dwellers, truly barbaric people who feed on others in a cannibalistic manner. There have been several abductions from the village while I have been there, all young women too. Seems they are the ones they prefer. Though we have an idea of where their lure is, no one in this land can seem to unite or even grasp the reality of the situation." He shook his head, "it's so regrettable. However," he smiled at the man beside him. "With your help, we can finally put a stop to their reign while hopefully saving Miss Sakura in the process."

Itachi could not help the incredible, disturbing feeling that had been roused as a result of hearing Gregor's anecdote. Sakura…had been taken by cannibals. He clenched his fist slightly as he pondered the potential results of her condition upon their arrival. Not only was her life at risk, but it was possible that she would lose it in one of the most gruesome manners he knew.

He was not going to let that happen. He just had to trust that she would hold out until he could reach her. Gaze then drifting to his right, he could not help the slight amusement at the sight of Bogford's face in reaction to his horse's movements. Snake-skin and Tinderwood were relentlessly taunting him as well; their antics akin to the way children would behave.

Itachi then occupied his mind with formulating a suitable strategy that would utilize everyone's abilities in order to more efficiently conduct the mission.

* * *

The mountains, despite the reasonable expectation that the higher altitude would reflect a colder atmosphere, were every bit as temperate in climate as the whole of Yokusei. Itachi paid the matter no heed however, as he dismounted the horse and followed Gregor's example by tying the reins to a nearby tree. Leaves rustled beneath his feet as he joined the other four in a semi-circle outside the cave, their eyes all entirely focused on him, expectant and…unquestioning.

The Uchiha inhaled. It was time to discuss his plan with the strange assembly of people around him.

"Gregor and I each have swords," he verbally catalogued their available arsenal. "Snake-skin has his hatchet, and Bogford has a skinning knife." He looked to Tinderwood. "Do you have something you can use?"

The man nodded before digging in his pocket and pulling out a hammer-like item. He grinned, "At your service, willingly, my Lord. Forever and beyond!"

Itachi nodded before looking to Gregor. "Do you have an estimate of how many we might expect to oppose us?"

He shook his head, "regrettably, no. I know very little in the area of specifics where they are concerned."

"No matter," the Uchiha waved it off before kneeling on one knee and directing the rest to do the same. He figured that a visible demonstration would be the best way to instill understanding within most of the party.

He grasped five rocks and set them in the perimeter of a clearing of leaves. "This," he pointed to the latter, "is the cave." After waiting for them to nod, some more enthusiastically and Bogford not even bothering to fulfill the gesture, he continued. "These stones represent us, and the positions we will fall into." He indicated each one, "Gregor, your priority will be Sakura. Avoid a fight If you are able and get her out of there as quickly as you can. We will cover your escape. I will lead the attack and will be responsible for taking down their leader, should such an individual exist." He looked to the three deranged inhabitants of Yokusei. "Snake-skin, you will protect my left. Tinderwood, my right. And," he allowed for a soft smirk as he looked to Bogford. "You will watch my back."

The fish-beater nodded then, but withheld any comment on the matter. Itachi analyzed each of them a final time, "does everyone understand?"

Tinderwood brought a hand to his chin as he tilted his head, "My Lord, on which side, is your supreme right?"

With a sigh, the Uchiha stood and the others followed suit. "My right," he explained as he pointed to the appropriate side of his person, "is here. Remember your formation, it's very important."

"Understood," Robyn grinned almost maniacally before offering him a salute that reminded him strikingly of his late friend, Shisui. He cast that thought aside, however, and offered the man a nod. "Good. Anyone else?"

After nothing more was said, he took a step toward the cavern, "remain as silent as possible. It will be advantageous if we can take them by surprise."

"An excellent point," Gregor muttered with an approving smile as they ventured nearer to the entrance. Each person readied their weapons at Itachi's signal then before he led them into the dank enclosure.

The Uchiha blinked and strained his eyes to adjust them to the sudden change in the lighting before grasping his sword just slightly tighter as he slowly advanced through the many turns of the cave. He could not help the slight hesitance in apprehension of what condition he would find that little Shinobi in. His mind constantly attempted to reflect the thought and he dutifully fought against it.

Any hesitance on his part could result in the loss of her life.

It was not long until a sickening scent reached him, one consisting of poorly mixed spices and a variety of other unnamable components. For a moment, his core stilled as he reasoned he might be too late to have prevented the impending tragedy. And, even if he wasn't, the very thought that the individuals were planning on _cooking _Sakura was enough to set him just slightly closer to the dormant anger that he always kept controlled.

He recalled having lost control on only one other occasion.

His clan had accused him of murdering his closest friend, and then his father had showed up and, despite being witness to the beaten trio lying prostrate around his eldest son, instead expressed his obvious displeasure that he had not attended the meeting that would finalize the rebellion plot. It had been in that moment, that Itachi felt the last semblance of patience for the ways of his clan falter.

It had been in that moment, that he _knew_ there would be no other alternative besides the one he had been assigned to carry out.

The next element that greeted him was wisps of smoke to accompany the fragrance, and he tensed as he observed that their destination was near. He could hear faint voices also, all speaking in an indiscernible heap of words.

Lifting a hand, he paused around a corner, the others obeying after Bogford reached out to stop Tinderwood from his continued advance. The latter looked as if her were about to protest the fish-beater's action before the Uchiha lifted his finger to his lips in indication that they should remain silent.

They all complied and he gripped his sword as he inhaled in preparation of both the potential skirmish awaiting them and the current state of Sakura.

However, a moment later, those faded voices became prominent and his anxiety was instantly sated in response to the familiar tones.

"Not everyone…is disgusting like you, bastard." She began and Itachi smiled at her use of that signature word. "He's not a rotten cannibal like you. Itachi…is the best person I've ever met in my life. He's my friend."

Following her proclamation, the Uchiha could not help the compulsory feeling of…happiness. He had no idea she had come to regard him so highly, and that thought was accompanied with something both known to him and entirely different in the unique disposition it instilled.

Also, as he shook his head in amusement, it was just so very typical of her that she not respond to the situation in apparent fear or nervousness. She had, quite impulsively, engaged in an argument with her captor, much the same way she had done when he had first conversed with her.

"Your friend?" A strained, sickly voice responded with a throaty chuckle. "The best person you know? Tell me, my sweet, who is this Itachi? Do you know he's not like me?"

There was a smack and the Uchiha's eyes widened as he signaled to the others to stand by for the assault. Sakura had just punched the unknown man. "He's _nothing_ like you," she exclaimed.

"Well, my sweet, that may be true, but…is he really what you think he is?" there was another chuckle from the barbarian. A quick shuffling of feet followed before there sounded another distinct hit. "Of course, you'll be eaten before you find the answer, Sweet Sakura."

"…Damnit," came Sakura's voice, though considerably lowered in volume before the sound of something falling onto the floor reached Itachi's ears. "Sorry…Snail."

'_He's knocked her unconscious,' _he observed before motioning that his company should attack. _'The time is now.'_

Turning the corner, he entered the dimly lit room and briefly scrutinized the area as everyone fell into their proper formation. There were several small tables, one of which was already set up for the impending _meal , _and a large stove upon which a boiling cauldron sat, undoubtedly the source of both the peculiar fragrance and the smoke. Littering the floor were countless human bones, and along the walls were several candles.

His eyes rested then on the source of their dilemma, the mountain dweller who had most likely been the one to capture Sakura. Upon this final observation, he lowered his gaze to the girl lying beneath the man, eyes closed and expression at ease. He smiled slightly as he saw she was primarily unharmed before returning his attention to the contemptible being above her. He had long, dark hair and pale, tattooed skin.

"Well, hello there," said being greeted the Uchiha and his entourage. "You must be, Itachi."

Itachi did not even bother responding as he momentarily caught Gregor's eye, successfully conveying that he should remove Sakura from the scene, before advancing on the scrawny individual, Tinderwood and Snake-skin appropriately flanking him on either side while Bogford took the rear.

The mountain dweller whistled then as he rushed out of the path of his attackers, only having to deliberate a moment before five others rushed to his aid. Upon successfully obtaining the help, he then looked to Itachi with a wide grin as he stopped in front of him.

"You look good, for a man," he stated as he licked his lips in a way that reminded the Uchiha of Orochimaru, the same lustful gleam in his eyes. "I usually prefer the sweet taste of the more effeminate gender, however…" he reached out a hand in an attempt to stroke his long, dark hair. "I'm willing to make an exception for _you_."

Itachi lifted his sword an upward stroke at the individual's hand before it as blocked by one of the, apparent leader's, followers.

"Get to safety, Dimmur," the blocker hissed to his leader.

From beside Itachi, two of the others had engaged the fish-beater and Snake-skin in a skirmish while, glancing back, he saw the third moving to thwart Gregor's attempt at taking Sakura. Tinderwood, he noted, was standing stiff, wide-eyed and seemingly unsure as to what he should do.

Dimmur, however, was seemingly displeased with his subordinate's intervention and so immediately proceeded to stab him in the chest. "Never get in the way of me and my meals!"

Itachi took the momentary distraction on the mountain dweller's part to swiftly turn and direct a kunai towards Gregor's pursuer, releasing it in one quick movement and watching as it successfully lodged into the man's neck.

After receiving a brief nod of gratitude from Gregor, he waited until the man stooped to lift Sakura into his arms and shift towards the exit, before turning himself to see the enraged expression on Dimmur's face.

However, it quickly transformed into his previous demeanor of apparent desire. "No matter. He can take that girl for I have a much more promising, and sure to be sweeter, catch."

Again, the Uchiha offered the creature no response and subsequently engaged him a duel, though his sword quickly overpowered the man's feeble attempts at handling a dagger. However, much as Orochimaru's display of the unpredictable while fighting, the mountain dweller unexpectedly dove and rolled away and behind him, laying a frail, bony hand upon his shoulder as he hissed into his ear.

"Itachi…Why must you fight? This is all so incred-"

Itachi did not hesitate then as he turned and, before the man could step back or jump away, lifted his weapon and swiftly delivered a fatal slit across the barbarian's throat, crimson instantly spewing from the opening.

Dimmur looked entirely astonished at first, before grinning widely as he fell in a lifeless heap at the Uchiha's feet. The blood continued to spill around his corpse, his lifeless and contemptible eyes facing those of the comrade he had slain.

There were some kills that Itachi felt no guilt in performing, his expression entirely devoid of any feeling whatsoever toward the being he had just murdered. Stepping back and looking to his left he saw Snake-skin toss his axe toward his retreating opponent, the steel firmly implanting itself into the spine of the runaway.

Tinderwood still stood as motionless as before, evident confusion written across his features. Bogford, Itachi observed then, had foregone his knife in favor leaping into the back of his adversary and wrapping his lean legs about the man's torso as his arms violently constricted the throat within their hold.

Soon after, they all lied defeated on the cavern floor, the rush of movement now claiming a stoic stillness, as was always the case when it came to battle. The Uchiha used Dimmur's cloak to clean the blood from his blade before turning to the exit, where Gregor had escaped with Sakura.

He then glanced back at the trio, "burn the bodies and catch up with us." He pointed to the fish-beater, "I leave you in charge of overseeing this, Bogford-san."

Bogford said nothing, only proceeded to nod and turn toward the stove, where he quickly overturned the pot before beginning to light several of the surrounding stalks of herbs on fire.

Snake-skin appeared to disapprove of Itachi's choice in leadership before turning and beginning to gather the bodies into a pile, grumbling complaints as he did so.

"You fought most excellently, my lord!" Tinderwood exclaimed from beside him then. "Fighting beside you was the greatest honor of my lifetime."

"Aa," nodded to the man. "You were quite reliable. Perhaps even the most."

Robyn grinned in reaction before turning to offer his aid in the burning process. The Uchiha fought the urge to shake his head again at the unaware individual before turning and proceeding through the small labyrinth of cave, emerging beyond and instantly spotting Gregor beside the horses, Sakura held securely within his arms.

"Thank you, Gregor," Itachi stated as he reached him, eyes set on the little Shinobi.

"Of course," he responded before stooping and propping the girl against the tree.

The Uchiha knelt and placed a hand atop her head as he briefly scrutinized her condition. He sighed as he saw nothing that would convey apparent cause for alarm before sweeping her bangs across her forehead. "Sakura," he gently called. However, as he expected, she did not respond. He presumed that she would undoubtedly remain unconscious for awhile.

"_Itachi…is the best person I've ever met in my life."_

He smiled and then withdrew his touch as he looked up at Gregor. "I don't think I could ever completely convey how grateful I am to you for leading me here. If left on my own," he shook his head. "It would have been too late."

Gregor smiled, "don't think of that. It's in the past. Miss Sakura is safe, and that's all that matters."

'_That's right,' _Itachi agreed. _'There's no point in speculating over what might have been.' _

"Aa," he answered the man simply.

There came the distinct burning scent from the fire within the cavern then and the pair waited only another moment before the trio within emerged, sooty and carrying the same fragrance. Itachi lifted Sakura into his arms and then turned to the horses as he addressed them. "Let's head back to the village."

They all mounted their respective creatures, Itachi keeping one hand wrapped around the girl as he continued to cradle her against his chest while the other hand was held firmly over the horse's reins. They progressed slowly down the mountain, no hurry in their demeanor, only a welcomed silence.

The afternoon was at its peak when they finally reached the village, making their way to the stables and simultaneously lowering themselves onto the ground. Gregor took the five animals and went about securing them within their stalls before rejoining the group.

Snake-skin abruptly turned without another word, seemingly fixated on returning to his hovel at the edge of town. Tinderwood immediately proceeded to express all of his devotion to the Uchiha with an even more vigorous tone than he had previously utilized.

Itachi merely nodded to the man, who received the acknowledgement with a beaming façade and a jump in his step as he turned and ventured to some unknown location. Bogford announced his desire to check in with the village's apothecary before shifting and hastily making his way over to the shop.

"You can let her rest in my house," Gregor stated to Itachi as he opened his door.

The Uchiha nodded and followed the man before laying Sakura down on the small cot in the corner of the room. He sat beside it, back against the wall as he continued to look at the girl with a small smile. There was a brief silence before Gregor approached and Itachi looked to see that he appeared to be debating whether to say something or not.

"I wanted to tell you this before," he began finally as his eyes drifted to the Shinobi's sleeping form. "You have someone really special there."

Itachi was silent before he also looked to Sakura, smile lingering. "I know," he replied softly.

"Don't ever let her go."

Eyes widening slightly but not wavering from the girl before him, the Uchiha did not respond as he contemplated how much such a statement obviously meant to Gregor. He had lost his wife and was now ardently warning him against allowing himself to similarly lose Sakura.

He merely offered the man a small nod but withheld from commenting on the matter. He would _have_ to let her go and it would be one of the most difficult things he would need to do, the exception being the act he was ordered to enact against his own family.

After a moment, he heard Gregor turn and announce that he was going to the tavern to get a drink. Itachi again nodded before resting his head on the wall behind him and feeling his eyes grow heavy as the night's excursion caught up to him. He felt them completely close then as his mind fell away from conscious thought.

…

'_Nii-san!' his own personification of Sasuke exclaimed as he ran towards him with arms outstretched. Itachi was kneeling in the meadow as the wind billowed across the grass and stray flowers, his own arms instinctively reaching out to accept the child's embrace._

_Despite being a dream, it felt exactly as it always would when holding his little brother. He smiled at the boy before looking to his left as he heard a soft chuckle._

"_He's a lot more affectionate with you than I ever remember seeing him with anyone," Sakura stated with a wide grin._

_Itachi's smile widened in response to her observation before he lowered his gaze to Sasuke with a shake of his head. "He's always been a reserved person. He's a lot like me in that regard."_

"_You're alike in a lot of ways," she responded. "But…still also different."_

_The child looked up at them, grinning widely. "You always go away, Nii-san. This is the closest you've been…" his eyes lowered. "In a long time."_

_Itachi looked down at him as he tilted his head, "What do you mean, Sasuke?"_

_The child's smile faded and his gaze appeared somewhat distant. "I've been trying to reach you all this time but…it's only recently that you are finally starting to see."_

"_That's right, Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied to the boy._

_Looking to her, the older Uchiha reasoned that she also knew what Sasuke was referring to. "Please clarify, Sakura."_

_She only smiled at him, a soft blush taking her features. "I'm only helping you."_

_He furrowed his brows slightly, "helping me?"_

_Sakura nodded, "Sasuke-kun and I…are connected. And we," she lifted a finger and tapped him on the nose, "are connected through Sasuke-kun."_

_The smile returned to the child's face, "Nii-san, you're almost there. I know you can realize before it's too late."_

_Itachi thought to when he had previously envisioned the pair and of them warning his conscious mind of the danger the real Sakura was in. They had known of the location she had been taken, despite he never even having been aware of the place. He considered then that, through some strange illusion or effect of the current land, he was somehow connected in thought to Sakura while sleeping. And, possibly…to Sasuke also._

_He lowered his eyes, however. It wasn't possible that he could be connected to his brother in that way. The boy before him was a mere fragment of his past, not personified in the present as Sakura was. Also…Sasuke hated him. He would not be trying to reach out to him or seem to long for his return. The older Uchiha had insured that the boy's disposition stood otherwise._

_Still, he was not going to take anything they said lightly. They were ardently trying to tell him something, had been from the start. In collaboration with his own subconscious, which seemed to be in agreement, they persisted._

"_I miss you, Sasuke," he admitted to his own mind, where it would always be concealed. _

_The child nodded, before snuggling closer, "I miss you too, Nii-san."_

_He smiled at the boy before looking to Sakura, her eyes set on him with the illuminated gleam he so greatly favored. Within his dreams, he was given the opportunity to say the things he could never actually voice to the pair. _

_Lifting a hand, he tapped her forehead and his smile widened. "I love you, Sakura."_

_She did not respond, only returned his smile before returning his gesture and lifting her own fingers to press them against his forehead._

_He tilted his head as she lowered her hand to grasp his. His smile lingered as he considered the moment he was granted outside of reality. This was the ideal world he had imagined before. Sasuke and Sakura both meant a great deal to him and remaining close to them was the only thing he could ever wish for. _

_They began to fade, as they so often did and he watched as they both continued to return his smile before they disappeared entirely…_

…

Opening his eyes, he looked to where the girl had previously been lying and found it empty. He was momentarily confused by that as he blinked before his gaze shifted to his right and he saw her sitting beside him against the wall, knees held against her chest.

Sakura offered him a smile in response to his attention, "Did you have a good sleep?"

He returned the smile, relieved to see that she was awake and well, the ordeal not seeming to have inflicted any great trauma over her. He nodded, "Aa."

Briefly glancing to the window he saw that evening had begun and surmised that he had been sleeping for about five hours or so. As he returned his eyes to the girl, he wondered how long she had been awake.

She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder, "That's good. You looked like you needed it."

Itachi did not respond merely kept his gaze in place upon her with a gentle smile. After a moment, he hesitated slightly before reaching up and removing her hand from its place on his shoulder, holding it in his own as he shook his head. "That is…the last time I let you go off on your own."

The little Shinobi again smiled and nodded before tears began to form in her eyes. She shook her head and embraced him tightly as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I'm sorry."

He lifted his arm around her shoulders, and sighed as he closed his eyes. This was more of the reaction he had anticipated upon her rescue. It seemed the event had, indeed, affected her. "Sakura," he began. "You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

She only began to sob harder as she simultaneously tightened her hold. "Okay. I tried to get away, but they were better than me. I didn't want to die and I was afraid…because I didn't want to leave you, Itachi."

He looked down at her then, a slight gleam of sadness in his eyes. Again, he reflected over how hard it was going to be to leave her for good. He had felt the loss of her presence for only an amount of several hours and it had been more acute than he had previously envisioned it could be.

Granted, part of the intensity was attributed to the anxiety he had experienced in concern for her safety.

He smiled, "you're safe now."

Sakura lifted her head then, face flushed and eyes red from crying. After weakly returning his smile, she lifted a hand and wiped her own tears away. "What happened?" she asked after a pause.

"Well," he tilted his head as he contemplated over how much to reveal. "Bogford-san woke me after you had been taken and told me what happened. We came to the village and we, along with Gregor, Snake-skin and Tinderwood, traveled to the mountains where we came upon the cave. We found you unconscious and…dealt with the people who had taken you." He sighed, "Afterwards, we returned here and have simply been waiting for you to wake up."

She appeared to contemplate what he told her before her eyes narrowed, "those sick bastards."

He chuckled softly, "Aa. I can't think of a better way to put it."

The girl smirked before an expression of slight perplexity crossed her features. "How did the fish-man know what happened?"

Itachi shrugged, "he had his boat. I assume he was out on the lake fishing."

After cringing, she examined her arm, where her wound was and subsequently placed her hand over it with a grimace. After a moment, she lifted her eyes to his and smiled, though it appeared somewhat forced. "Well, at least he was there."

"Aa," he nodded. "Without Bogford-san, and Gregor as well, I would not have made it in time."

Lifting her hand, she placed it against his cheek as her smile turned genuine. "I'll have to thank them later. And…I'm really happy you got there in time. I thought I would never see you again."

He reached out and ran a hand through her hair as he shook his head, reflecting over what Gregor said. "That's in the past now, Sakura." He smiled, "but I'm glad I made it in time, too."

The girl's smile widened before she seemed to recall something and quickly rose to her feet, glancing about her surroundings. "Where's Gregor?"

Itachi sighed before slowly rising to his feet, "he's at the tavern." Upon saying this, he looked to the stove. "How about some tea?" he winked at her, "we missed it this morning."

"Tea sounds good," she replied with a nod as she walked towards the cupboard and took out two mugs.

The Uchiha turned and made his way to the kettle, finding that it still had some water left before proceeding to heat it. "We will leave tomorrow sometime, after you have fully recovered. Perhaps even the day after."

"I'm fine," she shook her head. "I don't have any injuries, so traveling won't be a problem."

"All the same," he looked to her with another smile. "I'd rather wait."

She shrugged, "alright. What are we going to do while we wait?"

He tilted his head before returning the shrug, "it doesn't matter." He smirked slightly, "whatever you want."

They had a little bit of time to spare, he reasoned. Kanashimi was the final detour until they returned to their own land and he found it highly unlikely that the cold, bleak place would afford them with as much tranquility Yokusei did. '_Well,' _he reflected. '_Aside from the Dimmur incident.'_

Sakura grinned, "Well, we haven't had much free time since we came to Yokusei. Maybe there's something to do in town."

"Perhaps," he replied only before pouring the water into their cups and steeping the tea. After a moment, he lifted both and ventured to the table, setting them down and looking to Sakura. "For now though, have some tea with me."

"Of course. I can't refuse your tea, Itachi." She winked with a smile.

He returned the smile before lifting his cup and taking a sip, glancing to the window once more and at the fading hues of light. It was really astounding…how much could take place in a single day. He lowered his eyes then and allowed them to rest within the dark liquid.

Sakura came and sat down beside him as he watched her lift her own tea and take a sip. "Can we go back to the inn when we're finished?"

Itachi looked to her and saw that she was smiling. He furrowed his brows slightly, "what inn, Sakura?"

He assumed she was referring to the in the other village and surmised that her she was still not completely aware after waking from her forced slumber.

The girl blinked before her gaze widened, "Oh! We're in Gregor's village, aren't we?"

"Aa," he nodded, slightly amused before altogether sighing. "After you finish your tea, you can go back to sleep and catch up on some rest."

She nodded before laughing, "You sounded kind of like my dad."

He smiled, "oh? Your father sounds like a wise man."

"He is, but only sometimes." She grinned, "My dad likes to make a joke out of everything."

"Utilizing a sense of humor in certain situations can be a sign of wisdom," he replied.

She smirked, "in that case. He's _very _wise."

Itachi returned the smirk before lifting a hand and tapping her forehead, "Well, I suppose you must have inherited that trait from him."

"Hell yeah," she responded. "Or he rubbed off on me. I certainly spent a lot of time with him in the past."

"That's good," he nodded. "You should spend as much time with your parents as possible."

"I agree," she replied before taking a large, final sip of tea. "I'm done now, Itachi."

He nodded before slowly finishing off his own cup, setting it down beside Sakura's and then glancing down at her with a smile. "Are you tired?"

"I didn't exactly get any sleep," she nodded as she rubbed her neck. "I was knocked out twice."

Lifting a hand atop her forehead protector, Itachi tilted his head. "Are you sore anywhere from that?"

"Just my neck and my wrist," she answered before looking to her hand. "And the knuckles on my right hand."

"Did you punch someone?" he asked, fighting a smile.

"Yes," the girl replied with a satisfied smirk. "I punched Dimmur."

Itachi allowed the smile to form, though made no further comment on the matter. Instead, he stood and grabbed both cups before placing them in the sink and returning to Sakura. "Come on then, you need some sleep."

She stood with a wink, "I _want _sleep, Snail."

He shook his head, "of course, call it what you like."

The little Shinobi slowly made her way over to the corner of the room and lied down on the cot. "Thanks for the permission."

Itachi only sighed as he made over and reclaimed his position against the wall, "goodnight, Sakura."

She closed her eyes, "goodnight, Itachi."

His smile returned then as his gaze shifted and rested upon her, the earlier animated set of her features smoothing and resuming a relaxed expression. The smile widened and he simply relented to watching her fall asleep with an almost absent state of mind.

_I thought I would never see you again._

His smile faded slightly but his eyes remained fixated on her slumbering form. What was he going to do?

_Nii-san, you're almost there._

What did that mean?

After a sigh, he closed his eyes but felt sleep approach slowly. His mind was filled with potentially problematic questions and he had to work on casting them aside for the time being. At least, for now, he could merely relent to acknowledging that…_perhaps_…there was something other path he could…_possibly_…take.


	18. Ribbon

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter XVIII

"Ribbon"

…

Itachi had woken just before the iridescent colors of Yokusei's night had transitioned into the vibrancies of daylight. He had glanced over with a small smile to see that Sakura was still soundly sleeping upon the cot before rising and approaching the table, where Gregor sat with his face resting upon his crossed arms. The man had woken at the Uchiha's approach before offering to prepare some tea, which was received with a nod from the latter.

Several moments later, Itachi found himself sitting with a steaming mug of the finely scented beverage, an easy expression on his face and eyes absently gazing out the window.

"I figured Miss Sakura would like some," Gregor explained as he reclaimed his former seat, own cup in hand. "So I took the liberty of preparing hers as well."

Itachi nodded as he looked to him, "I'm sure she will appreciate that."

The other man smiled before sighing and taking a sip of tea, "it is going to be a somewhat busy day for this village."

"What do you mean?"

Gregor glanced to the window, "Tinderwood and Snake-skin have spread the word of the mountain dwellers' demise, a feat which was received with immense gratitude. The civilians are now preparing for a celebratory festival."

"Hmm," Itachi smiled slightly, "Sakura should enjoy that."

"So, you won't be leaving today?"

The Uchiha shook his head, "no. I think it would be best to have a day to recover first. We will leave tomorrow."

"I was planning on leaving with the courier tomorrow," Gregor replied. "That works out nicely."

"So it does," Itachi nodded before partaking of the warm beverage.

A lengthy silence fell between the pair, a contented and easy atmosphere resulting. The Uchiha wondered how the people were faring as far as preparations, their organizational skills somewhat lacking in that regard. He concluded that he and Sakura could perhaps aid them in the endeavor, a fact he spoke aloud to Gregor, who nodded appreciatively in reply.

After several moments, the older man stood and washed his cup before announcing to Itachi that he would see him soon, as he was assigned to gather firewood in the neighboring forest. He then turned to leave, before pausing as Sakura began to stir.

"You are awake," he stated with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

Itachi had turned in his seat to observe the pair and he watched as Sakura look to Gregor with an expression of confusion. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, "huh?"

Gregor's smile widened as the girl blinked several times, "Well, I can already see that you're doing better." He then motioned to the small kitchen, "I've made you some tea. You should get up before it gets cold."

"Thank you, Gregor," she replied with an answering smile and nod of her head.

The man returned the nod before waving to Itachi and leaving the house, closing the door securely behind him. The Uchiha smiled and resisted the urge to shake his head at the man before returning his attention to Sakura as she met his gaze.

"Where's he going?"

"To gather firewood," the Uchiha replied simply.

"Oh," she responded with a shrug. "Alright then."

The girl then rose and walked into the kitchen, before grabbing her tea off the counter and moving to take the seat beside Itachi. She took a sip of the beverage before offering him a smile, "good morning, Snail."

He nodded and returned the smile, "good morning, Sakura."

The events of the previous day surfaced momentarily before he cast them aside, intent not to dwell on any of it until he needed to. Today he would focus on nothing but the appreciation of his partner's company.

"Did you sleep alright?" she continued, as she motioned to the wall. "I mean, considering."

"Aa, I did," he assured her. "I was quite comfortable." He winked, "In fact, that wall was probably the most comfortable I have ever slept against."

The physical location of his slumber was actually of little concern to him, as the ease of his mind in regard to her safety had afforded him all the comfort he required.

"So you've slept against a lot of walls, Itachi?" Sakura replied, smirking playfully. "That's quite unfortunate."

"I have," he replied, withholding a smirk of his own. "Though it's hardly unfortunate."

"Do you have some sort of fondness for walls, Snail?" the girl asked with a laugh.

Itachi smiled at her then, tilting his head slightly and observing her silently before nodding. "Aa, I confess that I do. An immense fondness, in fact."

"Is there a specific reason for that or…" she offered him a wink. "Is there just something about it?"

"Hmm," he replied, before returning the wink. "In this case, my reasons are quite specific."

"Oh?" she inquired further. "Care to share…buddy?"

Itachi sincerely doubted that he would ever find an appropriate occasion to reveal his fondness for Sakura, despite perhaps possessing the desire for such an endeavor.

"Unfortunately," he responded, "that will have to be reserved for another time."

"Why?" she crossed her arms.

The Uchiha sighed, but his smile remained as he observed her wordlessly. He then glanced to the window and, upon seeing the piles of wood being gathered at the town's center, for what he assumed to be a bonfire, his smile widened. "Look at that, Sakura."

He certainly hoped the sight would distract the girl from continuing their current conversation, thus relieving him from trying to satiate her curiosity. He realized that his diversion was successful when she suddenly rose from her seat and walked over to the window, intently peering beyond the glass with an expression of interest.

"What are they doing?"

"Most likely preparing for the festival," Itachi explained. "Gregor told me that they are planning to celebrate the fall of the mountain dwellers."

"A festival?!" the girl exclaimed as she immediately turned to face him, excitement practically radiating across her face.

"Aa," he smiled, concluding that he had been correct in assuming that his partner would enjoy the event. He shrugged, "I figured we could simply leave for Kanashimi tomorrow sometime, that way we would be able to attend the occasion tonight. Would you be willing to help out with the preparations?"

"Of course, it's always more fun to be involved with that sort of thing. That way you can enjoy the actual event even more," Sakura instantly responded.

Itachi had not attended many festivals, or anything similar, while in Konoha, as he was always primarily occupied with his tasks for ANBU and the clan. However, he _did_ recall one event and it had actually been somewhat exciting, though that could mostly be attributed to how thrilled Sasuke had been as well as the entertainment Shisui never failed in providing.

He also doubted that the inhabitants of the town could construct an occasion with any semblance of intricacy or structure. However, the perception of Sakura's enthusiasm was enough to assure him of an evening he would thoroughly enjoy.

"Well then," he began as he rose from the table to place both his and Sakura's cups on the counter. "I suppose we had better get started."

"Good idea," the girl enthusiastically nodded before walking forward and grasping his hand. "Now, let's go, Snail. You always move so slowly."

Itachi smiled but refrained on offering a comment to her remark as he moved towards the door and stepped out into the familiar setting of town, immediately noting the several gathered inhabitants, who were conducting many different, seemingly established tasks.

Upon spotting Snake-skin, the Uchiha gently guided Sakura over to him before offering the man a smile when he turned to acknowledge his arrival.

"Oh! It's you," he began with a returning grin. "We are going to have a festival." As he said this, his glance quickly darted to the right before he shouted several commands at the group near the pile of firewood.

"So I've heard," Itachi replied as the man's attention reverted to him. "Sakura and I are here to offer our help with the preparations."

"Hmm," Snake-skin seemed to contemplate the proclamation before nodding and pointing to the girl. "She will help the group in the nearby field. They are gathering floral decorations. You sir," he continued as it became apparent to Itachi how pleased this 'leader' was of reasserting his position over him. "Can help the people in the tavern carry their furniture outside. We want _everything_ to be outside."

From the corner of Itachi's eye, he saw Bogford carrying a dozen or so fish to a location where the food was being prepared and smiled as he surmised that he had been granted a fishing assignment. He wondered if it had been difficult for the man to resist beating them prior to delivery.

Returning his attention to Snake-skin, the Uchiha nodded. "Aa, those tasks sound suitable enough." He reasoned that it was most efficient that he and Sakura receive separate assignments, despite his personal inclination to remain with the girl for the majority of the day.

However, he relented to merely anticipate the ensuing evening as he looked to his partner with a smile. "Is this alright with you?

"Hell yeah!" she responded. "It would be more fun if we could do preparations together, but I'm sure it will still be fun."

Itachi chuckled softly before tapping her forehead, "we'll do the next one together, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that, Itachi," Sakura stated as she returned the motion.

Itachi then nodded before releasing the hand she had entwined with his and indicating the gate, "off you go."

The girl nodded and directed her attention to the gate, taking step towards it and hesitating before almost instantly turning to pull him into a tight embrace. "I promise to stay with the group and not wander off by myself."

Itachi smiled and allowed himself to recover from her abrupt action as he lifted an arm around her shoulders. It occurred to him that Sakura had most likely been contemplating yesterday's abduction and was now attempting to either reassure him or herself, of her continued safety.

"I can see the field from here," he replied. "I will try to keep an eye on you."

The girl briefly shifted her focus to the field before returning her attention to him with a shake of her head. "How do you expect to enjoy yourself if you're looking out for my safety?"

He winked at her as his smile widened. "Looking out for my partner is far more enjoyable than moving furniture, I assure you."

"I'm serious, Itachi," she arched a brow. "I want you to have fun."

His smile faded but did not entirely disappear as he attempted to sort out a suitable response. "I will," he nodded after a moment. "However, I prioritize your safety. It's…important to me."

That admission had been a great deal more difficult to say than he would have assumed. It was strange, he reasoned then, that she always somehow found a way to compel him into voicing the thoughts he would otherwise prefer to conceal.

"Then I suppose it's impossible for me to talk you out of it," Sakura smiled. "You seem determined and…respecting what you want to do is important to _me_."

He did not really know how to respond to this proclamation of hers and so merely relented to nod and permit his smile to return. After another moment, he removed his arm from her shoulders. "In any case, we can simply both look forward to having fun at the festival tonight."

"You're right," the girl stepped away from him as her smile widened. "I bet the festival will be the best part of the day, Snail."

"Without a doubt, Sakura."

"Alright then, good bye, Itachi," she waved before turning and sprinting toward the gate. "See you tonight."

He returned the wave and smiled as he watched her cross the threshold of the town and into the field beyond, where several other citizens were gathered. He reasoned that she would be safe in a gathering that size, though held firm to his resolve of keeping watch over her. He would not allow his scrutiny to grow negligent again.

He observed her for another few moments before slowly turning and making his way to the tavern, where he saw several other individuals carrying benches and tables alike. Upon being spotted, Itachi was greeted by a rather feral-looking man, who introduced himself as Jing Longfellow.

"Pleased to meet you," the Uchiha bowed his head politely before explaining that he had arrived to aid in carrying the furniture outdoors.

"Excellent!" Longfellow proclaimed before taking a lengthy sip of the red liquid in his mug.

It was then that Itachi recognized the man as the courier he had seen traversing the fields of Yokusei. He offered him a very slight smile then, "has Gregor already spoken with you regarding the deliveries to the surrounding settlements and his decision to travel with you?"

His inquiry was met with a sudden, very confused look from the individual. "What nonsense do you speak of? You think I spend my time making deliveries all across the land? No, for I much prefer to remain in one place."

Itachi blinked and tilted his head slightly. The man's identity was unmistakable, most particularly the unruly hair. "Are you not the courier?"

"What madness has possessed you into thinking that I am such a crazed lunatic?"

It occurred to the Uchiha then that perhaps Jing Longfellow had a condition similar to a split personality disorder. It certainly explained the behavior of the man now and only further afforded him the relief of not entrusting the courier to spread the word of Yokusei's illness on his own. He supposed it might be wise to inform Gregor of this fact, though also reasoned that the latter was already well aware of the fact.

"It seems I have mistaken you for someone else," Itachi afforded the man another slight smile before turning to the task at hand, his eyes scanning the room and surmising that there were only six others currently handling the job.

However, within those six, were people who obviously had the inability to function properly under the current circumstances. A pair of them were fighting over which direction to take the table and on whose side the other would best be suited, while yet another set were continuously lifting and dropping the chairs they held.

Withholding a sigh, Itachi informed Longfellow that he would first attempt to help with the organization of the group altogether, before approaching the more problematic people and demonstrating the proper way to conduct their tasks.

They caught on somewhat quickly, though with a few unproductive quirks. However, the Uchiha knew it to be a useless attempt if he were to try and polish their conduct and so allowed the matter to rest. He walked over to another table and directed one of the men to assist him on the other side. It was fortunate that the doors were a double set, thus making the exit point a vast deal easier to handle.

Stepping outside, Itachi and his assistant carried the table over to where the others sat and, after carefully setting the piece on the ground, the former made sure to cast his attention to the field, wherein he spotted Sakura. He smiled at the sight of her before turning and reclaiming his place in the tavern.

The ensuing couple of hours progressed at a slow pace, the repetitive task giving time the impression of a lengthier progression. The Uchiha did not mind however, as he was entirely willing to appreciate the day's leisurely advance. Upon finishing the first task, he was then asked to aid the group in the kitchen in their preparation of the diverse foods they would be serving. It was in this location that he again spotted Bogford, who was dutifully skinning his catch.

"Hello, Bogford-san," he greeted with a nod.

The addressee looked up to Itachi with a startled expression before it eased and he returned the nod, "Greetings, odd stranger."

No more than that was exchanged between them as the Uchiha continued in his assignment of preparing one of the interesting looking dishes. On a few selections, he felt compelled to offer alternative suggestions. However, he ultimately disregarded the urge as it was the deranged individuals' festival and they were thus entitled to enjoy it in whatever way they wished.

Throughout this task as well, Itachi would take time to step outside and glance in the direction of the field, after which he would always spot Sakura and simultaneously feel his expression soften and a small smile form in reaction to the scene.

The afternoon drifted along at the same, steady pace and, when the hues of evening began to form, the Uchiha left his post within the kitchen tavern and returned to the outdoors as the last of the firewood was placed onto the large pile near the mysterious, color-changing tree.

With a contented sigh, Itachi sat atop one of the tables he had helped carry and rested his gaze on the town's gate. He wondered if Sakura was nearly finished with her task as well. As he then returned his attention to the stack of wood, he watched as Gregor aided some of the other villagers in lighting their torches. Upon a successful intervention, thirteen steady flames formed and were thus directed toward the firewood, which received the ignition in earnest.

Itachi surmised that the choice of wood had been dry, therefore granting the ease of forming a steady fire.

As the smoke billowed upward and the flames increased in ferocity, the scent of the burning lumber wafted towards the Uchiha and as he inhaled, he was once again reminded of the one festival he had brought Sasuke to in Konoha. From his left peripheral, he could see the bards preparing their instruments, absently strumming a few chords at various intervals and appearing to converse amongst themselves over some unknown matter.

As the bright glow swayed before his eyes, Itachi allowed the memory to surface, another fond smile forming as he recounted the event…

_Countless illuminated lanterns were lined above the familiar streets of Konoha as Itachi made his way down the path, one hand holding that of his younger brother. Sasuke's eyes were seemingly wide with wonder as they darted back and forth between the many sights. Music filled the air and the scent of the commemoratory fire near the Hokage's tower wafted along within the temperate breeze._

_The older Uchiha smiled down at his sibling, "are you enjoying yourself after all, Sasuke?"_

_The boy had expressed his aversion to going as several of his classmates had apparently declared how boring an event it was, thus discouraging his initial excitement at the prospect. However, Itachi made sure to guarantee his brother of how wrong they were in their description of the festival, despite never having actually attended one himself. Still, he knew what sort of excursion it was and had been confident in Sasuke's ability to thoroughly enjoy himself._

"_Yes, Nii-san," Sasuke declared with an answering grin as his hand tightened around his brother's. _

_They walked alongside the countless booths, all the vendors proclaiming greetings as they passed and earnestly offering their various products. Itachi politely shook his head at them in response before urging his little brother onward._

"_What fun is a festival if you aren't even going to participate in any of the games or buy anything at the shops?" Shisui complained as he trailed behind the pair._

_Itachi glanced back to see that his friend was staring at him with crossed arms and an annoyed expression. "We can play a few games," he shrugged before looking down at his brother, "but there is still plenty of time for that."_

_The older boy released a rather indignant, exasperated sigh but withheld any further comment on the matter. _

"_Let me know if you see something you would like to play," Itachi reminded his sibling, who merely nodded in reply before returning to his observation of the bright visions around him._

_A sudden commotion however, drew the trio's attention to the right, where a shopkeeper was currently scolding a small, blonde-haired individual. Itachi released a sigh as he instantly recognized the troublesome person before guiding Sasuke toward the scene._

"_Is Naruto-kun misbehaving?" the Uchiha asked the man, though the pleasant tone of his voice remained._

"_Always," the latter replied gruffly before pointing an accusatory finger towards the boy. "He has no business at this festival. He needs to leave before I force him out!"_

"_I hardly think that will be necessary," Itachi firmly stated to the man then, his pleasantness slightly diminishing as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder._

"_Whatever," the shopkeeper answered before waving them away. "Just take him and go."_

_The Uchiha looked to the boy then and directed him towards the neighboring path, "come along, Naruto-kun."_

_Upon saying this, and as he removed his hand from around the boy, he noticed the glares the Kyuubi child and his own brother were directing towards one another. He recalled then that the two were classmates and surmised that they did not readily get along very well at school. It was a shame really, considering how ardently both their mothers wished they would become friends._

_Naruto then stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before abruptly turning and running off in the opposite direction. "You won't EVER beat me at anything EVER again, TEME! I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and number one in my class, DATTEBAYO!"_

_Itachi wondered if the two had just been conducting a staring contest of sorts. He glanced down at Sasuke and noted the smug expression on the boy's face in response to the fleeing form of his classmate. He tilted his head then in amusement at the foreign site of such a demeanor upon the sweet, always adoring face of his younger brother. _

"_Oh rivalries," Shisui stated as he shook his head before releasing a loud whistle. "But man, is that child a piece of work." _

"_Hn," Sasuke announced beneath his breath before turning and prompting Itachi to continue. "Let's go, Nii-san."_

_The older Uchiha sibling continued to marvel at this new side of the boy before experiencing a slight sinking feeling. Sasuke was growing up, and it seemed to have happened out of nowhere._

_As they continued along toward the center of the festival, Itachi looked to the glowing fire ahead and watched the wisps of smoke as they ascended into the air. He saw several individuals dancing to the music that was growing louder with every footfall that brought him and his group closer to the primary location of entertainment. _

_Sasuke edged just slightly closer to him and Itachi looked down with a smile as he reasoned that the boy was being somewhat cautious in reaction to the glowing fire. He had yet to conduct his first demonstration of the clan's signature fire jutsu and was therefore more wary than most others in their family when it came to that particular element. _

"_-don't know. She probably just wandered off with her group of friends."_

_The older Uchiha looked up to see a man shrugging to the woman beside him before turning and strolling down the small incline. Upon spotting the group, the man offered a pleasant smile and wave of his hand. "Good evening, Uchiha's! I would recognize you anywhere."_

_Itachi did not think he had ever seen the individual before, but nonetheless offered him a small smile and bow of his head. He was a rather strange-looking person, with rosy, uniquely styled hair. However, his eyes were as kind as his countenance and altogether presented a trustworthy demeanor._

"_Good evening," Itachi responded. _

"_Oh!" the man said then as he looked to Sasuke. "I know you. My daughter is in your class."_

_Sasuke nodded, though appeared entirely uninterested. "Yes, she is."_

_Shisui chuckled at the scene but refrained from saying anything directly._

_Itachi cast a quick glance in his friend's direction before returning his attention to the rosy-haired man. "Did she wander off? I couldn't help but overhear part of what you were saying."_

"_Yes," the man nodded. "My wife has gone to search for her and I," he chuckled, "am meeting some friends at the sake booth."_

"_I see," Itachi replied, though offered the man another smile._

_He obviously did not appear too concerned over the development and the Uchiha supposed that he was as good a judge of his own daughter's antics as anyone. _

"_Hey, if you're of age, you are more than welcome to come with me." _

_Itachi shook his head, "no, I am not. However, perhaps in the future I can take you up on that offer."_

"_I'll be looking forward to it," the man replied with another pleasant grin before waving and continuing towards the booths at the bottom of the hill._

"_Wow," Shisui began with another shake of his head, "what a truly flamboyant individual. I don't really know who wins, he or that Naruto kid."_

_Itachi smirked slightly, "or you."_

_Shisui rolled his eyes, "I'm hardly on _that_ level."_

_The other Uchiha merely shrugged before continuing his ascent towards the fire. He noted that Sasuke had grown quiet and glanced down to see if he was alright. However, he smiled when he saw that the boy was only staring straight ahead and wearing a rather contented smile of his own._

_When they found a spot to sit, they had only just relaxed when Shisui announced that he was hungry and was going to go purchase some food. After taking requests from both Itachi and Sasuke, the older boy abruptly left them in search of a suitable vendor. _

"_Nii-san," Sasuke stated a after a moment. When Itachi shifted his gaze to look down at him, the boy continued. "…Thank you," he glanced down at his hands, appearing slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. "For bringing me here."_

"_Anytime, Sasuke," Itachi replied with another smile as he wrapped an arm about the boy's shoulders and held him closer._

"…_can we come again next year?"_

_The older Uchiha sincerely hoped that his ANBU duties would not require him to be away during the same time the ensuing year. However, he nonetheless afforded his younger sibling with a nod. "I will try my best, to bring you next year as well."_

"_And…" the younger boy looked somewhat flustered as he continued. "Maybe even the year after that?"_

_Itachi softly laughed in response before nodding, "Aa, how about I just try to bring you every year? We will make it our own little tradition." He cast the boy a wink._

_Sasuke's expression notably seemed to shift into one of complete satisfaction before he moved closer to his brother and leaned his head against his shoulder. _

"_Nii-san?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're the best."_

_The rest of the evening had been filled with various activities of Sasuke's choosing as well as a final display of fireworks to signify the festival's end. The youngest Uchiha had been so very tired at the end of the day and, as he slept soundly in his bed, Itachi paused in the doorway to look back at his sibling with a small smile._

_His smile slightly widened. "_You're_ the best, Sasuke."  
..._

Itachi's eyes lifted from the fire to the gates once more as the visions of his past diminished and were replaced with images of the present. He again smiled at the memory before glancing to the field and spotting Sakura, though her form was progressively becoming more difficult to discern within the fading light of day. It seemed…that the tradition that had started with he and Sasuke would now become a tradition belonging to both he and Sakura. For the time being, at least…

He disregarded that train of thought and instead refocused on the moment he was currently living. Despite what had happened and despite what awaited him, where he was at the current interval of time was wonderful, and he was determined to appreciate it to the fullest. Was that selfish? Perhaps but, for the first time, he found that it did not bother him. He owed Sakura that much. He owed her at least a few hours of his undivided regard, one that was not plagued with either his present or his future.

After deliberating a few more minutes upon the table, Itachi stepped down and made his way to the gate at a leisurely pace. He reasoned that it would be best to meet with Sakura before darkness completely descended and obstructed her from his view. However, as he neared the edge of town, he caught sight of her approaching with the rest of the flower-gathering group. He smiled and paused beside the pile of broken rubble as he relented to simply wait for her to reach him. Glancing down, he momentarily considered that it might have been a good idea for Gregor to add the mess he had created to the bonfire.

However, he merely allowed that thought to pass as he returned his attention to the approaching group. As the rose-haired Shinobi drew near, he saw a wide grin across her face as she fixated her stare on the fire in the town's center. He tilted his head and patiently waited for the girl to take notice of his presence.

After a few moments, her gaze shifted and, upon recognition, she smirked and stopped in front of him. "What do you think you're doing, Snail?"

"Why do you even have to ask something so obvious, Sakura?" he returned the smirk. "I came to meet you."

The smirk across Sakura's face widened as she crossed her arms, "Well, forgive me for not making that assumption."

He nodded, "alright. You have convinced me. I forgive you after all." He shook his head, "and I was so prepared to hold it against you too."

She reached down and grasped his hand. "Then it's good that I was able to convince you. Otherwise, I might have been in a bad mood for the rest of the night."

Now that was something the Uchiha entirely believed, despite the joking undertones of the conversation. He held his tongue on this matter though and instead offered the girl a smile as he turned and led her toward the bonfire, as well as to the group of civilians that were beginning to emerge and join at the center.

As they approached, the bards began to play their instruments in a slow, soft harmony, inspiring the Uchiha to regard them in slight astonishment. He had honestly not known what to expect of a deranged, musical group. However, now that he thought back on it, he recalled a pair of them having performed in the first tavern he had entered in Yokusei and that they had been quite accomplished as well.

Upon this thought, a sudden and subdued 'snap' resounded behind his ear, prompting him to instinctively dodge. Glancing back he saw the grinning face of Fu Blood, scissors in hand.

"I almost got you," the man stated before pocketing his signature item.

"Aa, so you did," Itachi nodded as he straightened his posture.

A brief silence ensued before the man cleared his throat, "I didn't come to see you off or anything. I came because I have business in this town." He then glanced to his right, "and besides. Manister insisted."

"Of course he did," Itachi offered him another nod before returning his gaze to the fire, though maintaining a slight wariness of any further attempts on having his hair cut.

He then felt Sakura's small hand brush his bangs aside and he glanced down to see that she was smiling up at him. "Your hair looks great today, by the way."

"Oh?" he tilted his head slightly. "Just today?"

"No," she laughed. "It looks perfect every day, but it's even better right now for some reason."

"Hmm," he mused, gaze shifting briefly to the fire. "Perhaps it's simply catching the glow of the flames."

That phrase had sounded absurd, regardless of having been meant as a jest. However, he merely relented to offer the girl another small smile. She arched a brow at him before stepping to the side and examining his hair more closely.

After a moment, she sighed and returned to her spot at his side. "That's not it. It's something else."

"Well," he emulated her sigh before shaking his head. "I suppose it will have to remain a mystery, then."

The girl pouted in response, "I suppose." She averted her attention to the bonfire then and Itachi did the same, though his smile lingered. He really did not know how to explain why his hair looked better than usual. To him, it did not look any different.

The early evening swiftly transitioned into night and, upon doing so, Snake-skin took it upon himself to stand atop one of the tables and declare that the festival was officially starting. This proclamation was met with a resounding chorus of cheers from the town's inhabitants as they all then immediately dashed in each direction, depending on their particular interests.

Itachi cast his eyes about the area, analyzing the different available activities. In the center, around the fire, several people were beginning to dance in a manner that did not at all match the current rhythm of the music being played, while a dozen more inhabitants had taken to the food tables first. Beside this stood a few kegs of alcohol, in front of which some villagers were starting a drinking game of sorts. A couple other games were being played at indistinguishable locations around the square, one group having just begun a game of cards.

All in all, it was entirely lacking in any form of organization but it was possessing of a more relaxed atmosphere that Itachi readily accepted. It was actually and strangely, somewhat exciting.

Upon hearing a sigh, he looked to Sakura and saw that she had turned to face him. "What do you want to do, Snail?"

"I don't really mind," he shrugged. "You choose."

"I can't decide," she responded. "That's why I asked you."

It seemed there was no other option but to try and discern a suitable activity. Casting a glance once more around the square, Itachi's eyes rested on one of the tables laden with food. Or, more particularly, on the one with a wide variety of desserts.

"Are you hungry, Sakura?"

Upon his inquiry, a soft rumble was emitted from the girl's stomach and Itachi raised a brow in response before gently smirking. Sakura blushed before spinning away from him in an apparent attempt to hide the shade of her face. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Well then," he stated as he forced his smirk away, lest it prove to be an insult to the girl. "How about we have dinner first?"

The Uchiha watched her nod before she reached a hand out behind her, in a clear indication that he should take it. "Lead the way then."

He withheld a sigh before grasping her hand and gently guiding her towards the dessert table. He stopped and glanced to her, "what would you like?"

She briefly examined the available options before returning her attention to him with a smirk. "How about we start with some cake?"

He nodded before casting her a wink, "that is an excellent suggestion."

"Hell yeah," Sakura replied before again shifting her eyes to the table. "Do you want to start with vanilla, Snail?"

"Aa," he offered her a nod. "However, _you_ may decide on whichever you prefer."

"Thank you," she smiled. "In that case, hm…I'll have the strawberry."

He returned the smile, having somewhat expected that choice from her. Itachi then reached down and grabbed a slice of each cake before handing her the strawberry and proceeding to guide her toward a table that was somewhat out of the way of the main festivities. He smiled at Gregor and Bogford as he approached.

"Oh! Hello!" Gregor greeted with a wide grin, before directing his eyes to Sakura. "You having fun, miss?"

Itachi took a moment to nod towards the fish-beater, who returned the gesture before continuing his prior activity of stabbing his serving of fish with a fork.

The Uchiha subtly shook his head at the man before his smile slightly grew and he returned his gaze to Sakura. He watched as she nodded in response to what Gregor had said. "Hell yeah I am. This festival is exciting. There's so much that you can do."

Gregor nodded, his face beaming. "I'm so glad that you two could attend."

Itachi redirected his smile to him, "as are we."

"Me too," the girl simultaneously replied.

The Uchiha arched a brow at the little Shinobi before motioning to the seat across from Gregor and the fish-beater. Sakura responded affirmatively to the motion as she sat before glancing up at him and indicating that he should take the spot beside her.

He silently complied and carefully set his plate down before lifting his fork and taking the first bite of his cake. The taste was actually quite agreeable, perhaps even better than the serving in the other village's tavern.

"Ahem," Gregor cleared his throat and, as Itachi looked to him, the man lifted a finger to indicate the corner of his own mouth.

The Uchiha could never quite figure out why, exactly, such a thing would always occur. He brought a hand to his mouth to wipe off the icing, before glancing down to see an amused Sakura. Her smile shifted into a smirk and she lifted a finger to her chin.

"That's very interesting, Snail," she declared thoughtfully. "Both times I have seen you eat cake you've gotten frosting on your mouth." The girl laughed, "It makes me wonder if this is a reoccurring thing."

"Perhaps, in time," he began carefully, before disregarding his more guarded tone. "You will get to see for yourself."

They still had some time left together, even if not much. _'Or, maybe…if I can figure something out…' _he decided against pursuing that thought for the time being.

The girl then lifted her hand and poked his forehead, a soft smile on her face. "The next time you eat cake…I'll definitely know." She winked, "I have a hunch that I'm right, though."

He returned her smile and nodded, "I have no doubt."

They each finished their dessert in relative silence then, every now and then exchanging conversation with Gregor, who left the table several times and returned with a refill of his ale. The individuals around them were becoming more and more energetic as the evening progressed and even the music, which had started off in a slow tempo, was beginning to grow livelier.

After they had been merely sitting and watching for several moments following the consumption of their cake, Gregor rounded the table and stopped beside Sakura, bowing slightly and offering his hand. "Will you honor me with a dance, Miss Sakura?"

Itachi smiled slightly and looked to the girl as he wondered what sort of response she would give the man. Bogford, he noticed from the corner of his eye, had halted in his stabbing to observe the scene as well.

"Of course, Gregor," Sakura agreed as she smiled and placed her hand in his before briefly casting a glance in Itachi's direction. "Dancing sounds fun."

Arching a brow as she looked away, Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly as he attempted to determine what exactly that look of hers had meant. However, after moment, he allowed the matter to pass and simply relented to watch as Gregor lifted the girl to her feet and led her towards the fire, around which several others were currently moving in a disorderly fashion.

He felt a nudge at his shoulder then and looked over to see that Bogford had approached and was indicating the kegs a few feet to ahead. Itachi offered the man a smile before reasoning that there wouldn't be any harm in accepting the offer to have a drink with him.

He stood and followed the fish-beater to a small group, where one offered them each a full pint of the foaming, amber beverage. Itachi looked into the mug with a somewhat wary expression, as he had never been one who favored the taste of ale. However, at Bogford's prompting, he relented and lifted the liquid to his lips to partake of a small sip.

It was very smooth and considerably less repulsive than he had previously assumed. What exactly _was_ it about this place that always seemed to defy his expectations? In any case, he was relieved to know that the drink would not be so unbearable and therefore conceded to continue his steady intake.

When offered another however, he politely refused, still firm in his prior resolve to accept only one. His eyes then lifted towards the fire and, after a brief moment of searching, he smiled as he caught sight of Sakura and Gregor. He settled his attention on the former, and his smile slightly widened. Tilting his head, he then thought of the memory from earlier and of the friendly man he had met on the hill. His features, he realized then, had been similar to the rose-haired girl's and he wondered then if that man had perhaps been her father.

It seemed entirely plausible and he simultaneously wondered then what it would have been like to someday meet her parents. The man had certainly seemed fond of him at the time…however, the very possibility of another acquaintance was highly implausible, though not… _necessarily…_impossible.

He merely allowed his thoughts to drift then as he relented to simply observe Sakura as she danced with Gregor. The glow from the flames made her appear almost radiant. Her movements were as animated as her very nature and the heat from the fire only served to flush her complexion further. Her eyes were practically gleaming with vivacity and her smile was wide and fixated. She looked quite…lovely.

"Luminosity of the finest hues instills a warmth that surrounds you internally and leaves nothing wanting in the expectation of perfection."

Itachi blinked, his temporary state of fixation diminished as he looked over at Bogford. However, the man merely held up his mug, "the ale."

The Uchiha looked to the indicated beverage before slowly nodding, "I see."

The fish-beater took another long sip before turning and venturing back to the kegs for a refill. Itachi sighed softly as he watched him walk away before returning his attention to the fire. He chuckled softly then as he saw Sakura take a wrong step onto Gregor's foot, who took the error with gracious acceptance.

People all around Itachi were laughing and conversing in invigorated tones, and with the effects of the alcohol, he felt even more relaxed than usual, his ability to avoid certain thoughts of his past becoming an even easier endeavor for him at present. It was, all-in-all, a very pleasant atmosphere.

The Uchiha's smile faded momentarily as he watched Sakura spin a little too closely to the fire, however, Gregor quickly grabbed and pulled her to safety, thus prompting the smile to return to his face. When Sakura laughed following the ordeal, Itachi again found himself chuckling as he watched her.

After several minutes, their dance came to an end and the girl clapped towards the bards, who showed no sign of having received any acknowledgement whatsoever. Gregor then led her towards where the Uchiha was standing and she smiled as they approached.

Itachi returned the smile, "Did you enjoy yourself, Sakura?"

"Very much," her smile widened as she nodded. "It was fun."

Gregor then slightly bowed, "Excuse me, I need another drink." Thus saying, he abruptly turned and ventured off to join Bogford.

Itachi tilted his head slightly at the man as he considered that he was every bit as insane as the rest of Yokusei's population. Returning his attention to the rose-haired Shinobi however, he merely regarded her silently.

"Did _you _enjoy yourself, Snail?"

"Aa," he replied with a small nod.

Another grin crossed her face, "good. I'm glad."

"Well," he began, shifting his gaze slightly. "What would you like to do next?" He certainly hoped that he could deter her from asking him to dance as well…

Sakura took a moment to tap her chin, "hm." She then looked to Itachi with pointed smile before stepping in front of him and lifting her fingers to his forehead. "Would you like to dance, Itachi?"

The Uchiha withheld a sigh at that as he maintained his composure. "Uhm…Sakura, I…don't," he shook his head and directed his gaze away from hers. "I'm not exactly…hm." He paused to collect his words before searching the area for anything at all that might serve as a distraction for her. Dancing would make him feel so very…uncomfortable. "Look at that, Sakura. They are playing cards." He forced a smile, "would you like to join?"

Her gaze followed his and he saw her smile, though it was strained and he lowered his eyes slightly as she replied. "That sounds fun. I bet I'll win, though."

He nodded and gently took her hand before guiding her over to the tables, though he could not help but conclude that she was disappointed in his refusal of her offer. He would have to consider the prospect he supposed, and attempt to overcome his own discomfort with the idea. Perhaps later, when there weren't so many other people around…

For the ensuing hour they played several card games with the villagers, though there really wasn't any structure to the rules and so winning proved a difficult endeavor. However, once Itachi grasped the typical behavior patterns of those he was playing against, it proved easier for him to master the strange concepts of the game. He won several hands and Sakura had her fair share of wins as well, her expression practically beaming with self-satisfaction.

Following this, they simply participated in several other activities at Sakura's prompting and Itachi found that it felt almost completely…natural to simply spend a carefree evening with the girl. It was certainly a strange mindset for him, but one that he entirely accepted nonetheless.

A woman at one of the few vendor stalls in the area, lifted a basket filled with a colorful array of ribbons, her smile wide as she explained that each represented a different path of good fortune. Itachi glanced to Sakura briefly before handing the merchant a gold coin and selecting the scarlet ribbon.

The woman had smiled widely before nodding, "that one is for the path of change. Your way in life will change for the better."

Itachi merely smiled slightly and offered her his gratitude before turning to Sakura and hesitating briefly before tying the ribbon around her wrist. She received the gift with warm smile before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He stiffened only slightly in response to this action of hers before his own smile widened and he guided her towards one of the other activities.

The festival ran late into the night and, as the alcohol was drained from the kegs, the people hard tired of gaming and dancing, and the grand fire had turned into smoldering cinders, there were but a few individuals strolling absently about. Gregor had exchanged a good night with each of them some time ago before proclaiming that he was going to leave the door unlocked so that they could enter when they wished. Bogford had slipped away from the group and ventured to some unknown location, while Fu Blood had simply fallen asleep on one of the tables.

As the Uchiha was returning from his endeavor to get a drink of water, he noticed Sakura standing near the decaying flames, her eyes set on the setting that had once been vibrant and invigorating to the entirety of the festival's attendees. He sighed softly and began to prepare himself for what he was about to do. However, it still did not prove an easy decision, as his entire being seemed to oppose the effort. He cast it aside though, and smiled slightly before quietly approaching and inhaling before lifting a hand and tapping her shoulder.

The girl jumped in reaction to this before audibly sighing when she recognized who he was. "Snail! You surprised me."

"I see that," he replied before slowly lifting a hand and offering it to her. He took another moment to compose himself before permitting his smile to widen. "I will take you up on that offer now, Sakura."

A curious gleam took her expression then as she simply stared down at his hand, confusion also evident. Did she not understand the implication? He really did not want to actually have to say it. However, he was prepared to do so if she required it of him.

In the next instant though, her eyes widened and she met his gaze. "Are you sure? You don't have to, Itachi."

He merely nodded, "Aa, I'm sure."

"Alright," she replied as she placed her hand in his and blushed slightly when a smile formed on her face.

He gently pulled her closer and wrapped one arm around her shoulders as he only slightly tightened his hold over her hand as he held it securely against his chest. He continued to simultaneously ignore how awkward a situation it was and rather, contented to simply dwell on nothing at all.

It would make her happy and this realization alone was enough to overcome any of his own inclinations to do otherwise. His steps were slow but, dancing had never been a very great skill of his as he had never actually taken the time to adjust to such a thing. Instead, he simply relented to slowly sway with her.

He made a decision then to at least pretend that everything was going to be alright in the end and that their time together would never come to an end. It was a foolish thought, but one he held onto regardless.

'_I really want to think about this,' _he realized then as his eyes momentarily fell to the scarlet ribbon on her wrist. _'I really…want…to change the outcome.' _He did not know how, or even if it was necessarily the right thing to do, but he wanted to at least consider a different path. Everything had always been so absolute where that concept was concerned. However, now…the circumstances had been irreversibly altered.

'_Even if it _is_ selfish of me,' _he smiled down at the irrational, impulsive, and impatient little Shinobi. _'I…always want to be with her.'_


	19. Riddle

**A/N: **Apologies for the late update :) Been a busy time for us. We will try to start posting new chapters on a more frequent basis from here on out. Please enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to read Lehrain's as well.

* * *

Illusions of Serenity

Chapter XIX

"Riddle"

…

Itachi lifted his eyes from the pebbled shore he had stepped onto and out across the awaiting sea ahead. Bogford had offered to take both he and Sakura as far as Kanashimi by water, as it would be a great deal faster than if they were to venture the countryside on foot. The courtesy would hardly put the man out of his way, as he needed to return to his city of origin, which was in the vicinity.

It was a strange thing to contemplate that their time in Yokusei was already coming to an end. The weeks they had spent within the enchanting and deranged land had been some of the best he had ever known and, now that he was about to part from the place, it inflicted a subtle, yet altogether prominent decrease in complacency.

He was going to miss it; it was really as simple as that. However, the night before had afforded him with a wonderful and unforgettable parting memory, and he was entirely prepared to face the next task and accept the continuation of their purpose in even residing within the strange world.

Looking to Sakura then, he smiled as he watched her toss a few stones into the water. The girl laughed then and his smile widened before she looked to him and returned the gesture.

"Want to throw some?" she asked, eyes filled with eagerness as she winked. "It's fun."

The Uchiha looked to the pebbles she held within her hand, and then glanced briefly out at the water as he considered the little Shinobi's proposal. It would certainly be impulsive of him to entertain such an activity. However…as a particular image of his past entered his mind, one of he and Shisui performing the same act, he returned his attention to Sakura and nodded before holding out a hand.

"Why not?"

A smirk crossed the girl's face in response before she proceeded to place the stones in his hand. "There are probably a few reasons, but I'm glad you chose to have fun instead."

Itachi merely nodded and returned the smirk before turning and staring out over the bay. He grasped one of the pebbles, held it still a moment, and then lifted his hand in preparation.

'_You may be good at some things, but I've always been better at tossing stones,' Shisui proclaimed proudly, a satisfied expression in place._

The Uchiha's smirk widened then before he instantly released the object and watched as it skipped smoothly across the glassy surface of the water. He shook his head and then lifted his eyes briefly to the sky. He could just picture his friend's words of protest in reaction to the flawless display of precise stone-tossing.

He looked to Sakura then and tilted his head slightly, his smirk transitioning into a soft smile. Leaving Yokusei was not so bad, as the best part of his time spent in the land was going to accompany him into the next one. The girl reached up and gave him a pat on his shoulder before asking, "Wasn't that fun?"

He nodded, "Aa, it was."

"Good," she grinned.

There was a brief silence before Bogford suddenly stepped away from the boat and approached the pair, "everything is set. Set and ready."

Itachi looked to the man and nodded, "thank you, Bogford-san." He then turned to look back at the small gathering behind him, namely: Gregor, Tinderwood, Fu Blood, and Snake-skin.

He observed each one of them and simultaneously understood that they would each hold an engraved place in his memory. He acknowledged the fact that he would most likely never see any of them again and was entirely prepared to accept that truth.

Fu Blood was the first to step forward, his demeanor composed but his eyes every now and again darting to the Uchiha's hair. When he stopped, he merely regarded the pair in silence before looking to his left.

"Oh stop it, Manister," he stated with a shake of his head. "You're always so sentimental."

Itachi raised an amused brow before extending a hand to the man and nodding, "so long."

A slight glistening suddenly shone in the man's eyes then before he shoved them aside and took the offered hand, shaking it vigorously. "When you come back through my village, Manister sincerely hopes that you will stop by. I don't typically oblige him, but…I'll make an exception in this case."

"And I appreciate that," Itachi again nodded. "Tell Manister…that I look forward to seeing him again."

"I will," the man grinned, before abruptly releasing the Uchiha's hand and turning away, marching up the hill without so much as a glance back at the pair behind.

"So rude," Itachi suddenly heard a familiar voice state from beside him. Glancing down, he saw Sakura with her arms crossed and her head turned in the opposite direction.

'_She's always so easily aggravated,' _He mused with a small smile before returning his focus to the three remaining individuals.

Tinderwood cast Itachi a wide grin and an enthusiastic wave, "I will eagerly await your return, oh sovereign one!"

The Uchiha merely nodded and returned the wave before looking to Snake-skin, who was absently holding his axe out and rotating it in several different directions. He sighed before stepping towards the man and, when the latter looked to him, he tilted his head slightly before lifting three fingers and permitting a small smirk. Snake-skin instantly smirked in return before shaking his head and lifting his own hand to form a 'zero'.

They were out of time.

Itachi's smirk faltered slightly and he nodded before lowering his fingers to form the same number. Snake-skin was entirely correct, and seemed to be one of the few who understood that this was, indeed, farewell. The man then returned his attention to his weapon, eyes decidedly focused on anything but the Uchiha before him.

Reasoning that any further lingering would only make matters worse, Itachi inhaled slightly before looking to an already sobbing Gregor, though the man seemed to be desperately trying to hide that fact. He extended a hand towards him, but Gregor only shook his head before pulling him into a tight hug.

Stiffening slightly, Itachi looked down at the tear-stricken individual before smiling slightly and patting him on the shoulder, though the act was admittedly a tad bit…awkward. When he felt the man release him, the Uchiha looked back at the little Shinobi by the shore.

"Sakura," he began softly. "Come and say good bye to Gregor."

The man's breath audibly hitched at hearing these words, but Itachi merely allowed his focus to remain on the girl until she complied. Her eyes lowered briefly and then returned to him, where she held them a moment before they shifted to Gregor.

Sakura smiled before walking over and proceeding to pull the man into an embrace. "Good bye, Gregor."

Itachi smiled as he looked down at her; witnessing a farewell from an onlooker's perspective was somehow a little more difficult than actually experiencing it himself.

"Good bye, miss Sakura," Gregor replied, holding her tight. "I'll miss both of you a great deal."

The girl tightened her embrace before nodding and then pulling away to give him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll miss you, too."

When Gregor briefly sent a glance his way, Itachi nodded to confirm the Shinobi's statement. The former then sighed before obviously portraying his reluctance and releasing the girl. He held her at arm's length another moment, before stepping back.

He looked between the pair, "good luck to both of you, and in returning home. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

"We appreciate everything you've done for us," Itachi stated.

Gregor only smiled, and it was evident that he could not say anything more.

"Hell yeah," Sakura suddenly stated in consensus with what the Uchiha had said.

Another moment passed before Itachi slowly turned and approached Bogford. _'So long, Gregor,' _he thought as he glanced back to see if Sakura was following. The fish-beater promptly headed towards his boat before lifting the oar and settling himself at the stern. After confirming that the girl was heading his way, The Uchiha paused on the shore and patiently waited for her to seat herself first.

"Come on, snail," she ordered with a smile as she reached him and grabbed his hand.

"Aa," he replied with an answering smile before allowing her to lead him onto the boat.

As they each sat in turn, Bogford lowered the oar into the water and began to steadily row them away from the shore. Itachi attempted to withhold his gaze from the shore but could not help but allow it to briefly drift towards the small group a final time. He again smiled, though it contained a hint of regret. Parting, no matter how inconsequential, was always an unwelcome occurrence. However, it was also an inescapable part of life.

He breathed in slowly before removing his gaze and willing himself against allowing it to wander again. Looking instead across the passing scenery and expanse of water, he permitted his mind to rest within the continuous wonder the land granted him. As spectacular as it was though, it still did not compare to Konoha. Thinking then of his home, he pictured the tree in the yard, the way the porch would always creak as he walked across it, the taste of his mother's cooking and the scent of the early morning air.

It had all been completely wonderful and he would never wish any of it altered. The simplicity, but strong will that Konoha was known for, complimented his own outlook and perception of the world. The _'will of fire' _was what the third Hokage had referred to it as, and accurately so. The way the entire place was united, in fact, was considerably different than any of the other hidden villages. True, some of the citizens could often prove themselves to be close-minded and biased, but the Shinobi of Konoha were always protective of their own.

There was nothing about that place he did not miss.

A gradual thought then entered his contemplations as his eyes lowered to Sakura, who was staring down at the water and allowing her hand to rest over it. Would he…_if_ he decided on another path and permitted himself to stay beside the little Shinobi, get to return to Konoha?

But, what of Sasuke?

His gaze fell to where his hand still rested within Sakura's and he fought to keep his smile in place. No matter what he determined in regard to his own happiness, he could not seem to discard that image of his younger brother on the night he had lost everything. He deserved to have at least a semblance of the contentment he had once known restored to him.

The scarlet ribbon on the girl's wrist caught his eye however, and he was reminded of the resolve he had determined the previous evening. His eyes lifted further and he saw that Sakura had turned to look over at him, a somewhat concerned expression on her face. It was a considerably…difficult situation. He no longer unquestionably knew what course of action he should take. He had been working towards a single goal ever since leaving his home and he had never before wavered upon that path.

"Itachi…" she called out to him softly. "Are you alright?"

He slightly tightened his hold over her hand and firmly held his eyes within hers before slowly nodding. Nothing had changed as far as his wanting to save Sasuke from the darkness he had fallen into. However, he could still at least consider another way of reaching the same outcome. It seemed…improbable but he was willing to try and at least try to figure out a plan that would permit him to remain with Sakura.

"Aa," he offered her a smile.

"I don't completely believe that," she raised a brow.

He sighed softly before shaking his head, "I was merely thinking."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bogford smile slightly in response, though he continued to keep his attention averted. It seemed that neither he, nor the girl, entirely regarded his response as the truth.

Sakura's eyes narrowed before she lowered it to the water. She held it in place for a few moments before returning her gaze to his and nodding with a small smile. "Alright, if you say so."

One of the aspects the Uchiha appreciated most about the little Shinobi was the fact that she never pressured or persisted that he reveal the certain thoughts or contemplations he was not yet ready to disclose. Someday perhaps, he would be offered an opportunity to let her know how grateful he was to her for that.

He surmised that he might, at the very least, he might need to explain everything to her. It would mean denying the unspoken oath of Konoha's ANBU to reveal top-secret information, but in a way, she had earned the right to know. And, as already previously determined, he wanted at least Sakura to know the truth about his past.

"Hey, Snail, I have a question for you."

His eyes widened slightly as he reasoned that her question would undoubtedly fall into one of two categories. One, that this was one of those moments in which she inadvertently seemed to perceive exactly what he was thinking. Or two, that she would merely ask a random, completely uncalled for inquiry that would serve to amuse him greatly.

"…what is it, Sakura?"

The girl shrugged before lowering her arm into the bay, "I'm just curious if you like water."

Perhaps the particular question was not as completely random as a great many of the others she had voiced, but it had still been rather…off-topic. She was attempting to change the subject and he determined then to entirely accommodate her initiative.

"Aa, I do," he nodded as he looked out over the gulf. "It is a very pleasant element."

"Steady, filled with my precious creatures, the most effective means of travel, refreshing, mysterious, the best vision at any of the day's times, and a necessary means of hydration," the fish-beater nodded, though his eyes remained locked on the same location it had been since they left.

"I could not have said it better myself," Itachi agreed with a widening smile.

"Well, it's good that you like it," Sakura stated with a nod.

"Like it?" Bogford appeared to consider this as he tilted his head. "Like it, eh? That is certainly a curious aspect. An aspect that instills curiosity."

The Uchiha withheld a chuckle in response to what the man had said and instead resumed his previous occupation of simply looking out over the water. Time moved slowly as they progressed along in the fish-beater's boat, but it was a rather peaceful venture all the same. It afforded him the opportunity to clear his head and allow it to reside within a state of tranquility.

Rising to its peak, the sun shone brightly overhead and caused the bay below to glisten even more remarkably. This was followed with its gradual setting, and the deeper colors of dusk painted everything surrounding within a similar glow. The site of a familiar forest came into view a short time later, as the first signs of nightfall ensued. The Uchiha recalled the day in which he had first woken up beside the little Shinobi and the first conversation they had endeavored.

'_Well, _great prodigy_, this receiver thinks it's very irritating and it only makes me dislike you even more.'_

That had been, without a doubt, one of the most amusing things he had ever heard. He smiled widely in response to the memory. Glancing over at Sakura, he furrowed his brows slightly and then looked to the fish-beater before resting his gaze once more on the former. They were just…._glaring_ at one another.

He raised a brow before addressing Sakura, "Are you currently engaged in a staring contest, by chance?"

"Hell no!" she immediately responded as she looked to him. "I wouldn't be so mad if it was just _a staring contest_."

Itachi blinked, before tilting his head slightly and looking to the fish-beater, who had turned his head to look out over the water once more. "Bogford-san," he began, hiding his tone of amusement. "Have you been provoking Sakura?"

He did not offer a response, but the little Shinobi was hasty to offer an explanation of her own.

"Hell yeah!" she shouted. "He sure did! Yep!"

"Row, row, row along," Bogford began to sing in an easy tone, as if he had not heard anything at all. "Along the ever-drifting rivers and changing tides; the tides that guide us to our destiny and bring us face-to-face with the thing we all must face. Row, row, row along."

"You fish bastard!" Sakura hollered angrily. "You totally started it and now you're lying!"

"Lying she says," Bogford proclaimed as he shook his head. "How can one lie without having said anything at all? Does she understand what it means to be a liar? I think not. Certainly not."

Itachi had simply relented to witness the exchange between the pair as it proved to be an immense form of entertainment. He could honestly say that he had no idea as to the outcome of the interesting discussion.

"I know what it means. I'm not dumb!" she continued, progressively growing more hostile. "You're lying because you're not telling the truth. You're just pretending you didn't do anything."

"Pretending now, is it?" he stated to himself. "Did I ever say such a thing? Do such a thing? Think such a thing? I think not. Certainly not."

Sakura was openly stooping to the level of a verifiably insane individual. The Uchiha shook his head before solely regarding her with a fond gleam in his eyes. _'Then again, it is quite possible that she is every bit as crazy as he is.' _

"You just lied! Just now," the girl continued. "You're totally pretending and you lied about it."

The fish-beater was silent then, apparently resolute against offering her a further response. Itachi smiled and then determined it to be an appropriate time to intervene.

"Fish bastard, eh?" he asked with slight smirk. "I certainly miss the times when that was all you would address me as."

"Keep it up and I'll go back to calling you that," she responded with a glare.

Itachi tilted his head, "is that meant to be a threat?" He lifted his free hand and proceeded to tap her forehead. "Because I do believe that I just stated how partial I am to that particular term of endearment."

Sakura's face instantly reddened before she abruptly looked away, prompting him to lower his hand. "It wasn't meant as a compliment. It was supposed to be insulting."

"Was it?" The Uchiha asked then. "All this time, I've never realized that. I suppose that can be simply attributed to the fact that no one has ever really addressed me that way on a regular basis."

"Well, that was your mistake," the Shinobi stated before hastily adding, "bastard."

"Hm…somehow, I still enjoy the sound of that."

Bogford started to openly laugh at this latest statement and Itachi looked to him before finding that he could no longer withhold the urge to chuckle as well. Sometimes, the man just proved himself to be so much more aware than he led others to believe.

"You bastards are totally making fun of me."

The Uchiha returned his gaze to Sakura, though he still held his smile in place. He began to consider what the most appropriate response would be in the hope that she would not be further provoked. Inspiration came and he had to ignore the slight discomfort it instilled in apprehension of actually voicing it aloud.

"You're always…so very amusing, Sakura."

'_And I think it's what I love most about you,' _he thought as he continued to smile down at her.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" she asked.

He shook his head before answering in complete sincerity. "No, it most certainly isn't."

The Uchiha watched as a smile formed across her face then before she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It seems I can never stay mad at you, Itachi."

She pulled away and his posture relaxed before his smile widened and he winked. "That's a good thing."

"And I've suddenly noticed something," the fish-beater announced then.

The Uchiha quickly looked to Bogford, his eyes slightly widening as he wondered what the man was about to say. He certainly did not underestimate his ability to perceive other people's actions.

"…what is it you've noticed?"

The fish beater smiled slyly, his eyes crinkling as he did so. "It is something…interesting. Definitely interesting. Care to venture a guess?"

When Itachi remained silent, the man instead looked to Sakura. "How about you? Care to guess the interesting thing I have noticed? You'll want to know what it is. Need a hint? Alright, I'll give you a hint. It has been right in front of you for quite some time and yet you don't seem to see it."

The Uchiha felt a curious plummeting feeling within his chest that he had never before been acquainted with. He felt...dread and…anxiety. What was Bogford going to say? He had a suspicion and yet he could not imagine why the man would suddenly decide to reveal such a thing to Sakura.

If worst came to worst, he supposed he could always just…throw Bogford overboard or something of equivalent effect. Anything at all to keep him from revealing the fact that was not meant to be revealed. He could also…threaten the man. However, this might only inspire the girl to question why it mattered so much that it remain secret.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked the man and Itachi looked to her. "You noticed it, too?"

The Uchiha blinked. Had she…already figured it out? Had she known…all this time? How long ago had she seen through him? He had never known her to hide such a monumental occurrence.

"What is your guess? I long to hear the guess. I certainly do." Bogford announced.

"Can I ask you one question first?" Sakura asked, holding up a single finger.

"Yes, yes. Ask away. Ask now."

Itachi resisted the urge to allow his eyes to widen further when Sakura suddenly cast him a smirk.

"It has something to do with Itachi, doesn't it?"

Bogford chuckled, "it has _everything _to do with him and also, everything to do with you."

"That's what I thought," the girl nodded.

"Now, now, no more stalling. Stalling must be gone. What is the guess?"

"Alright, sorry," Sakura apologized before clearing her throat. "Actually, I _did_ notice. I'm not completely sure what you mean, but something is definitely different about Itachi. Not only the way he looks, but sometimes how he acts. Do you mean…it's my fault he's like that?"

Bogford said nothing, merely looked to the Uchiha with a pointed smile. She was close, Itachi knew, so very close in simply noticing those aspects he had inadvertently displayed. Was…the man really about to enlighten her?

The fish-beater looked to Sakura before setting the oar down in the boat and indicating the shore behind him. "Land. We have reached land. That is the answer. You can both reach the cold place from here."

Itachi sighed softly and felt an immense sensation of relief in response to what the man had just said. It was evident that he had merely intended to jest with him the entire time. However, that entire conversation had been laced with a double-meaning. Bogford knew. He knew of his feelings for the girl and had decided to have a bit of fun with that knowledge in the form of a clever riddle.

The Uchiha stood then and tightened his hold on Sakura's hand before gently prompting her to do the same.

Still, as frustrated as he had been during that situation, he could not help but acknowledge that Bogford had executed the entire ordeal in a considerably intricate fashion. It was…commendable, in a sense. He could hardly hold it against him as he, likewise, often found it within himself to find entertainment within similar scenarios with Sakura.

He guided the girl out of the boat and onto the shore, His eyes briefly scanning the forestry ahead before he looked back to see Bogford lifting the oar once more as he simply stared at the two of them in silence. Itachi lifted his hand and slowly waved. The fish-beater received this action with a nod and neither a smile nor a frown crossed his face. His demeanor was entirely passive and lacking in any true insight as to what he was actually thinking.

As the strange man then turned to row away, not even so much as looking back a final time or offering any parting words, Itachi smiled sadly and inhaled slightly. It was both easier and…more difficult to part with Bogford than it had been with any of the others. He was someone who had helped them a great deal during their trial and had never asked for anything in return. He had also been the very first person he had come across when entering Yokusei and likewise…the last.

'_Good bye…my friend.'_

Turning then, he looked to Sakura and saw that she had just put on her ivory cloak and was now readjusting her bag around her shoulders. He tilted his head slightly before looking to the forest. He supposed she was merely preparing herself for the chill of the other realm, despite the fact that they had yet to reach it.

"Ready?" he asked simply.

"I am now," she replied with a nod.

The Uchiha returned the nod before walking towards the enclosure of trees and nearly shaking his head at the nostalgia that entered his mind as soon as he stepped into the forest. It was almost….surreal. There was just something about the place that made it seem so entirely…separate from the surrounding land. It almost seemed as if it was in a completely separate dimension; a section of earth that stood entirely on its own, outside of time and reality.

But that wasn't possible, was it?

The leaves crinkles almost pleasantly beneath his steps and the wind wisped through the trees as the evening sky turned into that same, fixed shade of gray that it had been when they first arrived. It was not long until he stepped into the familiar clearing, his eyes simultaneously lifting to the overhang of trees above.

It had been some time since he had marveled at his clarity of vision, as it had become an aspect that he had grown accustomed to once more. He paused and looked to Sakura with a smile as they reached the center of the clearing. "We're half-way there. It won't be much longer," he lowered his eyes slightly. "Until we can return to where we came from."

"You're right," she responded after a brief interlude of silence. "We'll leave this place soon."

Itachi hesitated a moment before gently grasping her hand, "no matter what happens after we go back…I won't forget."

He wanted to say more, but both the need for discretion and his own discomfort compelled him to withhold anything other than what he had just announced.

"Neither will I."

A smile crossed her face before she stepped forward and embraced him, her arms held familiarly around his waist. He returned her action in the same he always did, lifting both arms about her shoulders. He smiled as well and contented within the silence that followed.

He knew that the girl somewhat dreaded their venture into Kanashimi and, in recollection of the way both she and Bogford had described the place, he reasoned that they were entirely justified in their wariness. Releasing her then and stepping back, he looked to the opposite path and sighed softly.

"Do you have an idea of where you want to start?" he began, glancing to her. "Once we arrive in Kanashimi."

"Well," she replied. "The first place I was at will be a good start."

He blinked before smirking slightly as he recalled something else she had said to him the first time they had been in the clearing. "Is it impossible for you to give me a straight answer?"

It seemed to take the girl a moment to catch on before she replied with what he had originally responded with, a smirk of her own forming. "Impossible? Hardly. I merely word things in such a way as to allow the receiver to interpret them in any way they choose."

"Well, _little Shinobi,_ this receiver thinks it's very amusing and it only makes me li…" he trailed off then and looked away, eyes only widening once he was sure she could no longer see them. Impulsively caught up in the amusement of the exchange, he had nearly revealed the very thing he had been adamant to conceal only a short time earlier.

"What?" she predictably asked.

After taking another moment to collect himself, the Uchiha returned his attention to Sakura with a forced smile. "It is no matter," he shook his head before continuing towards the path. "We should go."

The girl followed and did not press the matter again. Never mind Bogford, at this rate, he was apt to disclose the confession himself, inadvertently at that. He really needed to work on his impulsiveness. Casting the ordeal aside for the time being however, he instead focused on the changing setting. Unlike his approach to Yokusei, the air was growing notably colder and the atmosphere…darker. The leaves were no longer a present factor as the path progressed and the trees were all but entirely bare.

In almost the next instant, the Uchiha began to see his breath forming in a visible cloud before him and a curious red-hue descended upon the shades and shadows of their surroundings. It was also then that he felt something considerably colder hit his skin and he saw the few stray particles of snow that were being blown from beyond the fringe ahead.

There was a strange feeling that began to settle through him then and its nature was somehow…indescribable. He supposed that it was almost as if he…knew the place, despite never having entered it before.

Stopping in front of the thin wall of branches that separated them from the land beyond, Itachi hesitated before slowly lifting his hand and sweeping them aside, taking a step forward and gazing out over the scene that was presented to him. Snow covered the ground; deep, unrelenting snow that continued to rain down from the sky in a torrent of white.

'_The sky…'_his eyes lifted and beheld the crimson expanse above him, the moon full and glowing in the same scarlet shade. The sight of it struck him instantly and he found himself incapable of looking away as his gaze widened.

'…_Tsukuyomi,' _he thought then, mesmerized by the perfect replication of the haunted world only _he_ was capable of creating. Unlike what Yokusei presented him with, the place definitely seemed…off somehow. It unnerved him to a great extent, especially the fact that the morbid setting was so similar in likeness to the technique that even he was wary of.

The nature of the realm as a whole, both sides considered, was progressively becoming clearer to the Uchiha. There was more to it than simply another plane or rift in time. He and Sakura…were directly connected to the strange world. How such a thing had occurred was entirely beyond his present ability to understand. However, he was determined to remain devoted in his resolve to unravel the mysteries behind it.

Removing his gaze from the sky, he looked to Sakura, resolving to dwell on the new developments another time. "Which direction is it?"

"Well," she began. "When I first arrived I wasn't conscious, but Nobu told me there were markers that could safely lead us to the town. He said they started from the point you leave the trees and continue along a path."

"I see," Itachi's looked to the several inches of snow beneath them before shaking his head. "Whatever they were have most likely been buried already."

He recalled Bogford having mentioned something about the frost arriving earlier than usual in Kanashimi and surmised then that his earlier assessment might have been wrong. The people who lived in the realm were undoubtedly prepared for such a scenario, early arrival or not.

He scanned the area then for any sign of an indicator of sorts. After his second surveillance, a piece of cloth caught his eye. It was securely tied to one of the trees that stood on the edge of the open expanse they were standing in.

"Over here," he looked to her with a small smile before trudging through the snow towards the forest edge. The trees, despite having no leaves, were made up of several overlaying branches, which somewhat sheltered the make-shift path below from being completely covered by the snow.

"Good," the girl stated when she stopped beside him. "You found it."

"Aa," he nodded before starting across the path, the journey considerably easier as the snow was not nearly as deep.

They walked in silence for a while and Itachi slowly grew more used to the atmosphere of Kanashimi, though it still left him with a slightly unsettled feeling. Despite the disconcerting setting, it was actually…rather pleasant and…beautiful in a strange and different sort of way. The snow masked any sound and so an agreeable silence lingered, affording him with a reprieve from the activity of the previous realm.

The contrast of the white snow, scarlet sky and ebony silhouettes of the trees, were all incredibly striking when observed together. They were horrific and compelling at the exact same time.

"So…" Sakura abruptly broke the silence. "Have you ever been in a snowball fight before?"

Itachi looked over at her and a compulsory smile spread across his face as he recalled the many he had and Sasuke had been in against Shisui. "Aa, during almost every winter I spent in Konoha." He tilted his head then as he recalled _one _other event since leaving the village. "And once with…the Akatsuki."

The girl laughed in response to this, "that's hilarious, Snail."

"Aa," he softly chuckled. "I suppose it is."

However, that had been quite different from the average snowball fight. It had been, essentially, an all-out sparring match between the teams. He and Kisame had emerged victorious which, to this day, continued to leave him with a prominent feeling of satisfaction.

"I've been in a few with my daddy," she stated. "He always lets me win, though."

"I see," he glanced down at her. "Perhaps I will challenge you to one while we are here. However," he winked, "I may not be as easy going as your father."

"And I'm harder to beat than I look," the Shinobi punched her fist against her palm.

Itachi nodded, "I am well aware of that."

"Hell yeah!" she shouted. "It'd be crazy if you weren't, but anyway, regular snowball fights are different from training. They're so much easier."

The Uchiha raised a brow at that, "not the way I play."

"I doubt that, "she smirked. "In comparison to Tsunade-sama's training it's going to be easier, no matter who it is."

He shrugged, "the training for ANBU initiation is considerably difficult and strenuous as well."

"Well, we'll just have to test that when we have our match, "she proclaimed confidently.

"Aa, so we will," he nodded before looking towards the path once more. "In any case, what sort of people are your informants?"

"Hm…" she began. "Well, Nobu, the father is a very smart man. I think you'll get along with him really well. Koyori is really nice and she is a wonderful cook. She made some delicious cookies the first night I was there. And Yorito is just adorable. He's their son."

"Sounds pleasant," he smiled down at her. "I really look forward to meeting them. It seems as if you are all rather fond of one another."

It was certainly going to be an adjustment, having to deal with people who were not absent of their wits.

She nodded, "yeah. They're really close and Yorito mistook me for his sister while I was there."

"His sister, eh?" Itachi inquired. "Well, I suppose that must have been nice. How old is he?"

Sakura shook her head. "He's four, but…It was fun, but the situation was nice at all."

"Oh?"

He wondered if she was referring to the creatures of the land or possibly the suicide victims who were supposedly commonplace in Kanashimi.

"His sister," she explained. "Committed suicide few months ago."

"I see," the Uchiha replied, eyes lowering once more. He reasoned that it must have been considerably difficult for the family to cope with such a loss, most particularly for the son. It was true that children did not respond the same way to grief as most adults did.

"But they didn't tell him," she continued.

"Where does he think his sister is, then?" Itachi returned his attention to the girl.

The girl shrugged, "I don't know. They only told him she wasn't coming back, but he didn't believe them. I guess my appearance made it easier for him to still think that."

The Uchiha merely nodded before falling silent. It was always best not to reveal to children the entire truth of certain situations, as it would undoubtedly prove difficult for Yorito, if he knew, to overcome the confusion and dreadful realization that his sister had taken her own life.

A small amount of time passed in which neither broke the silence. All that could be heard was their breathing and the soft thudding of their steps as they drew nearer to where the trees began to thicken. When they rounded a bend, the girl announced that it wasn't much further. They had traveled about a mile or so since leaving the middle-ground between realms and the scenery had only changed slightly in that time. There were just no signs of…life.

However, as they continued further, Itachi noticed the sudden ashen scent that was carried by the wind towards him. It was a fragrance he was quite familiar with as it had greeted him on many an occasion. Something was burning, of that he was certain. He glanced about for any further signs to support his observation but did not immediately find anything.

Keeping his eyes open for further developments, the Uchiha slightly hastened his steps, a strange foreboding settling in as the trek continued. He could not readily explain why he had begun to feel so uneasy, but he nonetheless acknowledged the presence of the uncomfortable feeling.

As they rounded another bend, he saw it, clearly defined against the crimson backdrop of the sky. It was smoke, billowing ominously above the treetops as the golden embers rose along with it. Itachi's steps slowed and he looked to the scene ahead with great hesitance; it did not seem wise to venture forward.

"Itachi," Sakura suddenly called out to him anxiously. "That's the town. There's a fire in the town."

The girl had confirmed what he had suspecting, but he was inclined to believe, depending on the actual size of the town, that the fire was of a more devastating scale. However, it was also recent and there would probably be enough time to aid those involved.

"Sa-" he began before the little Shinobi suddenly broke into a run. The Uchiha sighed before hastening his own steps and running after her. His first inclination would normally be to hastily offer his help to those who needed it but, as he neared the burn sight, he could not seem to dispel the continued, creeping sensation of dread that was growing more prominent with each step that drew him closer.

His eyes fell to Sakura, and that dread deepened. Something was not right and he was wary to discover what it was or how it might affect the girl before him. He only hoped that, for the first time, his instincts would be proven wrong.


End file.
